Hogwarts: A Heir
by Closebutnobanana
Summary: Amelia Fellow wakes up in a bed and a time that is not her own. She's in 1973 England possibly fictional. She's forced to change the Wizarding World's history before it happens without a chance of getting home till she's old and grey, because time turner's wont work. She has a few tricks up her sleeve but she's not the only one, for there is a war waging on in her new world.
1. Sirius' Bed: Where The Story Starts

**Sirius' Bed: Where The Story Starts Oddly Enough**

* * *

~AF~

I lay on my bed half asleep, half awake. My arms around the ginormous book in my arms. The Harry Potter Chronicles, as Jace my nephew calls it, is basically all the Harry Potter books in a leather bound book that Jace gave me on my birthday August 25, five months ago. I just finished reading it before I sorta fell asleep. Today was Christmas so of course Dan, my older brother took me and his son Jace, who was home from his boarding school, sledding. I was tired. Dan's my guardian since I was two month old when my mom and dad died in a car crash also he's twenty years older than me making Jace my nephew two years older than me. It'll be fun when Jace can drive and has to pick up his little auntie. I'm so glad he's stopped referring to me as his kid aunt. That was fun to explain to my friends all two of them.

"Who are you?" A boy's voice demands.

Not Jace or Dan.

My blue green eyes fly open. I stare at the pretty boy in a red tee-shirt and grey sweat pants looking like he from the seventies, "Who are you?"

"Sirius, Sirius Black," He shakes his hair out of his face looking very smug.

I scoff, "Ha ha very funny who are you really," I demand clutching my book closer to my chest. Kinda hard to do considering how big all the Harry Potter books are when put together.

"I'm Sirius Orion Black the Third," He says in an bossy voice, "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Your bed? This is my bed!" I look down fully expecting to see my purple bed cover but am shocked to find a gold and red duvet with a lion on it. Gryffindor colors, I identify. Maybe this isn't my bedroom. I look back to the boy 'Sirius Black' then look around the room. This is defiantly not my room.

"Are we at Grimmuald Place?" I ask a bit scared of the answer. If this is Sirius and his bed I'm in then his muggle hating mother won't be far behind. Who am I kidding, this is a dream.

"I- What? Of course not! This is The Potter Mansion!" Sirius yells as he elaborates.

I stare at him blinking slowly.

"Sirius, what are you yelling about?" A boy with hazel eyes and circular glasses walks in to the room followed by a golden haired boy with amber eyes and an elderly man who looks like Hazel Eyes just older with gray hair. The three of them do a double take on the scene.

"Who are you young lady?"

"A-Amelia Fellow," I stutter," Who are you and where am I?"

The older man smiles tiredly, "Charlus Potter, this is my son James Potter," Hazel Eyes waves as the man motions to him, "This is his friend Remus Lupin," Goldilocks blushes, "And the boy you are currently yelling at is Sirius Black," Mr. Potter smiles, "As for where you are, This is my humble palace," He raises his hands gesturing to the room.

I giggle at the grandfatherly man acting like a twelve year old.

"Dad!" Hazel Eyes groans. The gray haired man smiles impishly at him.

"How did you get here?" Goldilocks asks as he shuffles forward out of the door way pushing his hair out of his eyes. He looks sweet with his willowy build and classical looks.

"I don't know I was reading a bit before bed and I fell asleep. Then I woke up to that," I point towards 'Sirius Black.' Hazel Eyes and Goldilocks snicker. Grandfather rubs his temples like Dan would when Jace and I fought. Sirius glares murderously at me and my book. I glare back, hey it's not fun being woken up with a 'Who are you?'

"READING! That thing. It's huge! Practically twice the size of Hogwarts: A History!"

I glare at him, "Jace gave it to me," I pull it closer to me again ignoring all logic.

"I think we need a cup of tea," Mr. Potter says exasperated, "Com along boys and Miss..."

"Fellow," Don't you just love those last names that double as an ordinary word! So much freaking fun! At least I don't have two last names that would be a bit painful. I don't see how they react to my name not that it's much to react to but sometimes people will look at me funnily when I say it.

"Miss Fellow then," I get out of the bed feeling the raking eyes of 'Sirius' and Hazel eyes. I regret wearing a cammie and polka dot shorts to bed. I blush and shiver. Goldilocks notices and gets a robe out of the wardrobe and hands it to me glaring at Hazel Eyes and 'Sirius' who blush ashamed they were caught staring.

Down in the Potters kitchen I watch as the little house elves get to work making tea for us. Seriously I got sucked into a Fictional story what twenty years to early judging by the seventies-ness of the boys hair.

"Are those really house elves?" I ask disbelieving my misfortune.

"They're the best!" 'Sirius' grins.

"Are you a half blood or a muggleborn?" Goldilocks asks kindly, in tone not wording.

"What school do you go to?" Hazel Eyes asks.

"Smith Middle School?" I pinch myself; seriously this has to be a dream. I'm not actually forty years in the past on the other side of the world with fictional characters about to have tea with them. Did I mention these are dead fictional characters I'm having tea with?

I sound so very sane right now.

The four fictional dead characters stare at me blankly.

"What kind of tea would you like?" Mr. Potter asks.

"Tea?" I ask really on my game tonight right? I shake my head, "I don't know I don't normally drink tea."

"You don't drink tea?" Sirius asks, "What are you American?"

"Yes," I snap, "I live in New York with my brother and his family."

Goldilocks hits 'Sirius' upside the head, " Haven't you been listening to her accent?!" He hisses.

"Calm down, Moony," Hazel Eyes says, then turns to me, "Are you a squib because the wards don't let in non-magic people and Smith Middle School doesn't sound like it's a magical school."

"Magic's not real." I'm so smooth right? Put me in a house with four British guys and I completely lose my mind. But I stand by my statement magic isn't real it's just a story.

Mr. Potter puts a cup of tea in front of me, "Blueberry hazelnut, my favorite," He says with a forced smile.

"Of course magic is real!" Sirius exclaims.

"Miss Fellow, I'm completely surprised to be agreeing with Sirius, but magic is real," Hazel Eyes nudges Goldilocks, "pay up" he mutters. Mr. Potter continues on like nothing happened, "There is magic in the world," He pulls out his wand and levitates a few cookie type things towards the kitchen island. Scones maybe?

"If I may," he gestures towards my wrist I nod. He feels my pulse and pales, "You are a witch! May I ask when you were born?"

"August 25, 1998."

Shocked faces are all around.

"Come again?" Mr. Potter asks.

"August 25, 1998," I say louder less sure of myself.

"That's not for 25 more years!" Goldilocks exclaims sputtering on his tea. Mr. Potter ignores him, " So you are how old?"

"Thirteen," I say tucking a fiery hair behind my ear.

"Bumbles is indeed late with you letter. You should have gotten it when you were ten over in America."

"Excuse me?" I ask annoyed and confused.

The old man's blue eyes flicker towards me, "The magic school in New York. When Dorea gets back we'll take you to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore. I hope he isn't busy he's been so busy lately hardly has anytime," he goes on planning and complaining in his ramble.

"Sir, why can't I just go back to my own time?" I ask hopefully.

Mr. Potters grey hair is sticking straight up from the hand he keeps running through it then his blue eyes lock on to mine. "You're Amelia Fellow! Of course!" He looks insane seriously he looks insane. Even The Marauders look unsure of him right now, His eyes flicker to my book that I brought with me then back to my face than back to the book again. "The book! It's set in our future! Don't let us read that not a single person only you can read that! If anyone besides you reads that book right now you can't fix our world!" His hair is sticking straight up it he looks crazy as he stares me in the eye.

"Alright no one can read my book," I agree.

The old man grins like mad, "You're the first Fellow since the Hogwarts Founders time!"

A slow look of realization takes over Goldilocks face. Hazel Eyes and 'Sirius' still look bewildered.

"You mean she's going to change time?" he exclaims.

"Whatever is in that book she'll change," Mr. Potter says.

My heart leaps! I'm changing Harry Potter's life! I get to make my hero's life much better! "But this book doesn't start till 1980! 1981 at that!" Trust me to find the fault with my situation.

"Well than this is where the most change can happen. Relationships at this point are old enough to be stable through changes that you will bring."

"Snape! I'm changing his fate!" I grin at the thought and the thoroughly bewildered black haired boys before me, "I'm changing all you fates!"

"Wait Amelia! Don't tell us word for word, but what was the main thing that should have been changed in the book."

"Merope, but it's too late for that so... Defeating Voldemort!" I grin wider, "I'm going to Defeat Voldemort!" I get up and dance, I'm a little sleep deprived if you can't tell, around the kitchen ignoring the flinches from the boys.

"Dad what did you put in that tea?" Hazel eyes, oh alright James, asks.

"Two lumps if sugar and hazel nut cream, just like ours," Mr. Potter says wincing a bit.

My eyes land on James, "You're going to raise Harry, Jamie, not the Dursleys'. And Sirius you're not going to Azkaban," I spin around so happy looking for Goldilocks. Seriously how did the book forget to mentions Remus' golden hair? Not worried at all about the pale black haired boys behind me, "Remus," I take in the golden haired werewolf suddenly unsure how to change his future. He flushes as I clutch his hands, "What am I going to do with you?" I ask whispering looking for an answer in his amber eyes.

"There's so much to do!" I exclaim realizing it got a bit awkward. I grin at all four faces.

"But I think bed first," Charlus Potter says like a parent of a two year old would.

"No, because these two are going to change their ways right now," I round on Sirius and James glaring at them, "Severus Snape Lives in an abusive home. His mother ignores the bruises on his arms that his father gives him. He only knows so much about the Dark Arts because it keeps him sane when he was younger before Hogwarts. So you will stop bullying him because the simple fact he exist does not contend to how you two treat him worse than his father just because he's friends with Lily! I will tell all your secrets if you don't listen to me," I grin at their faces. Smiling with easiness sure I don't know anything good on them, "Now Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony it is time for bed. Like Prongs' dad said." The three marauders go ghostly pale. Charlus Potter's brows furrow in confusion.

~AF~

"A Fellow!" A shrill womanly voice screams, "But they're only Legend's. You boys must've been drunk. What did I tell you about giving those boys Minotaur mead!?"

"Will you just look in the room?" A low older man's voice responds.

I woke a few minutes ago. Apparently this is not a dream. This is completely real. Only my life can be this weird. I swear.

My door opens and a women with black hair is in my door way. I wave from the foot of my bed where I'm sitting, "Hello, I'm Amelia Fellow."

The women looks like she was one beautiful but is now withered and old with James' hazel eyes, but that's where their appearance likeness ends between the two. Where James is thin and scrawny she's the complete opposite of him. Short and a bit plump definitely motherly. Hayley, Dan's wife wasn't this kind of motherly she was the young kind of mom while this women is a professional mom. Her already pale face goes paler at my words, then her coloring returns and she goes ruby red. She smiles, " Hello dear, I'm Dorea Black now Potter. My Husband tells me you need clothing. I'll get you one of my old robes it should fit, if not I'll transfigure it. Then we'll go to Diagon Ally for some more clothing you size." She smiles almost excited at the idea. Well she has James for a son so I don't expect she goes shopping all that often.

She exits my room I can hear her hit Mr. Potter for not offering me a robe the night before. I snigger she sounds like Mrs. Weasley.

Dorea return's a minute later with a green robe and hands it to me expectantly. I don't know how to put the stupid thing on. Why do wizards have to make thing so much more complicated than they have to be?

"How do you..." She rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Of course you don't know how to put it on!" she groans annoyed at what I do not know.

That evening I spend with the three marauders in the living room, James parents had to go out last minute.

"How did you know our nicknames?" James asks, being bold for him and Remus.

"The Book," I answer vaguely not feeling like explaining.

Sirius bounces in to the Living room. I don't think this guy ever stops moving, "We're playing exploding Snap!"

James groans, "Do we have to?"

"Yes, because Moony over there won't relax till he see us with charred eyebrows and laughing at each other's shock," He point a thumb at Remus over his shoulder. Remus blushes, "It will also prove Amelia's human like us."

Remus goes redder.

"Wait they actually char your eyebrows." I ask.

"Only if you play like Paddy does." James slings his arm around the boy in question.

"Hey!" Sirius elbows James, and then turns to me, "I know a couple of reversal spells so don't worry."

Soon as predicted by the excitable Black boy we're all laughing and having a good time even if we do have three eyebrows between us.

"So why isn't Peter here?" I ask.

They look at each other guilty, "Well er...he's more of a tag along than an actual part of the group." James says looking at the other two.

"It's not like he's not helpful, don't get us wrong but..." Sirius looks pleadingly at Remus.

"We didn't invite him to come over the first time last year and this time. He is in Turkey for... family stuff?" Remus says looking at the other two for confirmation. They nod quickly.

"Last time?" I ask.

Sirius blushes, "Last year on Christmas day Sirius' got caught dropping dungbomb's on his darling cousin Bellatrix," James slings his arm over the boys shoulder if you didn't know they weren't brother in the first place you would have thought they were brothers by the looks of them.

"With his sneaky little brother, Reggie helpfully positioning their cousin directly under Sirius aim," Remus adds. Sirius blushes redder still.

"His mum got mad and Sirius spent the rest of break with us, it was fun especially after we got Moony to come over," James finishes.

Sirius finally stops blushing, "It was a lot of fun especially with Reggie helping out," His eyes get a dreamy look in them as he recall the memory.

"Regulus! He should be on the list too," I decide after a moment.

"What list?" Remus asks.

"The People to save list!" I call as I race around grabbing a quill ink pot and my book opening to the disappointingly blank pages at the back where I stared the lists this afternoon. The first list reads.

**HORCRUXES**

Diary...unknown  
Ring...Gaunt House  
Locket...Cave  
Cup...unknown  
Hat...Room of Requirement  
Nagini...unmade most likely  
Harry...unmade

The second list reads:

**To Save**

Severus  
Lily and James (Harry)  
Alice and Frank (Neville)  
Sirius  
Dumbledore  
Remus

I write Regulus at the end of the list a bit annoyed because he screws up after Severus messes up his friendship with Lily but before James and Lily die so now my list is out of order why can't wizards have pencils?

"Looks who's at the top! It's Snivellus-" I slap Sirius for saying that horrid nickname. I don't expect it to do much just sting a little certainly not blaze red like I used all my force. Sirius doesn't even wince I might as well have caressed his cheek.

"Severus Snape comes from an abusive home, you should know all about those, Sirius Black," I say in a dead hollow sort of voice. James and Remus look between Sirius and I, as Sirius face tells them everything they need to know. The hand print I left isn't red anymore its blue and not my hand anymore. It blazes brighter than vanishes as scares come out. I broke a glamour ...with accidental magic? The scares and bruises are all over him. The oldest is on his cheek. I grab his hand as he tries to pull back and flee the room ashamed.

"Sirius," James croaks horrified that Walburga Black did this to her own son. Remus has an identical facial expression to James and me.

"Why did you say anything Padfoot?" Remus asks gently.

"I-I" Sirius looks down wordlessly ashamed.

I regain my voice, "I didn't know honest. Siri, I just knew they were emotionally abusive. I had no idea it was physical..." My voice hides again as Sirius looks at me with cold grey eyes full of hate.

"I'm fine! I can deal with it!"

"No you couldn't this is why you came here last Christmas isn't!" James realizes quickly.

"When did it start?" I ask.

"DOES IT MATTER!?" Sirius explodes.

"If they treat Regulus the same it does." I snap.

"No they don't," Sirius says quietly.

Somehow my hand is on his cheek again, touching his oldest scar, "You were protecting him were you," I don't stop for an answer, "You could have been much more than two or three, " The scar seems to tell me the story putting words in my mouth, "Your mom was mad Reggie has just tripped over the flour jar, she could have more than ordered Kreatcher to pick it up, instead when it shattered, she got angry you saw how angry she was at you baby brother. You were playing with the kitten a foot away when she started yelling the cat hissed and you looked up as she threw the dish at Reggie. You protected him like a Gryffindor, and she just got madder," The rest of the story the scar tells is too much for words. His abuse got worse as the years went on. The fourth year his oldest cousin Andromeda was at Hogwarts and she came back for winter break she found out she keep his secret. She taught him how to cast a glamor over himself with his wand less magic. She taught him how to keep his head high and that's why she's was his favorite cousin. She made things bearable.

I find myself crying. "No wonder you were put into Gryffindor you were once since birth," Remus mummers.

Sirius glares at us hitting my hand away he takes out his wand and cast a silent glamor back. Then turns his cold gaze back to me, "I hate you Amelia Fellow." There's no questioning him as he say this. He whips around and walks upstairs as dignified as he can. No doubt to lock himself in his bedroom at the Potter's.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as he leaves.

READ TILL THE END...of the note but the story would be good too...

* * *

**Hello *ducks under a thrown tomato* No need to be mad! I'm borrowing J.K. Rowling's ideas so The Marauders and a few other characters can have a better ending because honestly HOW else would I profit from this? So yeah fan fiction with The Marauders and oddly enough Teddy makes an appearance with some of the new generation characters later on. I kind of love all the Harry Potter character's except Umbridge... and Hagrid IS HARD TO WRITE!**

**Also I don't really believe Sirius was abused but Severus quite possibly so I'm very sorry if I offend anyone with those two's abuse this is the only chapter that's explicit about that stuff for Sirius even though Severus doesn't show up till chapter seven.**

**Anyway ever notice how in Spiderman Peter is good and Harry is unintentionally evil?**

**Reposted from Wattpad? Yes! Copied? No. SO THIS IS MY WORK (not the things you recognized thought) NO COPYING. Least with out my knowledge.**

**I really would like some kind of response. So here are some questions you can answer in comment form! I like comments more than votes but those are good too. Leave the number next to the answer whichever way it falls. There's no wrong answer..**

**QUESTIONS**

**1) What was Amelia friend like?**  
**2) Why did Amelia feel like she was right at home after losing everyone who she loves...ed?**  
**3) Why did Charlus seem so shocked at her name? Amelia Fellow nothing special right?**  
**4) Favorite line, description?**  
**5) What house should Amelia be in based of off this chapter?**


	2. Stupid Sorting Hat!

**Stupid Sorting Hat! Can't even do your job properly!**

* * *

~AF~

The next day Charlus Potter takes me to Hogwarts while Dorea deals with the boys and deciding what to do about Sirius' situation. I feel bad for revealing his secret like that last night.

The green flames tickle me as I walk out of them into Albus Dumbledore's Office. Charlus steps out after me.

"Hello Charlus, who's this?"

"The girl who just appeared in my house on Christmas night, Amelia Fellow," Charlus says with an air.

The elderly ninety-two year old is shocked by my name then regards me.

"How are you my dear?" What is with older people calling me dear? Do I _look _like a four legged leaf eater? No that's James.

"Fine, sup with you?" Charlus looks a bit angry. Dumbledore laughs surprisingly strong laugh for a ninety-two year old.

"Well I guess you are comfortable with me Ms. Fellow, now the question is what to do with you."

"I'm here to change this right?" I hold up my super thick book to make my point

"Yes," Dumbly agrees.

I go on, "First thing you need to know is Voldemort has Horcruxes, seven by 1995 if I don't change it now. I'm guessing he hasn't turn Nagini into a Horcruxes yet and Harry isn't born so he most likely has five as of now," I pause looking at the two men who are shell shocked into silence. I grab a bit of spare parchment and start writing on it. "It's safe to assume the diary, the ring, the locket, the hat thingy and tea cup are already made. The ring is in the Gaunt house, the Locket is in a cave by the sea side. Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem is in the Room of Requirement as for the other two I have simply no idea where they are. I'd like to go to school and search for the Horcruxes in my spare time." I finish.

"Horcruxes?" Charlus asks I roll my eyes.

"Yes, objects created when you split you soul apparently that's done by murder..." I say. Seriously how does that make since it's a bit far fetch even for Wizards.

"Alright then..." Charlus looks a bit uncomfortable.

I shove my paper at Dumbledore, "Well Tom's self-appointed name makes more sense now," Dumbledore looks between the paper and me, "Saying his name does not bother you?"

"Who?" Charlus Potter asks clueless.

"Why should it? I grew up believing it was a fictional name." I respond.

Dumbledore eyes me suspiciously, "I guess its sorting time for you Amelia Fellow," He puts the paper down and moves to get the old dirty sorting hat.

"How come you never wash that thing?" I ask.

"Something's are not meant to be told," he answers cryptically, before putting the dirt hat on my nice clean red hair. Someday I will make him pay for this, extreme embarrassment sounds good. I swear he looked a bit smug putting the hat on my head. Like sorting some random girl was a special thing for a headmaster to do. Wizards are weird.

'Mhh...' the hat thinks,' sorting time already?'

'Just me,' I tell it.

'Let's see...a great mind... courage to rival Gryffindor's... loyalty to the point of foolishness... especially cunning for one so young...I see," The hat evaluates me.

'Is it always like this?' I ask the hat.

Apparently the hat is not listening, "Albus who is this?"

"Amelia Fellow," The headmaster's voice answers.

"I can't sort Ms. Amelia Fellow, her mind is closed tighter than a water barrel, not to mention she could be in any one of the Houses based on blood," The hat grumbles at his disappointment, but the first half of his sentence seems a bit forceful.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SORT ME?" I scream sick of being ignored.

"I think Miss Fellow is asking for a better explanation," Charlus says a bit more even than I could I can hardly control my emotions. You can still hear his father-like anger though.

"Amelia's mind is closed I can't access her personal mind to understand what house she'd be best in I can sense her ancestry, all four founders are there, so I can place her based on blood because it seems she has the same amount of each founder's blood running through her. She will have to choose a house herself," The hat seems a bit smug.

I really hate this hat, you know it. I reach up to take the hat of my head but before I can Dumbledore whisks the hat away.

"What house do you think Ms. Fellow?"

I immediately know I cannot change the future in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Slytherin isn't an option because it's full of Voldy's followers...or future followers...I wonder if he'd get a twitter...Anyway Gryffindor it is. God I feel so typical.

"Gryffindor," I grumble. Dumbledore chuckles, "Not very keen on that are you?"

"Everyone wants to be a Gryffindor...I wanted to be original but because of certain..._duties _Gryffindor is the only option."

"That's very Honorable, Amelia," Dumbledore smiles his twinkly blue smile. Charlus it seems cannot decide on a proper reaction to any of this.

"So am I joining Third year or First year?" I ask.

"I think you will be fine in most of the Third year classes, I will teach you Potions and Transfigurations thought because those are the hardest classes you have to take as for you elective might I suggest, Ruins and Arithmacy?"

"Sure why but what about a family where exactly am I going to live?" I ask. I don't really care If I'm not going to be an actual part of a family (Well was I but then my parents died and Dan had to raise me) but I would like to know who's house I'll believing at in the summer months.

Charlus speaks up, "Dorea and I would like to take you in as our adoptive child, we've always wanted bigger family but since James was born so late we never really could."

Dumbledore claps his hands, "Then you are now, Amelia Potter, I think it's best we keep your last name, Fellow, a secret for there is a Legend of the Fellow. It's rumored the magical Fellow Family created time travel and like to change things up," Dumbledore eyes twinkle a bit more than necessary.

Great just great I'm now James sister...wait what was that about time travel?

"As for a cover story..." he thinks for a minute, "You moved to Britain this September with your parents and they home schooled you as a Witch, they died on Christmas in the train accident..." His eyes go tearful, "The Potter's took you in and decided to send you to Hogwarts along with James. It's tragic enough to keep student from wondering about your family and explains you accent." He smiles at his own genius.

"What would my last name have been before I was adopted by the Potter's?" I ask finding his flaw.

"Peters, it a perfectly common American Wizard family name," Dumbledore obviously didn't forget that little detail.

"No absolutely not!" I protest.

"Why not?" He asks confused.

"I will not were that rat's name as my own his betrayal was bad enough," I reason of course he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"The other common New York Wizarding family name is Amelia and Amelia Amelia certainly isn't going to work," He points out. I roll my eye.

"Fine...but just out of curiosity... what is my blood statues?"

Charlus scoffs at my question clearly blood status doesn't matter to him.

He looks puzzled for a moment..."I believe all Fellows are pureblood by name right," he admits slowly.

"Then my brother and nephew are Wizards!" I narrow my eyes, "Why didn't I get a letter from Bumbles?" I ask mournfully.

"Alas, I do not know," Albus Dumbledore's eyes will not meet my own as answers, "It seems I do not know the answers to your questions, that often leave me stumped it's quite frustrating really."

Mr. Potter smiles, "Well I must leave you stumped because I would like to take my daughter for school supplies and a wand." He grins at me like a proud father.

I can't help but grin back.

~AF~

Sirius sort of forgave me by the time we had to board the Hogwarts train but he was stiffly formal with me. When the three boys found out I was going to be a Potter they grinned like crazy especially after they found out I was in Gryffindor. Charlus and I decided to keep my little sorting a secret; there was no use in telling everyone about it.

Today was my first train ride to Hogwarts. James and Sirius laughed at me excitement since it was so contagious. Remus indulged me as I bounced around in the compartment. Dorea and Charlus were as proud as could be sending all their 'children' to Hogwarts for the first time. As much as they wanted me to call them Mom (or Mum as they'd put it) and Dad they didn't push it they let me call then by their first names. Sirius and Remus called them Mum and Dad though...I want to know how often those two were at the Potters house. I never really called anyone Mom and Dad, it just want my nature being raised by my brother.

We had found an empty compartment, not exactly looking for Peter and they were sitting in it I was still bouncing around.

"Does the trolley lady really not have mars bars or twixt or Hershey or Recess peanut-"

"STOP!" Remus yells.

I stare at him wide eyed; he looks a bit guilty for yelling. Sirius and James laugh at us.

"Right I'm dealing with a Chocoholic," I mumble, "But seriously no Muggle candy?" I ask.

"Not one speck," Remus mutters.

"That will have to change," I grin, Sirius looks at me like I'm a mass murderer.

"Only Amelia," Sirius laughs under his breathe.

"Oi, Padfoot that's my little sister," James punches Sirius in the arm, brotherly. At that very moment a red head appears in our door way follow by a couple of Prefects. A pretty blond girl and a tall brunette boy, the boy grins, "How are my favorite trouble makers?" He asks.

"Frankie!" Sirius shouts pummeling the boy to the floor.

"We're great Frankie," James grins helping both boys to their feet again. The blond girl sits down next to the red head who is next to Remus who I'm opposite from. The red head looks a bit mad she's in here with us till her eyes land on me.

"Hullo, who are you?" She asks.

This is the first time I have to introduce myself with my new name\names," Amelia F-Potter," I flub it up.

"I'm Lily Evens, are you sure you're a Potter?" She asks disbelieving, "Because that would make you James sister and you seem pretty normal," She glares at James who winks at her before going back to his conversation.

"Well- er my parents died, in a train accident and the Potters took me in..."I trail off not sure how much to say.

Lily eyes light up with realization, apparently there was a pretty famous train accident Christmas day that I completely missed, "I'm sorry." She says.

"It's okay I wasn't that close with them..." I trail off think how true this is with my real parents and Danny and Hayley.

Her nose wrinkles in concentration, "Where are you from?"

"New York."

She looks at me quizzically, "We moved here in September," I add.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" She asks.

"Oh, She's already in Gryffindor," James butts in grinning like it's an inside secret.

Lily's red eyebrow goes up. I grin sheepishly, "I was sorted over your break."

"So you _have _been to Hogwarts." Sirius teases.

"Just the headmaster's office," I snap back. Sirius grins. I elbow him. He just grins some more as he squashes me.

"Geoff you mutt!" I growl.

"Nope I'm perfectly comfortable." He wiggles around on top of me.

"Sirius Black, get off the poor girl or I'll toss you in detention the first day back," Blondie orders.

"Oh come on Alice, you wouldn't do that," Sirius wines. His fake-front is very good or maybe he's this way naturally.

"Try me S.O.B." Sirius gets off me.

"It's not fair when you use my initials," he grumbles.

Blondie, Alice, Helps me up, "Hello I'm Alice Prewett, fifth year Prefect," She says.

"Amelia Potter adopted, James isn't my actually brother," I say.

The brunette boy laughs, "'Course not with an accent like yours. I'm _Frank _Longbottem not _Frankie _as those two idiots would have you believe," James and Sirius grin sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm American," I say.

"And I'm a fellow Gryffindor," See I hate my last name.

"And my boyfriend," Alice interrupts. Lily rolls her eyes.

"Come on Alice let's go and Change into our uniforms," Lily wines.

"Amelia, do you want to come along too?" Alice asks.

"Sure," Might as well I have no idea where any of the rooms are on this train. I grab a Gryffindor uniform from my trunk and slap the lid back down, not quick enough I turn around to see Lily looking at me questioning the thick book next to my clothing.

I glare at her hoping she won't ask right here right now. She doesn't ask right then but the moment we get away from everyone else outside Alice's ear shot she does.

"It's was the last thing I have from my family," I snap. She looks hurt, I can't say I care right now I might have finally gotten my fictional Hogwarts letter but I still miss my brother and his family.

* * *

**Sirius and Amelia have a weird relation ship not quite brother-sister not quite boyfriend girlfriend somewhere in the middle. They just really understand each other, like best friends that are step siblings.**

**I always feel like a fraud sorting characters, but I do have reasons why I did what I did.  
**

**Now it's question time because no one is commenting and comments equal reviews do you think I write this because ****I like to hear myself talk?**

**_Questions  
1) Did Sirius forgive her to easily?  
_**_**2) What do you think the Legend of the Fellows is?**_**_  
_**_**3) Why was the sorting hat so smug?**_**_  
4) Favorite line?_**


	3. The Ceiling

**The Ceiling Seriously WHY Is It So Amazing?/Weirdness in Unexpected Places**

* * *

Hours later after departing the Threastral drawn carriages ( I can see them, I watched Hayely's mom die when I was six...) I'm in the very famous Great Hall. I look up to the ceiling to cheek the enchantments there...Seriously it looks like there is no roof on it I want to run outside and cheek to see the roof is actually on the Great Hall. The night sky itself is amazing without all these random magical floating candles. Apparently they have an enchantment on then that makes the melted wax go straight from the bottom to the top so the candle last forever, pretty clever if you ask me.

I'm dragged to the Gryffindor table by Lily and James oddly enough. They seem excited to show anyone the joys of Hogwarts. Sirius is laughing at their excitement I can't help but take everything in the Hall is so much bigger than I ever though it could be. I think my old school building could fit in here.

Old Dumbledore stands up, "Welcome back my students. A start of term feast without the atrociously long Sorting! I would like to make a few reminders..." He continues on telling us about banned objects, eyeing The Marauders especially telling us the Forbidden forest is off limits without a teacher with us, "I have one last announcement before we eat. A new student has joined us over winter break. She is an American and has been home schooled for the last two and a half years so her classes aren't all the same as most of our third years. Amelia Peters now Potter as she was adopted almost immediately," Dumbledore sends a wink over towards my direction, "I expect you _all_ to treat her with the respect of a housemate, seeing how her family has died in a most tragic train accident and she is not in her own country anymore. She is at a disadvantage since you have already made your friends and she has not been her for the last two years. I expect nothing but kindness and respect to be show to her as she adjusts," He pauses for a moment letting his words sink in then he smiles, "Now tuck in."

Somehow Peter has finally found us. I shudder at his appearance so different than what I expected. I expected a Neville-ish boy, instead I find a creepy little boy. Beady watery blue eyes and snout like nose, ratty pale brown hair so, unlike Goldilocks' hair, he's shorter than the other three and much plumper the way he looks at everything makes me shudder.

James grins at me, "My little sister got her own special announcement."

I roll my eyes, "Shut it you prat," I say as I put mashed potatoes on my plate along with some peaches...I think they're peaches they're purple instead of orangery-yellow.

"Awe...little Amelia doesn't need you Prongsie!" Sirius teases.

"Of course she does!" The start to quarrel, they're defiantly best friends. Remus and Lily are more interesting to watch, they seem to have some sort of formal dance that involves words and food not music and feet.

"Lily, how nice to see you," Remus greets straight backed with a goofy smile on his face while he butters a roll.

"It's pleasant to see you to Remmie. Still hanging out with those bimbo's?" She asks pouring grape juice and some sparkly yellow liquid in to her cup. Again these actions seem to be part of the dance thingy.

"Aren't I always?!" He asks with fake horror as he chomps down on the poor buttered bun, "Ready for the onslaught of homework?" Where did the bun bite go?

"Not the least bit!" She displays a mouth full of buttered bun. Okay what's going on?

"Neither am I!" He gulps down a non-existent drink that Lily poured.

"Ick! I hate Pauple water Lily!" He wrinkles his nose up and Lily grins, "It's your fault for not stopping me, Remmie," She says like Jace would when we fought at the dinner table. Weirdo's...

Later in the Gryffindor tower several students come up to me and ask me how I'm doing. Sirius and James are fooling around nearby Remus and Peter the Rat are playing chest. Surprisingly it's Peter who is beating Remus. I wonder if Remus is letting him. After the twentieth student comes up to me I storm off to the girl's dormitory and immediately regret it. I have no idea where I'm going. I walk down the long hall way looking for my name on the room assignment boards. They are gold plaques, of course, with our names written in script. FINALLY I find my name.

_Natile Chasewood  
Lily Evans  
Mary McDonald  
Marlene McKinnon  
Felicity Smelting  
Amelia Potter_

Apparently Dumbledore must have known my preference in names and left my 'real' name off of the room assignment. Yay, I think dryly.

I walk in to the room I'll be sleeping in till June. A blond girl is on a bed talking to a girl with African features. Lily walks in from the bathroom, "Oh Hullo, Amelia." She greets.

"Hello, Lily," I feel a bit left out as she came up here without me. The blond girl who just oozes bitchness, flips her hair, "You're Amelia Peters?" She asks quite Slytherin.

"Yes... Potter now, I'd rather not have my dead families name flung at me," I snap.

"Then you shouldn't be friends with the Marauders seeing as one of them is named Peter." She points out I wince.

"There's a difference between _Peters _and _Peter_," Lily points out to the Snobby girl, "Amelia is a very decent girl and there is no need to treat her this way even if she is a Marauders sister," Lily glares at Blondie. God how many blond people can there be in England...or The Wizarding world? Is blond a common hair color for Wizards? Or maybe that was just a trick J.K Rowling use to ostracize Harry, he had black hair and everyone else had blond or lighter colored hair... Too many thought's to process right now.

"Great," She appears much happier now, "I'm Natile Chasewood, Lily's fellow Marauder-hater along with Felicity Smelting and Mary McDonald and Marlene...where is she?"

...I hate my last name.

Haters got a hate even in the seventies.

Felicity, I'm guessing since Marlene is missing and she doesn't look like a Mary, looks from me to Lily with her hazel eyes sharping, "Are you two related?" she asks.

Lily and I look at each other eyeing the other up for similarities, "No...She's American. I'm British."

"No possible relations if you factor in stupid blood statues'," I add.

"You don't care about blood statues?" Blondie asks amazed.

"No...I don't really think people should be judged on actions of their ancestors just their own actions," I say thinking of my social studies class.

The teen's look at me amazed, "What did I do something wrong?"

"Wait so if you don't care about blood statues you'd like..." Natile's eyes dim as she thinks, "You treat everyone the same till they give you a reason not to treat them equally?" She blushes.

"Basically," How thick can people get?

Natile's eyes grow as big as dinner plates, "I want to go to America now if that how a thirteen year old thinks."

"Why?"

All three girls flush, "Muggleborn and Pure blood supremacy..." Lily says.

"Oh...well I never went to wizarding school in America and I didn't have all that many friends so I don't know if I'm a very good example of the population there."

"Population where?" yet another blond haired girl with pale skin walks into the room. She has light eyes sparkling airily.

"America." Natile says.

New Blondie looks at me, "Oh you must be the newest addition to the Potter Family, and I'm Marlene McKinnon. Call me Lena." she smiles.

Lily, Lena, Nat, and Felicity, my new roommates well at least the ones I have meet, I prefer the Marauders antics to these girls' niceties. I go over to my trunk an grab my Book. I miss my family so much. I want to go back sometimes. I read over favorite passage where Harry goes to the Weasley for the first time.

Lena sits down on the bed next to mine. The other girls seem to disappear as she talks to me.

"Hey Amelia, I know it's hard being here without your family, but we'll help friends often help in a new place," She smiles at me like James smiles at Sirius, like Jace use to smile at me.

"I didn't know any of my roommates three years ago and now we're closer than sisters because we chose to be close," Lena goes on. Easy enough for her to say she doesn't have to hide the fact that she isn't even born yet from everybody else.

"Go put you P.J.'s on and I'll help break the ice for you with Nate, City and Mary." she says handing me a pair of pajamas from my trunk.

I got get changed in the bathroom and come back in to the dorm room to find the rest of the girls in their P.J.'s and a brunette girl. Finally, a not-blond to join Lily and I in our in our ranks of gingery-ness and Felicity in her brunette-ness. Mary I'm guessing.

"Sit at the foot of you bed, like this," Lena tells me as he sits cross legged at the foot of her bed with Lily. Natile, Felicity, and the new girl Mary are already at the feet of their beds the drapes around their beds (Can I say I've honestly never seen drapes on beds before well there was that time when Jace and I used a blanket to turn the bottom bunk into a hideout but that was a blanket, not drapes. Seriously I don't think I'm meant to be British.) are open.

"What are we playing: Truth or Dare? Janga? Start and Stop? Or-"

"Lily shut up for a minute would ya!" Felicity tosses a pillow at the excited red head.

"Oft!" She breathes as the pillow hits her.

"Confessions obviously," Newbie Mary says sassily. Actually I'm the newbie...maybe I should just call her Mary...

Lena smiles ear to ear, "Make that, Confessions: Awkward moments, Nate First."

Nate glares at her partner in blondness before speaking, "I walked in on Michael when he was..." She blushes for a moment then continues, "By himself."

Giggles break out among the other four girls, Lily the loudest.

Nate glares again, "Your next Mrs. James Potter." She quips.

Lily turns redder than her hair, "That was one time!"

I giggle with the other girls at her facial expression. Then she starts speaking, "When I was eleven just after I got my Hogwarts's letter Sev-" insert numerous eye rolls here, mine are aimed at the other girls Lily either ignores it or doesn't notice- "and I found. Petunia's stash." Lily says in a hushed tone.

"Of what?" Lena asks you can see her mind working trying to figure out what Lily's sister had a stash of.

"Of Tampons, you idiot!" Lily snaps then blushes, "we were flinging them at each other like they were shot guns. You should have seen Tunney's face when she found us playing in her room with them," Lily laughs along with us, "It's only awkward now that I relies what they were."

I'm probably laughing the hardest because I'm picturing Allen Rickman doing that, hard not to laugh at that mental picture. "Your turn, Amelia," Lily dictates.

"I don't really have any-" I start but Lena interrupts me. "No no no! You don't get a choice you tell us you awkward story or else," Lena looks half crazy as she tell me this I look pleadingly at Lily and Natile blonds work in mysterious ways right?

"It's the rule, Amelia." Lily says.

I should go get James right now tell him her awkward story.

"The Rules! We forgot the rules!" Felicity cries out.

"Well then tell her don't just point out or mistake!" Mary Newbie says.

"One, you never repeat these stories outside this room. Two, you cannot pass your turn. Three, the person who giggles the loudest get the next turn. That's it right?" Felicity says looking at her four roommates.

"But I really don't have awkward story!" I plead.

The five girls look at each other, "You had Christmas with the Marauders right?" Mary asks, "Well most of them anyways. The ones that count James, Sirius, and Remus. Peter is more of their tagalong portable attention giver." Mary corrects herself.

"Yes but-"

"Something awkward must have happened!" Natile says, "They're always screwing around getting points taken away for stupid things."

"But they do get an awful lot of points back in classes," Lily says ruefully.

"You must have seen something. Maybe you walked in on Remus and Sirius or Remus and James or James and Sirius..." Marlene trails off. I honestly don't want to know what goes through her head.

"Lena! We do NOT need that mental picture!" A pillow flies towards Marlene completely missing her. Lena, cocks her head and says, "Maybe all three of-"

"Stop!" We all cry. Marlene smiles evilly at me. What did I do to disserve the evil smile?

"So go on tell us what happened with the Marauders?"

"I woke up in Sirius bed with him shouting at me demanding to know who I was," I fail to resist these five girls. Mary, Felicity and Lena giggle. Natile rolls her eyes muttering about stupid boy.

"What's the rest of the story?" Lily asks being the smart perceptive red head she is. This is why people expect me to know everything. Red heads.

"Well I fell asleep in the wrong bed and drama ensued after that, but I didn't exactly listen to Mrs. Potter's directions to my room all that well so I fell asleep in the wrong room," I half lie.

"I like your first version better it leaves more questions about Sirius," Lena says wistfully.

The door opens, the other girls dart under their covers. Lily's back in her bed, I follow suit and pretend to be asleep like them.

"I know you lot are faking I was just checking to see how Amelia was doing," Comes Alice's voice, "Seeing there are six beds and six girls pretending to be asleep I'm guessing she's getting along fine. Amelia, if you have any problems or question's you can come to me." Alice goes on.

"Night fakers," She sighs after no one moves.

As soon as the door closes the room erupts into giggles.

"Night Girls," Five voices call out in the dark.

"Night..." I whisper to myself.

* * *

**Amelia is now at Hogwarts noticing the rhythms of life in the castle the things she couldn't get from the books. Lily's roommates may have accepted her as one of their own but Amelia isn't so sure about her place in their room. She's feels like a pretender the outsider looking in to their little world. I really am not trying to Peter bash in this story but I really can't write him. He'll show up again and then... stuff you know.**

**Questions!**

**1) What are your theories on Lily and Remus' word and food dance? Why and how?  
2)...Have you ever played a game like the girls did? **I might have stolen it from a facebook fad in case you are wondering.


	4. Nicknames and Narcis-

**Nicknames and Narcis- Cissie Don't kill me! *Hide's in a corner***

* * *

**I had a bit of fun with crude humor in this chapter Just warning.**

~AF~

Over the next few weeks I settle into the classes. Charms and Herbology are easy enough. Defense Against the Dark Arts is alright the teacher, Professor Wolfric wasn't that great. History of Magic was actually pretty interesting Lily and I were about the only ones who paid attention in this class though. You could even see Remus dozing off in this class. It's actually pretty funny to see our classmates asleep in the classroom. One day we decided to draw on their faces and blame it on The Marauders. They couldn't figure it out. We even drew on our faces so no one was suspicious of us. The Marauders were the only clean faced ones...That was fun...he he.

My roommates accepted me I just never felt myself around them, around The Marauders I had no secrets, let me rephrase that, around James, Sirius, and Remus I could be myself without my constant lie sitting there between us.

Oddly enough I haven't seen Severus Snape.

"What do you think the Marauders nicknames mean?" Felicity asked one day when we're doing homework in our door. The common room is full to the brim of celebrating Quidditch fanatics. Some big game was won in the big leagues by The Red Bandit's, Sirius supports them so you can see how that all out party is going.

"Well Prongs is obvious, cuz of the way James' hair stick up," Lily snigger's.

"So is Moony," Mary raises her eyebrows.

"How is that obvious?" I ask a bit concerned.

Mary and Natile smirk, "He has the best bum out of all of them," Natile states. I roll my eyes it so obvious Moony's a werewolf when you know it just watching him gives away clues to his monthly phase, but here these girls are oblivious to all the little trails The Marauders leave about Remus this happens to include three very observant girls and the brightest witch in our year.

"Then how would they figure that out I mean they are boys," Lena points out doodling on her homework.

A few theories are thrown around, "One of them must be gay."

"Or bi."

"Or maybe they had some Ravenclaw judge their asses," I throw out.

"Arse," Lena corrects me.

"Ass," I correct her.

"Arse, you Bloody American!"

"Ass, you stupid...British Person?"

"What about Wormtail and Padfoot?" Lily asks diplomatically I cannot tell you how many argument Lena and I have had about American words vs. British words.

"...Maybe Wormtail is a reference to his-" Felicity starts.

"STOP! We do not need that image!" We bellow at her.

"Well it's a weird name." Felicity states, "I did not need that image either."

"What about Padfoot?" Mary asks.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Seriously how did Sirius get that nickname?"

"He doesn't even treat his feet all that special."

"Like Padhair would go over well."

"Ever notice how he calls little kids pup?" Lena adds.

We stare at her, "He's probably a dog person." Lena continues.

Sometimes I can't help but laugh at how wrong they all are about the nicknames. Although the hair theory for James' Prong was pretty damn close. I snigger, "Remus has the best behind really?" I ask fifteen minutes later.

Felicity and Natile grin. Mary, Marlene, and Lily look exasperated.

"You might as well explain this inside joke to me I won't let it go otherwise," I flick my fourteen inch ash wood wand with a phoenix feather and an unicorn hair core at the door locking it so they aren't going anywhere.

"Last year when we overheard those four talking and they were using their nicknames, but in first year _those_ two," Lily nods her head at Felicity and Natile, "had the biggest crush on Remus. Every night it was Remus this Remus that, doesn't he have the prettiest eyes? The best behind? The most lushes hair?" Lily does all these silly little gestures blinking her green eyes and stroking her hair, little hip squiggle so her tush is faces us. "They finally dropped it when I threatened to tell him."

"That was only for a month then it was all about his behind again," Mary adds.

"But it was only about his tushie," Lena joins.

I raise and eyebrow, "What interesting information I have just learned." I grin at the five of them.

"Don't you dare," Felicity pins me to the ground.

"What would be the use of telling Remus some girls were disguising his butt three years ago?" I ask.

He face falls. I get up from the floor and sit on my bed.

"Unless of course... it would be blackmail," I grin at the blond girl relishing my implication as the rest of the room laughs at us.

~AF~

The first week of February Dumbledore decides I'm ready to take regular potions...although when he said this his eyes were twinkling so much you'd have thought there was a forest fire in his blue eyes. I take the slip that assigns me my new potions class...with Professor Slughorn; Harry described him as so much fun.

When I open the door to the classroom I instantly regret it. There are about eight people in the room including Professor Slughorn. His silvery eyebrows pull together at my appearance in his class room I'm feeling a bit nervous in the deathly quiet room. I hand him the envelope Dumbledore gave me, probably so I wouldn't read it. Curse that genius old gay man. Actually I take that back, I kinda need him to get through this alive.

He opens the seal and reads that Dumbles wrote. His brow are really close together I wonder in they'll eat each other that'd be pretty awesome. He read and re-reads the letter a few times before looking at me in surprise, "Well, it looks like we have a new N.E.W.T.'s student." He smiles at me...creepy! Harry was dead on about this guy.

The seven student's look at me in surprise, I notice two Gryffindor's, three Ravenclaw one student in each Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Slytherin blonde looks familiar. She's pretty and definitely a pureblood. She looks a little sad.

"Class let me introduce Miss. Amelia Potter, our new student. Miss. Potter this is Mr. Jacob Felton and Miss. Hannah Johle fellow Gryffindor's. Amanda, Theodore and Melvin Hitchcock, cousins and brilliant Ravenclaw's. Allen Gray our lone Hufflepuff and Miss Narcissa Black my only Slytherin Student this year." I'm guessing they're all in his little Slug Club since he knows their first names.

Have I mentioned how much I had my last name yet?

"Amelia, is apparently very qualified for our class," He puts his hand on my shoulder I grimace, Creepy Walrus. Wait I'm qualified for this class? How so Ole Dumbles? "Narcissa," The girl grimaces at her name, "Will you please work with Amelia today we are learning the Drought of Dreamless Sleep. Get to work everyone Chop chop!" He pushes me forward to Narcissa who seems hates her full name.

I smile shyly. Great I'm in sixth year potions with Sirius cousin the future Mrs. Malfoy, well at least this explains why she's so sad, and she can't see her niece because her niece is a half-blood. She loves babies and family I don't even think she cares that Andromeda married a Muggleborn.

"Call me Cissie I hate my full name" She scrunched up her pretty freckled nose, "Bluck what were my parents thinking!" She says right of the bat.

"Amelia Potter..." I'm suddenly scared in the presence of the sixteen year old...I think she's a sixteen year old.

"I doubt you want me to call you Potter it's you real surname and you don't seem to like you Real surname of Peters." She notices too much I decide.

"I like my name Amelia but Amy works as well," I admit as she tosses some ingredients into the cauldron. I stir the mixture watching it in wonder. I've been making potions for weeks now but it still never stops amazing me as the dry ingredients mixes into a wet liquid.

Cissie laughs, "My sister Andromeda use to have us call her Andy, because she insisted Andromeda was too long-" She stops suddenly.

"Is the potion supposed to be this shade of green?" I ask.

"Oh Salazar snakes!" She grabs these things that can only be describes as spiky grapes, How she doesn't cut her hand I don't know. "It needs the Sapnut's now!"

Cissie tosses four in and the potion quickly turns purple.

The rest of class passes quickly and I have the pleasure of watching Narcissa explode at Allen Gray The Hufflepuff when he calls her by her first name. I giggle at the girls rage, well at least her niece has her little gift for hating her first name and exploding at everyone who dares to use it...except the teachers even if Tonks didn't inherit her natural grace.

At the end of class our potion is the best...oddly I've never screwed up one potion since starting them. Narcissa, Cissie is relived at not screwing it up.

It's lunch time and Cissie and I have had such a great time with each other we walk to lunch together.

The beastly Marauders catch sight of us.

"AMELIA! NARSCISSA!" Sirius cries out grinning he hugs us. James laughs at him Remus merely chuckles. Peter isn't sure what to think. Narcissa obviously loves her little cousin hugging him tight yet gentle before scolding him on not using her nickname.

Sirius' double otherwise known as Regulus pops up around the corner. He's not all smiles.

"Cissie, guess what!" Sirius exclaims.

"You have detention with McGonagall again for breaking the windows the on second floor by screaming at the top of you lungs." She teases.

"Regulus, get you skinny little butt over here before I accio it," Narcissa commands before the Second year Slytherin runs over to her.

"Not even close I'm going to live with Dorea and Charlus with James and Reggie," He says gleeful.

I raise my eyebrows. That was fast...or was it by the look on Regulus face.

"Well not yet. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey have to convince the Potter to take us in and make sure Mum and Dad can't take us back." Regulus says.

"That's fantastic, Siri!" Narcissa kisses his forehead motherly.

"Does this mean you get to see Andromeda and her family?" I ask. Sirius face lights up even more.

"I get to see Andy!" he grins ear to ear. Cissie frowns suddenly saddened.

"Tell her I love her still when you do," Cissie says then she turns to me, "You know about Ted and... the baby?" She asks her pretty eyebrows furrow.

I nod, "I'm part Seer and Sirius has told me all about her," I half lie. Sirius did tell me a bit about his favorite cousin and her family.

"Sirius, are we going to be taken off the family tree?" Regulus tugs on his older brother sleeve.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will think of a way around that pup," He slings his arm around his little brother's shoulder.

"Why do you call me pup?" Regulus wines. Narcissa is suddenly gone.

"Because he's estranged." James grins, nudging his best mates little brothers head full of hair.

"Prongsie! How dare you touch our awesome hair?!" Sirius mocks a horrified face.

"It's not like you have and actually crown to were, or are you suddenly the a Prince?" James teases, unknowingly referring to Severus Snape.

"Can I see your tiara?" James asks suddenly excited.

"TIARA! I forgot all about the Tiara! Thank you, Prongs," I hug the raven haired boy before running off.

~SOB~

"Mate, I think you sister has completely lost it," I tell my best mate.

"WHAT TIARA!?" James hollers after his little sister.

"Sirius, I don't know about you but suddenly I'm completely lost with the whole concept of siblings," James says.

I put my arms around both Prongs and Moony, "Personally I don't understand them myself, no offence Reggie." I tell my little brother who seems to have slipped off. Slytherins. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe it's because she's a girl that's why we don't understand her." Remus offers as we go and eat or lunch.

"Maybe it's because-" Moony's hand is slapped across James mouth keeping him from continuing his sentence.

"Ouch, James is it really necessary to bite me!" Remus nurses his bite.

"I was going to say because she's and American girl Remus," James glares at Remus with his hazel eyes glowering Moony blushes in embarrassment.

"Why did you parents adopt her?" Peter asks again. James, Remus, and I exchange a glance.

"Because she didn't have anyone else in the world," Remus says.

"Sides Mum and Dad are always trying to do the _right thing_," James adds trying to keep up the act of not really caring Amelia is his new sister. Although Moony and I happen to know he's ecstatic _Amelia Fellow _is his sister.

"How else am I supposed to marry into Prongsie Family," I grin eating a chicken leg and ducking James hand.

"She's off limits to you Padfoot!"

"Fine Reggie's is off limits to you to Prongs!" I say just to get the last word in ducking James hand again. Honestly what's mine is James and what's James is mine Amelia is my little sister too.

"I wonder what she was doing with Narciss-"

"SIRIUS!"

_**Don't you just love Narcissa? No? Fine I do she's actually pretty reasonable saving Harry in the end and all. So far this was my favorite chapter to write. I do realize there is a lot of...swearing and mental images...teenagers.**_

_** Questions!**_

_**1) How many detentions**_****_**do you think James and Sirius can get in a week?**_**_  
2) Why Oh Why is Amelia so good at Potions?_**


	5. First Horcruxe

**First Horcruxes and a Night in the Boys Dorm, oh joy… not**

* * *

**~AF~**

"SOUR LEMONHEADS!" I bellow at the door. The Griffins let me in and I run up the stairs already out of breath from my run up stairs here. I push open the door my red hair a bit damps with sweat.

"Dumbles," I puff out trying to catch my breath.

"Amelia?" He looks up from his desk where a pile of papers lays. "What are you doing here you look like you ran from the forbidden forest, sit have a drink." He waves his wand and a cup of wine appears. I wrinkle up my nose never like alcohol much always gave me a headache whenever I smelled it. I point at the cup turning it to water and gulp it down.

"The Horcruxes! The lost diadem is in the school The RoR. Room of requirement. Ravenclaw's tiara," I answer.

"Ah..." He pretends to understand, "What do you suggest?"

"Godric's sward, he must have come across a basilisk in his day's right?" I ask, "Wait do you happen to have a Basilisk fang or venom to dip the sward in?" I ask.

Dumbledore sighs and closes his eyes and snaps his fingers, "I don't think Professor Slughorn will mind if we borrow this." He smiles without the twinkle. I grad the sword off the wall and dip it into the vat of venom. It's quite interesting to watch the sward as it ripples taking in the venom.

"Should I ask where Professor Slughorn got this?" I remember how he got venom from Hargid's spider, a bit too slimy for my taste. Speaking of which where is he?

"Probably not I'm not to entirely sure who gave it to him either, best not to ask Horace these things," Dumbledore winks as the twinkle returns.

"Well lets be off," I manage to use my voice understanding the implications of his sentence. The last person that I know of to come in contact with a basilisk was Ole Lord Voldy in 1942. I open his door and march down the stairs sword in hand kinda dangerous considering it's me we're talking about. Who in their right mind would let me hold such a dangerous (sharp and pointy) object only Dumbledore. It's a good thing it's lunch time otherwise this would be an odd sight in the hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Dumbledore following the gangly American transfer student with my white uniform shirt untucked and the sleeves rolled up I refused to where my robes when I can get away with it. My fiery hair is pulled back into a ponytail and my tie is a bit loose, my skirt which I'm starting to hate is the only part of my uniform I didn't bother to adjust from the way you're supposed to where it. My robes aren't a normal sight to see me in. I march on almost a run, but I have an old man 93 to be exact to worry about.

"Amelia, I am quite the Spring Chicken I can still run, there is no need for this absurd march," Dumbledore says almost reading my thoughts. Freaking manipulative old man.

"If I didn't know any better I say you and a certain Mr. Black have been spending too much time together because of you stony silence and insistence on marching," Dumbledore chuckles.

"Sh... I'm thinking," I say. I never knew Dumbledore liked to talk so freaking much.

If Ravenclaw's tiara is in the Room of Requirement then should I be able to summon it if I walk past the door three times think about the Horcruxe?

"Amelia this is just an empty wall."

"Dumbles, I thought I told you to shut up." I snap as I concentrate on all I knew about the Horcruxes wrapping the montage of images up and directing them at the wall. I walk by it three times hoping desperately it will work.

"Th-that's not possible!" Dumbledore stutters at the simply door with a Raven engraved in the Silver covering the wood.

"Of course it is you'd be foolish to think one person could know all the secrets of Hogwarts She's special." I say with a mysterious feeling of...sorrow.

"Well shall we?" He offers his arm.

I grin pushing my sad feelings out of my heart and gripping Dumbledore's arm. "We shall!" I declare before bursting open the door. The room is about the size of a classroom with the tiara on the bust on Rowena Ravenclaw that is seated on a stool.

I approach it as it chitter. I roll my eyes the tiara is chittering scared.

"This might take a while," I tell Dumbledore. His face has surprisingly stayed stony the whole way through the door. He nods.

I tuck a few stray hair back behind my ear before taking the sword with both hands as the tiara chitters faster now I swallow nervous for a moment before plunging the sword into the tiara of Rowena Ravenclaw.

The Diadem screams for what seems like hours. I swear I sweated a lake before I could get the sword back out. My face is plastered in sweat and the diadem is covered in what looks like blood. It's thick and dark dark red.

I feel exhausted and hungry but mostly extremely tired I could sleep for days, "One down four to go," I smile ad Dumbledore who is sitting in a chair as pale as can be before I black out.

* * *

~APWBD~

The Diadem I once thought of searching for it with Gellert after we found the Hollow's but this girl. Amelia Fellow is not in her own time by any small means, her actions and small mannerism proving this over and over again. She maybe from the future but she was lost long ago.

I watch as she grows tired she doesn't notice the hours passing I can do nothing but wait for her to pull the sword from the screaming tiara.

This girl is destined for greatness; by the way she pulls me through a whirl wind of emotions. When Charlus told me a girl appeared in his house with no idea what was going on I was shocked. When I meet her I had never meet a cheekier student and considering the Marauders, as the like to call themselves, and my younger brother's cheek that is saying something.

Amelia Fellow finally pulls the sword form the tiara that is...bleeding I guess, wipes her brow and turns smiling at me like Ariana use to.

"One down, four to go," She smiles wider before she falls to the ground. I catch her before she hits the stone floor. She passed out, asleep. Her pulse is strong a steady with the beat of ancient magic flowing through her veins. I put the sword the diadem away before picking up the young girl. She weights a surprisingly light amount. She looks like Ariana asleep. Amelia, so strong her name meaning industrious but her she is so fragile and small and in need of protection. Can she really defeat Lord Voldemort?

I carry the small and fragile teen back to my old Common room. The sorting hat never sorted her although it said she could be in anyone of the houses. The Gryffindor's gasp as the see me caring Amelia. They never expected to see the headmaster carry a student into their common room. Well I never would have in my days as a student Head master Black is still awful frightening. I spot James Potter and his friends over by a table hunched over a parchment, homework presumably. Remus Lupin nudges him as he spots me carrying James' younger sister, as most people have come to think of her

"Professor Dumbledore, what happened to Amelia?" James asks.

I smile at our foolish bravery, "An impromptu nap on her part after a Transfiguration's lesson, it tired her out," I lie smiling, "She'll wake up tomorrow afternoon I expect. I presume she'd like to wake to familiar faces," I tell James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin who all look extremely concerned for the poor girl.

"Professor?" Remus my gentle werewolf student asks.

"Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"Shouldn't she be in bed or the Hospital wing if she's sleeping till tomorrow?" He asks.

"She just needs rest I'm sure she'll be more comfortably in your dormitory than the Hospital wing. Will you take her there?" I ask.

The boy blushes, he doesn't like to use his strength but to carry this surprisingly light for such a tall girl it won't take much strength.

"Shouldn't she be in the Girls dormitory?" James asks.

"She cannot have visitor such as yourselves in the Girls dormitory," I hand the girl to Remus who blushes profoundly as he holds her. I smile maybe I'm not the only one who is beginning to love this young girl. After the disaster with Ariana and Gellert I swear never to love in any fashion again and yet I love this girl in such a grandfatherly fashion.

I watch as the boy takes the girl up stairs. James and Sirius look a bit concerned as she disappears, "Mr. Potter, give this to Miss. Amelia when she wakes." I hand him a note I wrote in the Room of Requirement. He takes is and Flashes up the stairs after his friend and his sister.

I know those three will handle this situation fine. They love her more than they know already.

I smile at the rest of the common room, "Naturally I expect this to be our little Secret as Amelia Potter is quite fine just tired, I assure you Madam Pomfrey will skin me alive if she heard of this. Wouldn't want you dear old Headmaster murdered on your behalf would you?" I bow to the room as I leave. Oh what I wouldn't give to have the life Gellert whispered in my ear late at night so many years ago. I hate acting no matter how capable I am at it.

* * *

~RJL~

I take a sleeping Amelia from Headmaster Dumbledore and blush I as cradle her. Her knees bend over my left arm and her soft shoulders are in my right hand. She smells so good, too good most days. My wolf cried for joy hen James told Sirius Amelia was off limit to him. The full moon was last week and my wolf, Moony as James and Sirius Dubbed him howled for Amelia at the Castle from the forest. James and Sirius had a hard time keeping Moony happy.

I place her in my bed and feel Moony's satisfaction the Amelia is in my bed snuggled against my pillow. I smile slightly watching her sleep and wonder what she meant that first night when she asks me what to do with me. I don't know what she's going to do with me. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes so full of sadness I almost cried when I didn't know what to tell her.

James and Sirius often speculated on what Sirius would go to prison for, though.

Speak of the devils.

"Is she alright Moony?" James burst in to the room. Sirius places an envelope on my night side table.

"She fine James just sleeping, there is nothing wrong with her scent," I tell him. I sniff the air around her again. So pure and sweet, uncorrupted like so many people's scents. I could get high of her smell alone it's so good.

James strokes his little sister's hair, smiling at her, he's a proud big brother to her. Sirius turn into Padfoot and crawls up to her sniffing her head making sure she's alright. My wolf growls jealous of him so close to her even though I know he thinks of her as his little sister not a girl to mess around with. Sometimes I wonder how she found out about his abuse when we never even suspected it. He hide it so well, stupid cub. I love my all but blood brother but sometimes Sirius sets himself up for more heartache then he needs.

"She's okay Prongs I promise," James would sniff her himself but unfortunately his Animagious is too big to be inside.

"She's my sister, Remmie," He says softly with an undertone of concern.

And I'm in love with you little sister James except I can never have her.

Sirius pick up his head and tilts it to the side the jumps while shifting I don't even know how long it took him to practice landing on his feet, I remember the first time he tried that he fell on his face James wouldn't let that go.

"Girls," He stares at the door concerned.

Sure enough, Lily, Marlene, Alice and Mary burst in.

"What happened?" Alice demands.

"She collapsed in Dumbledore's office. She has lessons with him every once in a while," Sirius lies easily.

"Well is she fine?" Lily snaps.

"Completely fine she's just sleeping," I step in if anyone else answered Lily's temper would make an appearance.

Mary sniggers, "Amelia is in yet another marauders bed." She whispers to Lena. Sirius growls inaudibly so that James can't hear it.

"Remus' to top it off," Lena hisses back, loud enough for the room to hear.

I flush embarrassed Sirius growls audibly now and James is even red, but I'm guessing from anger not like my embarrassment.

"Who would have thought Little Remus Lupin with a girl in his bed," Mary whispers to Lily and Marlene.

"We can hear you," James snaps, not looking at the two girls Lily is sitting next to Amelia worried about her friend.

"Come on it is kinda funny," Lily says weakly.

Sirius seems to see the faint humor in it James no so much, "I can assure you Remus' bed inhabited by a girl is not a once in a life time occurrence," Sirius says with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Is too!" May insists,

I'm scarlet by now, "Thanks for you vote of confidence I'll be leaving now." Those girls are lucky the full moon was three days ago, I'm be tearing their throat out if it wasn't.

I bump in to Narcissa Black on the stairway. She looks so out of place in the lion's den, but she's worried about her new friend I guess.

"Amelia's up there right?" She asks.

"Yes but what are you doing here..." She doesn't hear my question because she's already disappeared in a flurry of blond hair.

* * *

~SOB~

**Okay quick note I love Sirius' initials. First for what they could stand for and then for what they say it's so perfect for his life in the Real harry Potter Books. SOB it is bitter sweet. Okay just had to say that!**

Moony stomps of mad at the girls. I'm still tempted to hex the two girls but I'll settle for pranking them, later. He was right nothing is in her system no toxins or poisons taint her scent as lemony as it is. She's naturally lemony with a Sweet edge not the sour taste you normally get when you eat one.

"OUT YOU LOT!" I holler not caring that they're Amelia' roommates. I don't know how they know Amelia was once in my bed but I can't stand for my all but blood little sister's honor to be tarnished like that. Alice grabs Marry and Marlene by their colors and drags them off. Lily stays stubborn red head.

"I'm staying with my friend." She states.

"Out," I point.

"I wasn't the one who embarrassed Remus."

"Let her stay Paddy," James orders.

"No out!" I point at the door more forcefully.

"She's my bloody friend Sirius Black!"

"Shut it! She's my sister and you two will both be kicked out if you don't knock it off this minute," James hisses.

At that moment the door opens and Narcissa comes in in a flurry.

"What are you doing here?" I ask confused she's a snake and this is the lion's den she's suicidal if the thinks this is a good idea.

"She's my potions partner, you bloody crazy if you don't think I'm not worried about her."

"You're a Black. Crazy is part of you DNA." I say. She shrugs.

"But you're a sixth year!" Lily says.

"And you're a freaking carrot top," Cissy hisses.

Remus cones back in, much calmer and a bit bewildered at the scene before him.

"What's Narcissa doing here?"

"Cissy," Narcissa corrects.

"Potions partners," James reminds him.

"Cissy?" Amelia mumbles. Oh good Godric she's alright, but I already knew that freaking girl messing with my head.

"Hey, Amy you alright?" Cissy asks.

"Peachy keen, Who's bed am I in?"

Lily snigger's along with me.

"Mine," Remus is flushed now.

"Mmhmm... it smells good. Like home," She mummers before rolling over and falling asleep again.

I smirk my little sister is fine. Cissy stands up and grabs Lily's hand.

"I think we should let Amelia sleep now Lily."

Lily gasp at Narcissia's words of course my cousin is a little social butterfly learning every ones names, but she walks willing Lily out of the room.

Peter walks in afterwards munching on a chocolate bar and stares a Amelia, "What happened?"

Course Peter doesn't know about Amelia yet.

"Stuff," We chorus.

"Bed time, Chop chop," James orders when he stopped pacing a minute ago.

* * *

~SOB~

It was decided Remus would sleep in my bed and I'd sleep in James as an animagious or Padfoot the Grim as I prefer to call it. Peter of course would have been an easier choice to sleep animagious but seeing as he still doesn't have and control over his body sleeping I'd have to do it.

In the middle of the night Amelia screams.

"Don't Sirius!"

I lift my head to look at her. She's sitting up Right with Moony's pillow grasped in her arms. Suddenly I'm glad Frank cast a perma-silence charm on our dorm room second year we might have prompted that a bit though.

She stares at me. Salazar! I'm scaring her she probably thinks I'm the grim. I get up off the foot of James thank Godric he's so scrawny still otherwise I'd be sleeping on his feet. I walk across the room and hop up next to her and being as cuddly as possible.

"Snuffles, as much as I like you I think I might need Sirius now," She strokes my head.

"Snuffles?" I ask.

"Pet name," She says a glimpse of her old smile is in her eyes as par usual her explanation leaves me with more questions and still doesn't answer my original question.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine just a bad dream," I put my arms around her trying to comforter like James, Peter, and Remus did to me my first year when I missed Reggie.

"About me?" I ask a bit surprised.

She blushes, Jamie's little sister blushes, adorable, "Yeah?"

"What happened you want to talk about it?"

She shrugs, "Well you died in it." She states off.

I snigger, "How did I die."

"Death by drapery," She giggles sounding serious.

I quirk an eyebrow.

"You were...being a hero trying to save Harry from Bellatrix," Oh the odd things Amelia dreams up.

"Who's Harry?"

"Jame's kid."

"Who's his mum?"

"Say that again," she giggles sleep deprived.

I oblige, "Who's his mum."

"Mum," She giggles. Americans. I roll my eyes.

"You're making fun of me aren't you."

"Of course, you say Mum I say mom...not that I had one."

"Hey, just look at my screwed up family."

"Yeah Bella is in love with Good Old Vold."

I stare at the crazy red head in my arms, "Honestly only you can say his name _and_ make fun of it."

"Is that's supposed to mean something?" She challenges.

"Yes it mean your completely of you rocker you might have even lost your rocker."

"Never had one," Her eyes land on Remus and a bittersweet look fills her eyes similar to the ones she use to give us all before we got use to each other.

"Remus needs a girlfriend."

"Yeah or someone to obsess over, like a small child, Moony could be a Daddy." I offer. Her eyes get sadder. Wrong thing to say?

"You alright Mellie?" The new nick name slides of my tongue like butter. She's Mellie The Marauders sister.

"Yeah fine just tired."

She's still tired what did she do last night? "Maybe you should go back to sleep."

"What if I have another nightmare?" She asks honesty and fear course through her I hate how I can smell emotions coming off of people because of my stupid animagious-ness Remus never had to adjust to his senses being sharper for him they just were.

I chuckle, "You're sleeping in The Marauders room and you're scared of nightmares? I'd be more scared of our pranks."

"You wouldn't," She seems to have just thought about it.

I shrug, "Course not James would kill me."

"So you'll stay here and protect me from bad dreams?"

"What are older brothers for?"

"Can Snuffles stay too?" Thank Merlin she asked for me to shift James would've killed me if he found me and his sister in the same bed.

**I really like this chapter, because first of other points of view. Yes I'm American if you haven't picked up on that yet...what else OH YEAH! Remus and Sirius have enhanced senses because there's no other way to have the story with those too also their dogs and I...I'm terrified of dogs I have a scar on my left knee it looks like Australia (MY UNCLE LIVES THERE! he has floppy sandy hair.) because of a big black dog... If my dog sense details are wrong that is why.**

**I ship Dumbledore and Gellert? The new things you learn.**


	6. What's in Moonys Draw?

**What's in Moonys draw?**

* * *

~SOB~

"Oft!" A pillow hits me.

"Oi, Paddy!" James yells then looks at me again, "What are you doing?"

I check to make sure Amelia is still asleep, before getting up noticing Moony's dirty look thrown my way. Someone's jealous I do have to admit his bed is much more comfortable. Spoiled werewolf, Dumbledore loves him so do we.

"Amelia had a nightmare," I yawn reaching for the ceiling," And she wouldn't let me go back to my own bed after I checked on her." I shake the last of my dog feelings from my body and get ready with the rest of the guys.

"Do you know what about?" Remus asks.

"Me dying, apparently I was saving James' kid Harry from Bella." I run a comb through my hair and turn to Prongs, "Jamesiepoo your darling sister has the strangest dreams, I died via drapery."

"...I could see that. And she's still of limits to you dear Paddy," James half jokes the other side is half serious.

"Reggie's of limits to you." I shoot back. Merlin's beard. He doesn't need to worry about me dating his baby sister...or Lily they're both a bit scary. I like tamer girls... I think.

Peter whimpers, "Why do you two have to say that?"

"Cuz I'd never touch James' sister what's mine is his and what's his is mine that goes for siblings. Basically it'd be like dating my sister."

"Not, that it hasn't been done before in our families," James points out.

"Should we lock the door?" Remus asks. James Remus and I exchange a look.

"Why is she here anyway?" Peter asks.

"Dumbledore's orders," James says.

"Let's lock it and leave a key for her but take one with us as well," I decide.

"How is she your sister again Prongs?" Peter asks God he's annoying.

This is the first time we've actually keep a secret about something this big from him. He's noticed were not telling him something and it kills me how we have to keep it from him. Her distaste for Wormy is unnoticed either.

"Come on we're going to be late!" Remus drags us out the door leaving his key by Amelia; I hope she's awake when we get back I really want to know what happened last night.

"How is she related to you James?"

"She's adopted," He snaps. Wormtail doesn't seem to believe us, but it's not like Amelia secret is like Remus' furry little problem, if anyone finds out who exactly she is it's on our head along with James' parents and Dumbledore's.

"_Why _did your parent's adopt her?" Peter presses on.

James whirls around pissed. I've never seen him this mad, "Look at me Peter stop cowering! Her parents they died in a train crash You-Know-Who arranged for that train crash, she was all alone in a foreign country for my parents to refuse to adopt her after that they might as well have sided with You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters!" James spits at him in front of the entire Gryffindor body. He looks at Peter in disgust that you normally only see on Amelia face when she looks at Peter and turns away storming out of our common room.

I watch as his shoulder shake on the way out, anyone else would have mistaken that for his anger. I look at Moony he nods slight Lily and we take off after James. He needs us now, Peter can cope on his own there will probably be plenty of sympathetic people after James little flip out.

James is just trying to get Peter to make new friends instead of us, we can't keep lying to him.

"Hey, James," I find him hiding in the back of the transfiguration's classroom oddly enough his favorite indoor place.

"Why does Peter have to look up to us like that?" he asks stonily.

Remus sits down on James' other side.

"You were the one who befriended him."

"No one else would," he mutters.

"Maybe they will, he's...," I search for the right adjective, "loyal enough."

"The Hufflepuff values loyalty." Remus says.

Somehow I feel like I said the wrong word Peters animagious is a Rat. Your animagious says something about you. James is a stag. Stags are associated with pride and generously which if you know James well enough you can see it in him. I'm a dog. Dogs are faithful and loyal guards. That fits me if anything ever happened to my friends I'd go after their killers, I'd never cheat on something that mattered. Give me a pet or a kid I'd guard it with my life maybe even after that. Remus' wolf even matches him, he's all about valor and honor he even started packing when we found out about his furry little problem not wanting us to be disgusted. If any of us try and get out of studying for our exams he's merciless and furious when we try to get out of it.

Peter's animagious is a rat. What are those associated with?

Traitors and vermin.

~RJL~

After lunch we feel better because Peter isn't in our Muggle studies class. James and Sirius have finally stopped snapping at everyone because their stomachs are full. Still my anger at Sirius this morning scared me. The sight of him wrapped up in her arms even in animagious form sacred me. I should know better especially after he said he thought of her as his sister.

"_Padfoot_," James whispers behind me, _"Do we have Quidditch?"_

Yes, not that I made first sting. Second string Chaser. May I _should_ have use some of my extra strength during try outs, but hey someone needs to focus on the map this year.

Sirius yawns, "_I think so, and we should ask Johnson though_."

"Damn I wanted to cheek on Amelia," Prongs growls to no one in particular.

Then he leans forward right behind me, "Moony dearie," he starts in a sickly sweet voice creepily similar too Dolorus Umbridge a Seventh year in Ravenclaw a bit too cunning if you ask me, "Do you think you can skip Quidditch practice and check on Amelia?"

Sirius cuffs James upside the head and James probably looks bewildered, although that how he normally looks in Muggle studies. I snigger at the look, "James my dear-all-but-blood-brother HAVE YOU LOST YOU MIND!"

"Mr. Black, do I need to talk to your head of house again?" Professor Lancet asks.

"I didn't know you and Minnie had a thing going on, sir," Sirius grins cheekily and Professor Lancet glowers, he can't really yell at us or punish Sirius, ever since Mrs. Potter sent in the request for Sirius and Regulus' guardianship to change all the teachers except Professor McGonagall seem to be having a problem giving him a detention and everyone know James is worried about Amelia because of last night and this morning's big scenes.

"Right where was I? Oh yes the car..." Professor lance continues is speech on Muggle cars.

Sirius pull out or enchanted parchment.

**_(Quick note _**James-**_this kind_**Sirius-**this way **Remus- _all slanty _Peter-Blondie _**you get the point right)**_

**Prongs have you lost your mind you asking Moony to skip! Moony never skips and Quidditch at that!**

**_Like you're not worried about_****_her! _**James scrawls.

_Prongsie, Paddy it's alright I'm second string and there is no way Wood's going to let me play next weekend when Prongs has the chasers out there every night for extra practice-_

_**It's not every night I had detention with Slughorn Wednesday!**_

**No just every time Evens shoots you down and that's what...daily? No wait hourly.**

_SHUT UP YOU TWO! I'm worried about Amelia too I'll go cheek on her while you two go to the fields for practice._

**I think some ones nervous Amelia's going to go through their naughty draw.**

_Slow painful death Padfoot I repeat slow...painful...death_

What's a naughty draw? Peter asks

I groan as Sirius and James snigger behind me.

**_Moony has a draw-_**

_Tell him and you'll get the same as Padfoot, Prongs._

_**Fine yesh we have a grouchy werewolf. When's full moon?**_

**Four days ago? Are you loosing you marbles Prongs?**

**_No they're in my pocket along with yours._**

**So that's why I can't find them!**

_Sometimes my friends are so childish._

**_Were you really looking for them?_**

Hey guys why are we checking on Amelia?

**Because.**

**_she's_**

_our_

**bloody**

**_sister!_**

**We love her.**

**_And she's feeling down._**

_And Dumbledore trusted us with her now I think we should pay attention Professor Lancet is glaring at us._

* * *

~RJL~

I run up to our dorm while James and Sirius run of to Quidditch and Peter goes off to chorus with Flintwick. I'm kind of excited to see if Amelia's awake.

I open the door to our door and sniff.

"Argh! You smell like bloody oranges," I exclaim wishing I didn't sniff as the citrus-y smell hits me full on. Amelia normally smells like cherry blossom and strawberries.

She blushes, "It's your stupid showers fault," She defends herself holding up a stack of...oh Godric Gryffindor, not those.

"I found these in your draw. Does your mother know what you are reading about?" She asks.

I blush embarrassed.

"Of course it's always the quite ones," she chuckles as she slides the books back into the draw. I'm scarlet now.

"It's not like you think-" I choke out. She raises an eyebrow.

"Okay it is like you think. I have nothing to defend my reading material."

She burst out laughing, "I was just looking for a parchment and quill to write out my save the universe plan when I found another thing about Remus John Lupin my book fails to mention."

I grin sheepishly; truthfully James and Sirius gave me one of those books I don't think they even read the description till they found I was still reading it. They tease me mercilessly now. Damn friends.

Amelia pulls me by my arms to sit down next to her on my bed. Her fiery hair is still a bit damp I think she's wearing James shirt he got last year on the Quidditch team and my pajama pants I think.

She lies down across my lap playing with my tie grinning. Evil female child, "Congrats you've fooled every one into thinking you're the 'good marauder'."

I lean back against my head board pulling her up next to me so her bum's on my lap instead of her back. "Good marauder?" I scoff. "There's no such thing."

"I beg to differ."

"Tell me about the Legacy we leave here at Hogwarts," I ask her.

"Well you four are so bad the teacher dread having your children, although I'm guessing Dumbledore loves it," She says with a sparkle in her eyes

"Course he does, I think he secretly arranged for the four of us to share a dorm to wreak as much havoc as possible."

"That's plausible, he did set his four poster curtains on fire when he was in school he was a moody child."

I laugh, "Your kidding!" I have more in common with our head master than I thought, then again we're all pretty moody. Except Peter he mostly mellow.

"Nope he really did," she turn he blue green eyes to me serious.

"That's a bit scary."

"Not as much as his temper is," She shudders in my arms. That reminds me.

"Have you been on the receiving end of it?"

"God no!" She looks at me startled, "Is that what you think happened last night?"

"It's a possible theory," I say.

"I drained myself yesterday, it was stupid and Gryffindor of me but it's not like a basilisk is just lying around her for me to get some venom from." her eyes grow wide.

"What do you mean stupid and Gryffindor!?" I ask. Her eyes snap back to me and she smiles it.

"Gryffindor's do the stupidest things, like answer the door without their wands, leaving a baby on a door step when it might rain, put their trust in the wrong friend, save their godson when they really should leave the house seeing as their a wanted criminal, go into battle when they have a month old baby at home, stick their wand up a trolls nose, fly a car into a whopping willow, go after a mass murder, break into Gringgots, go Horcruxe hunting... fall off the astronomy tower," she list.

"What do you know who did all that- oh wait let me guess the book?"

"Oh yes the book." She says with a glint in her eyes.

"Were you a hatstall?" I ask.

She just smiles at me, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Were you a hatstall?"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I can't be anything! I'm a bloody werewolf! No one wants a bloody werewolf as an employee!" I explode.

"You are a Gryffindor and I think 'bloody werewolves' are great teachers," She says squirming in my arms to stare me down. I picture it quickly but it's all wrong. If I'm a teacher I'd be in solitude stuck here all alone. I want to be close to James, Sirius, and Peter in my adult life.

"I think I'd rather be a healer and a master in potions." I say wistfully picturing it. Maybe Sirius and Amelia will end up together and I could play uncle to their kids along with James children.

"That's because you secretly want a family," she smile softly.

"I'd be a great uncle." I say.

"I think you'd be a better dad." She says.

"Amelia, I can't have children, you know what that'd to to their mother? What if they were like I am."

"Remus John Lupin, you complete dork! I forgot didn't I! You can have children they don't take after you Lycanthropy is an environmental factor on your genes not a genetic one. You see when you're born you have all the gametes you're ever going to have and nothing can change their genetics." She sits upon my stomach sliding of me. "Remus you can be anyone's husband as long as they love you, not that it take all that much to love you."

What is she talking about? Gametes? I real wish she said the words I love you.

"Your thirteen not forty you don't have the weight of the world on your shoulders just a medical condition that's very treatable...soon."

Treatable? What does that mean lycanthropy isn't treatable although with James, Peter and Sirius my transformations are much easier.

Amelia laughs softly, "I gave you hope didn't I. I might as well spill the rest beans now." She says.

"There's more?"

"Wolfsbane you hate the taste especially since sugar make it useless, it kinda smokes to. It's created some time before 1981, I don't really know when; it's an advanced potion too." She says.

"That's-" I can't even come up with a word for how awesome this is. Awesome only covers half of it, "I'm paying attention in Potions from now on!" I grin as I pick her up and spin her around she laughs along with me.

"Wonderful?" she asks.

"No better than that!"

"Astonishing?" she tries again.

I shake my head.

"Astounding?"

"Awe-inspiring?"

"Extraordinary?"

"Fantastic?"

"Incredible?"

"Marvelous?"

"Miraculous?" two voices call from the door way.

"No party-rific!" I decide before looking at two sweat drenched boys standing in the door way.

"Prongsie did he really just say a made up word?" Sirius says to the other dark haired boy.

"I don't know I'm a bit more concerned by what Amelia said to provoke this kind of behavior from Moony-pie."

I glare at them.

Amelia holds her hands up from where I put her down, "I swear I didn't see this coming."

"Liar," I mutter.

"What did she do then Moony?"

...I don't really want to tell them.

"I just gave him confidence, no if you'll excuse me I'd like to go change for dinner I have a feeling my roommates would like to see me."

She exits the room.

"Is she wearing your pants?" James asks.

"She's wearing your Quidditch shirt," I say.

"She's not!" James whirls around after her.

"I was wondering why her shirt said Potter on it," Sirius says before going to the bathroom.

* * *

~AF~

"James, you evil herbivore!" I scream as he sets of the alarm on the girl's stairs and I slide down on my stomach.

"You stole my shirt! My Quidditch shirt!" He yells.

"Yes I did and it's very comfortable but now I can't go change out of it, I thought you were supposed to be smart," I snap annoyed I have to wait to get back up the stairs.

His face falls. "Oh, you were going to give it back?"

"Unless Lily or someone stole it," I snap back.

He looks at my borrowed sweat pants. Technically I stole them from Remus, but they were the only ones that fit.

"Are those Moony's trousers?" he sniggers.

I glare at him, "You and Sirius didn't have anything small enough." I grouch.

He's still sniggering," You're...haha...in...ha...Moony's...trousers!" he burst out laughing. I give him my death glare and cross my arms.

"You're so freaking immature!" he doubles over with his laughter.

"You're in Moony's trousers," he laughs.

"Yes and you sleep with Sirius last night," I snap back. He shuts up.

"HE DID WHAT?" Lily and Natile ask as they slide down.

James blushes bright red.

"He sleep in the same bed as Sirius," I say. Natile's face falls as Lily laughs.

"Well Amelia's in Remus' trousers," James snaps as he retreats to the boy's dormitory.

"Moony's sweats," I point to my pants before they can even ask.

"Somehow everything you to say sounds much better without the details behind it," Natile says as we head down to the great hall. Screw proper clothing lily gave me her cloak that's good enough.

I grin, "That's the way with most things. Did you really think James and Siri actually...sleep together?" I ask a bit disbelieving.

"Well those two are very clingy to each other along with Lupin." Natile says.

"Those three are like brothers," I say.

"Doesn't Sirius have a brother in Slytherin?" Natile asks.

"Yeah but blood siblings aren't chosen even if he loves Regulus those two are his real brothers," I try to explain, "It's complicated," I add.

"What about Peter Pettigrew? Isn't he close to those three?" Lily adds.

"That's debatable after the explosion this morning?" Natile asks her.

"What explosion?" I ask frazzled.

"James..." Lily and Natile look at each other, "He snapped at Peter this morning in the common room before breakfast."

"About what, his place in The Marauders?" I ask a bit hopeful.

"No you, I guess Peter was asking why his parents adopted you and he was fed up. Sirius and Remus might have been too, considering how quickly they ran after James leaving Peter here in tears, none of them showed up for breakfast and without you it was pretty quiet down here," Lily says.

"By the way why did the Potters adopt you?" Natile asks as Marlene, Felicity and Mary join us.

"...We needed each other." I say sadly trying to make them sympathetic and not ask question about my adoption it's weird enough.

"What happened last night with you collapsing?" Mary asks.

"I was a bit drained, I didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday...actually. This is my first meal since yesterday's breakfast...even if I ate Moony's chocolate stash."

"Why are you wearing his P.J.'s?" City asks.

"Because they fit and my roommates forgot to leave me some proper clothing," I glare at the girls. Most of them have guilty faces.

"It worked out just fine you got to where Remus very nice smelling pants and James Potters Quidditch shirt," Lily says.

And hey that the first time you used a 'brittish word'," Lena points out.

"Bloody British vocabulary," I mutter.

"Um... Sirius why are you sniffing Amelia?" Marry asks as politely as possible. Sirius is hanging over my shoulder sniffing my hair.

"Moony said you smelled like oranges. I can't smell it," He says squeezing in next to me.

Moony pops up next to him blushing, "She does she used the orange shower, the whole room smells like oranges," He defends himself as he takes my other side.

"Admit it Pads, Moony has better senses than you," James says sliding in next to Lily who promptly moves over about three feet. Felicity hip checks her back over.

"Never! My scenes are better than that mangy mutt's!" Sirius takes a chicken leg.

Remus nose is buried in my hair, "Oranges she smells like bloody oranges if you can't smell that pungent odor I defiantly have better senses." Remus declares reaching over taking a steak.

"Personal space?" I ask staring at the boy on either side of me. tow arms instantly wrap around me.

"Nope we're big believers in closeness," Sirius and Remus squeeze against me, "Sorry Sis, you lost that right once you befriend those two." James replies when I look at him pleadingly.

"You didn't warn me?" I watch as Lily piles James plate with meat, what is she doing? James is eating a quiche not noticing her.

Sirius' arms snakes out and pulls me up on to his lap.

"Seriously Sirius Orion Black, no personal space?" I glare at the pretty boy with grey eyes. He grins, "Absolutely none!"

"Can I at least sit on Moony's lap?" He looks horrified.

"No! We can't have you corrupting Moony like that you're already in his pants!" He says.

"I hate you," I growl as my friends laugh.

"Love you too little sis."

"James, why aren't you eating any of the meat you took?" Marlene asks.

"What? I didn't take any meat." James looks down at his plate finding it full of chicken tenders and meatloaf.

"Who did this?" he looks at us glaringly. Remus and Sirius laugh.

"Sorry mate we didn't do it this time," Remus snorts.

"Looks like you're going to have to fess up," Sirius gawfs at him.

"But it's not manly!" James shrikes.

"Neither was that," I tell him.

"Are you going to eat it or not?" Mary challenges.

"I'm going to give it to a certain dog I know." James glares at Sirius.

"No eat it now," Lily orders.

"I can't," James blushes.

"Why not?" Natile questions.

James gulps, "I'm a Veggie," he mumbles.

"Sorry didn't hear you down here," Felicity grins.

"I'M A BLOODY VEGETARIAN!" James screams loud enough to the whole hall.

The hall bursts out laughing as James goes bright red. Sirius fall from his seat at his best friends misfortune taking me with him.

"I'm re-prime you Mr. Potter but you language is a bit ironic considering vegetarians aren't normally ones for food that had blood in it at one point." Dumbledore calls from the head table as the laughter.

"Mr. Black I think you should apologize to Amelia for knocking her to the floor also," He adds I blush violently as he singles me out with my first name. James is redder though.

"Sorry, Mellie," Sirius helps me up.

Dumbledore stands up," One more thing If Mr. James Potter, Mr. Sirius Black, Mr. Remus Lupin, Mr. Peter Pettigrew and Miss. Amelia Potter could report to my office after dinner it would be greatly appreciated."

"Professor Dumbledore," I call.

"Yes Amelia?" He asks.

"Is this about what I think it's about?"

"Knowing you most likely," Oh how I exasperate good old Dumbles.

"Then Lily should come instead of Pettigrew."

"May I ask why?"

"Do I have to be polite?"

His eye twinkle, "Polite now, but I would rather like to know the real reason later. You logic always make me laugh."

"That's nice to know," I mumble, "Anyway Lily is more involved with this than Pettigrew is."

"Very well, anyone else who should come?" I look over at the Slytherin table and spot Cissy and Regulus next to Severus Snape.

"Minnie, should come," I decide after taking my eyes off of the trio at the Slytherin table.

Professor McGonagall gasps red I grin at her, "She's somewhat involved and the other person I want there is rather...annoyed by my brothers at the moment."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Well see that the thing is he'd hate me forever if I said his name right now so I think it's best if I not, because my brothers and him are at odds more often than not."

Dumbledore nods, "Very well then, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Miss. Evens, Miss. Potter and Professor McGonagall my office around eight-ish you say?"

I shrug my shoulders indifferent.

The hall stays quite for a few minutes then people start whispering about what this could be about and who is at odds that could possibly be use full to me and what I'd need them for.

* * *

**Hey so Teddy's defiantly common up in the chapter after the next.**

**Yes, James is a vegetarian he's a stag he should have their eating habits even if he eats a lot besides its funny. Sirius is allergic to chocolate and Peter is addicted to cheese these things are obvious people I mean common! They might have screwed up their transformations a bit.**

**I KNOW. Remus lycanthropy is supposed to represent AIDS. The very little research I've done says that AIDS is more commonly passed down from Mother to child. This kind of makes sense using Teddy as an example. Remus would be considered and Tonks wouldn't have it at all therefore Teddy would have been put on a regiment to make sure he didn't have it. (First full moon). Like I said very little research was done but it seems pretty accurate. I've been taught about AIDs since like third grade and I don't know the number of times I've seen Rent (it's one of my favorte movies.) I don't mean to offend anyone with any inaccurate data.**

**Also I never specified what was in Remus draw so it could be anything a mother considers inappropriate for her child to be reading. :D**


	7. Cheeky in Dumbledore's office

**Cheeky in Dumbledore's office**

"Sometimes I think you're brave to the point of foolishness," Remus mutter as we exit the Great hall.

"Shut up I had to converse with the headmaster at dinner otherwise you'll all end up dead," I mutter back.

"All of us?" Sirius asks, "Even Lily?"

"And my special surprise guest who I still have no idea how to get through to." I answer cheerily.

"Why are you so happy about this?" James asks.

"It's either be deliriously happy or end up in a mental ward which do you chose," I shoot back at him.

"Delirious has always worked for me," Sirius puts in. It's awkward for a moment as we all think of the times Sirius was a bit loony and wonder if maybe he wasn't very happy on the inside. I make a mental note to keep an eye on him. When I broke his glamor it didn't look like he self-harmed. Damn it Harry why you are so freaking polite it'd be easier to fix your life if you were a bit nosier with people and their pasts.

"LILY!" I shout across the entrance hall spotting her sneaking of with a feathery haired teenage boy.

She shot's me a death glare as I drag my brothers, I have come to think of these boys as brothers not like my nephew Jace kind of brother as real blood brothers.

"Lily you need to come with us," I say as I reached her and Mr. Feathers, he has a nice nose very straight.

"Why what are we going to do there?" She snaps.

I cross my arms, "You do love you family right? I mean I know you and Tuny don't get along but you love your future family right?" I ask.

"Of course!"

"Well this about them so come along or I'll tell a certain embarrassing story to my brothers..." I smile innocently.

"Sorry Sev, I can't go to the library tonight my psychotic roommate is kidnapping me."

Sev? As in Serveus Snape? I check the boys colors. Slytherin.

"You're Severus Snape!?" I asks.

Lily goes red along with Severus Snape. I watch as the good marauders have a silent conversation.

"Yes and you're James Potters sister."

"Amelia, thank you very much," Mr. Feathers is Severus Snape I'm still reeling on that one. I take him in again slight build narrow shoulders a bit taller than lily both who are average height not a hooked nose and very nice nose a bit long but a nice nose with deep dark eyes smooth pale ivy skin hidden behind his midnight hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he sticks his hand out sarcastically.

"I recommend you stay away from Tobias... you're too good for that," I shake his hand remembering his suspicions of Moony. I probably just made his suspicious of me.

"Can Severus come with me, he's like a brother to me you get to take your 'Brothers'," Lily points out. An opportunity to change their future directly.

I bite my lip, "Do you want to?" I ask.

He looks offended, "Never," he sneers. Remus and James look like they want to kill him. Sirius might actually be plotting to right now. I toss a look at the three.

"We talk about this remember," I hiss at them.

Lily, ever the peace maker, grabs James ans Sirius' arms," Lets get going then, see you tomorrow at one in the library Sev!" She call as she drags James and Sirius away I follow suit and pull Remus.

About half way down the second floor hall she stops and lets go of the black haired demon boys, "Where is Dumbledore's office?"

"We're going the right way,' Remus finally collects himself.

"Like I'd let her go the wrong way." I roll my eyes.

That's when I hear the whispers of the paintings and other students in the hallways.

"-Potters sister?"

"-Very odd girl-"

"Collapsed last night didn't she-"

"-no explanation at all-"

"You five, hurry up are you lost?" McGonagall's shrill voice cuts through the words pulling me back to reality.

"No ma'am Just Miss. Evens." James answers.

"Very well then I'll escort you five the rest of the way to the Headmasters office." Professor McGonagall says in her usual stern way as she stern us to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle as we all walk in. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and I in front of McGonagall. I smile triumphantly with the marauders. Normally McGonagall pulls her students in after her.

"Still insistent on not telling Mr. Pettigrew, Miss Fellow," Dumbles stares at me.

"Quite," I imitator his manor as he chuckles. Professor McGonagall's face whitens.

Professor McGonagall gulps, "Fellow, Amelia Fellow?" She asks before losing her voice.

I grin, "The one and only although you do recognize me a bit faster than Charlus did and just so were quite clear Peters is not part of my name I'm Amelia Fellow, just that no other names."

McGonagall nods staring at me incredulous, "I'll explain later Minerva," Dumbledore says severely.

"Just out of curiosity why these student's particularly?"

"Well...First of so they don't die. James cuz I like him he's my brother and he's funny. Sirius because... well that's his secret to tell as he wishes, Remus...because quite frankly I have no idea what to do with him and Lily because I'm sure she'd like to raise her own family not have her sister do her job," Plenty of quizzical glares are thrown at me.

"What about Professor McGonagall?"

"...She's animagious?" My answer comes out more like a question than a statement.

Dumbledore chuckles, "You as you call it 'Supreme Master Plan to Dominate the Shabby Seventies and Prevent Evil Lord Tommy Vort From Going Noseless' is it done?"

I pull a parchment out of my borrowed pants pockets, as Sirius and James laugh. Lily and McGonagall smirk. Personally I think the name is genius. Don't you?

"My sweat pants have pockets?" Moony asks.

"Of course they do! How often do you where these things?" I ask. Remus just blushes saying some thing about once a month under his breathe.

"Why would you prevent You-know-Who from going noseless?" James asks.

"To keep little children from being mentally scarred for life," I unroll the parchment on Dumbledore's desk, "I've out lined key events that need to not happen. Some of them happen pretty far away 1998 is the latest. I've also listed out precautionary step that could be take now."

"Who's Merope Gaunt?" Lily asks.

"She's dead already so it doesn't matter." I snap.

"Then why put it on there?"

"Because! It's all her fault! If she had just remembered what happens when you conceive a child under love potions then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"James your sister is mental." Remus smiles.

"I know." James looks a little scared.

"The steps Ari-Amelia."

I smile sadly at Dumbledore, "Well first off you and Ablerforth should talk so I don't kill you too early."

Dumbledore's x-rayesque eyes glare at me, make that death rayesque.

"Just saying. Um... Peter on yeah. Remove him from the school A.S.A.P." I say.

"WHAT?!"

"NO!"

"NEVER!"

I glare at the three marauders, "Don't you ever wonder why I hate him so much?"

"Yes," Lily chirps.

"Not you, you should all hate him! He betrays you to Voldysnorts!" I glare at the four students furious, "Sirius you get chucked in Azkaban without a trial because of him for twelve years!- well actually only a little over eleven years but that's besides the point Azkaban's the point! James you die because of him you too Lily. Hows that for putting your trust in the wrong people?" I scoff they're faces remain the blank. "Even Petunia would have been a better choice than Peter!"

"Choice for what?" McGonagall asks.

"...no comment. So how are we on that front? Any good excuses?" I ask Dumbledore.

"Let me hear the rest of your suggested steps and then I'll tell you," Dumbledore looks at the four student's in his office, besides me I never really felt like a student more like his boss.

"Remove Sirius and Regulus from their parents care, I think Reggie will turn out better in the Potters care anyways but that's already started thank God otherwise it'd take forever to get them out of the Blacks care and by that point who know Reggie might have already joined," I ramble.

Sirius looks at me a gasped. I ignore. "Then there's Lily and Petunia...I don't think I can fix that."

"What! How do you know about _her_."

"I'm Amelia Fellow I know everything so shut up I'm sick of the interruptions," I snap. I swear McGonagall throws a dirt look at Dumbles. He _is _gay right? And she's like what forty and he's ninety-two defiantly a bit of an age gap like fifty years people!

"On another note Severus Snape, he has a very nice nose don't you think?" I ask. The six magical people look at me what is the right term for both men and women magical peoples? Remus, Sirius and James look at me like I've gone mad. Lily blushes a bit. I honestly think McGonagall and Dumbledore are worried about my mental health who isn't I'm in a fictional world for crying out loud!

"Let me elaborate at on that, In my book he's described as 'a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth' not exactly what you'd call the boy in Slytherin robes down stairs. I'm guessing right now, that since his nose is very nice almost decorous, that he either had it snapped and didn't repair it after that because he's too prideful or because he didn't have access to magic at the moment. So either Lily gave it to him after their friendship hit rock bottom, or his father gave it to him because it is a 'Snape trait' or, and this isn't one I'm leaning too much, he got after Hogwarts while he was double agent-ing." I glare at my schoolmates.

"Lil's probably did it," James says.

"I think it was his father," I stare at Dumbledore menacingly, "and I rather like his nose so it should stay that way and he shouldn't stay with his father."

"...What about a charm that repels his father from being too close to him," Lily offers.

"Perfect you'll arrange it then, Professor Dumbledore." Stupid seventies and abused boys with gorgous noses. Have I mention my loath for the seventies at least I haven't found any druggies in the school I doubt they'd survive my wrath.

"Anything else?" Dumbledore ask business like. The order of the Phoenix? Nahh...

"Peter?"

"I think there is something-"

"Oh Yeah! The Room of Requirement do you think that'll have a map to the rest of the Horcruxes?" I ask ignoring my over dramatic friends.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT WORD?" Sirius roars black hair askew sliver eyes hauntingly mad.

Remus goes faint as his amber eyes glisten madly and his hands tighten into pasty fists his nails penetrates his skin and I can smell the metallic taste of blood.

"Yes, well you know the room better than I do, so it's up to the room I guess," Dumbldore says completely ignoring the boys outbursts and language.

"Well I just look for the Diary and the cup after the others are destroyed so I need to learn how to apperate."

"You'll need to wait till your seventeen Amelia," McGonagall snaps disbelieving.

"Then everyone in this room will die leaving you alone." I snap back at her annoyed with her 'Oh so teacherly' attitude.

"Minerva, I do believe the boys should be taken to their dorm along with Miss Evens."

Professor McGonagall does this little thing with her head where she seems to have spaced out and then jerks her head towards the Headmaster and nods.

"On second thought maybe you should take the bays to the Room of Requirement considering what they have learn about their friend Peter," Dumbledore muses.

"No let us stay, we'll be good," James says eyeing his friends who look a little guilty knowing what Horcruxe means when James and Lily don't. Quite honestly I don't want to know how to make one judging by the pallor of their skin.

"Peter, can he be removed from the school?" I interrupt.

Dumbledore shuffles through his papers. Disorganized how predictable.

"Mrs. Pettigrew sent this letter this morning. She wants peter to attend St. Platterwoo's day School of Liverpool. She claims she wants him closer to home,"

"WHAT!" I scream bloody murder, "THE RAT COULD HAVE TRANSFERRED!" I glare at his friends this is all their fault. Last time they probably just had him write a convincing letter to his mom convincing her to let him stay at Hogwarts. This changes now.

"Miss. Amelia, the letter only just came in the mail this morning and I expect these three would have help Pettigrew come up with a plan to keep Peter here or had me flat out deny Mrs. Pettigrew, had you not returned to our time period."

I huff and flop down in to a golden been bag that I transfigured Wednesday from a barrel. Glaring at everything and everyone in particular.

Remus fist unclench, "Sir," he says in a small polite voice laced with rebellion.

"Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"Without Peter our dorm has only three student in it. I believe the normal number of students in a dorm room is four so we're one short."

Dumbledore eyes twinkle. Evil twinkles. Wait I don't care to busy being mad. Hump piff I cross my arms.

"You three have officially the rest of this year and till August 31st of this year to find a Gryffindor roommate or I will assign one to you, perhaps a first year."

My three brothers look at each other a bit worried. Sirius and Remus the most obviously. It's strange how James is the completely innocent one. Sirius and Remus think of themselves as tainted when they are just perfect the way they've turned out so far.

"Miss. Evens, Mr. Black. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter off to bed. Miss Evens to the girls dormitory and you boys to the seventh floor across from a particularly ugly painting, Professor McGonagall can you take them it's the spare bit of wall walk by it three time. Miss. Amelia and I have some more to talk about."

McGonagall nods and pull the four Gryffendor students out without another word except a glare aimed at dear old Dumbles. James looks a little confused by everything His hazel eyes have tears glistening. Sirius and Remus exchange glances. Sure James likes to prank but he excepts loyalty from his friends especially his marauders. Remus' golden brown hair is a bit messy out of his hair tie and Sirius looks devilish. Lily obeys without a question.

I look at the clock a realize it's a lot later than I initially thought.

"Out of curiosity why do you want to learn to appear ate so young?"

"I know what two of the locations of the Horcruxes look like just not how to get there." Apperation has got to be the best mode of transport besides the rather abrupt stomach twisting.

"Very well then we'll start as soon as you average out in transfiguration's is on par with the rest of your year."

There's a uncomfortable silence in the room, well only for me Albus Dumbledore looks pretty comfortable. British people and their silences. "May I see that wand sir?"

He raises a bushy eyebrow, elegant but bushy.

"Why would you need to look at my wand?"

"Because it's not your wand it's the elder wand you got it when you defeated Grindelwald," Dumbledore actually gasps.

"How do you know that?" He growls. Shitshithshitshitshit! I made Dumbledore growl. Not good.

"The books like they normally do they have things that should not be know in them at least not to the wizarding world right this moment. I'm not going to collect the hollow Albus. My point is," I hold up his wand, "You need to put your past with Gellert Grindwald behind you before we get the ring, it's a hollow but it has deadly charms on it that will kill you it also doesn't help that it's _the _Resurrection stone."

"Tom Riddle made the Reserection stone into a Horcruxe," Dumbledore says slowly like it's a new language for him.

"It's not like there was anyone dead he wanted to bring back to life," I point out. "My point is don't touch the Resurrection stone last time even with the help of Severus you died within a year, so let me handle the ring."

"Alright." He sighs the looks back at me sharply," Severus? Severus Snape?"

I nod.

"I assume the ring held a unreasonable amount of Dark magic on it and Severus Snape helped me to live through that?"

"Yes... he did get in to a lot of look when he was younger. Probably his mother's considering how abusive his father is."

Dumbledore leans back in his high backed chair and takes his glasses off and rubs his temples, "My dearest Amelia, I'm afraid you will drive me in to an early grave. I've hardly felt this flood of emotions you seem to bring out in people in years."

I scoff," Your ninety-three hardly an early grave."

"I intend to live well in to my two hundreds two hundred and fifty I hope," A smirk crosses his face.

"How long do wizards live?" I ask a bit curious.

"Their late hundreds one hundred eighty five is average," he looks at me a sighs again, "So many things you know about our world that you shouldn't and the thing you should know about you don't," He chuckles sadly at the irony. "Off to bed with you Amelia." he smiles again.

**_GOD! I hated writing this chapter I had so many things to change. Next chapter is much better so many thing I love about it but it's kind sad._**

**_And TEDDY he's in the next chapter I told you so!_**

**_Questions!  
1) Can anyone honestly write a character who's appearance unsettles them?  
2) Who's a Dumbledore/McGonagall Fan? when I watched the movies I though they were siblings...I'm weird like that.  
3) _** 'Supreme Master Plan to Dominate the Shabby Seventies and Prevent Evil Lord Tommy Vort From Going Noseless' **Be honest who laughed?*  
4) Ever listen to Wizard Rock? Go look up Ministry of Magic (M.o.M.)  
5) Who should I couple Sirius with or should he be a 'free man'? **

***Excuse my bad French vort is the plural of aller which means to go but I'm guessing that came from how french people say 'seal' and English people say a certain dirty word I refuse to write if it's not necessary, look this up if you don't believe me! It's called Google for a reason!**


	8. Birdie or Aunt Bird

**Birdie or Aunt Bird you know which ever is good**

* * *

**_Warning Harry Potter in 99 seconds may get stuck in you head. Sorry! *dodges a rotten potato* Anything you recognize I probably don't own._**

**_~AF~_**

Instead of going of to bed like Dumbledore told me I go to the Room of Requirement. I miss my family maybe I can get a picture of them there. Suddenly a stupid song pops into my head the only reason it's stupid is because I can't go listen to it because it's not made yet. Thank the forces that be I memorized it.

"There once was a boy named Harry destined to be a star. his parents were killed by Voldemort who gave him a lighting scar dunadunadunaduna. Yo harry you're a wizard! Harry goes to Hogwarts meets Ron and Hermione. Draco is a daddy's boy Quril becomes unemployed the scorers stone is destroyed by Dumbledore Ron breaks his wand now Ginny gone and Harry's in mortal danger Tom Riddle hides his snake inside his ginormous secret chamber! Harry blows up Aunt Marge. Dementors come and take charge. Lupin's a wolf, the rats a man and now he Prisoner is at large. They uses time travel so they The prisoner of Azkaban who just happens to be Harry's godfather, yeah I don't really get it either. Harry gets placed in the triwizard tournament with dragon and mermaids- Oh no! Edward Cullen gets Slayed! He's back-"

"Who's back?" A boy with mess hair asks.

I star at the boy. He looks just like James except his hair it's has red highlights.

"Who are you?" I ask staring at the six kids. Two boys look just like James the only differences being on boys' reddish hair color and the other boys green eyes. There's two girls one with busy red hair and brown eyes the other with smooth silky red hair and hazel eyes much like the red haired James eyes and my James...that sounded weird. The boy standing next to the girl with smooth red has brown hair and blue eyes with a long nose. The last boy in the room seems to be the embodiment of sadness. From his sad ocean blue eyes to his brown hair his posture and his attitude sadness rolls off him in great big waves.

"I'm Teddy," He says in a voice that you can taste the sorrow in. The other five look a bit shocked to see him so sad, "These are my...god siblings I guess. James, Albus and Lily, I'm guessing Rose and Hugo came with Albus and Lily they never did like to do things themselves," Teddy continues. His shoulders move in a way that makes me think of Remus...Oh fadoodles this is TEDDY, Theodore Remus Lupin. Moony's son with Nymphadora.

"So are we like in a time bubble?" The smooth haired redhead asks, Lily I'm guessing.

Teddy smiles at her, "Eight years and nothing every escapes you does it Lil," he grin but you can still feel his sadness.

"So that's-" red haired James sputter looking at me.

"Amelia Fellow." I supply not wanting to know if the New Gen kids know who I am, "What year is it?"

"2013," Teddy,

"2016," James,

"2018," Albus and Rose,

"2020," Lily and Hugo answer. they all stare at each other a bit shocked at least this answers my question as to why they all look 13-ish...Teddy's in my time. They look at me.

"What year is it for you?" Lily asks.

"...It should be 2013 for me but I'm stuck in 1974."

"She is Aunt Birdie!" Hugo cry's out happily hugging me. I look at him in shock. Lily elbows him, "Shut you she doesn't need to know about _her_ future." she hisses.

Like hell I don't am I really stuck her forever?

"Harry says try looking in the come and go for the cup," Teddy says.

"NO! Teddy don't tell her!" Albus cries out. Tears in his eyes. I watch as Teddy hugs Albus Severus Potter calming him. Rose and Lily look at one another knowing what this means. Hugo and James look like they have an idea for what's going on.

"You lot'll be fine without me, 'side you won't even remember me," he smiles not quite masking the tear that escapes his left eye. His eye color has changed to a more mournful greenish gray but his hair is about as fiery as mine which somehow makes the Weasley's hair pales in comparison.

"So why isn't Victorie here?" Albus asks earnestly.

Teddy looks away," She doesn't need the dreams about me she deserves a chance to be happy you lot need this not her." He whips away a tear and looks up regaining his strong composure.

"James, teach your brothers and sister my tricks along with your cousins," Teddy commanders.

James looks into Teddy's eyes, "Of course I will," you can see the tears in his eyes. James is going away from this alone, "I hope." A tear slides down his cheek.

Teddy hugs him like all brothers do. then he turns away from the potter boys and towards their sister, "Come here baby girl," She runs into his arms crying he messes her hair up," You grow up so wonder full baby doll."

"Teddy, I don't want to lose you none of us do," she whimpers.

"I'm sorry Lily-pop I have to do this."

"Will we really not remember you?" Roses asks.

Teddy's smile quirks up the right side twitches once, "It's up to you Rosie-Posie."

"Please don't leave Teddy!" Hugo gasp out.

"Wow clam down kiddo, it won't hurt 'Kay?" He tells the blue eyed brown haired boy who was buried in his arms, "Ready?"

"I guess." Hugo says.

"I love you all, don't get caught by Persin on your way back. The diary is in the restricted section, Amelia."

With a soft wosh the new gen kids disappear and teddy stares at me silently the cheeks his watch, "Five minutes that all I have left."

"Till what?"

"Loops hopefully I'm not exactly dying because I'm not going to be born. Mum won't fall for Dad and Dad won't see Mum that way," Teddy replies his hair softening into a turquoise.

"So what happened to the James, Albus, Rose, Lily and Hugo?"

"The time bubble burst we're only in 2013 for a few more minutes. They've all but forgotten me I'll be the presence they need when they in pain or their scared. I love them there my little siblings. That's why we got our goodbyes."

"Do you hate me?" I burst out I've killed him that's what I've done I've killed Teddy Lupin.

"Only if you don't forgive Dad," Teddy moves closer to me I can fell his sadness turn into something more anxiety, "Forgive me, Birdie" His hair is now black and shaggy his own hair. His arms snake out around my waist pulling me to him. He tips my head up and kisses me slowly as if just testing what it's like to kiss someone. He breaks off, "This will only take a minute." The he pull my forehead towards his Teddy presses them together.

Images beam into my mind so strong they take over my whole world, homework scrolls, classes, secrets, Quidditch. I gasp needing more air as I taking in Teddy's memories His sorting dinners at Harry's falling down the stairs waking up to a strange note in my hand writing.

I sent him the note to go to this place tonight. It's my own childish hand writing. I sent it through time so that he'd be here to die.

Teddy kissing me hungrily on last time, "You're everything I am now this is my last gift."

In a flash of Ravenclaw understanding I get it. Teddy's never once kissed a girl or anyone he wants to see what its like before he dies my guilt wracks through me till he disappears and I can't feel a thing. I collapse on to the floor I'm the last one in the time bubble all on my own. I killed Remus Lupin's son.*

"Who's back?"

I'm standing up dry eyed and humming Harry potter in 99 seconds holding a paper I don't remember where I got it from.

"Obviously Amelia's back, Prongs" Remus says.

"No in the song where 'Edward Cullen gets slayed'," James whines. God he so much like his grandson.

His grandson! The time bubble burst! "He's gone." I drop the paper from my hands.

"_Who is?_" Remus snaps annoyed.

"Eddy is!" Sirius bounces off the bed...seriously where the hell am I? I take in the room. There one big bed and the rest of the room is decked out in Gryffindor colors. I look at my boys and realize they're going to sleep together like brothers. I smile sadly of course they're not just _my brothers _they're _each other's brothers_. James in kneeling on the floor next to me looking at the paper I dropped.

"Is this Moony?" his voice sounds out as he holds the picture up to me.

I take the paper gingerly. I_ was_ looking for a picture of my family. I look at the picture and my heart drops. It's that picture the one from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part II the scene where it shows the dead. It's Remus and Nymphadora lying dead on a table hands held. Something rages in my heart at the sight.

I nod and flip the paper over where did I get this paper? There's unfamiliar hand writing on the back **Tea cup is in the come and go and the diary is in the restricted section thought you might need a reminder -T  
**Damn boy.

"James, am I really going crazy or is Amelia eyes purple?" Sirius says. I look up at them "What?"

"Okay _that _is the creepiest thing I've ever saw," Sirius takes a step back. I look at James and Remus, "What's going on?"

"Your eyes are a bit change-y." James says.

"They turned purple and then they went icy blue without irises. And now they're amber." Moony clarifies.

Seriously what is going on?

"Amelia What happened?" Sirius seems a bit tense as he asks me slowly. I think back to what Teddy said _Your everything I am now this is my last gift. _Everything he is. I'm everything Teddy is. I'm a metamorphamagus now. I'm a made metamorphamagus. I snap my attention back to the boys in front of me.

"He gave me everything he was so I'm a third year metamorphamagus!" I chirp. I chirp? I don't- why are the boys staring up at me?

"She's an animagious!" James exclaims.

"Didn't she say metamorphamagus?" Sirius questions.

"Birdfeather!" Remus exclaims his eyes tracking me. For quite an intelligent boy that made no sense what so ever.

"Wait wait wait _how _can she be an animagious she did even know she was a witch till Christmas," Sirius asks sensible for once.

"Does it even matter we've lost Wormtail she'll help out on full moons with the Whomping willow!" James says gleeful after he gives Sirius a dirty look.

I chirp frantically how to I get back to human me? Teddy's memories never said a thing about this I mean is he even a animagious?

"Think about you human body Amelia," Sirius says sensible or the second time or actually understanding my chirps.

"With your clothing," James adds quickly. Remus and Sirius glare at him as I go human.

"Since when have we ever needed to thin- Oh yeah now I remember," Sirius says ducking James hand. That might be a story I want to listen to one day.

"I want my shirt back at some point."

"Okay ignoring the random bird thing. Birdfeather? Really Remus what does that even mean!" I growl at the werewolf who shrinks back a little. Sirius and James laugh.

"She has a point mate," Sirius says.

"It's worse than Wormtail," James says.

"And your suggestion is?" Remus challenges.

"Wings," James says proudly.

"I'm going with Moony on this one if Mellie is Birdfeather than we get to call her Birdie," Sirius stares expectantly at me after he points this out.

"Wings I want to be wings," I blurt out. I don't really know if being called bird is good or bad here in crazy backwards land of England but I don't really relish the idea of being called Birdfeather.

James groans and glares at me. Sirius and Remus look gleeful...Marauder gleeful grins are scarier than their pranking looks. Moony's is almost over the top.

"Regretting that rule now James; a marauder cannot name oneself their fellow marauders must do so and if said fellow marauders cannot agree upon two names then the name of the marauder in question likes the least becomes said marauders name." Remus John Lupin is not an outward prankster but when his inner prankster comes out it's even better that James and Sirius combined...if you're not the one being pranked.

"At the time it seemed like a good idea." James mumbles lost in thought.

"Sorry mate I forgot how we got Moony to be Moony instead of 'Claws'," Sirius throw his fellow marauder a look, "Seriously how was anyone supposed to believe that nickname."

"How does anyone believe Padfoot," Remus snaps back.

"I'm Sirius freaking Black of course my nickname had to be outrageous it's practically expected," Sirius waves his hands around like a madman that he of course is.

"Alright Birdie," I glare at Sirius while he merely grins, "What did old Dumbledore want?"

I flip my marauders the bird James and Moony snicker then they gasp at me.

"You're hair!" James the vegetarian cry's out.

"What about it?" I glare at him.

"It's black," Sirius runs cheeky finger through a tendril of my newly darkened hair.

"Teddy," I grow.

"Okay I've lived through numerous amounts of gory transformation but you eye right now trump them all," Remus hold up a mirror for me to look into. I stare at my new face my hair is darker than midnight and my skin in defiantly not that pasty normally because right now it look a little blue. My nose is a breath wider than I'm use to an my lips look like oversized slugs not my normal rose buds. My eyes however are the scariest. My normal blue rimmed green eyes are icy blue like frozen mint water. No black dot anywhere in sight that gives everyons eyes their human qualities. I shut my eyes and collect myself.

"How do metamorphamagi look like themselves?" I ask with my eyes still shut. There's a silence that leads me to believe The Marauders are eyeing each other up seeing in any one know the answer.

"Er..." James looks toward the other marauders Remus probably.

"I don't really know," Remus admits James and Sirius are probably looking at him gaping.

"I do," Sirius says softly, "Think about your most Ameila-esque action and hold you personality in place your appearance will revert to its set genetic state." Sirius answers helpfully knowing something.

I follow his instructions and cheek my Amelia like appearance in the Mirror Remus is still holding.

"Amelia I hate to be- Oh who am I kidding I love to be rude! How are you doing that because I'm sure you aren't a metamorphamagus naturally," James interjects himself.

"Or an animagious," Sirius says more like his totally not helpful self.

"I think... Oh God how do I explain this..." I ponder out loud, "I think I was given the powers," I test out how right it sounds, It's most defiantly right.

"But Metamorphamagus can't _just _give their powers away," Remus protests.

"Right because you don't just time travel unassisted," I snap.

"She's Amelia Fellow, Moony, remember?" James points out.

Their bedroom is quite for a moment before Sirius because he _so _tactful blurts out, "Who gave you their powers?"

"Teddy," I feel something wet slip down my cheek and I snatch my photo back and flee the room.

* * *

******Okay so I hope your picking up on the little secret. And as much as I'd love to turn Peter good I don't think Amelia can do that because I certainly can't write that but the ending is getting clearer in my mind. Anyone else know if Sirius is allergic to chocolate I mean he **_**is**_******a dog... It's a logical conclusion... Like James meatlessness, I went Veggie for a year till there was bacon and sausages... **

***Sappy I know! Sorry I just couldn't not give an explanation to why Teddy is never born. I do feel bad for killing Teddy off...GO READ ABOUT HIM IN OPEN DOORS! IT's about Teddy and Sirius and the rest of the 'Good-Marauders' and Jamie Harry's kid. I don't kill anyone who shouldn't be dead not really.**


	9. Hogsmade Finally something Teenage-ish

**Hogsmade finally something teenagerish**

* * *

~AF~

"AMELIA WAKIE WAKIE!" Felicities shrill voice cuts through my red drapes I sit up shocked to find my hair blond. Why is my hair blond? Oh... last night, I forgot. Teddy is gone. I let his memories wash over me and let a tear slip. I killed an innocent. I promise I will never let another child die because of Voldemort cruelty, no present child, no future child they will live and they will thrive. I take a deep breath and pull myself together and be Amelia on the outside as well as the inside.

"Amelia are you up?" Lily ask from outside of my curtain.

"Yes," I snap, "Give me a moment."

"It's the Hogsmade weekend," Hogsmade? Today? How come I wasn't told of this before? "And your...The Potter's sent you pocket money and you permission slip, last night while you were in Dumbledore office." Marlene adds.

I open my drapes and get out of bed. I'm going to have to be very careful if I shift in my sleep. I'll need a mirror. My stomach growls a bit.

The five girls look at me shocked. "You sounded just like James and Sirius," Mary snorts.

"I'm hungry." I say," Hogsmade you say?" I look over at Lily.

"Yup."

"Ugh that mean I need to look nice doesn't." I look through my trunk for some clothing, muggle preferably. Seriously Bell bottom jeans? Well at least there are no Uggs those things are getting a bit ridiculous bright pink and neon green, what are they thinking?!

I find a nice blue muggle top with a bit of green thread spinning patters out on to it. I can't where these jeans they're too cold I need skinny jeans I flick my wand at the pants Teddy's pretty advanced in Transfigurations if he knows how to transfigure clothing at least temporally non-verbally. Thank you Teddy maybe now I can go into regular transfigurations. I stand in front on my mirror checking the effect. My hair is down in nice layers and my eyes look simply fabulous, I shift my eyelashes to be a bit darker and apply brown eye liner.

"I like your cherry red converse," Natelie says softly before leaving. I pocket my money and permission slip and dash down to the Great hall and find the boys.

"Mellie I'm sorry for what I said last night I wasn't really thinking," Remus says before Sirius or James can nudge him.

"I wasn't really thinking either..." I say before sitting next to him and piling my plate high. Sirius and James exchange a look.

"Moony did we eat that much when we first transformed?" James asks concerned.

"I think you ate a bit more..." Remus says worriedly.

I look at them, "I am just hungry."

"No you shouldn't be hungry you stuffed yourself last night and you shouldn't be eating like that for at least a month based on what I've seen of your eating habits. This, your hunger now, is a result from an improper animagious transformation, but even so you'd get Birdfeather's appetite, this isn't what you should be eating you should be a vegetarian like James not..." Remus gestures to my fully stocked plate lots of meats and vegetables and grains and fruits, "that."

I look at him, "I eat what I eat Moony stop complaining." Remus blushes.

"How does Birdie get the good end of the stick, I have to give up chocolate and James has to give up his meat, but oh no she can just eat forever and never gain an ounce." Sirius complains.

I snigger of course this explains Sirius Black's chocolate aversion, it'll make dogs sick.

"She's Amelia she always comes out on top." James grins. I glare.

"At least we get the not-gain-an-ounce-thing too." Sirius says tearing a sausage up.

"So that's how you lot stay so skinny," I drop the roll currently fully loaded with and egg and cheese.

It's the marauders turn to laugh at me. "How else do you think they stay this way?"

"Quidditch..." They howl with laughter.

"Possibly," Remus looks wistful.

~AF~

"Lily, can you show me where the good stores are?" I ask as we enter Hogsmade I've already made a list of thing I need and would like to get.

"Yes but I promised Severus I'd meet him at the three broom stick to help him with Charms," Lily agrees.

"You will remember to tell him you think of him as a brother right?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course! Now come on I don't want to meet your brother in Zonkos!" She pulls me along in to the 'good stores.' After about an hour I've decided Lily has no taste and I'm not finding what I want. We're walking on one of the roads closer to the edge of town when I spot a store that looks like it'll have what I want.

"Mellie I'll be late if I got in here with you, I find you after wards okay?" Lily says eyeing the store warilyas I head toward it.

"'Kay I'll be fine Lily," I wave her away before heading in to the store I find a small hand mirror quickly and head up to the counter to pay for it not finding the moleskin bag I was looking for, because it's perfect. It turns into a small hair clip or a necklace, depending on how I fold it.

"Will this be all?" The clerk says just be for my eyes fall on a necklace. It's a simple one strung on a black leather cord with purple and silver beads on the sides in the middle where it would lay is a small moonstone. Shaped like the moon with a black wolf head howling at the moon inside it. It's perfect Moony's birthday is coming up in March with James and Sirius I think... my eyes land on wrist band black leather engraved with a obsidian stag with a trim of silver thread it's perfect for James...But what about Sirius? What should I get him? I reach up for the manly necklace and wristband because that is how James would describe them.

"These too please," I lay them on the counter with my mirror which I notice has a bird engraved on it to.

"I think you missing something," the clerk says brushing his red hair out of his face reveling purple eyes he duck under the counter and grabs a black box opening it to revel a wrist band very much like the one I'm getting for James black and leather but it has a black dog (obsidian of course) with gold trim and a hint of red hidden in the dogs coat. It shouts Sirius.

The man smiles at me. "I'll take that too, I guess." I say after a moment's consideration. First my mirror then the necklace now these wrist bands that are perfect for my boys. It seems as though this shop is designed for me.

"It'll be fifteen gallens four sickles and a knut." I hand him the money and take my purchases he waves good by as I scurry out of the shop. I should check the name and see if it's not something creepy like Amelia's Place or Fellow Shoppe.

No it's a perfectly normal Hogwarts themed name,_ The Founders Four._

* * *

~JP~

"Sirius I'm sorry but, are you serious Birdie, a Marauder," I ask. I mean I understand it and all but this is my little sister we are talking about. It's strange to think of Amelia _Fellow _as my little sister because I've only know her for a little more than a month, but it's true all the same.

"Jamie, my dear Marauder of course I'm Sirius and serious," He scowls at his 'name.' He is so not the serious Marauder that would be Moony. "She already knows all our secrets and she's an animagious she'll be perfect I bet she'll even help out on full moons," My best mate says bouncing like a six year old as my other best mate Remus Lupin takes a slow sip of his butterbeer frowning at the table.

"We should probably ask her beforehand," he says quietly.

"Ask her what?" Sirius says frowning as though the idea isn't his own.

"Ask her to become a Marauder," Remus says with a hint of annoyance and sarcasm.

"Oh my dear Moony you don't become a Marauder, you're _born_ a Marauder," Sirius slings his arm around both of us. A seventh year Hufflepuff looks us funnily. Sirius has always been overly affectionate ever since he learned to trust us. I think back on my friendships. Remus and Sirius were never very quick to trust unless the really knew a person they would leave their shell all of first year. Moony got worse after we figured out his 'furry little problem' but then when I suggested we become Animagious' and started planning it so we could actually _do _it he seemed to believe we didn't really care. Sirius' shell has only really disappeared a few days ago but he's come up with some pretty damn great pranks second year. His clinginess has finally been explained on Christmas when Amelia_ Fellow_ showed up in his room. The Blacks were rumored to be pretty decent besides their unhealthy obsession with Dark Arts, but this Black, Sirius Orion Black the third has no love for them. It's a pretty good guess his parents use the Unforgivables pretty freely on him.

Peter in the other hand...He was small and mousy since the day we meet him. We don't really love him like we love each other. I guess we feel a bit guilty about it but not really. Amelia seems to believe we are all closer than brothers maybe we would have gotten that close been until Amelia showed up. Honestly I'm kinda glad he's going to Platterwoos. Their education program includes a lot of specialty thing along with Muggles. Peter is a great baker. Maybe he'll go for that career path...or maybe he'll specialize in something like charms. Charms is pretty easy.

"James, Jamesie, Earth to Jamiespoo!" A pale elegant hand waves across my face. I snap out of my thoughts.

"What?" I growl at Sirius not that I don't love the boy like a brother but his clinginess often prompts crazy nicknames or maybe that's my Mum's work.

"Do you think Amelia knows?" He asks solemnly.

I look out the window of Dramie's Place, an unusual pub it's less popular than The Three Broom Sticks so its normally pretty quiet, meaning no one recognizes us here. I watch as a few students cross the snow covered path. Then I turn back to Sirius.

"No I don't think she knows who her parents are," I sigh. Mum sat us down the day Dad took Amelia to Hogwarts and told us it is best not to tell Amelia. Then again we were just getting over the shock of seeing Amelia _Fellow _as a teenager; never did we even pause to think she could be a child. Who would? We've keep our word on not telling Amelia but wondered how she got into Gryffindor I mean she's Amelia _Fellow,_ The legendary Amelia Fellow, a Gryffindor? How's that even _possible_?

"Whom parents'?" Amelia asks as she plops down next to me.

"Samantha Clearwater's," Moony lies smoothly it's a bit scary how good he is at lying even if it's useful.

"...Okay," She smiles and pick a chip up and plops it in her mouth, "What about them?"

"How'd you find us?" I ask bluntly.

Amelia smirks at me, "I asked around apparently Marauders are regulars at Honeydukes," She steals my butterbeer.

"What's in the bag?" Sirius asks.

"Birthday surprises. I can't believe I found them it was like I wasn't even looking for them when they appeared out of nowhere and were perfect for you guys. It's so convenient because Moony and Prongs birthdays are next month I don't know when yours is but I best be prepared."

Did I hear her right Moony's birthday is next month? The boy in question is turning red very fast as he feels our gaze.

"When is your birthday Moony?" I blurt out.

"September tenth," he says softly. Amelia looks agasped.

"No it's March tenth I even looked it up! It was a full moon that-" she stops paling, "March tenth was a full moon and you're a werewolf named Remus Lupin, Oh that's just to cruel you were only hours old."

What is Amelia getting at?

"Remus," she look at him softly across the table, "How old were you when you found out you were a werewolf?"

Remus is a deathly silent, the kind where you can tell he's angry like Sirius when we found out about his abuse. Amelia stares at him softly somehow. The way she worded that question thought... Moony's never told us much about his past.

"I was never human, not for very long anyways, Mum said Dad had just held me for the first time when the wolf burst into the house...Dad was killed and I was bitten. Mum being a muggle wasn't sure what I was till the next month when I shifted." I've seen all his scares the olds is only nine years old. "She said I was a sweet little wolf...till I found out what really happened to my father," Remus John Lupin is crying. I've never seen him cry.

"Oh God Remus I'm so sorry." Amelia gushes. She does feel genuinely sorry for bringing up his past.

"It's alright." He mumbles.

"I didn't mean to." She says.

"It's okay Amelia I probably would have had to tell you guys anyway."

"I really didn't know you didn't celebrate your birthday on your actual birthday," Amelia looks guilty.

"Mellie it's alright!" He shouts out of character.

"Okay..." Amelia drops it meekly before looking at Sirius, "When is your birthday?"

"March 18," Sirius answers proudly.

"Apparently I picked a great time to go birthday shopping." She mutters.

"So you're a bird," I grin at her, Remus and Sirius shot me looks.

"Yes," Amelia answers coldly.

"I hear Flying on a broom is better than wings."

* * *

~SOB~

Sometimes I could kill James, like now it one of those times.

"Did you have to annoy the captain so much? Johnson never makes anyone else do extra laps like us!"

"Sirius it was funny! Did you see the look on his face when the quaffle hit him!" James grins his usually messy hair is plastered to his head because he forgot to dry it. It makes him a bit shorter than normal without his hair sticking up all over the place.

I snigger at him and his facial expression, "Potter! You pompous arse! You're going to make us lose the next game!"

"You'll never make head boy," I tell him

"Yes well- Lunar- who says I want to?" James gives the pass word to the Fat Lady.

Amelia and Remus are on a couch talking and the look over at us.

"When's the Quidditch game?" Amelia asks.

"Tomorrow, March 11." I anwser. She stares at me as If my head's exploded...how to work that into a prank...

"So today's March 10 You idiots let me forget!" She hits James and me upside the head before running up to the girls dormitory.

"Is it even worth pointing out I didn't want her to remember? Remus asks us.

"Probably not girls are crazy and beside your actually fourteen today!" James grins flopping down next to him shaking his wet hair out before running a hand through it. Remus growls. We'll all have to deal with our demons at one point or another. It's Remus turn to accept his birthday is in March not September, like all good Marauders.

Suddenly Amelia is back her eyes are a devilish blue she still doesn't have very good control over that but she's betting better. She has a packed wrapped in silvery paper, "Here," she thrusts it in to Moony's hands.

"What is this?" He asks.

"It's a birthday present I found it and it's perfect for you." Amelia lets her hair slip to a golden-y red.

Remus blushes and gulps down any other words he might have before opening the package very carefully we learned the hard way Amelia is good at the innocent act when she gives us things. She handed us each a box of sweets on Valentine's day and we spent the rest of the day without eyebrows. I don't care what the legends say about _Amelia Fellow _she can be a deadly prankster.

When Remus finally removes the slivery paper he finds a square black box that has hinges on the outside and opens it.

"Amelia..." He says softly. Then grins, "I don't know where you found this or why you thought it was perfect for me but I love it." Moony gushes like a girl holding up a necklace with a moonstone and silver beads.

"I thought so, James and Sirius should dread their birthday presents though," Amelia grins maniacally at us.

"Do you think the moonstone will help?" James asks.

"Of course they will he'll be less grouchy more of the time," I grin. Amelia swings her head at us her eyes are greener now.

"People won't_ know_ will they?" She asks worried her silver locket bouncing on her skinny chest.

"No moonstones are pretty common in jewelry." James leans back watching Remus levitate the paper into the fire.

"So why didn't you get one before?" She stares at Remus accusingly.

"My mum's a poor muggle, she doesn't know these things. I've been saving for one." Moony admits.

Amelia's glare is back on James and I, "Why did you tow buy him one?"

"Don't look at me! My parents would never let me use the family gold like that. They're expensive even for the privileged," I hold my hands up surrendering James nods.

"How much are they normally? If they're so expensive how come they're so common?" Birdie fires off on us.

"Normally they're much small half the size of your pinkie nail or smaller. Thats almost as big as a knut what was it four hundred gallens?" James guess'.

"The small ones are normally around fifty galleons," I supply," So how much was that one?"

"Five," She says softly.

"Five hundred!" Remus looks at it ruefully.

"No it was five-ish galleons. Dorea and Charlus only sent me twenty gallens I spent sixteen," Amelia look up shyly through dark black hair.

"Amelia your mirror," Remus reminds her. She snatches her silver locket and unfolds it to look at herself and fix her appearance.

She found a moonstone for five gallens the size of a knut where did she get this necklace. I study the back of her hand mirror. I spot the familiar bird, its Birdfeather the eagle, Moony named. It's stationary like in muggle carvings and there's a baby's hand in the lower center you can see its five fingers beside the hand is a badger and a serpent and a Griffin much like the Hogwarts crest.

"Here let me put it on you it's a gift and relatively cheap if it doesn't work you can toss it okay Moony?" Amelia snatches the necklace out of his hands and fixes it behind his neck while Moony blushes.

* * *

**_ Mahahahahaha! Oh what is the secert? Oh well you have to continue to read! :D_**

**_I KNOW SIRIUS' BIRTH DAY IS IN THE FALL here's my little rant._**

_**Screw Sirius' 'Fall birthday' he was born in March like James and Remus all Marauders have birthday in the same month even Peter although I don't know his birthday it's a requirement ...except for Amelia she's special.**_

_**Also I have some weird obsession with eye brows. Like Seriously they are highly distracting on certain people. Like Carson from Downtown Abby and Blaine from Glee I can never understand what they are saying because they have such distracting eyebrows. **_

**_Questions!  
_**_**1) What do you think of the shop Amelia visited?**_**_  
2) Favorite line? View point?  
_**_**As always please leave the number beside them it's just so much easier that way.**_


	10. Letters for the Summer Months

**Letters for the summer months**

* * *

~Hogwarts Heir~

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sirius asks.

"Why shouldn't we? We do have to pick a new roomie," James points out.

Remus sighs not wanting to voice his own concern.

"I doubt this is what Dumbledore had in mind when he told us to pick a new roommate." Remus settles on saying.

"I'm sending the letter now, Padfoot, if Professor Dumbledore has any problems with it I'm sure well here it by the end of summer considering we're only on the train right now," James says stubbornly, which seems to be an entirely James trait his parents weren't this stubborn, as he tosses his owl out the window

"Either way it'll be entertaining right?" James asks after he sits down again.

At that moment Amelia Fellow walks in to their compartment having hear the last sentence, "Knowing you guys probably."

~AF~

_Dear Amelia,_

_It has come to my attention that you have mentioned The Order of the Phoenix many times in my office. I have concluded, even though it has taking me a ridiculously long amount of time that you most likely know who and what they are. Charlus Potter has joined it recently. Considering what you have done for the Wizarding World, I would like to ask you to join it even though you are underage and we don't normally take in new members until they are at least seventeen but being who you are I figured we can make a special exception because of who you are. I await your response._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. The next meeting is next week at the Prewetts around seven 'o clock._

Stupid man! How dare he! This letter has so much that could have been intercepted! I forgot how manipulative he could be. I refuse to join The Order on principle and I'm not even of age. I wouldn't join anyways. I tell Charlus the meeting date and burn the letter. In front of him. Probably not the smartest thing to do but I'm lonely for female company. Ever since we got back from Hogwarts it's been James, Sirius, and Regulus.

It's was funny seeing Sirius and James wear their matching wristbands for the first time back in March The girls thought it was cool and the boys didn't really want to make The Marauders mad so close to April fool's day. I think the only people to tease them would have been Remus, Regulus and I. Then again Remus did wear that necklace I bought him almost as much as James and Sirius.

Most of Easter Brake was spent in the restricted section of the library looking for a blank diary I found it after days of endless searching but when I found it, it was time to go back to school so I couldn't destroyed it like the diadem I hid the Diary in a moleskin bag I stole from James, I'd rather note explain the dairy to anyone especially not when it's almost thirty years old and still blank.

When Sirius and Regulus got their letters telling them they were going to be placed in the care of the Potters I don't think any of the third or second years _didn't _know. Severus Snape better know as Mr. Feathery-hair (when did he stop brushing his hair?) was even seen hugging Regulus happy for his relatively close friend to be in a good home with his brother even if the home he was going to was the home of his rival. Sirius and Regulus even played a practical joke. It was rather funny to see the Gryffindor's in Slytherin colors and the Slytherin's in Gryffindor colors when they walked out of the Great hall, no one suspected the Black brothers to have been better pranksters than The Marauders. It may have just made the teachers glad the Black brothers weren't in the same house.

Saying good bye to Moony was rather hard at the train station he had become a close friend and full moons with him were...not quite fun considering the pain he went through but I gathered he was much better off with us than on his own on full moons. Seven months ago I was in eighth grade in 2011 with two friends. I smile wryly. I have more friend in the Seventies than I do in the 2000's or the 2010's. Three close friends and five good friends. I think of my roommates. They're all good girls...mostly they're minds are a bit dirty but hey we're teenagers.

Two days after the full moon Remus shows up at our 'house' *cough* Mansion *cough* grinning at James and Sirius. Damn boys planed something.

"Mum had a business trip to go on," Is all Remus offers when I ask him about it. He was probably lying.

Early July drags on and I find myself bored to tears and four teenage boys are rampaging around the house. Maybe I should have taken up Dumbledore's offer on joining the- NO! I will not join the damn Order! To many people die in the order, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, James, Severus, Lily...LILY! That's who I need. I need a girl around here.

* * *

~Hogwarts Heir~

_July 17 1974_

_Dear Lily,_

_IT'S NOT JAMES IT'S AMELIA! Okay now that's settled. I'm bored. There are four teenager guys running around the house and I find myself bored to tears. I love my brother James but that doesn't mean I want to play his games. He and Sirius were beaten in in two on two Quidditch by Regulus and Remus. Regulus is quite good I'd say he's even better than James, that show off. It's not like things are bad here I'm just lonely Dorea, James mother, is nice and everything but I want a girl my age to talk to and pull shenanigans with. You would not believe how rowdy Remus can be without rules to follow. I'd know how 'well' you and Petunia get along and I would like to ask you if you would be my guest here seeing as Remus is James guest. They would tell me the full story on that. Charlus, James father, and Dorea are fine with it, if you would like to spend the rest of summer her at our house?_

_Amelia_

~Hogwarts Heir~

_July 18 1974_

_Dear The One They Call Birdie,_

_ARE YOU SERIOUS? No wait that's James best friend you're his sister Amelia. Sorry that joke is kind of funny without The Marauders around. Kind of like Loopy Loony Lupin even if that's mean. Don't show them this letter! You've offered me an escape from my sister of course I'm going to say yes! I would just like to ask if I could possible bring Severus along as well. We've gotten along much better now that he knows I see him purely platonic friend, turns out he doesn't need my help in Charms. It's a Shame I liked teaching. We decide we're siblings now. I'm glad you told me to tell him otherwise I don't know what could have happened but I'm guess you could considering your Amelia. My parents are fine with it but they do ask if Mr. and Mrs. Potter could take me to Diagon Ally seeing as they screwed up and they have scheduled their holiday the last week of August right before Hogwarts starts. My sister might have had some part on that plan.  
I'd love to come and see this 'Rowdy Remus' you speak of I don't believe that quite boy could be worse than James._

_A Disbelieving Lily_

_P.S. I'm only calling James Potter, James because you also happen to be a Potter now and if I called him Potter everyone would be confused._

~Hogwarts Heir~

_July 19, 1974_

_YOUR KIDDING RIGHT! Of course you can bring Severus! I can only just imagine the look on James and Sirius' faces when you two show up at our door! Oh wait maybe I should address this._

_Dearest most amazing friend in the world Lily...Evens,_

_What is your middle name? Like I said before I'm completely fine. I caught Reggie grumbling about all the freakin' Gryffindor's. Although he didn't say that word… Remus might be teaching him those words. Sirius also over heard him and gave him an earful on 'that' kind of language not being appropriate then that kinda back fired when James pointed out Sirius has a far worse mouth. Of course you don't believe _Remus_ can be rowdy you'll just have to come and see now won't you. Charlus will pick you and Severus up tomorrow around five-ish then he'll take you and Severus on to the Knight Bus to our house but then he has to go to a meeting at the Prewetts, Alice's cousin's right? I suggest you don't eat too much before the ride it's not a very pleasant one its awful fast and bumpy._

_from,  
Birdie the Marauder  
P.S. You can't back out now just because I'm marauder even if my full name is Birdfeather. Do you ever hear them call me by my full name? No. Marauders are evil ._

* * *

~Hogwarts Heir~

"I hate The Knight Bus," Severus Tobias Snape growls as soon as He and Lily Evens, whose middle name is not known, get off the Knight Bus and Charlus Edward Potter Disapperates.

"I thought it was rather fun, are the carts at Gringotts like that?" Lily asks.

"They're worse and were going to _Potter's_ house?" Severus growls.

"Technically were visiting Amelia," Severus sneers and grimaces, "She says Regulus would like some Slytherin company to," Lily adds quickly.

"That just means Black's here to." Severus says under his breath annoyed and wondering why he agreed to this at all.

"Well Amelia was just trying to make friends besides her awful brother...I guess it would brothers now wouldn't it." Lily musses. "Anyway when was the last time they even bothered you."

"Well?" Severus asks her after not being able to tell Lily when the last time when The Marauders bother him and also realizing they're standing on the front porch of the Potters and neither of them has rung the bell.

"Oh," Lily blushes and rings the doorbell. The door flies open and a girl with spiky blue hair and brown eyes grins at them.

"Oops! I was just looking for the Potter's house," Lily is furiously red by now.

"Oops that my fault I've forgotten myself," The girl open up a silver locket that hangs around her neck and scrunches up her nose, her hair turns red and her eyes slowly color themselves to blue green and her nose goes all nice and straight while her lips turn back to a pink and become all rose bud-y instead of their former ruby red and bowed shape.

"A-Amelia!?" Lily asks in total shock.

"Yes Lily?" Amelia asks completely clueless.

"Your hair! And Eyes and Nose! And Lips!" Lily cannot form complete sentences.

"Yes what about- Oh didn't I tell you?" Amelia's eyebrows furrow. "No I didn't I'm a metamorphamagus then."

"But you never looked like that at school."

"It's s secret." Amelia replies pulling them inside the 'house'.

"This place is huge!" Lily says satisfied with Amelia's answer. Severus on the other hand…

"Isn't dangerous for you to stay in one form at School," Severus says suspicious. Amelia shrugs.

"Metamorphamagi need to change their form daily otherwise they get very sick, unless of course they're someone like..." Severus trails off looking for the name, "That girl who created a rift in the founders, what's her name."

Amelia gives him a sharp look, "I though they separated because Slytherin valued blood purity more than his desire teach new Witches and Wizard."

"Fellow that's the name they called her Fellow," Severus grins incredibly pleased with himself, ignoring Amelia's comment.

"Like the Legend of the Fellows?" Amelia asks him earnestly wanting to know more about them since she could not find a single written word on them in every library she tired. A black hair trio of boys bounced down the stairs, grinning but if you looked closely then you could see a hint of worry in their eyes.

"Sevvy!" Regulus shouts.

"Oh joy Sniviliou-Ouch was that really necessary," Sirius Black rubs the back of his head where Amelia and Lily hit him.

"Quite necessary," Lily says smugly.

"Mellie you didn't say you invited two of them," James whines.

"Lily brought Severus along I figured it'd be fine and he'd keep a particularly annoying brother of mine, out of my hair," Amelia snaps at him. Regulus blushes. Then Amelia takes the boys in again, "Where's Remus?"

"Erm...I don't really know." James says after a moment of consideration.

"Then I suggest you run," Amelia says. James nods and grabs Sirius' wrist and dashes away.

"Wait you really expect me to leave my own brother with that Snake!" Sirius asks shocked.

"Sirius, your brother is a snake." Remus sneaks up behind the two boys causing them to jump.

"Evil Marauder," Sirius grumbles, Remus smiles his best innocent smile, "I learned from the best."

"James, next time a shy looking kid wonder into our compartment on the train hex him, I repeat hex him," Sirius looks at the boy who's still holding his wrist, "Prongsie! Oi, Prongsie you in there?"

Amelia rolls her eyes and turns back to Severus, "The legend of the Fellows?" She asks.

Severus being a book worm from a very early age, "Legend of the Fellow, it's a wizarding fairy tale. I read all about it when I was younger. It was about a witch baby born at Hogwarts from a cauldron, probably a potions baby. The Founders called her Foundling on of them came up with the idea to call her Fellow Foundling-"

"Severus can you help me with my potions homework?" Regulus says suddenly, knowing Amelia can't find out any more about the Fellow myth or they'd be in trouble with Dumbledore and not just pranking trouble like serious trouble not Sirius trouble mind you. Man, his brother really had screwed him up.

"Yeah sure, is there a Library here?" Severus says his fingers itching to practice his magic. Okay so maybe there was a reason he did agree to Lily and Amelia's invitations.

"Fellow Founder..." Amelia mused having already cheeked both the school library and the Potters privet library and not finding anything on the Fellow although Severus Snape had said Legend of the Fellow not _Fellows. _What did that mean? Were the Fellows not a magic family or..._no _Amelia thought _the Fellows have to be a family! Dumbledore would lie to me...but he did lie to Harry._

Amelia shoves her thought aside she wasn't here to find her family she was her to save Harry's family Anything for her hero.

* * *

~Hogwarts Heir~

"I suppose there is more than potions homework on the line if you're interrupting me from repeating your favorite story, right Regulus?" The taller of the two boys in the library asks. The shorter one, Regulus, nods.

"Of course there is Severus," Regulus looks up at his hero with a sparkle in his grey eyes, much like his older brother mischief managed smile, "Severus you know who ought to know who she is, because you mother even bothered to tell you that story."

"She's Amelia _Fellow?_" Severus Snape asks shocked.

"And she can't know it," Regulus says.

* * *

**They're not plotting. We're talking about the good Slytherins here. They both turned out pretty good. (I HAVE A BIG HEART! ...sometimes) I do realize Regulus is probably the last person to befriend ***_**gasp in horror***_******a Half-blood, but hey Slytherins are known for their survival instincts. The Marauders are plotting thought Marauders always plot so...not to harmful. Speaking of harmful, this is a very...fluffy story. I'll fix that...hopefully. Fourth year is gory and Regulus is now a regular character. Sirius told him the secret.**

**QUESTIONS!**

**1) Ledged of the Fellows- Fellow? What that all about? **Oh my crazy mind.

**Baby Tonks in the next few chapters along with some redheads.**


	11. Curse Of The Potters

**The Curse Of The Potters and Two Metamorphamagi You Know How That Works**

* * *

~AF~

A week after Lily and Severus show up everything seems normal. Well as normal as you can get with The Marauders, Severus Snape, Regulus Black, and Lily Evens under the same roof. Even if the Marauders (not including myself) and Severus are just tolerating each other. Currently Lily and I are outside in the little forest that just _happens _to on the Potters land with a very nice lake hidden away. Not like the Black Lake at school. It's a bout medium sized with nice clear warmish water and big smooth stones. I watch as James shows of his swan dive.

"What was the future like, in America I mean," Lily asks drawing me out of my shell.

I frown, "Like what was the muggle world in America like?" I look at her.

"Yeah, I know you can't tell us too much I was just wondering about the technology." She clarifies her green eyes sparkling.

I chew the inside of my cheek. I tried to forget all the technology I miss and the music I can't look up anymore. "Well you know the telephone right?"

I don't really mind discussing phones I don't miss them all that much, Lily nods eagerly.

"Well they're cordless now or later, I guess. And they've made cell phones about the size of you palm. And there's G.P.S. Global positing system, they can get you anywhere if you know the location. Those plug in to cars and sometimes they moo at you depending on which setting you have them on."

"How do they plug in to cars? Cars have plugs?" Lily asks.

"Well yeah they do I don't really know how they got that to work but it probably has something to do with the computer chips they put into them."

"What a Computer chip?" Regulus pops out of no here, soaking wet with an amazed look on his face. He's wearing green swim trunks.

"...it's a programmable bit of muggle technology?" I look to Lily for help.

"Didn't they use a computer to go to the Moon?" Is all she offers.

"I think so all I know is Neal Armstrong was the first man to walk on the moon. The NASA space program was cut-"

"A man walked on the moon?" Sirius pops up beside his double. Remus and James are swimming over towards us. Severus perks from the rock above us where he was reading some book.

I glare at Lily who smiles innocently. "You planed this didn't you evil ginger." I growl.

James laughs, "If anyone is ginger it's Remus. Lily's more of a strawberry."

Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Regulus give him a funny look Lily and I are speechless.

"I know my spices damn it!" James flips us off before stalking away only to trip into the lake.

"I refuse to tell you anything about the future world muggle or magic."

"But if people have been to the moon then are aliens real? Do they control us?" Sirius asks earnestly.

"What do you think Paddy?" The look on Sirius face is to die for.

~AF~

That night all seven of us are in the Potter library in a corner by the stationary portraits. Sirius and Regulus are on a purple couch Sirius arm slug around his little brother's shoulders in a protective and brotherly fashion Regulus is soaking up his older brother's attentions. Severus and Lily are in a similar position bit they just look like they enjoy each other's company James' feet are in Remus' lap and his head is on our couches left arm that's Gryffindor red. James is a little irritated by Lily and Severus' affections even if it's more sibling than romantic. As for myself, my back is pressed against the right side of couch I'm sharing with James and Remus and my feet are tucked neatly at my side.

"James... Why do you have so many pictures of you father?" Lily asks.

James flushes bright red, "T-t-there my ancestors only the one with blue eyes is my dad."

Lily gives him a quizzical look. Sirius and Regulus snicker. Severus and Moony look at James in confusion.

"So why do you all look alike?" I ask, judging from these pictures every single Potter looks a like except for their eyes.

"That is a good question," Moony comments and looks expectantly at Prongs.

"Moony doesn't know!" Sirius exclaims.

"Your nicknames are ridiculous," Reggie grins.

"That's it I'm getting the book this lot need to be educated in the ways of The Potters," Sirius grumbles as he walk out of our cozy corner. Remus chokes on his coco.

"Did Sirius Black just go get a book?" He and Severus ask at the same time. They look at each other with scowls. I snigger.

"Of course don't you know Sirius Black he's the future head master of Hogwarts!" I exclaim.

James and Remus look at me," I though you-"

"I was making a joke."

"Oh."

"Although I did always wonder why all the Potters look alike." I muse.

"It's The Potter Curse!" Sirius is back with _two _books in hand. On he hands to Regulus, "you need to read that, Mum screw up the fairy tales. You'll like these better but I like the muggle fairy tale even better."

"Really?" Regulus and Lily ask at the same time. Sirius blushes a little.

"They always have happy endings like that one with the little dwarf's and the princess and the cinder girl. I like the one with The Beauty and The Beast," Sirius mumbles.

"The Beauty and the Beast?" I ask snorting.

"I like it alright," Sirius growls, "Now I need to educate you five because apparently no one know why Jamie looks the way he does!"

"I'm guessing from the look on 'Jamie's' face this will embarrass him."

"Course it will. Now _shss! _"Padfoot hisses, "Get comfortable."

**"Once long ago there was a man, a very handsome man with corn silk hair and forest eyes tall and dark for a fair haired man like him. He wasn't very kind thought. He was a rich snob-"**

"Sirius," James growls. "Give them the facts."

Sirius sighs, "Fine okay look this took place three hundred years in the mid 1600's. The man's a muggle and his name is William Potter and _he was a rich snob._"

"I hate you Padfoot."

"Love you to Prongsie.** He was a rich man in the town of _** sorry but it doesn't have a name I think Jamie crossed it out.** He was also very foolish being a muggle. He tease and made fun of a beautify women with raven hair and pale skin. What he did not know was this woman was a Witch. A very temperamental witch. One day he made fun of her one to many times. The women cornered him behind the tavern at wand point.**

**"You think it's funny I'm pale and scrawny with raven hair!" She hissed.**

**The man was scared by the women whom he had teased. So he stayed silent.**

**"One day when you have a child he will have the most horrendous hair black and it will stick up to no end he'll be scrawnier than me paler than me. He'll be cursed his whole line will be cursed. Not one thing in their appearance will change in millennia." The witch told him quite honestly. The next day he had forgotten all about the women with raven hair and pale skin he use to tease. The town remembered thought. He merely though it was a joke. A few year passed and he was married to a pretty young women who loved him.**

**Their first child was born, a baby with black hair and forest green eyes. He was the man's only child he was scrawny and pale, later he was tall and lanky with messy hair. The witch who cornered his father came back to see how her curse affected the man. She found he had one child a boy scrawny and pale with mess hair like she predicted. She hadn't aged as she was a witch****_,_**witch really makes no sene at all we just live longer, anyway** she found the boy funny not something she expected. He was kind and generous not caring he was rich. The boy was honest a horrid liar to. When he grinned at her she felt warm and fuzzy-"**

"Sirius!"

"I don't like the other words!"

James sighs.

**"She hadn't expected to fall in love with the lovable boy knowing his father was a git. She would not reverse the curse thought. The boy fell in love with her and eventually they had a child a male heir who was magical like herself. So she amended the curse so the descendants of the boy she fell in love with would always have their mothers eyes," **Sirius finishes grinning at his friend.

Remus snorts. Regulus giggles. I mull it over Lily and Severus look at James with a mixture of awe and regret.

"You're genetic codes are cursed." Severus says simply. James blushes deeper.

"All the little Prongslets will have his hair and bespeckled gitness!" Remus giggles.

"I'm not a git!"

"I beg to differ," I say.

"Stupid sister calling me a git," James mumbles.

"You could change that be a bit more mature," Remus says.

"Mature is really just another word for boring," I chirp.

They all look at me like I'm crazy, "Says The Mature Marauder," Lily says.

"Marauders are never mature!" We call out.

"Sadly that's very evident," Severus says. We grin at him he flinches back.

"Well now I know which one James is," I say.

"Which one am I?" He asks.

"The Cursed One!"

"So what are Sirius, Remus, and yourself?" Lily asks.

"Well Remus is the Tragic one, Sirius is the Mischievous one and I'm...what am I?" I ask I never really took myself in to account.

"The Mysterious One," a voice offers up. I look at the teenagers around me they did say anything. I look around and spot the source of the voice. An elderly man with his salt and pepper hair sticking up and falling into his face somewhat hiding his blue eyes a red tie hangs around his neck and his round glasses sit upon his nose a letter is opened in his hands. Charlus Potter the most paternal man I know is smiling grimly at me.

"Albus sent another letter," I wrinkle up my nose as my hair turns black.

"He still wants me to join doesn't he," I untuck my feet and shift so I'm sitting up straight.

"I'd say so."

"This is ridiculous; I'm not even of age!" I stand up in a fit of rage.

"Yes but your our greatest weapon against them," Charlus says softly.

"Damn it! You shouldn't be afraid to say Dea-" I stamp my foot annoyed of all their

"Taboo, they've put a taboo on their names Mellie," Charlus says quickly.

That shuts me up. They've tabooed Death Eater and Lord Voldemort. Why?

"What happened? How did Dumbledore figure it out?"

"Nicolas Longbottom was killed in a raid on their House Frank was there too. He was only injured Augusta is a bit shaken up but otherwise he's fine." Charlus says gravely.

"Does Alice know?" Lily asks.

"I think so."

"He's trying to guilt me into helping the Order now," I say soft up on realizing this.

"Mellie, I do realize you don't like that but Dumbledore is older and more experienced than you-"

"And he still can't discus Ariana! Or his father or his mother and he defiantly won't tell the public that Albforth is his brother! Why can't he trust me I know what happens! I know how to reverse it to prevent your deaths. I'm living in the past in a fictional world that can't be real and yet it is. You all die every single one of you before I was even born!"

A slight smirk crossed James face then he adopts a horrified look like everyone else.

"Might I suggest something then, Amelia?" Charlus asks a school as you please not even once blinking an eye at my outburst.

"What?" I ask with my head hung a shamed.

"Invite a few people from the future Order to The current Order it'll pacify Albus for now."

"Do you know how many children the Weasley have?" I ask thinking with just a little bit of my normal flare coming back.

"Two I believe William and Charles?" Charlus smirks a bit at Charles name. "Why what are you plotting?"

"Babysitting we'll invite Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to the Order and Tonks' parents that'll give us three children to watch while you host a meeting, the Weasley boys like to play hard they should keep us occupied while you host the next meeting."

"B-b-babysitting!" Remus exclaims.

I narrow my eyes at him in confusion, "Yeah why?"

"Because Moony's scared of small children," James grins enjoying his werewolf friend's fear.

"Then why did he befriend you two?" Lily asks.

~AF~

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" Regulus asks innocently.

"Why can't we join?" James asks.

"Why does Dumbledore want you to join?" Lily quarries.

"Like that's not obvious," Severus snaps.

"Why is that so obvious?" I look up from over my book to give Severus my death glare sweetly of course.

"Because you're Amelia Fellow," Sirius answers for Severus.

"Alright who told him?" I snap my book close and glare at James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Regulus. Reggie smiles guiltily, "Professor Dumbledore told us to tell him so I figured I should because I'm the one he's most likely to believe."

"Sirius, your little brother is evil I tell you," I reopen my book and start reading.

"He learned from the best," Sirius topples backwards leaning against the imaginary couch he thought he was sitting on instead of the actual stool he was sitting one.

"One word I dare you-" Sirius glares at us with red cheeks.

"Klutz," Remus quips from the other couch where he is currently reading a book on child-rearing.

"Bloody Lupin's!" Sirius curse under his breath.

"Language Black," A voice calls from the other room. Sirius and Regulus look at each other and have a silent conversation that result in both of them running out into the other room.

I look at James for an explanation he merely shrugs as if to say "Why are you looking at me it's not as if I've shared a dorm with one of them for three years and lived with them for an entire month."

"Uncle Alphard!" I hear Sirius shout.

"Oh, it's their Uncle."

"Great more Blacks," Severus sulks away.

"Just the disowned ones," A man who look like Sirius aged sixty years or so walks in with Sirius on his hip. Sirius looks elated to be hanging on his uncle like a six tear old not a fourteen year old he should be acting as. Alphard, sets Sirius on the ground and ruffles through his brief case.

"Here I think you two will like these," he hands some papers to Sirius and Regulus.

"I'm going to be Lord Black!" Sirius exclaims.

"I get the house, I'm going to paint it yellow!" Regulus grin positively gleeful.

"Yellow?" I ask.

"It's cheery I want to have a cheery house when I grow up." Regulus states stubbornly. Alright I never pegged him for yellow.

"Gotch your eye on a Hufflepuff do you Reggie?" Alphard Black ruffles his nephew's hair. Reggie blushes but doesn't indicate yes or no.

"Reggie's not allowed to date," Sirius says.

"Why not?" Regulus fires.

"Because someone needs to look responsible and it's not me," Sirius grins. Alphard smiles sadly at the boys.

"Which one of you is Amelia...Potter?" Alphard asks. Shootshootshoot!

"Dumbledore said to look for a red head is it you miss?" he looks at Lily who blushes. I close my eyes and shift to the my 'natural' color.

"No it's me I died my hair." I lie.

"Green?" He asks.

"It's temporary," James snorts.

"I'll never understand teenagers," Alphard shakes his head.

"I'm American, if that helps." I offer.

"No one bit, Dumbledore said he'd like it if you made and announcement at the Order meeting tomorrow."

"You joined?" Regulus asks amazed.

"'Fraid so your mother is rather boring company complaining about how she's too old to try and produce a new heir and how quite the house is. So I blew up the parlor and go my name cursed off the tree. Doesn't help I named you as my heir, Sirius. Though it'd cheer her up a bit being noisy, needless to say she didn't appreciate it in the least bit I tell you I'll never understand women. Anyway, Aunt Dorea invited me over a couple weeks before school ended and Charlus and I got to talking and now I'm an official member I've been off on a mission till now," Alphard black pauses and looks at me, "How old are you?"

"Negative twenty four," I fire off honestly getting a odd look from Alphard Black. My tentative and non-tentative friends laugh.

"She's thirteen." James answers when he stops laughing.

"Rather young for a recruit, normally you have to be seventeen."

"Trying telling that to Dumbledore I'd rather not be a recruit shoudn't I get a childhood too?" I say somewhat sarcastically. The meaning of the war has set in on me a little more than a fictional thing it is very much real to me now.

"She's the Fellow girl isn't she," Alphard says to himself not asking us then he shakes his head, "So will you make an announcement?"

I sigh, "Do you know what the Dark mark is?"

"The what?" They ask.

"Alright then I guess I do have to make an announcement, but I won't stay the whole damn meeting."

"Dumbledore will be pleased. I won't tell anyone I know who you really are even if I disapprove of Dumbledore's decree. See you tomorrow boys." Alphard dissaperates on spot.

"That was rather abrupt," Remus comments dryly.

"Dumbledore's Decree?" I ask rather lost. They all shrug James even manages to shrug and make it looks convincing. What do they know that I don't?

~AF~

"Would you stop bouncing," Severus snaps.

"Shut it snarky-" Regulus fires back and continues to bouncing. That kid is full of surprises, he actually wants to baby sit the only person I think who is more excited is-

"Lily would you get down from that tree it has a history of shaking kids out of it!" Remus hollers. Yeah Lily is excited but James is even more excited.

"This tree has been nothing but kind to me!" Lily hollers down. Sirius snorts something about freaking flowers and rowdy wolfs. Remus blushes.

"What's in the bag Amelia?" James finally sits down next to me of course. We're outside in the garden and it's a lovely not rainy day out totally unlike yesterday. James has out all of his broomsticks even the toddler sized ones, with some quaffles and a snitch.

"A few surprises," I say mysteriously.

"Amelia! Would you stop bouncing!"

"NO! Absolutely not! I finally get to meet Tonks!" I grin have this though just dawned on me.

"Okay even given she's my favorite cousin with Cissy a close second I don't get what's so exciting about meeting our cousin and her husband," Sirius lays back under the tree Lily is currently climbing to enjoy the sunshine.

"Not Andy or Ted, Tonks the baby!" I specify.

"Why is a baby so exciting?" Remus grumbles from his rock where he still reading a book. Grouchy werewolf. I snort this is his- Hey they don't have to Marry! Maybe this time around Remus can fall in love before he's thirty even if he was more like thirty-five when he finally did fall in love.

"Well she's Tonks, she a year old, she a metamorphamagus, she a freaking awesome Hufflepuff and she Charlie's age."

"So she's another character from the books." James says in awe.

"So are the rest of you." I snap.

"Well than what makes her so special?" Sirius says sitting up, "It's not like she grow up and become an auror and falls in love with...Moony over there grouching about children, and they have a kid that is orphaned in your book and raise by James kid only to have blush hair."

I say nothing, "You're kidding, Sirius is right!" James looks at me.

"Like I'd marry a child who's thirteen years younger than me. That's a bit creepy." Remus doesn't even miss a beat.

"I dunno Sirius has always had a knack for predicting the future even if it doesn't happen the way we plan remember what he said on Halloween," James grins.

"It's not like he actually seduced Amelia she just woke up in his bed," Lily calls down.

"How the hell did she know that!" Sirius turns cherry tomato red.

"Girls have their ways we tell each other everything," Lily finally sits on a perch far above us.

"Not everything," I say low enough so Sirius and Remus can hear me and apparently James hears me sitting right next to me.

"There here! Lily calls from far above."

"Now would you get down you patronus isn't a bird!" Remus calls.

"What does that have to do with a single thing!"

James and Regulus go out and greet the mass of redheads Sirius darts out to get to his cousin.

I count the redheads. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, adults and one, two, three, four, five six children all red heads and I have no idea who's who.

"Hello I'm Amelia," I shake a red haired man's hand who seems to have an identical twin next to him.

"I'm Gabian and this is Fideon Prewett," He grins.

"So Fabian and Gideon, got it," I grin at the two shocked aurors.

"She's good," They say in unison, "It's too bad we're respectable aurors we could have taught her a little something in pranking."

"Oh no no worries there, the Marauder have her under our collective wings," Remus is behind me grinning.

"Like any of you have wings, Moony."

"Birdfeather," Remus says slow and meaningful.

"Is a stupid nickname. I liked James idea much better."

"Well rules are rules even Marauder Rules." He sticks his nose up.

"Like that ever mattered," I grumble, "Anyway I'm Amelia, not Birdfeather like Moony would have you believe and I'll be making an announcement in the meeting about halfway through the meeting the rest of the time I'll be keeping my nosy friends from peeking in to the windows trying to figure out what's going on and babysitting the babysitters." I poke Moony.

"How old are you?" A red haired woman asks concerned.

"Almost negative twenty-three!" I grin.

"She mean she's thirteen," Remus translates. The adult's exchange a glance.

"She's only thirteen and already in Order business?"

"Well I'm actually negative twenty-four and I refuse to join the orders still so your kids will be fine under our super vision, James wants to play Quidditch and when was the last Weasley Women born? They are plenty of boys." I answer.

"Mellie stop it with the negative age," Remus hisses in my ear.

"You a stick in the mud Remmie," I hiss back

"I'm keeping you in line." Remus growls.

I want to hit him over the head with my wings.

"So who are the little kids we are watching?" I ask.

"Well there are all of little Molly-wallies Husbands nephews. There's Sam, Johnathan, Kendrick, and Steven Weasley there all between eight and ten not trouble makers in the least and then there's our nephew's Willy and Chuckie. The best of the lot," Gideon says leaning in for the last bit.

"They prefer to be called Bill and Charlie," I tell him. A four year old boy grins at me.

"Hullo, I'm Bill." He hugs my legs then runs off somewhere.

"She's too good."

"Leave the kids and go inside, tell Dumbledore I'll be playing with Tonks and Charlie in the mean while," I wave my hand at the house motioning to the adult that they should go I get a few skeptical looks especially from the women holding a red haired baby that must be Charlie before Fabin and Gideon convince their sister and her brothers-in-law and their wives to go inside. The four Weasley cousins stay and James and Sirius get them in a game of horse Remus wonders off to joins them so does Severus surprisingly.

Regulus and the Tonks walk over to me while Lily gets Charlie and Bill interested in other activities besides tree climbing.

"You're, Amelia the girl that got Sirius and Regulus out of the house," A forbidding women says her crazy black curled hair is pulled back into a neat bun and her eyes are gorgeous she seems to be very kind.

I nod, "Yes I am, Cissy says she misses you and Tonks- I mean Nymphadora."

"Why do you call her Tonks?" Ted inquires. I'm mystified by how this man's hair meshes with Teddy's and Remus.

"She doesn't like her name although Dora is fine with her." I say looking at the pink haired baby in front of me, "Most Of the time.

"Oh-kay?" Ted says

"You're sure this is okay leaving her with you."

"Yeah completely fine, I'm good with kids," I lie on spot.

Nymphadora seem to notice I'm not shifting like other metamorphamagi and reaches for me showing me all her hair colors. I smile and shake my head, "I can't shift my hair color like you can, Tonks."

She scowls and reaches for me some more. Andromeda hands her over, "I've never seen her do this before."

I shrug I don't know how metamorphamagi normally react to each other but Nymphadora seems drawn to me.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Dromeda," Ted reassures her as they walk inside.

"I'm not supposed to shift Tonksie." I tell the baby girl in my arms after her parents leave.

She looks at me and says "Why?" How old is she a year and a few months? Already speaking I remember my brother told me I said 'Dan' when I was ten months old. I did mean it intentionally like Tonks does now though.

"I'm just not, Tonks."

"Hurt?"

I nod my head.

She leans her pink curls against my shoulder.

"Does it really hurt you Mellie?" Remus interrupts my non-thoughts.

"Not that much I like the freedom I have here, though," I say absentmindedly. Remus grins.

"It's cool to see you shift too," Remus grins only like a fourteen year old boy slightly tanned front the sun and French lineage can.

"Before you go back you your book will you hold Tonks." I say offering the pink haired child out to him and laugh at his face and Tonks. _How did they end up married?_ I wonder innocently.

The War, a rational voice answers.

* * *

**Tonks and Charlie are in this chapter more in the next chapter though disappointingly not with Amelia. **

**Yes there is a Halloween Ball the Marauders are the ones to blame for it not continuing on to Harry's time. It was a prank gone hilariously wrong *thank you Lily and Marlene* wrong sixth year. I figure since fourth years can go to the Yule ball than fourth years can go to the Halloween dance. Amelia just needs an excuse I never explained it in my book of awesomeness and it randomly appearing in Fifth and Six year. Seventh year is covered. **


	12. Mad-eye Moody -without the eye

**Mad-eye Moody -without the eye**

* * *

~AF~

"Should you get going?" Lily asks while we sit under a tree. Charlie and Tonks are playing nicely on the blanket We put out for them with the toy I gave them. I gave them stuffed Dragons. Charlie let out a shriek of delight when I gave him the red and gold Stuffed dragon he promptly named, 'Wuffy.' I'll never understand the Weasley boys letting their little brother sleep in a dormitory with a mysterious man named "Peter Pettigrew" or not even investigating the girls loo their brother left. Boys.

"Ten more minutes, Ally said one-forty not one-thirty." I say flicking leaf in the air watching it turn color I've had an unusual amount of uncontrollable accidental magic since coming her to England rather accidentally. Cross Atlantic and back in time with no help everything I've read on the subject say it should be impossible and I just want an answer damn it!

"Ally?" Remus snickers.

"Dumbledore. His first name is Albus."

"Your nicknames while rather embarrassing make since much more than The Marauders names." Lily say righting Tonks' pink dragon yet again. "Clumsy little tike," Lily snorts as Tonks promptly flips over the dragon again.

"Our nicknames make perfect sense," I defend them.

"To you maybe, but the rest of us are still not too sure about Padfoot. I mean where did it even come from?" Lily asks desperate.

"Lily have you ever actually seen the bottom of Paddy's feet?" Remus asks innocently.

"No but I've seen you arse Moony," Lily fires back.

Remus blushes, "Maybe you should look at his feet."

"Sirius is so going to kill you one day." I chuckle at Remus prank. The two bookworm's stare at me pale faced.

"He doesn't actually?" Lily's voice is scarcely more than a whisper.

"No! Absolutely not! Sirius Black would never kill a fellow Marauder!" I protest.

"So why does he end up in Azkaban?" Remus asks.

"Peter framed him, I'll gotta go now," I say evasively avoiding both of their gazes.

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

* * *

_"But I don't understand!" A small boy complains. Sweat dripping of his body from the physical exertion that he's been through already that day his sandy hair sticks up straight maybe an inch long._ It needs to be shorn again_, a man behind a desk thinks. "Why can't I write them?" The boy continues in his rant._

_Here they are yet again having this same conversation that stupid- not he's not stupid if he was he wouldn't be here the boy is just... stubborn. Still the stubborn boy would get it through his head he_ couldn't _write his friends and family._ They _would find them. No one could find them everyone here was here for a reason they were all special at something this boy, well he was excellent at anything he put his mind to and that's why he was chosen._

_"Because, Do you want them to find us?" The man behind the desk with dark brown hair and blue eyes growls from behind a desk._

_"No I don't. I just want to write them tell them I'm...I'm okay." The boy admits softly._

~LE~

* * *

Amelia goes inside to make her big announcement at the Damned Order meeting I don't see why we can't join it till were seventeen. Would it be helpful to have kids in on the War? Damn I want to help this war is about people like me. Mudbloods. I know what I am I'm proud of it! Why would I want to belong to a family like the Black's. God all the pureblood families like that make me prouder of my 'blood status' although Amelia Fellow has the right idea _it_ shouldn't matter what you blood statues is.

And Amelia should know who she is.

"Remus are we ever going to tell her who she is?" I ask. Nymphadora and Charlie gurgle at each other. William Weasley plays with the wooden puzzle Amelia gave him.

Remus sighs and sits back, blowing his longer than average bang up in the air, "I don't know I've tried to get the books out and lay them in obvious places but Mr. and Mrs. Potter won't take us to Diagon Ally till August by then all the book on her will be gone."

"But you a Marauder surely-"

"Lil's, this is different it not just a school boy prank or telling on a friend, this is real life. We _can't_ do anything about it. Professor Dumbledore's orders," Remus cuts me off before I can finish. We sit quietly for a minute as Remus flicks his wand at Charlie's dragon, really a stuffed dragon in Gryffindor color with 'fire breathing abilities' really just warm air coming out the Dragons mouth what was Amelia thinking. She probably was foreshadowing. The pink dragon though it looks like she's setting someone up. I smile quickly to myself.

"You have tired haven't you?"

Remus closed his amber eyes and nods tiredly. He always seems tired lately.

"I hope she figures it out."

~AF~

* * *

I walk in toward the dining room we hardly ever use. I prepare myself for what to except. The Prewetts died the McKinnons were slaughtered and now I'm responsible with saving them.

I open the doors and slip in to the room silently. A man with wild ginger (like the spice with a hint of red) hair and beetle eyes is speaking about safely. Well actually he's wondering how insane Dumbledore is letting a thirteen year old come into an Order meeting, out loud, very loudly.

"Actually I didn't want to come but I don't want Sirius going to Azkaban because a dimwit at the ministry doesn't know how to tell a- actually everybody roll up your sleeves." I interrupt.

They all stare at me dumbfound. "Do it! Now! I'm sure you would want to be the Rat." I scoff a little, "Not that there is a rat, yet."

Dumbledore, Charlus, and the Prewett's roll up their sleeves the rest of the room follows suit. I walk around and cheek their arms just to be sure they don't have a traitor. Everyone is clean although one man has questionable bathing habits.

I smile at The Order, "Hello I'm Amelia..." I look at Professor Dumbledore for permission, his head shakes no ever so slightly, "Potter. I was Amelia Peters before I was adopted. Move here last summer my parents decided to home school me rather than seen me to Hogwarts late, that kinda backfired when the train accident happened. Now I'm legally stuck in England till I can care for myself. All that good yadda yadda. By the way just a little hint it's not true."

"AMELIA!" Dumbledore roars.0

"What you want me to join when I know perfectly well in 1995 when Harry and Ron want to join you wouldn't let them or the twins even thought they were of age with a year left of school. I'd rather be honest but Oh now my last name isn't allowed to be known to the public at large," I snap. "Albus I'll do this but I will do this my way."

Albus Wulfic Percival Brian Dumbledore glares at me, "Your last name is not yours to flaunt."

"I'm beginning to think it is." I stare him down.

"It's not," He says softly before sitting down.

I summon a black board and chalk and draw a Dark Mark to the best of my abilities.

"Lord Vol-"

"Taboo!" several people call out.

"Lord Voldie or Tom Riddle. They aren't tabooed."

"Tom Riddle?" Several gasps are heard.

"Such a pleasant boy- should have known he was out for no good." Charlus grumbles.

"Personally, I think Dumbledore should have slacked of work that day." I say, "Back on topic He's followers Death Eaters, are all emblazoned with this symbol. Their forearms. If they don't have it, they aren't a Death Eater, but not all Death Eaters are bad." I say thinking wistfully of the boy outside.

"Death Eaters aren't all bad." The man who was yell at Dumbledore repeats, "That a load of bullocks!"

"Severus Snape is the bravest man in my Childhood dreams, do you really want to shatter those!" I snap at the man.

"Severus turns?" Charlus asks lately he and Dorea have seemed like parents to the seven of us. I would be the first to say He's more like a parent to me than my own brother.

"And Reggie, but he- he dies before he turn nineteen. James and Lily die Halloween 1981, Sirius dies when he's thirty-five after twelve years of Azkaban and two year as an escapee of Azkaban he dies at the minestry in the Department of Mysteries. Severus dies in the battle of Hogwarts, being epic and proving he was a freaking Gryffindor all along. Remus, he dies in the Battle of Hogwarts too. He left behind a son, Teddy..."

"The children outside all die in this war," The ginger haired man says realizing something.

"You're Mad-eye aren't you," I say looking at him.

"Who? The names Alastor Moody," The man says gruffly.

"I'm so sorry you have to train James and Sirius." I say as seriously as I can. Dumbledore's eyes twinkle.

"They become Aurrors?" Charlus says a bit surprise with that unmistakable hint of fatherly pride.

I nod, "Mad-eye eh?" Alastor Moody asks, "What happened?"

"Uh...I don't really know," I admit a bit sheepishly he shrugs.

"I guess I have one more thing I need to address. Werewolves," I get a few strange looks.

"What of them?" A random woman asks out loud, "They're a bunch of dirty half breeds, leaching off of good witches and wizards."

"So how many werewolves do you know?" I shoot.

"You know one?"

"Maybe what of it?" I cross my arms and lean back.

"Potters must not be as respectful as they would have you believe." She snaps.

"I meet him in in America and let me tell you he's a damn good teacher!"

"Language, Amelia!" Charlus scolds.

"Lycanthropy is a medical condition that is very easily managed, even now people affected by it can be easily reduced in pain and they can be...well I don't want to say tamed but more civil."

"So what to do you propose?"

"Get Lycanthropy changed from a species to a medical disease, besides it'll keep Fenrir Greyback's...cub's? From joining him to have a semi normal life."

Moody nods his head, "Makes sense, I'll get some healers researching this theory."

"And keep away from Dorlorus Umbridge she'll ruin that."

"She's still in School Amelia," Dumbledore prompts gently.

"Oh well this is a step in the right direction isn't?"

"I'm sure you werewolf friend will thank you later." Dumbledore smiles.

"You'd be a great auror," Moody tell me.

"I'm growing up in the first Wizarding war as the Order of the Pheonix's secret weapon. Of course I have to have great potential as an auror but after this is all said and done. I want to go back to America and see my parents for the first time."

~AF~

* * *

A few days after the Order meeting I decide I need to talk to Severus because I need advice. The question is how? he's always busy with his homework and raiding half the library.

"Hey Severus- can we talk?" I plop down next to him because I happen to know James has everyone else busy teaching them a new game. I have no idea where he learned it. It looks like Island dodge ball with a couple of buldgers. It's kinda obvious why Severus didn't want to go and learn it.

"Depends why?"

"I need info on a potion, that not exactly...legal." I think that the word it works because whatever is in the basin where the locket doesn't seem to be in our school curriculum.

"How should I know-"

"It's a dark potion and I need some way to get around it. I know you good with that kind of stuff." I interrupt quickly.

"Why should I help you?" He asks as Slytherin as ever I chew my bottom lip more like a Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor, but it's all good I chose Gryffindor. There I can make the most changes.

"I want to save Regulus, he's you friend right?"

"Yes but I don't see what-"

"I'll answer three questions you have about your life." I interrupt. His eyes glow, "How it would have gone without me interrupting everything and I'll be brutally honest."

"A bit Slytherin, aren't we Amelia."

"Who ever said I was Gryffindor at heart?" I grin.

"You think like a Ravenclaw, you're loyal like a Hufflepuff, you foolishly brave and courageous like a Gryffindor and yet here you are acting like a Slytherin snake." Severus eye dance merrily, "You're like all the Hogwarts houses-"

"I'm not here to discuss my house placement I think it fits then it fits me."

"Then tell me what does this potion do?"

I describe what happened to Dumbledore without using Dumbledore's name and add in Regulus story.

"I see, so why did you come to me in particular instead of a professor?"

I look out the library windows, "Because out of all the people I could possibly ask I trust you the most."

"You trust me?" he asks not believing a word.

"It's complicated."

"How so?" Severus' eyebrow is raised obviously he's using one of his three questions.

"...when Harry first went to Hogwarts you treated him like dirt because he looked like James. Over the year you seem to only hate him more and more, but when the final battle came...you asked him to look at you so you could see his eyes, Lily's eyes incidentally and you gave him your memory's so he knew exactly what he was."

"Is Harry your...hero?' Severus asks abnormally soft.

"Among other things yes," I study the grain of the table were sitting at.

"Then I will work on it," he says, "But Lily she- she ends up with Po- James." he chokes out. Damn I thought I had slip it under his radar.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Was she happy?" He looks at me with his hair standing up straight and eyes that seem to have a thousand years of sadness in them.

"She would have been happier if you two remained friends she really missed you after fifth year, but I've fixed that for you." I say not wanting to see his eyes.

"Thank you Mellie."

~RJL~

* * *

"We're doing what?!"

"A picnic! It's perfect I have all the food packed already, beside don't you have to leave tomorrow?" Amelia has been begging me to go out on a picnic but so close to Full moon, my new moon high is gone and all I want to do is sleep. I look down at my Divination homework and remember that night in September last year. James, Sirius, Peter and I were sitting in the common room.

_"How the heck are we supposed to write out our futures from dream's!" Sirius yells at no one in particular frustrated with our new class Divination._

_"Weren't you paying attention in Class Siri?" James asks. Peter snort's pushing back his overly long hair._

_"James, paying attention in class? What _has _the world come to?" Peter laughs._

_"Shut it, Petey we'll never finish our transformations before October if we don't pay attention." James says practical._

_"Yes but this is Divination it's all made up," I point out._

_"So why are you even taking the class?" Sirius asks me._

_"So I know when to rescue my best mates from each other," I fire of without thinking. _

_"Let's just make it up." Sirius says brightly, "Jamie read the assignment out loud"_

_"Please predict your future, around your near death: include relationships, children, circumstances and how your death will happen," James recites from memory._

_"How do you memorize things like that?" I ask him._

_"Just because I have a brain doesn't mean I never use it." James sits back more comfortable in his squishy arm chair a particular Lily Evans was sitting in earlier this evening._

_"Never use you brain Jamie that would certainly be a waste of energy." Sirius grins._

_"Who wants to go first?" James asks. No one say a word. "Fine I'll predict Peters future," He studies Peter for a moment. "Okay I got it! Peter will have a silver hand-"_

_"Silver?" I snort._

_"We all know that's a myth Moony we've seen you use sickles and ask specify that you change be put in to sickles," Sirius replies in his own lazy smart ass way._

_"Would you stop calling me that?" I snap._

_"Nope you a Marauder and you need a name back to my story," James snaps._

_"You guys don't have names," I grumble._

_"Yet," Sirius reminds me. Of course I come to Hogwarts and make friends with the boys who not only accept I'm a were wolf they think it's cool and they want to become animagi to join me on full moons. Why could they just hate me?_

_"So Petey has a silver hand that he go for do a dark bit of potion making, and Sirius and I aren't around anymore otherwise he be dead already for betraying the Marauders. A kid with a scare on his head a lightning bolt scar comes around and Peter is in a life debt to him -for saving Peter from Moony's revenge. The kid is targeted by You-Know-Who and is trying to escape his clutches but Peter is in the way. So Peter kills himself because of the life debt with the sliver hand."_

_Peter merely shrugs "I'd never betray you guys. I'll do Moony's." Peter's eyes study my nose for a minute. "Remus will be the last of The Marauders and he'll marry a girl thirteen years younger than him with...pink hair and they'll have a blue hair baby boy named after a terrifying beast-"_

_"So Wolfy?" James snorts._

_"Maybe and they'll named the scar headed boy his godfather because it makes perfect sense and they'll die in battle for the greater good."_

_"Sounds very accurate I'll write that down-"_

_James tuts- "Not before you tell us Sirius death." _

_"He'll be trapped in hell for...twelve years and the escape only to be trapped in his own home for year before doing something rash and die."_

_"What killed him?" Peter asks. I look around for inspiration._

_"Drapery."_

_"Sounds so believable," Sirius says a bit too sarcastically. "Jamie-boy will end up with his precious Lily flower and they'll have a little baby boy with Lily's eyes and the Potters curse- James!" Sirius squeals as James elbows him._

_"The kid will probably end up with your hair is all I'm saying," James grumbles a bit as Sirius continues, "And he'll open the door without his wand for once and he'll be killed- By You-know-who! And his kid will be the scare head boy Remus named his kid's godfather."_

_"Our lives seem a little too fantastic," I say dryly._

_"Fine then Amelia Fellow will become our best mate in less than a year," Sirius counters._

_"And you have a girl in your bed before boxing day," I say flippantly._

Sometimes the things we say without thinking are a little to accurate.

"Why is you're picnic basketful of Limes?" I look at Amelia a bit skeptical she grins like she knows something I don't.

She probably does but then again so do I.

**Limes =** _**Li**_**ly + Ja**_**mes. PETER WAS IN THIS CHAPTER! Flippant little rat. I totally know my little flash back was very predictable but why not? It was fun. **_**I want to address something a few chapter ago J.K.'s Werewolves aren't allergic to silver and Remus has a twisted sense of humor when it comes to silver because his mother is a muggle and he heard the rumors when he was growing up and he thinks it funny. He's in muggle studies because...thing, there's more to the boys back story in my opinion. J.K has his story up on Pottermore this in no way follows that.**

**Questions! ****  
********1) How do you feel about Hufflepuffs?****  
********2) Wanna guess who the sweaty boy was?****  
********3) Don't you agree that Lycanthropy is a medical disorder not a species? ****  
********4) What is Severus solution to the potion in the Basin of the Cave?****  
********5) Did Dumbledore ever slack off of work?**


	13. Limes, Tans and Roomies

**Limes, Tan's and Roomies**

* * *

"So what are the Limes for?" Severus ask again as we go out to the hidden lake it needs a name I'll name it later.

"I like Limes, they're cool," I say, Remus sighs.

"Mellie I'll never understand you," Lily tells me.

I grin at the girl coincidentally my hair turns yellow. Yellow is my happy color.

"Birdfeather, they won't get it," Sirius jumps down from a tree he was climbing and following us in.

"It'll still be funny later when they actually _do,_" I point out. Sirius sucks in a breath, "Your kidding they do!?"

"Fairy tale wedding and a kid," I reply.

"Remus, do you have any idea what those two are talking about?" James asks.

"Actually-" Remus lifts his finger then seems to realize he doesn't know what's going and deflates a little, "I really don't know this time." Remus shuffles. Regulus looks from the limes to James to Lily and Back again.

"Oh..."

"Hey look Reggie got it too!" Sirius ruffles his little brother hair.

"Siri! Geoff!" Regulus yips. "I won't tell them yessh!"

"Tell us what?" Snape snaps.

"The Limes, man! The Limes! It's in the Limes," Sirius starts to shake Severus them seems to realize he's touching him like a friend and lets go of his shoulders.

"I'd say there is something wrong with Gryffindor's but Regulus gets and Lily doesn't," Severus says.

"Oh Severus, there is a lot wrong with Gryffendorks," I tell him.

"Gryffendorks, huh?" James says amused. He turns to Remus and Sirius.

"No," they answer in unison.

"But I didn't even ask the question," James wines.

"Answer's still no, I knew there was a reason J.K. didn't use that insult," I mutter.

**_(In case you didn't get that James wanted to rename {and originally name} the Marauders, The Gryffendorks I think it's a perfectly good excuse why that name is never used as an insult Remus and Sirius turned it down because Sirius was opposed to being called a dork and Remus though it was too obvious...*roll eyes* like everyone didn't catch on.)_**

"Who?"

"Here's a lime Lily do you like Limes?" I toss the girl a lime she catches it and looks at it.

"Well do you?" Sirius asks.

Lily is inspects the lime, then tosses it back, "No I think there kind of lame."

Regulus snorts and peels a lime, "Shows what you know, limes are awesome."

"I agree, Limes are pure awesome."

"Snake!" James jumps into Remus' arms quite a few people laugh at him.

I look at the little brown adder. "Awe it's just a little snake," I coo.

The six of them look at me like I stabbed a baby in the face to get warm. "What?" I ask.

"_Mistress Hogwarts?" _ A voice asks.

"Who was that?" I look at my friends.

"_Talisn will be so pleased! It is I, Evenlins, the Adder!"_ The snake hisses.

"Who's Talisn?" I ask the snake. Holy shit I really have fallen into Harry Potter. I'm _talking to a snake_ and not the Slytherin kind, why is Evenlins the adder calling me Mistress Hogwarts...Maybe I smell like Hogwarts? Snakes are weird.

"Amelia's a Parsletounge?" Regulus asks.

"Apparently so," Severus says not so pale face as he was before.

"Well tell the damned Snake to go away!" James snaps.

~SB~

* * *

"Sirius Orion Black the Third! What have you done to me!" My little brother runs into the living room where James and I are playing chess. Lily and Amelia are finishing a few school papers. Snape is reading a book. Honestly I have no idea what Amelia is setting up with him being her at the Potters or more likely what she's preventing but she's freaking crazy. Remus is in the Library with Dumbledore putting our finishing touches on the roommate situation. Regulus is wearing a pair of old trousers it around five we got back from James hidden lake two hours ago with the _shocking_ (not) revelation of the Parslemouth in our mists. Amelia Fellow is nothing short of legend even if she doesn't know it, the Parsletounge in Gryffindor. Merlin, that's weird.

James snickers.

"Reg, I haven't done anything to you this time," I tell him and move a chess piece.

"Yes you did!" He insists. Lily and Amelia finally notice my little brother lacking a shirt and giggle. Snape looks up over his book in a very Remus-way he actually smirks.

"Oddly Regulus your brother is right he did nothing to you," Snape laughs at my brother ignorance.

"But I'm a completely different color!" Regulus screeches.

Lily laughs a little more. "Have you cheek everywhere?" James asks.

Regulus blushes, I use to look in the mirror the back at Regulus and wonder if the mirror broke by how much we looked the same when we were little but as we grew out personalities have changed us so we no longer look like clones of the same person, but rather to complete opposites. He'd rather behave like a good boy all the time and break the rules every once in a while I'm the opposite. He slightly smaller and narrower but otherwise we physically look the same.

"Everywhere?" he questions.

"It's a tan, Regulus you'll have a tan line somewhere." Amelia saves him from further embarrassment.

"A what?"

"You got darker in the sun. Hasn't this happened before?" Lily translates for him.

I snort like Mother would ever let us be outside long enough for that to happen. "Have you met my family?"

Lily blushes, "Just Narcissa and you two."

"My parents aren't the ones to let us go running around without proper clothing on hence our awesome pastiness."

"How long will this last?" Regulus gives up trying to fix it with his wand.

"Maybe long enough to get your 'puff." James winks. Regulus blushes deeper and Lily that sneaky muggleborn takes a picture of Regulus.

"Blackmail for Sirius, you too look enough alike." She offers.

"Oh please like that picture would embarrass either brother," Amelia drawls imitating me, "Sirius would just be proud and Reggie wouldn't say a word."

"You are too well acquainted with our logic," I glare at Amelia.

"Who had both eyebrows at the end of our first game of exploding snap?"

"James did and I had the other one!" I quip.

"No I had both eyebrows and James had the one!" She fights back.

James smiles and checkmates me, "Yet Remus had none."

~AF~

* * *

We're sitting down to dinner just before Remus has to leave in three hours. Full moon tomorrow. Dumbledore had joined us he and Charlus while almost forty years apart are good friends and peers in the field of transfigurations.

Dumbledore smiles at me, "I think you'll find these articles interesting." and hands me a yellow packet just before we sit down I stuff it in my jacket. Fun more reading.

"James why aren't you eating your steak, I thought you loved steak," Dorea scolds her son.

"I thought you told her," Sirius says without his filter pointed to on. Dorea looks at him sharply.

"Well er... yo-you s-see M-M-Mum...I'm uhh...I'mavegetarian," James mumbles tripping over his words.

"You're a what?" Charlus asks folding down his paper at the head of the table.

"I'm a vegetarian," James says softly flushing.

Dorea smiles widely at James. "Why could you tell me that before we had this dinner James?"

James blush turns bright red, Lily giggles Dumbledore has an amuse expression more so than Severus, Remus, Regulus and I. Yessh that a lot of Us'.

"Er...I wasn't sure what you'd say about that."

"I'd say go make yourself a peanut butter sandwich the house elves are busy cleaning up after all seven of you and eat more protein so you don't starve yourself you are a growing boy," Dorea has a sparkle in her sliver-grey eyes that looks and awful lot like Sirius' I-know-what-you-really-mean-but-I won't-tell glint. Must be a Black thing.

James blushes an even deeper red and scurries off.

"Anything else you six want to tell me?" Dorea glares at us playfully like a lioness would her cubs...or in this case a Snake would her...eggs? The lion comparison works better. The snake one sounds just plain weird

"Reggie has a crush on Hufflepuff!" Sirius cries out.

"Eat you chocolate cake Sirius." Dorea snaps while grinning at Regulus' red face. Sirius dumps his cake on Remus' plate, which no one notices and snag's James steak.

"I understand Charlus' brother was the same way, when he found out Charlus liked someone let's just hope Sirius doesn't figure out which Hufflepuff," Dorea smiles warmly at Regulus.

James returns from the kitchen with a jar of peanut butter without the jar and two slices of bread. That really is a lot of peanut butter. No one says anything but more than a few eyes twinkle at his sandwich. Is somebody else a peanut butter lover?

"Wha- I waa 'ungry." James says through a mouthful of peanut butter. The rest of dinner passed rather uneventfully until Dumbledore smiles at Remus Sirius and James and perhaps me.

Albus Dumbledore clears his throat, "I'd like to say your roommate choice while rather unorthodox, but as Miss. McGonagall and I see is a very good candidate for particular reasons but under a few conditions."

"What kind of conditions," I ask rather curious who _did _they pick.

Dumbledore looks at me with stunned blues, "Do you know who they picked?"

"Did you use Leggamance, what every that mind ready thing is on me?" I snap annoyed.

"Legilimency, Amelia. It's not min-"

"-d reading as much as much as sorting through the many layered thing that is the mind," I snip. A few questioning looks are tossed my way.

"May I ask where you learned that?" Dumbledore asks me.

"Snape said something like that to Harry in Fifth year when teaching him Occlumency to keep- My book." I rephrase a little late.

"I don't understand why would-"

"Short version Harry got 'vision' from a certain Dark Lord you deemed it necessary for Professor Snape to teach him because you would look Harry in the eyes that year because, you know, and you thought something stupid like this Dark Lord could possess Harry. Severus taught potions, but he did really want to." I ramble a little.

"I understand now. The boys pick, you as their roommate," Dumbledore says eyes a bit too twinkly talk about subject change.

"I'm going to kill you three." I glare at the three boys. Remus pops a piece of his steak in his mouth with a silver fork and grins.

"That's what you're preventing."

"Well maybe I changed my mind." I cross my arms.

"You're a stubborn Gryffindor you never change your mind," Remus insists.

Sirius looks at me with wide silver eyes, "Sometimes Gryffindor's change their mind."

I grin maliciously at them.

~AF~

* * *

"Do you agree to these terms Amelia?" Dumbledore asks me in the library after Remus leaves. We have just discussed my new room and roommates and the conditions.

"They sound pretty reasonable my own bathroom and a few charms on the room." I nod my head.

"Professor McGonagall has also told me to tell you that you still have a spot in the Girls dormitory in case it is needed at one point or another because you are rooming with the Marauders, and I quote 'sometimes a girl needs a break from those boys'," Dumbledore's eyes twinkle with humor.

I shrug my shoulders not actually thinking I'll ever need my bed in the girl's dorm I feel much more at home with the boys than the girls.

"And I expect to do full moon much easier in the boys dorm," Dumbledore's eyes seem like they are expecting me to be shocked.

"Just when did you figure out that they did the transformation?" Dumbledore's eyes return to normal. He sighs.

"I maybe old but I know what a well-adjusted werewolf needs. A pack is high on the list for a cub like Remus. When no other school aged werewolves were found, Professor McGonagall was to watch him during transformations but after a few nights should couldn't and Remus decided he could do without a bit foolishly Gryffindor. James, Sirius, and Peter don't notice how I plant certain books and ingredients around them so they have everything they'll need to complete the transformation. I let no student at Hogwarts without their basic needs whatever they might be."

"So they really are a pack?" I ask amazed.

"A pack of troublemakers," Dumbledore smiles impishly. He so encourages them.

~FG~

* * *

_Renee Brun, mine till that bastard, swooped in with his fancy magic tricks and stole her. She didn't know about me and my blessing. I may be vicious, but I only became after she was stolen from me. I still don't believe she didn't remember me when I showed up at her door step back in June. She thought I was a homeless man, as if, but it worked didn't?_

_I got my Renee back for the summer, one wonderful summer in France, there is only flaw. His son. The women was too fearful to give him up she raised him on her own a Muggle in a Wizard's world, But I'm here to fix that. Stupid women she should have known better._

_****_~AF~

* * *

Two days after Remus left we're all a bit lonely without his presence smoothing everything over. I think I have it the worse because we both had friends here. I'm friends with Lily, Severus, Regulus and the boys. Remus was friends with Lily Regulus, Sirius and James we sort of connect the two groups better than if they were left on their own. I walk down to breakfast this morning and find the four dark haired boy with their heads together pouring over a bunch of parchments.

"What do yo-you got there?" I yawn in the middle of my sentence exhausted.

"School lists." Regulus replies, munching on a lime, I may have gotten him addicted to those things they're fine every once in a while but he's eaten them a bit obsessively I wonder if his patronus is a lime now.

"Oh..." I pause thinking the summer is almost over and I haven't done anything. We haven't gone on a trip anywhere not even a day trip, we've been here, at the Potter Mansion or the Potter Palace as Charlus calls it see how it's a bit of an alliteration and he loves those.

"When are we going to Diagonally?"

"Diagonally like slanted?" Sirius looks at me. "Mellie are you okay?" Severus and James' heads snap towards me.

"I'm fine, just t-t-tired," I yawn again and rest my arms on the table "Ouch!" I yip as a sharp pain shoots through my arm. James is already at my side checking my arm to see what happened.

"_Evernate,"_ James hisses at my arm. Then inspects it.

"Birdfeather there's nothing wrong with it, what happened?" James looks at me earnestly through his round glasses and hazel eyes truly worried about my wellbeing.

"I-I don't know I put my arm on the table and it hurt a bit like when you hit your funny bone but worse." I say truthfully.

"Sounds like you broke it." Severus says from my other side.

"But it's _fine_," I stress the word looking at their eyes hazel, black, silver-grey, blue-grey. All so concerned like a pair of blue-green eyes never were.

"I may be no Remmie, but her are does look fine," Sirius says.

The four boys exchange looks. Something passed between them, something I don't understand. This sudden bond between them something that never seemed like it could be there is and they're united even if only for a moment. The Slytherin and Gryffindor's put aside their differences and it seems like they can get along like Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's.

"Do you know when we are going to Diagon Ally to get our school supplies?" I ask.

"Mum go it already," Sirius says sneering at Severus for who knows what.

Maybe it was too much to hope the Slytherins and Gryffindor's could have a relationship like their founders did before they got into the fight that separated them for life.

* * *

**_Didn't you love Reggie's freak out? The Blacks are whip smart knowing what Limes actually meant when Severus or Lily or Remus didn't of course they'll remain curious. Every seemingly random bit I put up is so totally necessary sooner or later most the times later. So keep reading them and then think why the hell is this in here! That's my goal!_**

**_Next Chapter contains the train ride back, Remus and his little surprise and the answer to #4._**

**Questions!****  
********1) Limes or Jily or Lames or Broomflower?**I like Limes the best for James and Lily's couple name its oh so clever!**  
********2) Would the Gryffindorks have been a better name for The Marauders?****  
********3) Isn't Sirius the best big brother not explaining tanning to Regulus?****  
********4) What was in the Packet Dumbledore gave Amelia? **


	14. Going Back to Hogwarts: Fourth year

**Going back to Hogwarts: Fourth year**

* * *

~RL~

I look at the mirror on the back of my wooden bedroom door. I smile sadly at my reflection I haven't broken any bones since...since I was five or six when I first found out I wasn't 'normal' I use to love full moons, I vaguely remember running through the forest, but I don't remember where it was. I do remember looking forward to it a night with no bedtime and I could frolic through the trees all night. There were other wolves there too I can't remember if they were were's or real wolves. They didn't really notice me much. Every once in a while I'd get too close to an edge of a cliff and an older wolf would pick me up by my scruff and carry me back to somewhere they consider more safe for a cub. I haven't really asked Mum about when I was younger. Ever since I was six I've been more closely 'monitored'. In the summer months I use a cellar of the garage. Mum, being a muggle she has to use a car to go to work. Cynthia, Dad's friend would check on me after full moons. Cynthia is a witch but she says she doesn't need magic. She did use any magic for a couple of years then Mum went to her about my...condition she decided she should help me. She might have thought of Dad as more than a friend the way she keeps my secret but really who would believe her she lives a lot like Mum.

My hair is a bit longer than it was at the Potter household but that wasn't it. I didn't look like myself. My hair normally a dirty blond color was well...tawny like Prongs' coat. Too much sun? I don't know. I should try and charm it back before I see my friends. I tuck a stray bit behind my ear. I really should get my hair cut, again. I look back at the mirror. My scar is still there. It was from the most recent full moon. It started a bit above my right ear and extended down towards my right eyebrow. It disappears and reappears a slight cut on my the tip of my nose the in the type of cut that is gone in two-ish weeks. It's an odd place for a scar to be I don't imagine how I could do that. My other scars are mostly on my legs, easiest place to get to I figured that out pretty quick the first time around.

No good, you can see it plain and clear as daylight. It I don't really want to try and explain that one.

My eyes too, there's something different there too. Their normal amber-brown liquid-ness is different somehow.

"Remus, we're going to be late!" Cynthia yells. Oh yeah, Mum is still on her holiday in France. I guess that good for her. Cynthia has been taking care of me since I came back from the Potters.

I get in the car and we head off to Kings cross with my trunk and broomstick. It's a new one not the best but pretty fast.

"You'll be okay going through alone right?" Cynthia looks at me worried. Her blond hair in a messy bun and freckles spattered across her face. Her blue eyes are crystal clear.

"I'll be okay Cynthia," I do this every year. I feel a bit bad for the muggleborn's whose parents can't cross over platform nine-and-three-quarters. They say goodbye here. Cynthia hugs me I hug her back she's like an aunt to me.

"Don't get into too much trouble this year Remmie," Cynthia bends down and kisses my forehead.

"I'll try." I grin and go through the barrier.

"Remus!" A girl with silky red hair cries out bumbling over the mass of people at the train station.

"Oft!" She squeezes all the air out of me.

"What happened Remus?" The girl turns her normally blue-green eyes towards me their brown in worry for me.

"Little accident with Luna," I smirk hugging her with my left arm.

"Luna Lovegood- but she isn't born ye- Oh." She realizes I mean the moon, "Oh, why do you have a plaster cast?"

I sigh and shake my hair out of my eyes a little, not so much that my new scar can be seen just enough so that I can look at Amelia better. Amelia Fellow, the girl of Legends, of course she woke up in Sirius' bed without a clue of the year. Not the picture we are painted as little kids hearing this bedtime story.

"Mum didn't have time to take me to a Healer so we went to a Doctor instead." I lie, explaining Cynthia would be a bit...complex not that I'm ashamed or anything but a witch who doesn't wish to be a witch? That's not an easy thing to understand with my friends.

"That thing is freakin' huge, thank God they use fiberglass now- I mean later in the 2000's." She blurbs.

"Er... well" I blush a bit because she's still hugging me. "Do you...um can I have a bit of room for my 'freaking huge cast'?"

Amelia goes scarlet seeing or rather hearing; her words played back to her and lets me go.

"Are you going to go to Madam Pomfrey and have her fix it?" Amelia asks.

"Of course I am!" I tweak her nose, "Why wouldn't I?"

She blushes again but lighter almost a delicate pink. "I was just wondering."

"Where are the others?" I ask.

Amelia grins wickedly. I had already spot Regulus and Snape of in the distance and saw Lily put her red hair up in to a ponytail because it was annoying her, whipping around her head as she was talking to Alice Prewett, I hope our summer friendships don't end up being just that, summer friendships.

"Where are James and Sirius?" I ask again

"I'll show you," She grabs a hold of my left hand, the one not in my cast, and runs (drags me into) on to the train into a compartment with Sirius and James.

"Found him first!" She exclaims. James smirks at Sirius who grumbles.

"Stupid Birdie, birds can't even smell." Sirius mutters under his breath.

"She still found me first." I grin at my friends.

"What happen to your arm?" Sirius asks.

"Luna apparently," Amelia answers for me.

"You never break anything during full moons with us!" James exclaims.

I blush, "Well Moony was away from the pack, he doesn't like to be alone." I say softly.

"Werewolves have packs?" Amelia turn her head to the side mystified by this fact.

"Mellie you're part of Moony's pack," Sirius says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, it kinda is.

"Sorry _I_ never went on an information crazy for werewolf's," She sass him. A girl sassing, Sirius Black and Sirius taking it. Maybe the world really will end. Then again this is _Amelia Fellow._

"No you just completely accepted it." James roll his eyes.

"You didn't?" Amelia turns her eyes on him.

"..er...well when we figured it out we wanted to get all the fact on werewolves we could find before jumping to conclusions," James; cheeks are very pink.

"So what did you do?" She look at him and Sirius very curious. It's Sirius' turn to pink.

"We order a few dozen books. A lot of them made it seem like Remus should be vicious all the time especially with the rumors about Fenir Greyback." Sirius blurts out quickly.

"Wait you actually read all these books?" I ask they ever really told me much on how they figured it out.

Both boys nod quickly in unison, "There was only a few books that seemed half right...Hairy Snout, Human Heart and...wait what was that title?" James looks at Sirius.

"The Wizards Guide to being Lupine, I only ordered it because it had Rem's last name in the title it was kinda funny too." Sirius says.

I look at them in surprise. I've read both books several times, what would really help is if I had a mentor in this kind of stuff. I was kinda foolish for letting Professor McGonagall stop monitoring me during full moons.

"You real the guide?" I ask.

"Yeah, That's how we came up with the idea of becoming animagi, so we could be a part of your pack, I mean it help you out and it's fun, it's not like we can force you to find a mate to help make your life better." James blurts out no filter on that boy.

"Wait so you became animagi to be part of a pack?" Amelia asks.

"What better reason is there?" Sirius grins.

Amelia shakes her head muttering something about freaking stupid boys, I agree with her on this one. Then she pick up on something I was hoping she'd forget, "What's this about a mate?" she is clearly confused, thank Godric...oh Merlin, maybe I shouldn't thank Godric.

"Well a wolf and a werewolf both need packs. It's just part of them like we need water that's saying a werewolf could live without a pack but they wouldn't be as healthy as they'd be with one. A mate is completely optional." Sirius explains.

"Because not all human need a spouse," I interject, they are discussing my life.

"So suppose werewolf had none of those?" Amelia says.

"They'd be pretty miserable." James says, an emotion flickering into Amelia's eyes. Pity? Sorrow? Hopefulness? Joy? I have no idea.

"Do werewolves have just one...destined mate?" She sounds a little guilty.

James, Sirius and I exchange a look, "It's not like...soul mates, but they could be, it's has a lot of variables. Like age and if the mate is already in a relationship and...it got in to really complex formulas that we didn't really understand. Why? Does someone have a crush?" Sirius smirks at Amelia.

"No I don't. I was just wondering. Charlie had a nice life but it never felt like he absolutely loved it like he was half empty after... and Tonks is kinda young for Moony don't you think."

Um… what? Sirius and James dissolve into laughter, "You set to little kids up together?" I look at her face is as red as her hair.

"It doesn't bother you? Tonks is like twelve years younger than you and you two ended up together, but the war was involved and you resisted her for a long time and she's Sirius' baby cousin or cousins baby and-"

"I don't think it matter now does it?" I ask as if I was actually talking to Nymphadora, a little one year old who I could not possibly imagine being in a relationship with, "I'm guessing you've already changed a lot with Sirius and Regulus being adopted by the Potters, the Butterfly effect is probably pretty practical here with you changing even the smallest of things. Think about this summer you probably changed James and Snape's relationship."

"I meant to do that...sort of I still have time to fix it. Can I read this...Guide book?" Amelia asks us.

"I was just going to recommend it."

~AF~

* * *

The Trolley Lady comes by and we load up on food. The packet Dumbledore gave me before Remus left was full of articles from March 1960. It seems as if each boy is special. All four of them, like this was pre-destined for them.

James' was kinda funny. He was apparently a baby that made the weirdest things happen mostly to his father. The article was about Charlus going into work with blue hair once day. Not very impressive till you factor in his father was giving a speech that day to the new Ministry employees. His hair turned blue much like Harry teacher wig turned blue once. What is with the Potters and blue?

Sirius' article was his birth announcement, being a Black heir is pretty special and apparently he was the youngest ever to have shown his magical talent. He made his mobile sing out a melody of his own mind. His parents were pretty proud. It explain why he loved to wake us up by banging his fist on a the grand in the parlor, not that funny when I know he can play melodies of a lullaby

Peters was rather abrupt, His mother took him in to a muggle grocery store and by the time they left the entire dairy section was missing, just missing. The Department of Muggle interactions pin pointed it on Peter and a bunch of employees thought it was funny so they printed a quick blurb on it.

Remus' article was harder to understand. I took me a while to understand it was Remus story.

_March 11, 1960_

**Lupine Mystery Attack**  
_Last night a werewolf attacked a young family, a husband of 20, a wife of 19 and a newborn unnamed child. The Father and Child did not make it after being bitten and viciously attacked by this mysterious werewolf. While werewolves are classified as a Dark species they normally aren't this aggressive. One official says the werewolf take after their human counter part's personality but this fact is under investigation again. Ministry Officials say this is an isolated case and not to freak out. The Hunt for this Werewolf is currently ongoing but seeing how the wife was a muggle she didn't understand what the danger the werewolf is so we currently have no description of this werewolf although the werewolf is believed to be an adult _

The ministry thinks Remus died in the attack on his family. Maybe his mom was all that unaware of the dangers of werewolves if she decided to raise a werewolf unknown from the ministry. And that line,_ the werewolf take after their human counter part's personality, _is a bit off. Why would it be under investigation again? Why would Remus tear himself apart if his wolf was more like him than a cold blooded killer?

"So what should we do for our first prank back as Fourth years?" James asks like fourth years are so impressive. Which they aren't, unless they are me.

* * *

**It's short, I know. It's pointless I know. I dropped a lot of hints, I know you can sing my praises now or play with my hair I really like that. It's a nice way to wake up. I will now address the shortness. The next chapter is called Cheeky American. I set everything up for that chapter so far so it will fall perfectly into place. It will be rather long. And the question in your mind "Does Amelia have special powers most wizards don't?" Yes it because of her...parentage now shh… I mustn't give up too much! OTHER WISE YOU WON'T READ AND COMMENT. ESPECIALLY COMMENT!**

**Also we have reached a point where you should know I'm mentally incompetent and make mistakes such as forgetting to edited a WHOLE CHAPTER! The same chapter missing on my version on Word. So... yeah I don't know. Review? PLEASE!**


	15. Cheeky American

**Cheeky American**

* * *

**_Disclaimer- the First of September 1972 was a Sunday interestingly enough September 1, 1972 was a Friday and who said I own Harry Potter!? I'd rather own the Marauders. I'm even _****tittles****_writing a new Gen marauders story! I can pull that off go read Doomed. So yeah I don't own Harry Potter the Series._**

IN THIS CHAPTER: Parsletounge is in **"bold". Bold is **

~AF~

* * *

The thing about returning to Hogwarts on the first of September is sometimes it happen to land on a Friday. So we get the train ride, the carriage ride, the sorting (Long and boring!) the feast, The Marauders pranks (pink robes all around with embarrassing sayings on them.) and bed then two days of absolutely no classes. To whole days of absolutely nothing scheduled, unless of course you are me. Then you have to go look for the Hufflepuff cup in the, Come and Go room. Room of Requirement my ass, I ask it to find the cup for me but no I have to search all of Saturday by myself because Dear old Tommy decided to put protective enchantments on this one. Either he was really stupid or he hid the crown rather crappily before he had proper charms or figured charms would be a good idea.

Friday night and Saturday night were rather awkward sleeping in the boys dorm for the first time that's why I got up early on both Saturday and Sunday.

Sunday was special today I'd go and talk to the Basilisk. Parsletounge should have its advantage and there's no Diary trying to reincarnate itself.

Should I take a mirror? I look down at me necklace and think of the mirror inside it. I also have a mirror on me.

Should I tell someone? I'll leave a note. I'll be cake by lunch time at least. Now to find Myrtles bath room. I wonder if Tom Riddle ever found another entrance to the chamber of secrets. It was left for Slytherins heir why the hell would he put the entrance in the girls bathroom? Was he expecting a female heir or something?

Whatever founders are weird and this is very convenient.

Walk up to the broken, sink touch the snake, hiss 'open', Wee! Fun slide! Eww gross I forgot how it old it was all these bones. I walk along the tunnel to the door way to the actually 'chamber of secret'

**"Hello?"**__I call out and squeeze my eyes shut. Basilisk can kill you, you know if you look at their eyes.

**"Hello just Amelia, looking for a basilisk or The Basilisk, kinda have a big question for him! Or her?"**__I trill out in my newfound tongue.

I hear a dry crunching sound and a wet slurp. Then the wind picks up.

~JP~

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the door closing quietly. I blink a few times Amelia wasn't here at all yesterday or she was off in Dumbledore's office doing Amelia Fellow stuff. I kind miss her. Moony went off yesterday and go stuck in the Hospital wing because of his broken arm. Which is strange he never breaks his arm, Sure sometimes our rough housing on full moons ends up with a broken bone or two for me or Sirius every once in a while.

We were lucky the first time we had a serious brake was the time we had a Re-grow potion ready because of Amelia N.E.W.T. level potions. I snuck Sirius out and back to the castle before Amelia and Remus woke up. We've had it a batch ready ever since.

I blink a few times to make sure I'm not going back to sleep. Nope I'm up. I look about the room to see If Moony had come back.

The curtain's on Amelia's bed are open and she's gone.

Oh well we'll see her by tomorrow and she can explain her adventures to us. Or she better.

Sometimes I swear Amelia Fellow is worse than The Marauders, everything she does is so freaking dangerous and I can't tell her to stop because she'll bit my head off at reminding me of what she's doing. I don't see why she doesn't just hand The Book to Dumbledore and be done with it. Join The Marauders rampaging around the school. God who thought little sisters could do this to you. Who though I, James Charlus Potter, would ever have a little sister, or brother, or older brother in Sirius, that boy will never let me live down being born nine _nine _days after him.

Marauders. Sometimes I wonder how Sirius even learned that word. Currently the teenager in question is sleeping sprawled out as possible on his scarlet bed his legs tangled up in his sheets and his arms thrown over the sides of his mattress. His head is facing Amelia's bed with a puddle of drool. Perfect for black mail, hey you never know when that comes in handy.

I just need a camera. Amelia put on in her nightstand. It was a nice on Dad got her for her birthday she won't mind if I take one picture with it. She'll think that it is funny. It is funny even Remus will think so.

I sneak over to her side of the room and open her draw. Hair brush, hair ribbon's a couple of spare quills, Birdfeather's quill, a muggle book. Where is the damn camera! I pick up the book, The Hobbit, I wonder if she likes it is it still around in her time? I remember it was full of nonsensical magic Remus tried to explain it to me once, I didn't understand it. A head line jumps out at me.

**Charlus Potter trains new Employees with blue hair son suspected.**

I remember that article it was written when I was a baby. I wonder why Amelia has this. I lift the old clipping and fin another.

**Sirius Orion Black the Third- a magically musical heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**

Sirius hadn't got a musical bone in his body… that I know of. Why would Amelia have these articles on Sirius and I. from 1960 what interested would they be to her.

**Pettigrew- A Dairy Thief?**

I- what? I continue reading the article

_March 30 1960_

**Petigrew- A Dairy Theif?**  
_Peter Pettigrew a ten day old baby is the source of Dairy products going missing from a local muggle story in St. Shrubbery. The rather comical incident happened yesterday at 4:20 when a large amount of accidental magic vanished all the Dairy in the Story. Employees of the accidental magic reversal committee is rather amused by the antics of this young boy. _

Classic Peter. I shake my head, vanishing dairy, probably sent them back to his house. This letter makes three letters in the original Marauders as of 1960, we must have been a hell of a lot of trouble in our infant days. Dumbledore probably planed this. I notice on last article in Amelia's draw. The tittle hits me I've read this one before

_March 11, 1960_

**Lupine Mystery Attack**  
_Last night a werewolf attacked a young family. A husband of 20, a wife of 19 and a newborn unnamed child. The Father and Child did not make it after being bitten and viciously attacked by this mysterious werewolf. While werewolf are classified as a Dark species they normally aren't this aggressive. One official says the werewolf take after their human counter part's personality but this fact is under investigation again. Ministry Officials say this is an isolated case and not to freak out. The Hunt for this Werewolf is currently ongoing but seeing how the wife was a muggle she didn't understand what the danger the werewolf is so we currently have no description of this werewolf although the werewolf is believed to be an adult. _

Remus this is an article on Remus. His name is even mentioned. _The werewolf takes after their human counter part's personality but this fact is under investigation again. _What does that even mean! It so not true Remus is beyond blood thirsty and vicious when he's transform-

The werewolf's takes after their human counter part's personality… that was in, A Wizards Guide to Being Lupine. It was speculated but not till the sixties did Lycanthropy become as common as it is today, but if it's known for sure is a mystery.

Is Remus intentionally hurting himself at full moons?

Sirius snores I scramble to rearrange Amelia's draw just like I found it and grab her camera that was under the night stand the whole time. I really am as blind as a bat.

~AF~

* * *

**"Who dares wake me from my slumber!"**

**"Um...Amelia..."** I' fell like such a Gryffendork right now no sense of self-preservation.

The basilisk has its eyes squeezed **(Blame J.K. it's her fault)** shut and it rears its head. This is a big freaking snake, like wow it's big.

**"I knew and Amelia oncccccccccce." **The basilisk seems like it wants to cry, it seems so sad, **"But that was long ago, give me once reason why I sssssshouldn't kill you?"**

**"Just look at me," **Freaking Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's instincts are really a bad combination and where did that even come from 'Look at me?' I really might be crazy, God I hope this works. I close my eyes and raise my head replication my own looks.

A great whoosh of wind comes at my exposed throat and I can feel the snake breathing on my neck. A fork tounge comes in contacts with my cheek.

**"Amelia, the Foundling, how I've missed you, my hatchling!"**

Er... no comment.

**"Look at me, you can look at me, how long has it been?"**

I open my eyes and meet with the blood read eyes of the basilisk. I sallow should I be dead? Oh wait I'm Amelia freaking Fellow I can do anything; I am just starting to learn. I can time travel, one way, predict the future through a book, I can shift in to an eagle without learning how, i can kiss boys who don't exist hell I can even call Dumbledore, Ally. So why is this a surprise?

**"Since when?"** Can you say clueless?

**"My daughter, Nagini, where is she she's in danger," **The basilisk seems to be shifting topic's.

**"Well she's Tom Riddles..." **What is she his familiar or his prisoner?

**"Captive he **_**stole **_**her he stole my sweet Nagini, stole her!" **the basilisk wails. "**The dirty boy came into here and stole her after poisoning me. Dirty boy should have known SLYTHERIN'S HEIR IS FEMALE."**

**"So there was a reason for the entrance being placed in a girl's bathroom,"** I blurt out without thinking. **"Is Nagini a horcruxes?"**

**"Dirty word! The dirty boy used the dirty word when he stole my Nagini."** The basilisk wails basically losing its head. A wailing basilisk too add to the joy of my wonderful world full of weirdness.

**"Is she?"** Right to the point.

**"No not yet, she is his captive and you will never use that word again young lady!"** The basilisk is scolding me...okay then. **"You will save her won't you?"**

****I nod my head quickly, Nagini is bad she was just...possessed?

**"Yeah I will, um...do you have a name?" **I need a name for this basilisk that's _scolding_ me.

**"Just like you father always wondering about names," **The snake chuckles, **"Talisn, I'm Talisn, last of the Basilisk's."**

The last!? Harry Potter you killed the last Basilisk!

Wait my father? He'd only be sixteen right now. How can Talisn know him?

**"You know my father?"**

**"No, you just smelled like my master, Salazar Slytherin, human scents can be so confusing," **Talisn says like it's obvious.

**"Wait you said human scent so do you..."**

**"The wolf, Yesss I know about him. The Founders would have let the wolf come to the school they would have welcomed it they would have celebrated it. Werewolf's are special and I would like to meet him..." **__Talisn looks away.

**"So why don't you I can translate Rem, wouldn't mind in fact I think, he would think it's cool."**

**"Hatchling, it doesn't work that way," **Talisn murmurs.

**"Why not!?" **I cross my arms in front of my flat chest.

**"You are the only one who can look into my eyes and I know basilisk are feared for what I was forced to do years ago, Dirty boy," **Talisn curses Tom Riddle, Lord Voldy.** "Tis a cures I must bear on my own."**

**"Voldy sucks."**

Talisn (said Tal [like tally without the e] -is-in, tal is in) chuckles,** "I'll do it but for Anguissss sssake don't touch the dirties."**

**"Should I levitate them?"**

**"Are you a witch or not?"**

**"Hey you can't just steal Ron's lines!" **I call the basilisk out. he gives me a stern look.

**"Fine I'll do it Gimme a moment, its LeviOsa not LevioSA."** I wingardium leviosa the diary and the cup to the ground kinda disappointed no one could hear my wit, stolen or not. **"Um… now what?"**

Talisn turn his head so a eyes is even with the horcruxes and a liquid fall out of his eye and drops on top of the 'dirties' sizzling them.

**"So...what's happing?"** Snakes with eyelid can now cry? The magical world of Harry Potter Folks! I lean back against the wall Talisn in really helpful.

**"It's my venom it's destroying the dirty in my beloved masters, friend's tea cup, and the dirty paper."**

**"Cool," **Tongue twisted by a basilisk.

**"It is done."**

**"I'm sorry for what Tom did to you."**

**"I have my hatchling back, she's safe with the wolf there to protect her." **__I swear Talisn almost smiles at me. **"Promise you'll visit, Hatchling."**

**"How could I not visit the basilisk in the basement?"** I pick up the sizzled horcruxes and grin at Talisn. He's cool if a bit possessive in a parental way.

**"Now get out of here cheeky child. you have classes to attend and troublemaking Gryffindors to control."**

~AF~

* * *

"Dumbledore!" I scream as I enter the great hall late for lunch. The hall falls silence and looks at me. I'm so tempted to scream 'Trolll in the dungeons, thought you ought to know' so maybe I should have thought this through a little more. My right hand touches the pocket in my robe, The diary and the tea cup are still safe.

"Yes Amelia?" Dumbledore doesn't even look at my appearance all covered in spider web's and a few cuts and bruises. It was hard work to get back up from the Chamber of Secrets. A few of the teacher look at me worried. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Three down, two to go." I bellow walking over to the shell shocked Marauders quite for once , a bit of spaghetti falls from James' mouth.

"Already?" Dumbledore finally looks at me.

"Pfft of course," I roll my eyes.

"This is cause for a celebration! A feast perhaps?"

"Hell yeah!" This measly plate of shrimp and pasta won't fill me up after the last two day I've had. I don't think I eaten properly since Thursday. Most of the hall joins in.

Dumbledore claps his hands and the promised feast appears on the tables. The house banners furl and unfurl again this time each and every one of them proclaims 'Cheeky American' in purple script against a snowy white background.

"Lovely, don't you think Birdfeather."

"I think an old coot runs this school." I grumble from the Gryffindor table.

"It's seems appropriate." Dumbledore smiles merrily and sits down and grins even more. I smile too it's infectious I grab a delicious treat and stuff it in my mouth hungry.

"Dare I ask what just happened?" Remus asks recovering from his shock.

"A victory, a very big victory in this war," I swallow my food and grin at him.

"That explains so much, not," Remus replies dryly.

"I'll explain the rest in private it's a bit complicated, and it involves a whole chamber of secrets." I down a goblet of juice and Sirius cracks up.

"Birdfeather, that isn't nice. It'll just go over his head." James says

"Limes," I glare at him.

"They're green." James says sassily but clueless.

"You're stupid, James. Stupid but lovable."

"Mellie, that's no fair, I'm the sharpest quill here you can't keep telling these jokes," Sirius finally stops cracking up.

" 'Oke? 'hat 'okes?" Remus asks through a mouth full of food.

"Your name," Remus hits my arm not all that hard and I giggle, "Well it's like a sign hanging around you saying 'Look at me I have a weird name!"

Moony's amber eyes glare sharply at me.

"Love you, too Remmie."

* * *

~SB~

After, Amelia's feast, She grabs the three of us and like too, how she managed that I'll never know and drags us in to our dorm room. I think it needs a sign on the door like 'Marauders lair' or 'Marauders Headquarter Enter If You Dare' or something.

She takes a diary and a golden tea cup out of her pocket. and places them on the table. Moony sucks in a breath when he sees the tea cup.

"Is that-"

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Lily asks. Remus picks the cup up and shoves it under her nose.

"See the coat of arm?" Remus asks.

"Yeah..." Lily's eyes betray her. She has no idea what it is, "Mellie where did you get this?" Moony asks James is paging through the diary.

"That's not important I need you four to keep it a secret for me. I don't want to give it to Dumbledore," Amelia says not looking into our eyes. Is she mental why wouldn't she give these to Dumbledore.

"Why not?" James looks up from his 'reading' of the blank diary.

"Well… ounceuponatimeAlbuswasgoingt ocollectthehallowsandhewaspo werhungery I don't want to give him the chance to do that again," Amelia rushes out.

"Um...what?" I ask, normally I can get her obscure references but this time is was just jumbled.

She looks a James unsure James has his usual clueless look on his face.

"James do you have a...Cloak? It would have been in your family for generations and you dad woul-"

"Yeah," James says paling.

"It's a hallow," Now she's really bonkers what the Hell is a Hallow?

"Yeah and?" **_(James so would have known about this it was in his family _****GENERATIONS! **_**Sirius won't make the connection because in my would they'd have to say deathly hallow for someone to understand exactly what hallow they are talking about because hallow means **_to honor as holy; consider sacred; venerate _**you get the idea)**_

"Don't give it to Dumbledore," Amelia is really off track, "He tried to collect them once."

James face is an expression of pure shock. "He's not perfect; I know that better than anyone."

"That puts Professor Dumbledore in a whole new light," James says softly.

_DOES SHE KNOW!?_

"So what does that have to do with the tea cup?" James gets back on track. Remus, Lily and I are completely lost, nothing new for Rem and Lily. Whole new experience for me is this what everyone else feels like?

"It's Helga Hufflepuff's." Remus puts in.

"And it's been lost for a long time." I add.

"Well actually it was in her family's inheritance, for quite a while till it was stolen," Amelia corrects, "it's one of the four objects that are strictly the founders. Godric sward, Ravenclaw's 'lost' diadem, Hufflepuff's teacup, and Slytherin Locket," Amelia's eyes go all fuzzy in worry at her last words.

"So um…why do we need to keep this tea cup a secret?"

"It was a Horcruxe of Tom Riddles. If it got out in to public eyes then he'd know someone knew and he'd...well I don't want to think of it," As sweat and vague as ever Mellie.

"I'll hide the Diary," Remus says. James and I toss him wearied looks.

"Everyone think I'm the sensitive one so if they search my trunk then they'd just think it was mine no suspicions," Moony explains Amelia and Lily give us Duhh looks.

"And the tea cup?" Amelia asks.

"If we transfigure it a little I could put it in my trunk and say it was a gift from my late grandmother," Lily offers.

James taps his wand on the teacup and the shield disappears and an image of a lily appears in place of it he holds it out to lily for inspection. She marvels over it silently. Lucky prat James is I can never get the formulas right for Transfiguration in a few seconds. I'm more of a charms person, you'd think that'd be Moony area of expertise but he more for DADA. Amelia is the potion wizz.

"How long will that last?"

"A few years I recommend a few replenishing charms every six months to keep it fresh like that." James says.

"Then it's settled. You are the best friends that I could ever have," Amelia lets her appearance go for a minute and her hair glows a rather alarming lavender and her eyes swirl golden.

"So where have you been?" James asks.

"Talking to Talisn, he wants to meet Moony." Amelia eyes twinkle a bit too much like Dumbledore's.

"How come I don't have a cool nick name?" Lily asks.

I grin, a fantastic grin at the red haired girl. "Evans what makes you think you don't?"

* * *

**I'm a bit disappointed in how Talisn came out. He was supposed to be all self-defensive than over protective then weep father figure to Nagini, she was stolen, but he just came off the wrong way. Also in no way is Talisn's name from that wizard on BBC Merlin show. Talisen or something like that. I wrote the name August 2012 and had no clue about that show. I found the show in December of 2012 just before Christmas . So the world really does hate me.**

**QUESTIONS! Just one**

**1) What is the big secret with Amelia? Who are her parents Guess? **

**COMMENTS and concerns can be posted below or messaged to my inbox.**

**REVIEW? (Its a psychological trick. The more times I say review/comment the more you will have the idea subliminally planted in your mind and want to review or comment sooner or later ;D [just to be clear that's my evil face])**


	16. Charlotte and the Lockets

**Charlotte and the Lockets**

* * *

**I'm putting trigger warning in this chapter nothing to graphic, this is not a very Happy Christmas chapter.**

* * *

By mid-October the rumors were running ramped.

"The Potter girl?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"Sleeps in the Boys Dormitory."

"With the Marauders."

"Why?"

"No idea."

"Have you heard about Sirius Black?"

"Yeah poor boy abused."

"The Potters took him _and_ his little brother in."

"Strange family, the Potters."

"And Lupin?"

"Came in with a broken arm."

"Kid's always getting beat up."

"Even here."

"Ever wonder why."

"Sirius has a temper."

James and Sirius were furious about them. Quite honestly I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move into a different dorm because of my predicament with the special gifts Teddy gave me. Remus was a stone-y silent but he and Sirius always made sure people knew they were close friends. I followed him his example and keep a stiff upper lip being my usual kind (flippant) and cheer (sarcastic) self.

The Halloween ball came and went with little interest for Remus or Sirius or I. James on the other hand went to it to see if He could get her to dance with him just once. Sirius turned down a few girls saying he had to do a big project that night. He never said what that project was.

One day in Mid-November I couldn't take it any more in DADA with the new professor, Professor Haven, a young blond women, a mediocre teacher at best. We were doing a practical lesson on jinx's and hex.

"I don't know about you, but I would never sleep in the Boys dormitory." A Snobbish Ravenclaw said.

"Professor, I've already learn this material and I have better things to do." I say before leaving the room.

The snob gets the last word, "She probably off to play with her chemistry set."

~SOB~

* * *

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A CHEMESITRY SET IS A TAURINA!"

"Mr. Lupin Detention," Professor Haven snaps, "Friday night."

"I have plans then, rearrange it with my Head of House," Remus replies impertinently.

"Put your feet on the floor, Mr. Lupin The desk is not an appropriate place for them."

"Screw this I know it all to," Remus says and walks out the door.

"Is he PMS-ing already?" I whisper to James.

"I dunno it's you're month to keep track." James stares at the door amazed by our roommates out of character actions.

~AF~

* * *

I wonder until I find a strange room on the first floor that would open until I growled, "I'm Amelia Fellow open up for god's sake!"

The wooden door burst open and stale air that's a least as old as the Castle itself bursts out. I cough as the room airs out. And the candles flicker on. Magic.

I look around the cavernous room that's at least twice the size of the Great hall. It feels like home. A red couch is pushed against a silver wall and a green chair is placed by a golden wall. At a second glance I register all the four all are a different color. One's gold, one's silver, one's bronze, one's black. The floor is divided in to squares, Silver, red, blue and yellow areas. Then it hits me is a combined common room, all four houses.

The furniture seems to be mostly on its own houses wall and area, except for the Gryffendor and Slytherin furniture. They're mixed with each other. I smile as I understand this was from the Founders time when Gryffendor and Slytherin were the closet of friends, before they fought. A Portrait on the Black wall is empty but anyone can see it was the Founder portrait, I wonder where they are.

The thing that puzzle's me the most is the area in the middle of the room that's purple. The rug is purple and a smashed cradle is on it. Why would a cradle be at a school for teenagers? I trot over to the table by the cradle and look at the paper.

_Sally-_

_It's done, the cradles smashed, Foundling's not coming back. I hope you appreciate what you did destroying a start of a legendary idea, don't show you stupid face here ever again._

_-Ricky _

The writing looks hasty yet elegant like Sirius. Another's handwriting is on the bottom.

_I never meant to. Ricky it was an accident._

I look at the shattered cradle; a few letters are printed on it I can only make out an 'H' and an 'R.'

"Amelia?" A voice calls from the doors.

I look up, Remus, "You should be in class."

"So should you." He counter

"I wonder what this room is for." I say.

"Isn't obvious?" Remus looks surprised.

"No."

"I think it's the Student lounge, where all the houses can congregate," Remus says.

"Oh, it _is_ obvious. So why is there a cradle here?"

"One does not just understand all of Hogwarts secrets at once." Remus replies, cryptic prat.

I touch the broken headboard curious. A sure of emotions rages though me. A family's joy at a child long a waited. A mothers pride, a fathers hope. Then suspicion crawls up on them and they fight and fight at the loss of the baby eventually the family falls apart. The father leaves. The mother stays heart broken and alone. Then the fathers back, anger and blame snapping the cradle in half the shattering in into splinters.

"I wonder whom it was for?"

"Let's clean it up, that fireplace over there looks like it could use some kindling.

"I want to save the headboard." I insist.

"Birdie it's broken," Remus rationalizes.

"So?"

"It's a waste of space."

"Just a little piece?" I plead.

"No," Remus says like he's talking Sirius out of a prank that bound to go wrong.

"Why?" I challenge.

"Because I say how it affected you it should be burned."

I scoop up a piece with a crescent moon and a few stars on it, "This piece," I press into his hands.

"It's old."

"Nothing ever gets younger, unless you Benjamin Button," I snap.

"Who?"

"Look it's got an anti-aging charm on it."

"No it's petrified wood," Remus corrects

"I like this piece we can burn the rest."

"Fine."

~AF~

* * *

"How's goes the research?" I sit down next to the black hair boy. His head looks at me his dark eyes curious.

"Fine I've done it and there's no known antidote."

I turn my head to the side

"The thing is called the Drink of Despair it's not supposed to have an antidote."

"Why not?"

Severus glares at me, "You're the potions genius you figure it out."

"I'm rubbish at research." I counter.

"What about Lupin? Or Black?"

"Do they _look _like they have the attention span for that?"

"Lupin does, I swear he reads more than I do," Severus smiles.

"Also you aren't as nosy as that lot." I point out.

"Do I get anything in return?" Severus asks, "This is extra work."

"That depends, what do you want?" I ask I knew Severus would want something else in return, Slytherins aren't naturally giving people those are Hufflepuff's.

"Tudor me in Potions," Severus says than blushes. "I mean I really want to learn Potions and you a higher level than me."

I shrug, "Sounds fair, you do the research I'll tudor you in Potions."

Severus smiles small-ish like, "Thanks. What do you have in mind for this extra research?"

"Something has to be able to drink it un affected right?" I ask, "You're good with logic, I'd say this is you're forte Aristotle."

I swear the boy lets out an all-out grin underneath his long hair.

~AF~

* * *

A week from Christmas vacation I wake up terrified. I had a bad dream one I haven't had in a long time and Jace isn't here to comfort me. James is snoring and Sirius is sprawled out over his bed like no tomorrow. Remus' light is on. I get out of bed and pad over to his bed slowly.

"Rem? Are you up?"

Moony shuts his book, To Kill A Mocking Bird, and looks at me. "No I'm sleeping with my eyes open."

"I had a nightmare," I say.

"Those are quite scary, do you want me to read a while?" Remus asks.

I nod me head and crawl into bed with him and wiggle until I am comfortable and Remus starts to read, "Chapter four, The remainder of my schooldays were no more auspicious than the first…"

My thoughts drift of as Remus' voice and a familiar tale was over my terror from moments previous.

~AF~

* * *

"But you're breaking tradition!" Sirius complains.

"Vacation is the perfect time to get the one of them out of the way," I repeat for the umpteenth time.

"It's a Marauder tradition!" Sirius tries one more time.

"She promised to be back for Christmas and New Year's," James point out.

"Tradition!"

"You tossed that to the wind with your sorting Siri," Regulus says over his muggle studies homework. "What's a Television do?"

"It turns your brains to mush and then kills you're brain cells," I tell him.

His wide silver eyes look at me shocked, "Really?" he asks interested. "What's a brain cell?"

"Something Sirius doesn't have," Lily supplies.

"That's right I don't have a single one!" Sirius grins. Remus burst out laughing.

"What is a Brain cell Severus?"

"Something Amelia isn't using," Severus glares at me.

"You lot are no help I'm going over to those fourth year Muggleborns they look helpful, unlike you," Regulus says.

"You can tell what a Muggleborn looks like?" I ask paranoid.

"He's joking, we annoyed him," Sirius says the looks at Snape's death glare, "What's wrong with you two you're usually on the same page and now it's like completely different books."

"Amelia is being stupid." Severus says, "You can't use a baby that away."

"I have it under control, Raven," I tell him.

"Using an innocent to do your do you're dirty work isn't under control."

"Well Dumbledore and I can't drink it we both have pretty bad memories that the drink would take advantage of, what else do you suggest. You said the Drink of Despair is for human consumption only and causes you to relive you're worse memories without any kind of antidote. It's the only solution I can think of!" I yell a group of Seventh years look over at us suspicious. "Babies have no bad memories. There for this a solution that works into your research."

"It's not right, Amelia." Severus snaps.

"Well life's not fair. I never asked for this and yet it's on my shoulders, the baby will be fine with a little Felix Felicis before hand and it memory charm." I growl out through grit teeth.

"The child will be you're responsibility if anything goes wrong do you understand?" Severus says.

"I do, and nothing can go wrong I made the potion myself," I add.

"Something will totally go wrong you can't have made that in five days at N.E.W.T.'s level," Severus says under his breathe.

"Have a little faith."

"You're a Potter everyone know they're Radicals with the worse luck," Severus grumbles.

"Hey!" James cries.

"I wasn't born a Potter," I smirk smugly.

"Could have fooled me."

~CM~

* * *

Ugh, I hate Christmas, the one day a year Amelia is not allowed to text anyone, is the one day a year my 'parents' leave me alone.

We've been friends forever. We survived everything from kindergarten to the sleeveless pineapples together and worse. That day in second grade had to be the worse day ever to see your best friend murder in front of your eyes. It was a wonder Amelia and I haven't had any major mental problems. It was a medical miracle we survived the bus accident. The doctors were sure we were going to die, but somehow Amelia has a way of surviving the worse vehicle accidents. I think we were the only ones to survive it. Amelia's hand never left mine. We have matching scars from the shattered window glass slicing the back of our shoulders diagonally.

I've been told not to dwell on the memories of the crash but when I'm alone they are all I can think of. The cold air the crunch of metal on snow, car horn beeping lights flashing red then green then red again, the blood, the horror on the people's faces when they found a bus full of second graders, a teacher, and the driver dead. The surprise when two little girls crawled out of the wreckage alive.

We went to see a play at another elementary school about something or other, it should have been a quick trip around two to three hours. Somehow the bus slipped on black ice and rolled over to no fault of the drivers.

I realize my hand is around my locket. The locket I came with, as an adopted child it's surprising I have something from before. I don't know what happened to my birth mother but she had a locket engraved for me before she left me at a Hospital where my adoptive father found me and got the paper work done so that I was legally his and his wives but no one knows my birth date. I choice to believe it's August 25 like Amelia's. The similarities between us are astounding. Two orphan girls who survived a tragic bus accident.

We are also both total Potter head's. I remember a random discussion with Amelia about if it was real who would we choose to be our parents. Amelia could never decide. I normally chose Professor McGonagall or Harry. I mean we're the same age as Teddy and Harry understands what it was like to grow up with no idea who you're parents really are.

When was the last time I took this locket off? I wonder.

"Second grade," I say out loud, It was right after the Bus accident and I wanted to fix the locket, Inside it said, _Love Mum._ Now it says, Love Amelia.

The one clue to my heritage is my locket. The Mum points toward my mother being English most likely, but I can't find any design like this locket anywhere. Maybe I'm an Alien like Superman. That'd be cool.

I pull the chain around my neck down to my live of vision and undo the clip. The wind picks up from nowhere and the colors swirl like a violin the suddenly it stops and there is nothing to remember or think of.

~AF~

I awake to an empty cold room. Yesterday the boys left for the Potters. There's something odd about the castle being empty _everyone _went home yesterday. I look about my icy dormitory and pull on clothing I got a big day ahead of me. I report to Headmaster Dumbledore's office bright and early and I help with some Order Paper works until it's lunch time. Dumbledore orders a green eyed house elf to bring us a tray of sandwiches and cups of milk.

"I suggest you go get your coat Amelia it's quite cold outside," Dumbledore orders.

I nod slowly and dash off to the cold empty tower and grab Sirius' thick woolen cloak and my own green coat leaving my smaller thinner cloak hanging up. And dash off to Professor Dumbledore's office again.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Albus Dumbledore looks over his half-moon glasses.

"We're floo-ing first right?" I double cheek.

"To my brothers pub there we'll be less likely to recognized," Dumbledore repeats.

"HOGS HEAD INN!" I tell the fire place. And appear in the fire place Aberforth raises an eye brow when Professor Dumbledore appears right after me. I take Professor Dumbledore's arm and his apparatus us to a random Orphanage and Looks at me significantly.

"Go now Amelia or not at all."

I dash in to the orphan age and grab a baby girl with a C in her name. 'Carly' the name tag reads. She seems pretty peaceful with her golden curls haloed around her head. I hand her to Professor Dumbledore and focus on the cave I've seen before and hope for the best with Professor Dumbledore lending his strength. Carly cried. Professor Dumbledore hands her back to me looking a bit scared of her. She smiles up at me and I hand her back to Professor Dumbledore to Obliviate.

Poor kid gets passed around too much. Carly wakes up a bit scared, I pull her closer and, murmuring to her. She's such a sweet baby. I look at Professor Dumbledore, "Do you think you can find it?"

Professor Dumbledore smiles and slices open his hand.

"NO!" I holler.

"Amelia your blood is much too valuable, and there is no way I am allowing use of that baby girls blood." Dumbledore presses his bloody hand to the rock wall and a door way appears.

Perhaps I have taught Professor Dumbledore something.

Dumbledore turns to look at me, "You said there was a boat?"

"Yeah, accio it," I tell Professor Dumbledore.

Carly giggles, hey maybe my plan for sending happy thought her way is working! Preserving the innocence of a mind is hard work.

"Quite the happy child isn't she?" Dumbledore comments as the boat passes the midpoint in the lake.

"We can just hope nothing Serious happens to her afterwards," I voice him as we disembark from the boat. My stomach is queasy as I give the first cup full to Carly, the then second, then the third, then the fourth. Pretty soon the basin is almost empty of the potion. Dumbledore is breaking down the anti-apparition charms. Carly starts to make faces after the seventh cup.

"Just a little more darling," I coax the little girl.

"There we go not so smart now are we Tom," Dumbledore mutters under his breathe and grins like a child, "Ready Amelia?"

I pull the stopper off of the Liquid luck potion and pop it in Carly's mouth. I reach out an slip the locket into Sirius' cloak pocket. I balance a sleepy baby on my hip, "Uh-huh."

Dumbledore grabs my arm and pops us out of there.

I take a quick scan of my new surroundings, "The Leaky Cauldron? Could you be any more obvious?" I hiss.

"Hello Tom!" Dumbledore greets the bartender cheerily.

I notice a certain dark haired, blue eyes man sitting in the pub. _"I know what I am doing Amelia," _Dumbledore hisses out of the side of his mouth as he leads me gently to a table out of the way but not too suspicious.

Blue eyes looks over at us. It's a bit odd to seeing a Headmaster out and about with one of his students, but Dumbledore is a bit eccentric. I see a young blond man next to Blue eyes. Legolas, no wrong series.

"What'll it be Albus," Toothless Tom asks us.

"A Butterbear for me this is official Hogwarts Business and my student will have Hot chocolate," I glare at my Professor. He does know they serve Butterbeer to students in Hogwarts right?

"Who this little one?" Tom questions.

"She's my half-sister's daughter." I lie quickly. "You see I have an older estranged sister who was deemed unfit to care for a child. So, her daughter was sent overseas to live with blood family. It's a Peter's thing," I make up in spot.

Tom nods in understanding, "I had a friend go through that one I'll be right back with your drinks," Tom scuttles away.

"I think we're about to have company." Dumbledore says while inspecting a set of rings left on the table, "I suggest you be polite Amelia."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Blue eyes asks. I still can't believe he has a nose, with it he's quite handsome along with a full head of hair. He looks almost like Johnny Depp. _Oh God, did I actually compare Lord Voldy to _Johnny Depp, _it's official I'm mental._

"Tom Riddle, Dear Merlin is that you?" Dumbledore says with his normal eccentric smile on his face, "How are you?"

"Grand," He enunciates with a fake smile, "Who are you're rather young companions?"

"Well the little one is apparently Amelia's half-sisters daughter. And the bigger one is Amelia Potter," I swear no one can fake proud like Dumbledore.

"The newest prodigy? The Cheeky American?"

I shake the hair that has escaped my ponytail out of my eyes and pull out a fake smile, "The very same. May I ask who you are?" Oh, I love playing dumb and cheeky.

"A Former student of Hogwarts, I received a trophy for Special Services to the School in 1943," Arrogant toerag.

"Sire," The young blond man appears at his side at Tom Riddle's side. He seems nervous then catches sight of me. "You're Amelia Potter, aren't you my Narcissa has told me so much about you she says you're her potions partner." His eyes are glowing as he sits across from me and beside Tom Riddle.

"Yes, Mr…?" I trail off who is this Legolas look alike?

"Lucius Malfoy," He smiles proudly, "Call me Lucius though please I'm not old enough yet to be called Mr. Malfoy. That's still my father." Lucius' voice is nice and melodic to listen to.

"Isn't Narcissa in her Seventh year?" Tom Riddle asks.

"She is," Lucius and I say together, he stops and lets me explain. I blush (DID YOU HEAR THAT? I BLUSHED IN FRONT OF MY MORTAL ENEMY!) and continue on, "I'm a little advanced for fourth year classes. Head master Dumbledore decided I'd be a bit unless I was placed in N.E.W.T.'s."

"How's the student Lounge?" Lord Voldemort asks me. This is disturbing he seems kind and genuinely interested. Actor never trust them especially the one that actor for free. "I've hear the Founders decorated it were the Gryffendor and Slytherin furniture really mixed up?"

"Yes." To many questions!

"The most interesting thing I think I read was there was a baby bottle found in the room."

I shrug my shoulders, "I guess I never saw that though," Carly yawns an snuggles in to my neck. "Professor?"

Dumbledore looks at his strange watch in surprise, "Oh my it's getting late, I really must get Amelia back safe and sound. Our escaped went on longer than I thought it would." Professor Dumbledore plaes two gallon on the table and pull me along to the Floo.

Yay, more magical travel. Why Professor McGonagall's office? The thirty-nine year old professor looks as shocked as I am to see us here.

"Er…Hello." I greet. The Scottish women narrows her eyes at Carly.

"What's that?" She asks.

I thought it was rather obvious a blond haired, green eyed baby girl.

"I was wondering the same thing myself. I dare not ask Charlus. He'd be a bit cryptic about it. You know as well as I have that has never caught his fancy," Professor Dumbledore being the hypocrite he is, is bring cryptic about it, whatever it is.

Professor McGonagall scoops Carly out of my arms and places her on her desk. Her fingers flash as she undoes the little girls clothing and pull off a necklace from her.

"I've never seen such a design have you Albus?"

"No, it looks like Merlin's work to me, I want your opinion. Charlus is not an expert in that field. I know you have had an intrest in Merlin's work lately," Will they explain what they are talking about.

Professor McGonagall laces the locket on the desk and looks over Carly. I pick up the locker while The adults are looking over Carly.

I study the design on the locket for a minute, "I know this design." I say tracing the curling lines then pry open the heart of the locket with my finger nails.

_Love - Amelia._

"Charlotte." I breathe and everything comes back to me. The crash, the blood, the glass, the cold air, the lights, the noise. Everything. "Dominica." Dominica died that day. I've been suppressing this for a long time.

"This is my best friend Charlotte Mirlen," I tell my two professors, "And that's her necklace." I breathe in and out pushing down my memories of the bus crash down.

"I think I need a moment," I breathe in and out.

""Can you tell is any more Amelia?"

I curl my hand in to fist and digging to my palm with my finger nails, "It's a long story."

"We'll listen."

~JP~

* * *

"Godric, it's boring her without Birdfeather," Sirius complains yet again.

"I wonder what she's up to," I wonder out loud, noticing Remus' smile.

"Knowing Mellie, she's probably found McGiggles a kid to raise and has Dumbledore being all cryptic," Sirius answers flippantly.

"McGiggles?" Remus raises his eyebrow.

"McGoogles is getting old she needs a new name.

"Knowing you and Mellie you're probably right," I tell him

"Can you imagine McGiggles with a toddler?" Sirius giggles.

I groan, "Merlin No Sirius do you want me to die?"

"I could see it," Remus mummers. Rolling over to hang his head over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah me too, She'd let me babysit."

I laugh, "Sirius what goes through you're head?"

"Ah, Prongs you ought to know his head is empty as you sock draw, by now." Remus teases.

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"Helga, you know I shouldn't do this," he whispers.

"I'm desperate Merlin, I can't stand here doing nothing while he beats himself up," Helga pleads with the ex-student.

"But, I'm one of _his _students," Merlin points out.

"Does it matter Magic is Magic. Ro, is already gone Salazar is who knows where and Godric is…you've seen him, Merlin," Helga begs.

"Just once?" Merlin asks for approval.

"One try will be enough to put my mind to rest and let me get on with my life," Helga agrees.

"Auther!" Merlin scolds the five year old boy. Helga laughs. Merlin shoots her a dark look, "I promised Uther I'd watch after him and letting him play with knives isn't a very good job of watching after him."

"Has he shown any-"

"No he can't perform any Magic."

"He seems like it," Helga presses.

"That's him just being a child. He's the reason I don't want any other children."

"You wouldn't have to take care of this one," Helga reminds him.

"I curse you're school with a band of troublemaker's worse than this one," Merlin reply's sullen.

"Troublemakers tend to be foolishly brave and make the best hero's and legends," Helga spouts some of Rowena Ravenclaw's words.

"Then I curse them to be Gryffindor's," Merlin heals Arther's hand and place the knives away. "It's his bedtime now."

"Thank you Merlin," Heglas merry eyes sparkle in hope as Merlin takes the little boy into the side room for the night. This isn't going to be easy but she knows that someone else is at least with the first one then her mind will be put to rest.

* * *

**An Update I'm not dead! I stuck with a more traditional King Author/Merlin Myth( found of all places in my Vocabulary book) but I set it in the 1000's not the sixth century or the 12-and-13 century. Fun fact my real name is one letter off of Merlin, so that's a bit weird to type. I got a video of Merlin (1998 version) when I was about five and I was like "OMG MY NAME!" Then I was like...Oh it's ****_Merlin. _****Which is why Mer, annoys me so much DON'T FRACKING CALL ME THAT! **

**Er...yeah Amelia used a little kid to dispose of the potion... I've seen some other theories on that none of them made much sence...my mind is twisted.**

**QUESTIONS!  
1) What if Johnny Depp played Lord Voldemort?  
2) Reggie Hufflepuff crushs name?  
3) Can anyone make the connection I've put lots of hints in here rather boldly?  
4) Dean and Seamus? What's their dynamic?  
5) Hegla and Merlin, oh my my my! what are they doing!? **


	17. A Numb Christmas

**A Numb Christmas**

* * *

~Hogwarts: A heir~

* * *

"Albus, this is ludicrous," Minerva McGonagall tells her boss.

"I know," The old man, ninety-four year old is acting his age for once, and Minerva is concerned, Albus Dumbledore saved the Wizarding world once and her he was again trying to save the world again. She was grateful for Amelia Fellow and her help, but sometimes, Amelia was more trouble than she was worth, "What more am I to do though?"

The man's blue eyes looked to her like she would hold all the answers. It was times like these Minerva was glad she was sorted in to Gryffendor where answers weren't everything. "You hear Amelia this is her friend. Her very best friend, her only friend from before she time traveled. This girl was Amelia age last time Amelia saw her, and now she's an infant again."

"It would be more appropriate for Pomona to raise Charlotte. Or even Horace," Minerva's rational insisted on staying with her.

"It would be best for Charlus Potter to raise Charlotte, but clearly that's not going to happen," The head master youth returned to him if only for a moment as he bit the words out to Minerva.

Minerva stood tall an proud as her mother had taught her, "That would not be best. Amelia's story indicated the having Charlotte back as more of a shock than a comfort."

Albus Dumbledore stood and picked up the locket from where it remained on the Transfigurations teacher's desk. His thumb traced the patterns on it. "There's a reason why I never became a father, or a Grandfather, Minerva. It was not simple because I couldn't find a wife, or that I felt I would be a failure as a husband and father, or that positions of power do not always agree with me."

"It was because of my little sister," the man paused, "Had we grown up without father or even in different households I would have loved her as dearly as my brother loved her. I never under stood their relationship or even pretended to. I had a friend ship similar to their once. I ended up killing him. Well nearly killing him, I took his life away so it was no longer his to live.

"Amelia and Charlotte aren't just friends Minerva. They are nearly sister's, you know that as well as I do. Amelia was crushed when she realized Charlotte was her best friend you could see it in her eyes. She needs Charlotte around her. I'd ask Alphard if I thought he could do it. Charlotte needs a mother figure and you are just the women to do it. I ask again will you foster this child?"

Minerva was only just beginning to unwrap the mystery the is Albus Dumbledore. He had a brother, she knew that. A sister that was dead? She had never heard of his sister. There was no other alternative. She would have to raise the child sleeping in her bed.

"I will, but what about my job? Who will watch he while I work?" Minerva asked.

"I've called in a few favors. There are students who would be willing to watch her during their free periods. Some of the teachers would like to spoil a child. It's not to worry I will watch her when I can." Albus smiled warily.

~AF~

* * *

"Mistress!" A high pitched voice calls.

"Ergablurgh," I meant to say I'm tired. I just roll over and pull my comforter over my head.

"Mistress you is needing to wake up!" The same voice squeaks in my ear my comforter is ripped off of me and cold hair hits me like a ton of snow.

"I'm up I'm up!" I holler and glare at my attacker. A short electric blue eyed house elf. Did I order a wakeup call? No I don't believe I did. The house elf is wearing a white dress with a blue sash over it. She looks relatively clean.

"Why am I up?"

"Hissy says you is needing to be up," She squeaks terrified.

"Hissy?" Ugh Sun light to early.

"The big hissy. the one in the walls! He is telling Dotty to wake yous up." She her turns to the side and a curious expression appear on her face. I think she is blushing. I digest what she said.

"Oh Talisn?" I come to an obvious conclusion. I mean who else could the house elf possible mean. Is there another ginormous snake hiding in the walls of Hogwarts speaking Parsletounge? Wait Parsletounge. "You understand Parsletounge?"

The little elf nods slowly, almost patronizingly slow. I notice her white dress poofs out at her stomach area. Is she pregnant? HOUSE ELVES HAVE BABIES!

"Why do I need to be up?"

"The hissy says the dirty is blocking you you're understanding. He is saying you are not the mistress to understand without a Dirty blocking yous powers. He sends a Dotty instead so you do understand!" She beams at me.

I recognize my attire is the same as last night's I'm still wearing Sirius' cloak and the locket is still in the front pocket. I slip my hand in to the pocket to feel the cold metal. My fingers hit hot metal and I hiss at their unexpected burning. I snarl as I fling the locket across the room. Evil is radiating off the locket like it _knows._

**"AMELIA FELLOW THERE IS NO NEED FOR THAT SORT OF LANGUAGE!" ** Talisn's voice booms.

**"Sorry I didn't realize I was speaking in Parsletounge. I didn't expect the locket to burn me,"** I reply.

I hear Talisn sigh, **"At least you haven't let it kill you leaching off you're magic like that. Another hour and the story would have been completely different. Now have Dotty pick it up and carry it to me so I can destroy the disgusting filth from it."**

I watch as the little house elf runs to the locket and prepares to pick it up.

"Wait- wrap it in this so it doesn't burn you." Dotty looks at me dumbfound, "I don't want it to burn you. It kinda hurts." I shove the red sheet at her. She nods and wraps her hands in the silk the picks up the locket and wraps it carefully.

"Thank yous Mistress."

I smile at her and lead her to the entrance in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. I wonder if there is any other entrance besides the girls bathroom? If Salazar's expected his heir to return to Hogwarts how could he know the gender of his heir, maybe there is another entrance in a boys bathroom.

**"Give it,"** Talisn growls possessively. Dotty unwraps the blanket and let the locket drop to the floor. Talisn cries on the locket, **"This is an immortal wrong. Tom Riddle will pay dearly for it."**

Talisn's anger makes since now his masters heir loom was desecrated. What Horcruxes do I have left?

Just the ring.

God this has been far too easy. Killing Tom Riddle makes it harder because a name makes him more human.

**"Dotty take Amelia back to her room."**

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

* * *

"You came early." The salt and pepper haired man said.

"Minerva and I both feel that Amelia should spend as much time around the boys as possible this break. It seems as though she has been repressing her own memories," Albus Dumbledore told Charlus Potter. Amelia Fellow was in the next room curl up on the couch looking in to the fireplace.

"What sort of memories?"

"A bus accident from when she was around seven years old," Albus said quietly.

Charlus sighed. "Raising Amelia Fellow isn't like you'd expect."

Albus let out a humorless chuckle, "No I dare say none of us ever imagined raising Amelia Fellow."

"It's a good thing Dorea took the boys out shopping. I'm not sure Amelia would have been able to handle them right away."

"If they are quite I think she'd benefit from their presence," Albus repeats.

"Have you meet my children they are almost never quite," Charlus chuckles.

"There is more Charlus," Albus starts.

"How could their possible be more?"

"A child Amelia use to know has materialized in our era. Amelia knew the girl as a thirteen year old and now the girl is now barely seven months old. They were both in the bus accident together. Minerva is fostering Charlotte. I suggest a close eye on Amelia for the remaining two weeks of vacation."

"Why?"

"Amelia is our greatest asset in this War if she were to lose herself to her emotions now it would be a great grievance," Albus stated clearly.

Charlus' brilliant blue eyes glittered in understanding after they froze from shock.

~JP~

* * *

"What do you think Amelia would like for Christmas?" Sirius asked looking though bows.

"Not those," Regulus sneers while picking up a yellow bow with a sheepish grin in his eyes.

"Who's that for?" I ask.

"None of your business," Regulus snaps stalking away to the cashier.

Sirius leans over to Remus and Whispers something in his ear that makes them both laugh.

"Do you think Lily will like this?" I hold up a book with a bunch of flowers on it.

"The Bountiful Beauty of Botany?" Remus smirks. "Don't you know anything Prongsie? Lily's parents are botanists she's been getting books like that for years."

"Alice would like it." Sirius says.

"But what would _Lily _like?" I try again. Remus smirks his annoying smirk he only has when he knows something we desperately want to know something.

"I'd try the charms shop. It is one of her favorite subjects."

"Lovely half way across Diagon Alley," I grumble

"Hey! Look what I found!" Sirius holds up a stuffed eagle

"That's… nice, Mellie will like that," I tease Sirius, laughing unintentionally. It's not the worst thing I've seem Sirius pick out thought.

"Shut it Jamie," Sirius stalk of by himself.

"Do you want to go look at the Charms Store?" Remus asks

"Eh, why not Sirius and Regulus won't show up for a couple of hours." I decide.

At the little Charms store that holds a variety of things, I find an ink pot that when refilled it changes the color of the ink to match the person who's pouring the ink into the pot's mood. Remus buys a book they had there. The Princess something or other. It looked really girly.

"What that?"

"The Princess Bride, Amelia was talking about it a few months ago. Well actually she was complaining about how Buttercup is a martyr. I think she'd like it," Remus is reading the back cover.

I shrug Christmas shopping is something best done alone so you can surprise you're friends and family.

~DBP~

"Hey Mum! How's the shopping gone?" My son James calls out to me. I gesture to my bags.

"Alright, are you almost done?" James' friends and brothers appear at his sides. Troublemakers. I smile I was blessed with a son in my old age I hope I can see him happily married one day.

"Yeah we're done ready to go home?" Regulus answers for the rest of the boys.

~CP~

* * *

"Dorea, Albus visited," I tell my beautiful wife as she walks in the door. Amelia has quietly creep up to her room hiding from us. I'm not too sure if I should go cheek on her.

Dorea's light gray eyes light in understanding and she jerks her head at the boys.

"He said they'd be a good influence on her."

"Have you met our children Charlus?" She hurls at him.

Charlus puts ah hand on her waist pulling her to him kissing her sweetly, "I've meet their mother, she quite the nice lady."

"Charlus." He grins impiously.

"Better tell the boys though."

~AF~

* * *

I'm in the room I have at the Potters. It's not like the one I had at home. I miss home. It's taken me almost a year to miss home but here I am missing home. I want to go home. This room full of red and gold isn't my room. My room has a pink and purple comforter with a cream carpet and lavender walls with cloud painted on them by Hayely's expert hand light wooden bookshelves fill one wall and windows fill another. A chest sits at the end of my bed it's green with photo albums I refuse to look in. My closet door was normally opened so anyone could see my clothing. A writing desk sits with papers and text books scattered on it. Three pictures hang in the room on of my parents and me one of Dan and his family myself included and the last of Jace and I.

This room isn't mine. The duvet is Gryffendor red; the walls are ocean blue with a window on one side of them. The floor is a hard wooden one I have no closet, here my writing desk is neat and organized no truck full of unopened albums sits at the foot of the four posters. The windows are covered with light golden curtains.

It's not home it's not my room. I pick up a trinket on a book shelf, dark cherry wood and chuck it at the opposite wall. It shatters. I throw another one. The door opens I don't care. I pick up a china tea cup and throw it even harder at the wall.

"You know they won't care right?" A voice says from my bed.

"It feels good," I snap at whoever it is.

"Yes but normally destroying glass feels better if someone yells at you afterwards." He points out.

I whirl around to face him, "What does it even matter I'll I do is destroy things why should glass trinkets matter?"

"Mellie you know better, you don't destroy things at all. It always gets worse before it gets better. I can't tell you how many times James and Remus told me that."

SMASH.

"People always say clichés like that Sirius."

"They're true though, I hate them too but they are true," Sirius says calmly.

"How can you be so calm are you supposed to be the whimsical one. Anything can set you off on an angry rampage?" I snap. Sirius shrugs.

"I guess I've changed over the past year. I don't hate my home life Quidditch is my outlet. Without you coming here I think I would be as healthy as I am now. I'd be more angry with hatred boiling in me. I'd be more tempestuous," Sirius finishes lamely.

"Big word." I throw another stupidly cheery trinket at the wall. "How come it seems you all know this big secret you won't tell me? "

"Well it is Christmas time."

"Even before now you all know something you won't tell me."

"Perhaps we do and we won't tell you for good reason, perhaps there is noting and it's all in your head or perhaps there isn't something and we just need to keep you on your toes."

"What do you want Pad's." I stop throwing things and sit down next to him. He pulls me close so I can hear his hear beat.

"I was- there's this bloke- he nice and he wants to be friend with me just not with the rest of us. Would it be-"

"No, it's okay to be friends with someone who's not friends with us." I reply, "Just don't go telling him all our marauding secrets."

"You've been taught too well." Sirius chuckles.

"I'm tired."

"You stink too."

"I haven't been up too long," I complain.

"No but you've been throwing things for at least a half hour," Sirius gets right to the point, "Go take a bath then take a nap. I'll clean up your disaster, don't do anything rash in the mean time or it'll be Regulus sent in here next time."

"Mmhmm, do I get to know you're new friends name?"

"Mark Belton, he's in our year, but in Ravenclaw."

"Be careful Ravenclaws are vicious."

Sirius chuckles as he slips out of the room.

~SOB~

* * *

"How was she?" James asks.

"Destructive, Bloody hell James I don't know how you and Remus managed me," I blurt out.

"Mmhmm neither do I." Remus who is upside down on a chair reading his Christmas present to Amelia that girly book, Princess Something or other.

"What's she doing now?" Regulus looks up from his homework.

"Taking a bath," I dig through James pile of magazines for something on Quidditch.

"Why?"

"She stunk from shattering half you're mum's trinkets you know the ugly bunny ones."

"Damn I was planning on blowing them up later this week," James does sound disappointed. I remember my firs Christmas here when I shattered Great Aunt Dorea's ceramic cups with ugly little house elves painted on to them her 'inheritance'.

"Hey James where did you get this magazine?" I ask. James peers at it.

"Dad might have picked it up somewhere."

"That's just stupid how anyone can die of pure terror!" Remus exclaims.

~STS~

* * *

Severus Tobias Snape awoke to presents at the foot of his bead not just two presents but four. He eyes grew in surprise. Who besides Lily and His mother would send him present's. A book from his mother, a sweater and a galleon from Lily he open the next present wrapped in Slytherin paper. A text book from Regulus Black on…Chemistry?

Would muggle studies on Science never stop amazing Regulus?

The last one was thin and cylindrical wrapped in mint green tissue paper. I gingerly pulled off the paper and a label stood out to him. Agree. Shampoo, From Amelia Potter, well Fellow but this might be more of her Potter side, because he could not for the life of him figure out why he'd need to 'help stop the greasies between shampoos' and smell absolutely yummy.

~RAB~

* * *

Christmas morning arrived shortly, Christmas at great Aunt Dorea's was very different from Christmases at Grimmuald place. For one thing there are less people here. For another it's much louder but that might be my brother and his friends. The think I like best about Christmas her is that it's much happier more full of love like in the books.

I like the atmosphere but right now I'd rather sit by Amelia. She hasn't been talking as much as she normally does she's quite and much sadder. I liked it when she's was louder it made me feel much braver.

"Regulus, do you want to go play in the snow?" She asks out of the blue.

I grin maybe she's not as damaged as I thought she was she's getting better, just like Sirius is got better after we left home.

"Yeah let's go play."

~CP~

"Alphard what are you doing here?"

"Remember Abraxas Malfoy form School?" Alphard asked.

Charlus snorted, "How could I not he was the only Seeker to fall off his broom in the middle of a match."

Alphard smiled half-heartedly, "He's he for much more serious business." Sure enough Abraxas Malfoy was standing a little bit behind the black haired man.

"Well come in, seems my Christmases are doomed to be full of unexpected company," Charlus grumbled good naturedly.

Abraxas and Alphard smiled nervously as Charlus lead them to the sitting room. Charlus sat in his high back chair and watch the other two pick chairs to sit in. "Well what is it."

"Lucius," Abraxas rasped nervous at the contempt Charlus his once good friend showed him. It's not like Abraxas was completely against muggleborn they just shouldn't rule the Wizarding World. If they were to say marry another Muggleborn or pureblood for that matter and their child wanted to be rule than that was acceptable because then the child would have been in the Wizarding world all their lives and know how wizards do things, "I thinks he's joined You-know-who's followers."

A figure of a girl with long red hair wavered in the door way. "Amelia what are you doing up?" Charlus asked his adopted daughter.

Abraxas head turn to see the girl. She had on a white night gown and a purple dressing robe over it.

"I was thirsty. Are you Lucius Malfoy's father sir?" Amelia asked with more respect than Charlus expected.

"I am." Abraxas said.

Amelia smiled sadly, "I'm sorry he does join."

Abraxas face furrowed in confusion, "Does?"

"Yeah… Narcissa doesn't it doesn't seem her style."

"Amelia…" Charlus warned. Amelia glared at him as she sat down on a sofa.

"He has a right to know, wouldn't you want to know if James or Regulus joined?"

Charlus let out a breath, "I suppose it's fair for Abraxas to know his child's fate if I know my children's fate."

Abraxas was very confused how could this…mere child know what his son was doing or going to do.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She fixed her gaze on him, "Lucius is a D- follower of Tom."

"Who?"

"You-know-who, Tom Riddle," Charlus translated. Abraxas' eyes were dim in confusion.

"Tom Riddle? The little first year my sister told me about?"

"The very same , I'd assume," Alphard confirms.

"Is there any way out of it?"

Amelia's eyes went soft like she was going to cry, "No. It's do or die. Lucius should be fine with Narcissa as his wife."

"He's already lost one fiancée," Abraxas mummers.

"Who?"

"Andromeda," Alphard says to spare Abraxas the words.

"Oh…" Amelia sat in some sort of cross between bewilderment and understand and wonderment.

"Amelia?" James stood in the doorway. Amelia looked at James, "You need to sleep you had a long day." James leads is sister up to her room.

"Is she always so…" Abraxas asked without really asking.

"Yeah, but anyone would be in her position," Charlus confirms.

"Charlus had you heard the rumor?" Alphard ask Mr. Potter.

"What rumor?" Charlus ask as it is compulsory of him to do so.

"Some people are saying Amelia Fellow has come back."

"That's rubbish," Charlus brushes off because what more can he do?

* * *

**James buying Lily a present was suppose to be a friend gesture like Remus buying Amelia The Princess Bride. Interestingly enough EVERYTHING I have the boys reference is correct and believe it or not I found the Agree on line it said it was around inthe 1970's... I though it was funny. Severus needed to be mystified by Amelia. AND GUESS WHAT! 50000+ WORDS Novel length bitches!**

**Sing my praises!**

**SO COMMENT! **


	18. A Lunar Confrontation with Prongs

**A Lunar Confrontation with Prongs**

* * *

**Suprise Update! This chapter is just chocked full of suprises. hehe you'll hate me NOW COMMENT I SHOULD ENRAGE YOU WITH THIS CHAPTER AND GET WELL WRITTEN FLAMES AT THE VERY LEAST and if not obviously you aren't reading close enough. Honestly I hate it when people are like "This sucks." with bad grammar... WARNING: Remus has a potty mouth and bad intentions. Oh just read!**

~JP~

* * *

The return to Hogwarts was disappointingly normal for my group of friends. Lily hadn't sent me any word back about the inkpot I got her. I mean even a letter carrying a dung bon would have been nice. I like her reactions they make me laugh because they're just so…unexpected- no that's not the right word… creative?

No still not right.

Lily-ish there is no other way to describe her.

Sirius was as excitable as ever. Remus was his normal dry witty self and Amelia…well she was still subdued from what every shock she still refused to talk about. Regulus…he was shy about something. Sirius made a remark about the present he had gotten in the owl post form his little girl space friend, Helena it was a little stuffed lion with a crown. Of course we teased him, she knew what his name meant. Little Prince Heart of Leo the Lion. Hump the black family prides themselves on their pure blood Slytherin-ness and yet they can't even be bothered to look up names, traditional family names. Hypocrites.

In February when Sirius' was off who knows where. Amelia, Remus and I were in the Library believe it or not studying it was Transfigurations so it was okay Transfigurations is cool.

"So if you," Remus shakes his hair out of his eyes.

"Mate you gotta get that cut soon," I tell him.

Birdfeather smirks, "Can't have our favorite werewolf's ability to read impair his bookworm-ish ways. That would be like taking away his chocolate," she coos. Her hand reaches up and tousles Remus hair and that's when he blushes, not when we we're teasing him about his hair length.

"I suppose but I haven't had time lately what If I just grow it out," Remus flips his hair out of his eyes with a pretty boy smirk Sirius must have taught him.

"Then you'd need some hair ribbons," I giggle madly at the thought of Remus in pink hair ribbons.

Amelia scowls, "I hate those things. Do you know how bloody difficult they are to put in. Hair ties, Remus and no you cannot steal mine," Birdfeather looks at her watch, "Damn it! I gotta got!" She slams her dust text books shut and dashes away.

I put my feet up on the table Madam Pince would kill me if she saw me now, "So…" I stare Remus down.

Remus stares at me, "What?"

"I've been doing some reading."

"Good for you," Remus goes back to reading the passage he was before he stared quizzing Amelia and me.

"On Werewolf studies in the late fifties," I get a raised eye brown and his sandy head goes back down to reading the next paragraph.

I put my feet down on the floor, "You have no idea do you, about the studies."

"Why would I?" Remus ask pleasantly. I bang my head on the table. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Look Remus I know. I know what you are doing and quite frankly it's disgusting. You may not have total control but I know," I tell him Dad's always telling me I could follow Granddad's footsteps and become a lawyer.

Moony's face falls and he starts babbling nonsense, "I know she's you're little sister but- James how could this be disgusting I don't take advantage the way I-"

"What? I-?" Maybe I should have been more specific, "You're crush on Mellie? I know about that, that's fine I don't really care that's your business just don't like- perv out over her in front of her, She's a bit naive and oblivious to that sort of thing right now…Lily should talk to her about that stuff," I shake my head.

"Full moons Remus, I know what you are doing then." Details minor things.

"Fuck, bugger, shit," Remus eye lids close and his Adams apple bobs.

"Blood thirty beast my arse," I tell him, "So why do you do it? Do you take pleasure in mutilating yourself? Personally I thinks it's Sick your wolf loves you he wants to protect you most of the time, but you are making him pay for something he didn't even do. It's…wolf abuse." I finish lamely.

"James you don't understand. Moony he's been with me practically every minute of my life, through everything he knows how…" Remus pauses to catch his broken breath, "he knows how much I hate myself, how much I want to rip him out of me."

I don't really understand but I sort of do, "That changes things Remus. We'll deal with this together that's what friends are for."

~AF~

The birthday month arrives again, March. Things begin to happen.

James opens his daily Prophet he started getting back in February, why I don't know.

"Hey Moony Listen to this," James starts reading, "Deadly Species or Manageable Disease by R.U. Wright," Sirius laughs, James throws him a dirty look, " Shut it Padfoot, 'Yesterday, Wizengamot was presented with the Scientific theory that Lycanthrope is only a disease, the team behind which refuses to name themselves probably for good reason, fear of being prosecuted. It has been compared to the viruses AIDS. The study mapped supposed lines of lines lycans. Nearly every time a female lycanthrope to have had a male child, the male no matter if he was a lycanthrope or not: never had any children who were lycanthropes if they reproduced with a human. Furthermore it is suggested that werewolves behave with their human counterpart's disposition…'," James eyes scanned the rest of the line his grin getting bigger with every word.

"Remus it looks like they're going to change Lycanthropy from a species to a disease!" James shouts. The hall goes silent for a minute with all eyes on James.

"Eh…Potters they're all pretty weird." A voice at the Ravenclaw table says. Everyone goes back to their breakfast.

Lovely.

~SOB~

"Are you sure we're aloud to do this Mark?" I ask. Mark's brown hair is a bit mussed up as he peeks around the corner.

He turns around and grins at me, "Sirius Black, Padfoot of the Marauders, a Gryffendor a Chicken?" he laughs, "It's fine my older brother said he did this all the time with his mates when he went here," his brown eyes sparkling.

"Look no one is here so get your arse in here or we can't do it," Mark snaps. I take a quick look around wondering when Moony and Prongs will get the map finished. I wonder if we can duplicate it. Mark gives me a sharp look from inside the room and I dash in after him and close the door.

He's set out the bowls already, "What's this supposed to do again?"

"You'll see it's really cool," He reaches into his pockets and pulls out a box of matches, "Just be sure to stay up on the desk."

"Why?"

"Remember in second year when you and Potter were making that potion in the middle of Charms-"

"Why is it always the eyebrows?" I ask to no one in particular I'll have to ask Birdfeather later.

Mark light the little wick in the middle of each of the bowls and then scrambles back to the desk I'm on. "Inroro." He point his wand at the last bowl.

"Now watch."

Smoke rises from the bowls and kind of dances with each other they all retain the same color as the bowl they originated from.

A picture forms. A simple smile face Lily normally draws then clover then, a blue fish, a purple hat, a red lion, an orange broom.

"That's so cool," I exclaim. Mark smiles sheepishly, "I can't do much more they're really complicated least for one person. Two colors' is all I can manage right now alone."

"Could we learn to do more?" I ask eagerly.

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

* * *

Two boys sat in the Slytherin common room. One pouring over a text book the other lounging about staring at the ceiling.

"Severus are you okay?" Regulus look at his friend.

"Totally and completely fin Reggie," Severus moved a bit of his fringe. Regulus flipped a page, "She doesn't fancy you, you know."

"A guy can dream," Severus closed his eyes and roll over on his stomach, "besides I know she doesn't fancy me, even if she did she wouldn't come out right and _say_ it; she wouldn't do anything at all because she's _Amelia. _ She'd probably have problems with dating anyone. She'd say it would put them in _danger_."

"Sarcasm is better suited for Lupin than you," Regulus replied stoically.

"I never asked for your opinion _Black_," Severus drawled playfully.

"And yet you're still talking don't you have something you need to do-"

"Shit you're right!" Severus scrambled to get his school bag and runs out the portal of the common room.

Regulus rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Sometimes he wondered if the ceiling would break and the water would leak into the common room. What was Salazar thinking when he placed the dorms underground?

A girl with red hair waited in the library drumming her fingers on the table. She sighed he was _late…_ again. The boy burst into the room breathless.

"Late again do you need a watch?" Amelia asked.

"Like I need a whole in the head," Severus replied snarkily.

"That could be arranged how do you feel about gauges?"

"What?" Amelia shifted her ears and stuck her finger in the newly formed wholes. "Gauges, I don't see the attraction but you know this is the Seventies. Pot's like the norm." Amelia broke a bit of the peppermint stick of and sucked on it.

"What's got you in a mood?"'

"Do you want me to tutor you or not?" Amelia glared at him.

"Yes, I want you to tutor me I was just wondering about your putrid mood."

"That word is a liar," Amelia slumped forward on the table, "I feel like crap don't say words like that pretend you are talking to a small child you want to like you because you have to spend the next two hours baby siting not me."

"Is everything okay?" Severus asks worried.

"Are you fluent in the Victorian flower language?"

"No not particularly." Severus was confused by her abrupt change in topic.

"What do you want from life?" Amelia asks.

"To dance like a ballerina in the Swan Lake," Severus answers flippantly with a smirk.

"That can be arranged I am a marauder you know," Amelia grinned evilly at him.

"Does you're book every get mad in to a movie?" Severus changes the subject on her.

She shifts he head so she's looking at him, "Several times over."

"Were they any good?"

"They were great but the relationship between Remus and Sirius is a bit questionable," Amelia sniggered.

"Isn't always?"

"Then again the actors were all very…chummy."

Severus laughs, "Who uses the word chummy anymore?"

"I do, now pay attention to the potion the text book gets it all wrong here," Amelia points to the potion. A professor with a tight black bun walks in to the room with a blond baby girl.

"Amelia, could you watch Charlotte for a bit? There's a staff meeting and she won't nap," The women asks in her brisk Scottish accent. Amelia rolls her eyes to herself.

"Yeah, I guess. Does she need to be feed?"

"No but some exercise would be good. I haven't seen Mr.'s Black, Potter or Lupin lately and I'd rather not have a poor first year terrified latter. And take Regulus too, he spends far too much time inside as it is."

"It's Miss. Faith; he's in _love_ with her." Amelia smiles impishly at her Professor.

"Now, get you." Professor McGonagall sharply tells them before leaving them.

Amelia looks at Severus, "do you want to come or stay here and work?"

Severus looks at his potion then out the window. He sighs, "I really outta to finish this shouldn't I?"

"It's up to you," Amelia says.

~AF~

After a long day of playing with Charlotte and tutoring Severus I'm starving and ready for dinner. Fried chicken is what I'm thinking but whatever is good as long as it has lots of protein in it.

An flock of Owls swoop into the Great hall shocking everyone. They drop their letters in to the hands of mostly upper class students. A few gasp o around before a bundle is dropped into James hand. Tonight I'm sitting next to James and I register the now familiar sight of the Daily Prophet except this is a special edition which makes it the Evening Prophet.

**A Mysterious Minor Attack on a Gathering of Purebloods**

_At the Rosier residence earlier this evening a Ministry official investigated the lack of response to the Owls that were sent out warning about underage magic. When the official arrives they were shocked to find the house full stunned adults each bound to a chair. Their wands snapped in half. Most of the victims have no recollection of who attached them but it is believed a group of juveniles due to the detection of the trace breakers. The groups of pureblood were all identified as followers of You-Know-Who by an auror who refuses to give their name out._

_What is worrying about this attack is the suggestion that there is a new group of people who are out to eradicate a portion of the Wizarding world. The only partially identifying evidence left at the scene was an image of rat's tail emblazoned in to the mantle of the dining room were the Purebloods were found, still even head Aurors are baffled by the symbol_

The article just plain confuses me, before I mull it over.

"No this- no!" I holler marching up to Dumbledore. "What is this?!"

"I though perhaps you would know the answer to that Amelia," Dumbledore says softly.

I stepped back in defeat something was happening that I had no idea how to influence for a better outcome. Things were not always as they seemed in my once fictional world. What had Peter gotten himself into?

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

It had been what a year? Close enough for him. Peter had changed very much since his transfer to Platter Woo's. If only his friends could see him now. At Hogwarts Peter would have suffered but the transfer had woken Peter up. He was wasting his life playing pranks and screwing around with them. Ha had so much potential and it was being squander in Hogwarts he was allows been a hands on learner.

Being kidnapped could do so much for you. Well technically Peter Pettigrew was dead. He was just Peter now, but he leader of the Best team ever assembled, the Minors. Being the oldest in a team did have its perks, he had a authority he was listened to, he had a position. He smiled to himself as the aurrors recognized the villains in their own home. The charm Xander had performed over them had worked.

Missions were going to be much more successful now.

* * *

**Remember Mystery boy? HE'S PETER! See I have a method to my madness! Long side story short Peter was walking home from Platter Woo's on rainy day and this guy Xander -yeah he somehow related to Kingsly not too sure how he just is- kidnapped him. Xander is really smart and stuff he just knew Peter was worth the investment so the real Peter was kidnapped and a Doppler ganger that was made by Xander to replaced real-Peter and the fake Peter was 'found' dead by some muggles. Peter's family thinks he's dead. Peter has been training with Xander for about a year to lead this group of kids to like foil Lord Voldemorts plans. :D Aren't I so awesome!**

**The Minors is like the Order of the Phoenix just a bit more pushy with their goals.**

**Remus will total get a ponytail I like I just can't explain it's so...Remus-y. His name is like leafy green and a warm brown. A forest basically.**

**PLEASE COMMENT I ALMOST GOT A CONCISION IN GYM..yeah my middle name is Grace. No really it is. I just went to hit the ball then I was looking at the ceiling wondering what happened... So comment maybe?**


	19. Ring Hunting

**Ring Hunting**

* * *

Dumbledore and I stand there unsure of what is going on. Then Dumbledore seems regains some of his common sense.

"You have detention tonight Amelia, in my office lines," Dumbledore sentences, "No go sit back down and finish your dinner."

Oh joy detention. A few hours later I'm in the Headmasters office.

"Where's you're cloak Amelia?"

"But- I thought. Lines?" I'm dumb found.

I think Dumbledore rolls his eyes, "No Amelia that was a pretense to get you here so we could attend an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. You may need a detention for your behavior every once in a while to night is not the night for detention." Dumbledore tells me. Unexpected or am I off my game? A cloak is passed to me it's an old but well cared for pale blue cloak.

"Arianna's cloak." He tells me. I pull it on quickly and reach for a Dumbledore's hand. He pulls us through the tunnel of air and space in to someone's living room.

Charlus looks at us. "What's Amelia doing here? What are any of us doing here?"

Dumbledore slams the article down on the table.

"Amelia has no recollection or idea who this could be."

"Strictly speaking that's only partially true Professor." I add.

"Well do tell us." Albus demands.

"Remember Peter Pettigrew?" I ask.

"He was found dead months ago," a Blond women interrupts.

"He was?"

"It was all over the muggle papers. It was a bit unusual for a boy to go missing in daylight; his body was found a few hours later at Platter Woos."

"Maybe it was a decoy, but when he went to Hogwarts, James, Sirius, and Remus called him Wormtail. I will not say why but the name fit him very well. A image of a rats tail was found at the…crime scene. Rat's tail look a bit like worms."

"Are you saying little Peter Pettigrew had it in him to attack these people?" Moody asks. He has only just arrived, "I remember the boy vaguely. He could hardly do the damage done by this group."

"Maybe it was a team."

"Of children?"

"It's not completely impossible," I say.

"Is there any way we could speed up our…mission Amelia?" Dumbledore asks.

"There is only one left…but…remember what you and Gellert tried to do once?" A few gasps go around. I think I confirmed a rumor.

Dumbledore nods. "Well they are real and this was one of them, but it has dark enchantments on it."

"What do you propose Amelia?"

"You to keep your head if we go to the Gaunt's house."

Alphard Black laughs, "The Gaunts! Their line died out years ago. Two of them died as a result of Azkaban and the girl- Merope went missing."

"Their house still remains."

"Whoever goes there is a fool," Alphard remains steadfast on his opinion.

"I'm glad you share my opinion of Tom Riddle, his mother was Merope Gaunt."

Silence, complete silence.

"That makes him seem almost human now."

"Yeah."

"So this-" Dumbledore stops unsure

"Is a ring they added on to it," I supply.

"I suppose that would be necessary accieo is a very tricky charm on those things." Dumbledore twirls his wand around, "Is this ring under any double checks to keep it in place?"

"I don't know but I double it would Tom would think anyone knows who his mother is or his father."

"Well that makes things simpler. Alphard do you think you can still break dark curses?"

Alphard scoffs, "I rewrote the book on that," Abraxas rolls his eyes and mummers something to him Alphard blushes pink.

The blond women from earlier opens her mouth again, "Does anyone else feel extremely confused by that entire conversation."

Very few hands do not go up

"Amelia you better head to bed you are up way past you're curfew," Charlus orders.

"It's Professor Dumbledore's fault he gave me lines then changed plans last minute," I complain.

"Do make sure you pass your N.E.W.T. in potions." Alphard calls as I prepare to leave. Charlus elbows him and they both smirk before I can back talk them I'm in that really uncomfortable tube of Apparition that renders speech impossible.

"When did Abraxas join?" I ask.

"Sometime in early January, I believe and Charlus was right, of to bed with you we will have a very long day tomorrow," Albus replies wearily.

I will never understand the relationships between the Blacks, Potters, and sometimes Malfoy's. They seem to be very good friends in most generations when it doesn't seem like it will fit.

~AF~

* * *

A few days later a first year from Hufflepuff appears in my Transfigurations class with a note for McGonagall. McGonagall reads is annoyed then sighs, "Miss Potter, you are required in the Headmasters office," She tell me, "Do not make any comments," She glares at me but I feel the comment is directed at me. I gather my stuff and prepare to leave.

"I think it best for you to leave that here," McGonagall says an eye brow raised.

"But-"

"It should only take a few minutes, Amelia."

I slam my bag down on the table, "Fine." I exited the room and fleeing to the Professor Dumbledore's office in confusion.

I find Charlus, Alphard, and Abraxas sitting and chatting to Professor Dumbledore calmly about… bowling?

"You called?" I softly intrude.

"Ah, Amelia how nice of you to join us," Albus smiles I sit in the only available chair left.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Black are as competitive as ever in their endeavor's and the have created a hand little device you might like to look at," Abraxas hand Albus a little glass contraption Albus hands it to me. I pick it up realizing its much more delicate that it looks only two circle of glass hole the whole sphere together, they are whimsical swirl of crystal playing out along the edge of the glass circle that are almost fussed together to frame the main sphere. I sniff it. I smells like clean water I tap the side of it and a clear E note rings out. I'm almost tempted to lick it.

"It's very pretty but how would it be used?" I ask.

Charlus laughs it sounds far too much like James for me to be comfortable with.

"It's pretty she says! Abraxas you always managed to make everything look pretty!"

Abraxas looks discombobulated, "Is not supposed to be pretty Chuckie! It's the purest form of magical there is!"

"Glass blowing?" I ask.

"No, it's procreation. You said a ring was cursed with dark magic right or at least implied it," Abraxas goes on, "Alphard is good a cracking Dark curses but that comes with being a Black. He's great with casting spell but making container for them to stay in. He's not the man to go to about that sort of thing. I on the other had am skilled at that. I put his new spell in the container and added a bit of protection to the container so the person who uses it is unaffected by the curse being transferred into the crystal," Abraxas explains like is obvious.

"How does one use this?" I ask.

"You smash it down upon the object you want to remove the curses from. Golden light will pour out of it until all the surges at all imbedded in the two central rings."

"You smash it?" I ask.

"Charlus is a bad influence, I'm not sure why Albus thinks it sane to leave you and the blacks around Charlus, James on the other hand not much can be done there seeing how Charlus is actually his father," Abraxas smirked. Charlus glared at him.

"Well that seems practical actually," I say.

"And she seemed like such a practical girl," Abraxas laments. Alphard has a hard time keeping the smirk off his face. Abraxas and Charlus each elbow him. They act like such little boys sometimes.

"I believe you have a class to finish, "Albus says severely.

"Well talk later right?"

"I have a few errands to run, I'm having a hard time devising all the probabilities of what could happen with your outline.

"Would it perhaps be easier with a Partner?" I ask unthinking. A glimmer in Albus eyes sneaks up and he takes off his half-moon spectacles to wipe something away.

"It would."

~SOB~

* * *

"Mark!" I yip as my new Ravenclaw friend pull the back of my robes to an abandoned classroom.

"I had this really great idea for a piece during potions, come on! It'll be awesome!" Mark says after closing the door and laying out the materials grinning up at me enthusiastically his dark blue eyed full of excitement. I smile softly in return.

"What do we need to do?" I ask. He flips his brown hair out of his eyes and grins.

~AF~

Yet again I'm I Professor Dumbledore's office and he's pacing ,"What's the plan, doc?"

"You are sure this is a hollow?" He asks, twisting a new wand in his hands.

"Yup, do you think you have-"

"Yes, Yes that's all taken care of. I found power is not my taste anymore when I was asked to run for minister of magic, it's just all this strategy I can't deal with it anymore."

"Why the new wand?"

"Wha-" He looks at his wand, "Oh I made a run to Nicholas Flamel, he says death is only but the-

"Next greatest adventure in an organized mind, I know. So he's going to stop taking the elixir?"

"How did you- The book. Yes he agrees that his time is soon a few weeks and there really isn't anything left he hasn't done, if ending the power of a the Elder Wand means his life I think he'll be happy to embrace death."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"I don't know," Dumbledore stops pacing and looks at me and idea growing in his eyes, "get your cloak on We're going to Little Hangleton."

I jump of the desk and grab the cloak which I now suspect probably is unhealthy for him to have me wear like his forcing his little sister's role on to me. I hold onto his arm.

With a whoosh and a crack were in the house. Albus has out a… fan?

"Abraxas though this would be more practical to get rid of any stray enchantments to take care of unwanted visitors. Its adapted from one of Mr. Black's mothers fans, Alphard was kind enough to borrow for us."

"Those three are quite handy," I remark. Dumbledore chuckles, "You should have seen the three of them in school Alphard and Charlus were understandable best friend but Charlus and Abraxas were and still are complete mystery to most of the world. I chose to believe they found themselves in each other," Albus says.

"That's quite romantic," I observe whilst opening the shacks door.

"It is, isn't it?" Dumbledore chuckles while fanning the air around us, "They have a love quite like James and Remus do."

I smirk, "Well in that case Mr. Malfoy corrupted Charlus."

"Probably," Albus. I fish the crystal thing Abraxas gave me. It really needs a name how about, "The Amazing Smash it!" I'll work on it. "Should we shift through the debris?"

Professor Dumbledore points his wand at the ground and air moves out shifting the organic coverings I moved them manually with the black fingerless gloves I nicked from James to find the ring.

"There it is Amelia," Dumbledore announces after a few minutes. I walk over to the ring and raise my Smasher.

The sound of shattered glass always sounded so beautiful but it's nothing compared to glass reforming. That sound is more beautiful than love itself.

The once clear glass darkens as the curses are removed. I pick up the round sphere and watch at the ring is encased in the dark crystal, "How do we get it out of there?" I ask.

"You don't. The Basilisk venom will eat away at the ring and in a few day it'll just be a ball of dark crystal," Dumbledore turns the ball over several times until he is satisfied with it.

"We should probably return now," He says after a pregnant moment.

"I'm tired too," I yawn and grab on to his arm.

The familiar and disorienting feeling of apparition comes colors swirls and I feel like all my atoms are being rearranged to fly through space to on specific place, Dumbledore's office I close my eyes and open then after we stopped.

"Professor, I don't think-" I start taking in the cement walls and iron bars,

"Albus?" A scratchy tired voice calls out in the gloom.

**A cliff hanger! Okay it's probably obvious. Sigh well you can't have it all...**


	20. Nurmengard

**Nrumengard**

* * *

"Gellert?" Dumbledore call's out. A sob breaks free.

"I'm dreaming I have to be dreaming," The voice Gellert wails. Professor Dumbledore leaves my side and ruses to the voice.

"No you're not Gellie," I hear Dumbledore whisper to the old man. For a moment they look young. Gellert with his eyes closed and relief on his face at the presence of an old friend. Albus' youth radiate out from him like sunlight from the sun. Albus arms wrapped around Gellert Grindelwald's emancipated body with care only a lover can have, "This is real," Dumbledore places a soft kiss on the other man forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Allie," Gellert grabs Dumbledore hand pleadingly, "I should have never manipulated you like that. How could you say you loved me back knowing I was using you?" Gellert's English is broken by his sob's, "I just wanted to say I love you Albus, because being here broken inside my own mind," he breaks off and continues in German Dumbledore responds quickly and stokes his hair. I feel kind of like a third wheel with these two so wrapped up in their rapid fire conversation and reunion the Professor Dumbledore seems to remember me.

"Amelia," Albus' blue eyes sparkle in worry.

"Wer?" Gellert asks Albus. Professor Dumbledore has a conversation I don't understand but Grindelwald seems excited.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"This wars about love right?" Professor Dumbledore asks rhetorically, "Gellert has changed and if I leave him here would that be as good as joining Tom."

"Okay say you break him out he'll have to live like a criminal for the rest of his life, for both breaking out and his passed crimes," I say.

"We've talked it through, Amelia, he's coming back with me."

"You don't think the cells not going to be found empty!?"

"Amelia, my darling child, you should know better we're both Wizards and genius the cells not going to be found empty," Dumbledore pulls out a potion and plucks a hair from Gellert's head, "I thought it was odd when Fawkes insisted on having me carry around these potions this morning."

He adds another vial of potion to the first then tips it out. It mists and sparkles. Albus Dumbledore grabs my hand and twins his fingers with Gellert's and disapperates us back to his office.

"So erm? How did we manage to get in to the top security cell at Nrumengard?" I ask.

~RJL~

"Where'd you go this time?" James asks Amelia.

She flops down on her bed, "Germany."

"Really? Why?" Sirius asks.

"I honestly haven't a clue, no one tells me anything and I'm tired," Amelia curls up under her covers and pulls then over her head.

"Were those my gloves?" James asks me. I shrug, "I don't know. She's Amelia she's prone to stealing clothing she likes from us."

James blinks and mutters something about stupid girlie roommates.

"It's freaking May! Why does-" Sirius' hand clamps down over James mouth," Amelia will curse you worse than Evens if you wake her up Jamie."

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"I understand why are we here?" Arthur whines. Merlin scowls. The cute blond boy had grown in to a great big nuisance rather quickly he was sixteen it was and Urther had died. Merlin knew Arthur needed a sword. Excalibur was just sitting around on the Hogwarts grounds, tonight it would disappear.

"Could you just once no ask question dollop head?" Merlin snaps.

"What exactly is a Dollop head it's it not nice to call people names? _Mer_lin?" Arthur asks.

"Pot, kettle black now hurry up dollop, moon high is going to happen soon." Merlin pointed out as they walked out of the Forbidden forest. That name seemed rather redundant to Merlin it would just attract troublesome Gryffindor's.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Arthur humored him with a salute. This was the once and future king? Arthur looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts, probably seeing nothing but ruins.

"It's beautiful," Arthur said, "Who owns the Castle?"

Well maybe he wasn't completely hopeless-wait he could see the castle?

"No one it's a school for witches and Wizards and the occasional Warlock," Merlin said.

"Did you go here?" Arthur asked.

"Once upon a time, but that was a long time ago," Merlin responded looking for the stone where the sword was set in, he had watch Godric Gryffendor and Salazar Slytherin fool around when they had put the sword into the stone. He chuckled as he remembered the expression on Salazar face when they couldn't get it out. Godric laughed for what seemed like an eternity. Rowena and Helga had such annoyed looks on the face. Rowena mentioned something about tickling a dragon all over and that shut Godric up, "There's the sword for you Arthur."

"In a rock?" Arthur asks disbelieving, "Who puts a sword in a rock?"

"it's better not to ask question sometimes," Merlin rubbed his temple.

"You know who put it there?"

"It's a long story."

"Why can't we just go to a black smith or better yet a _sword smith?_"

"What do you think you are a prince? Arthur wake up and smell the roses that an enchanted sword a sword smith won't make you one, not get over there a pull it out of the stone."

"You're the worse guardian ever, _Mer_lin."

"I take that as a complement," Merlin keep an eye on the School as Arthur pulled on the sword.

"This is taking forever," Arthur complained.

"Think about what you really want from life and then pull the sword out." Merlin told him, Moon high was approaching. A minute later Arthur held the sword high above his head and the font door to the school opened a girl of about seven teen watched the two of them fro, her vantage point. A blond boy with the sword above his head and a wizard who looked at her were at the edge of the Black lake.

"Who's that?" Arthur asked looking at a beautiful girl in witches robes. Merlin adjusted his gaze to see who Arthur was talking about. A girl with wavy black hair and Gryffendor robes. Merlin slips his delivery into the whole the sward left in the rock.

~AF~

"Urg! I hate N.E.W.T review," I complain reclining on the warm rocks that surround the black lake, I wonder if Sirius' family had anything to do with that.

"Thanks for the heads up, we still have yet to take O.W.L. level test," Sirius snaps.

"You have a little, green?" I point out to Sirius. He blushes and wipes away the green spot on his cheek

Charlotte gurgles on my stomach as I look up at the puffy white clouds trying to find shapes there.

"Birdfeather Padfoot!" James comes running out of the School towards us with something in his hand, "Look what I made with Remus spare sock!"

Sirius looks at the former sock object, "This is a llama, James not a sock," Sirius points out.

"I transfigured it! Raven helped me!" James grin spreads across his face.

I pick Charlotte up and Move her on to my lap so I can sit up, "Wait let me get this straight. You took one of Remus socks-"

"A brown one he lost the mate too, Sirius chewed the other one," James interrupts, Sirius foot connects with James head and they scuffle for a minute.

"Are you done yet?" I ask exasperated. Charlotte does on of her cute little baby things that is like adorable scolding.

"Yes, Mellie," James and Sirius chorus

"You stole a sock from Remus and you went to Severus to have him help you transfigured it in to a llama, Any particular reason?"

"Char is twelve months old!" James points out. I blink and look down at the little one year old who's cutting teeth at the moment. My best friend is a year old and I didn't even realize it. Well normally her birth day is normally September 8th I chew on my lip trying to figure this out while charlotte chew's on the llamas head.

"Be careful that was on a werewolf's foot once," Sirius says pulling the stuffed animal out of her mouth.

"Hey Pads, Moony reckons he found a new secret passage for the map wanna help him explore it?"

Sirius face lights up and they run off, _Boys. _

"So you're a year old? Well aren't I a crappy bestie," I plant a kiss on her forehead as she giggles my ling of vision lands on a crack in the rocks. Well it's perfectly rectangular so it's no normal crack.

"Do you see that too?" I shift Charlotte to a more secure position and roll over on my stomach to peer into the crevice.

"There's something in there!" I exclaim how do I get it- Oh yeah I'm a witch I have a wand and chewing gum!

The wand doesn't fit, I blame Charlotte, "Stay there I'll be back in a second," I tell her as I run off to find a slender stick. I don't but I do find a bit of wire metal I can attach my gum to and pull out the object.

"And you said the Little house on other prairie was a waste of time to watch, it taught me something!" I announce as I gain my prize. Just a bit of old parchment. I trace my fingers over the letters and I can smell the lake, funny the breeze is blowing towards the castle today not towards the forest.

"Is this old English? Or Latin? Yup it looks like Latin, come on Char were going to the Head masters office. Don't look at me like that! I did- you're one you can't speak were going to Dumbledore's Office he won't be unfair it'll be- he does have a man friend over though…I really wish you could talk Charlotte I feel a bit insane talking to you without you responding." I carry Charlotte on my shoulders to the gargoyles, "Lemon suckers!" I grin.

"That's nothing to grin about if you've heard all the puns I have," The gargoyle grumbles back. I shudder not wanting to know any more.

"Professor Dumbledore! I found something sort of Charlotte helped me after James gave her a llama and ran off to go play in dark corners with Sirius and Remus and I should shut up now shouldn't I?" I say as Dumbledore walks down his stir from his personal quarters.

"What did you find? And what's this about a Llama?"

"Remus sock actually James transfigured it with Severus. Go figure. Anyway I found an old bit of parchment that I have no idea what's on it I figured you might want to look at, it's wither Latin, Greek or Old English possible all three. I dunno but it made things smell weird, like old magic and the lake," I ramble.

"I'll see what I can do but I was planning on a reconnaissance mission soon," Dumbledore states.

"I've got nothing better to do review work is boring." Dumbledore purses his lips and looks back at his quarters, "You're under aged if you have to do any magic it won't be easy to explain why you weren't at Hogwarts. Why is there a bit of gum on this?"

"I had to get it out somehow!"

"But you are a witch." Dumbledore looks lightly disappointed an amused.

"Oh…the trace won't notice if I'm spying at a magical home. I will be at a magic home spying wont I?" I ask

"Yes, of with you I have you do recognizance after N.E.W.T.'s it's not that important, have we gotten all the Horcruxes?"

"The ring, the diary, the cup, the hat, the locket, Harry's not born yet and we ought to rescue Nagini, but yeah they're all gone."

"I fear that was the easy part, now comes the hard parts," Dumbledore abmits gravely.

"Well the school years over if he has an evil plot I'll have already taken my exams he really does care for education doesn't he."

"Get you," Dumbledore smiles pointing at the door, "You can leave Charlotte if you please."

"Nope! We're going to mess with Reggie!"

"She has had far too much Sugar," Grindelwald observes from the stairs.

"She's like this normally." Dumbledore sighs. Grindelwald chuckles, "And to think you thought your classes were bad back when you taught imagine if you had her in you're class."

"I try not to."

~RAB~

"REGULUS!" Amelia and a blond baby nearly tackle me in the hall way.

"What the Helga is going on!" I certainly don't want to know.

"Charlotte is bord and so am I entertain us!" Amelia demands.

"Do I look like my brother- wait don't answer that," I decide before she can open her mouth, "I think Cissie is in th Student lounge we can go bother her," I suggest.

Amelias face lights up, "That sounds like a plan," she grabs my hand and pulls me along to the Student lounge.

"Cissie!" I call out. A bunch of the upper years are gathered around a Portrait which is something you'd expect from a buch of little kids. I hold Amelia hand an edge closer.

"And then Rowena reminded then about the time they went in to a dragons cave and Godric thought it would be a good idea to tickle the dragon just to see what would happen!" A women's voice carries out.

"I was curious! I didn't think that the dragon would lick me!" The man called Godric complains.

"Evidently you should have listen to your mother." Another man's sarcastic voice drawls.

"I didn't think she was serious when she said that," Godric says.

"So you had to go and get it tested?" A sharp tonged women snaps.

"If you don't question things then you never learn!" Godric points out.

"That is certainly true," A sixth year blond boy says, "There's these four fourth years in my house who constantly question the norms of person space and public behavior."

"Gryffendor's I expect."

"You'd never expect them all to be in Gryffendor one was a shoe in for Slytherin, another was a hatstall between Ravenclaw and Gryffendor, Jamie was expected to go in to Gryffendor that last we still don't know how to handle because she's all over the place in her house traits and instincts." He laughs.

"Frank, you're forgetting Peter Pettigrew every one expected a Hufflepuff out of him," the girl on his lap reminds him.

"He was Gryffendor through and through, well he could have been in Slytherin he did have ambition to bad about what happened to him."

"_Frank!_ This was supposed to be a happy afternoon to forget the war for a bit." The girl rest her head on his shoulder,

"Is that child a student?" One of the portrait's residence ask.

Amelia doesn't even blush, "Nope she's my cousin sort of, any way she's here because I was assigned babysitting duty because McGonagall wanted the afternoon off. This is her llama that still needs a name, James made it."

The portraits blink confused, "It's complicated," I translate when it's clear Amelia is not going to. The residences eyes flicker over Amelia and Charlotte and they start whispering. What did she do this time?

* * *

**Review? PRETTY PLEASE WITH SHERLOCK SEASON 3 ON TOP?**


	21. And NEWT

**…And N.E.W.T.'s**

* * *

~AF~

"So what would you name your daughter if you had a daughter?" I asked Narcissa while waiting for the N.E.W.T. to begin.

She tips her head to the side, "Arum or Cinquefoil, but Lucius would have the final say in the child's name his' family goes for more biblical names so her name might end up Lilith or Yeqon."

"And this was…"

"We talked a lot over Easter break," Narcissa says.

"What do the names mean?"

"Arum means adored, Cinquefoil means beloved daughter. Lilith is Adams first wife according to Lucius' and his religion. Personally I never under stood how he could believe in something as big as that and Yeqon is another fallen angel again part of Lucius faith," Narcissa explains.

"Wozers," I ponder what she said. Lucius has a religion or faith he follows? She has no faith or religion? She doesn't understand how Lucius can believe in his religion and yet she believes in Blood supremacy to an extent.

"Please file into the Great hall and begin you're practical Test in Potions," A N.E.W.T official called.

~Hogwarts A: Heir~

In Albus Dumbledore's Office was a table with paper and plans scattered over it and phoenix bursting in to flame a few feet away on his silver dish that was bought by a Horace Slughorn in 1942 as a Christmas present to his colleague in the yearly Christmas gift exchange. A fire flickered by the inglenook. And that is where two old men sat playing a mostly abandoned game of chess.

"I don't understand Albus," said Gellert.

"It's simple really my knight took your pawn really a rather unintelligent move on your part," Albus played with his newest tinkering.

"No that, Amelia why won't you tell her?" Gellert's blue eyes looked over towards the table littered with papers.

"She doesn't need to know Gellert," Albus said.

"I think any child would," Gellert said, "After everything you've told me not telling her seems more dangerous that telling her, you might just be creating a new Dark Lord by withholding the information. It is no chance Amelia and Charlotte found Merlin's Message."

"Then it is not Chance that the New Dark lord is just as good looking as the former?"

Gellert Scowled, "That's completely different. This new Dark Lord seems to be completely Stoic. The Lupin boy may have a tendency to be stoic but he is holding emotion under him while Tom is as unmoved by children and death as a statue," Gellert never hid his emotions after he's stint in Nrumengard Albus noticed the disgust on his face.

"You always did have a soft spot for children," Albus says.

"They reminded me of you," Gellert snarled.

"I am rather annoying aren't I?" Albus smiled as he got up to find the nut he pulled out of a clock roach cluster the other day.

_You always had a crazy theory on love;_ Gellert thought at Albus but chose to instead respond with, "Will you ever tell her?"

Albus stroked his beard wondering ideally what his invention did, "Perhaps."

"Will you tell Charlotte in that case?"

"After she completes school, wouldn't want the knowledge to go to her head," Albus pull a lever that was purple on his bronze trinket. And smiled in amusement as the body of it started to spin and a small melody played out from the rattles of the arms.

"And while she grow up who will she believe her parents to be?"

"They won't be mentioned," Albus watched his contraption take off.

"She'll wonder who they were and why she does look like…Minerva was it?" Gellert walked toward Albus remembering their summer nights when he'd wonder over to the Dumbledore house to find dinner half cooked, a book open on the table and Albus out in the back yard with an experiment that looks like it will explode any moment. Clearly he had not gotten better with age. No attention span to speak of, in polite company at least. He vaguely wonders what happened to Albus transfiguration test book the one they had planned to write together.

"Yes," Albus played with his bread.

"I can't believe you keep that stupid little goatee. It's completely taken over your face," Gellert could help believe the bread had become his revile at certain moments.

Albus chuckled quietly, "I had forgotten about that goatee, it had color."

"No that was your cooking you shouldn't be allowed to cook even if you are a genius," Gellert remembered the time he had found Albus with a horrid green goatee instead of a monstrous red goatee all to well. Albus scowled now, "Aberforth cursed that flour."

Gellert kissed Albus on the lips and before the kiss could evolve into anything a window shattered.

"Look it's gone and defenestrated itself," Albus chuckled.

"That's new."

* * *

~AF~

"Amelia could you keep track of Charlotte tonight?" McGonagall asked.

I suppress a groan, "I watched her last night."

"I would ask unless it was dire," McGonagall snapped.

"What about James or Alice? Frank?"

"Amelia," Professor McGonagall stared me down.

"Fine I'll watch her, how long?"

"I was hoping all night," McGonagall fretted.

"Fine," I HAVE RECONNAISSANCE TONIGHT! Maybe Sirius will watch her if I ask real nice or James they won't tell.

"Thank you."

Several hours later I found myself in another sticky situation.

"Nope, can't watch her," James said.

"What about you, Sirius?" I persist.

"Actually, James and I have detention tonight, so…did you ask Moony," Sirius grins.

"You are evil."

"No I'm mischief."

"A purveyor of Mischief," James hollered from across the common room.

"You're both purveyors of mischief who only hope to aid other magical mischief-makers," Remus snapped from the chair by the hearth.

"That's good," Sirius said, "James! You're coming with me! Now we have work to do," Sirius retrieves James from a table where James looks like he is working on transfiguration homework by his uniforms collar. I turn to glare at Charlotte.

"You cause more problem than you are worth, Char now it time to find Professor Rainbow and see how this all works out," I really wanted to be some espionage.

Charlotte gurgles happily displaying her new incisors to me, "Teeth what fun maybe you'll finally understand the expression bite me, because until now you been a very avid gnawer."

What is the password? "Oh yes, Lemon suckers."

"You are very common visitor lately," The gargoyle comments.

"And you're a stone that's not quantum locked, it's nice to know you won't send me back in time," I tell it.

"Professor?" I shift

"What are you doing here girl?" Grindelwald asked from the couch.

"The window's broken," I stare at the shattered glass.

"Yes and?"

"Why is the window broken?"

"Why are you not prepared? You can't bring an infant on a renascence mission," He interrogates.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall had to make me baby sit last minute and no one else can baby sit so I was-"

"Giver her here," Grindelwald held out his old hands.

"But-"

A white eyebrow is raised, "You're _Grindelwald_ since when has _Grindelwald_ liked children?"

His mouth puckered and eye brows wrinkled , "What does that have to do with anything?"

I open my mouth in surprise. Feisty old man.

"I'll have you know I do like children especially when they can't ask stupid questions,"

"You must have asked stupid question at one time."

His eye grow bright, "You're scared of me."

"You killed anyone who disagreed with you."

"I killed seventeen people. All of whom would have had muggleborn witches and wizards killed what injudicious idea."

"So who killed Ariana?"

His blue eye grew dark, "She did. That morning I had found her in the closet where Albus keep his more poisonous ingredients. She tipped her wrist to flash the vial of blue dust from ground arsenic. I tried to tell Aberforth because he was the one who was ever able to get through to her. He though I was lying then again I didn't have a great track record with him. She probably premeditated it her smile still haunts me. Sweet and angelic but knowing more than she should," An broken old man is back before my eyes.

"Oh," I imagine Ariana smiling from a pantry door that was a few shades darker than her strawberry blond hair her eye much like Albus with a pretty blue frock and apron swirling as she turned away to slip the vial into her pocket .

"I'm not as bad as the history books say I am. I think Albus had hired that awful ghost to teach our exciting world history because he does an awful job making any think look interesting. History was what caused the problem with me and History is what caused the problem with this new emotionless man who calls himself a Dark Lord," Charlotte is on his knew playing with the silvery hair he has. It much shorter than Dumbledore's but still very long His beard was long enough that he had braided it after he had both cleaned and cut his hair.

"You think History is the problem?"

"It is my take on it, but perhaps if some records were no lost then we would understand our society much better."

"What kind of records?"

"Don't you have a mission to go on?"

"I need to find Dumbledore first. Why is killing muggleborn Wizards bad are you all 'Pure blood wizards are supreme every one else is a waste of space'?"

"You're confusing your Dark Lords. I'm in favor of outing Wizarding society and ruling over the Muggle the new one agrees with the more radical ideas of pure blood wizards should live, imprudent in my opinion. It's at the point where a pure blood has to marry a muggle born or muggle if they don't want to marry a family relative."

"That's refreshing."

"How did we die in your book?" He requests.

"Dumbledore dies protecting a pretty awesome guy and former student but he was cursed to dies soon anyway and you…I think Tom Riddle killed you in Nrumengard when he was looking for a certain wand."

"Why did he want the wand?"

"Why would anyone want the wand? To kill his seventeen year old mortal enemy who just refused to die or be rational typical Gryffendor."

Grindelwald chuckled.

"Amelia what are you doing here with Charlotte?"

"Espionage remembers?" I remind my headmaster he raises an eyebrow. I think a whole conversation is happening and I'm not being clues in. Genius, how annoying.

"There's a meeting at Mulciber residence tonight in Ashford. Obscure yourself and be safe. Theoretically the meetings about the mysterious attack on them and their next plan of attack. Keep this with you at all times." Dumbledore hands me a braclet.

"This doesn't look very helpful."

"It has a tracking charm on it."

"Ah," perfect sense. Can I chicken out now or is it too late?

"Don't worry Charlotte will be safe with us while you're gone."

"And you'll translate the note?"

"Yes of course."

* * *

**OH THE IRONY! SO much irony I think I'll die of iron poison from all this irony. The little bobble Dumbledore made was really there just because I wanted to use the word defenestrate. It's my new favorite word.**

**Review? Or I can just defenestrate the story...whichever.**


	22. Rats Redemption

**Rats Redemption**

* * *

~AF~

Being a bird animagious you'd think I'd have flown just a little bit. I have but like as often as a chicken would fly. I'M A FREAKING EAGLE! Or was that Teddy? You know I'm having a hard time differentiation between our memories now. But I'm flying over England and If you would have told me that two years ago. I would have wonder about you're mental state. Flying is really awesome the view the fell so much better than a broom. James would be jealous if I ever said that.

Landing is awkward but still manageable.

Who places a tree right outside a window? I hope and jump to get into a better position to watch the meeting quite un comfortable it would be much better if I were say a squirrel or a smaller bird not an eagle. Eagles are not made for th-

What the hell? How did I fall out of a tree? Birds fall out of trees all the time right? And grow paws? What am I? Short legs and a snout? Tail? Rather short. Not a cat thank God. Instead of the intense desire to fly I have this intense desire to dig with my new short stubby legs. Something passes me. It's around my size with a longer tail. I should really get back up into the tree. That would be more productive than burrowing even though I want to. I claw the trees climbing up the back to get into a branch that seems more productive than the ground. A rat appears at my side looking at me almost annoyed. It's not an animagious right? I mean- I growl at it trying to communicate to the stupid rat that nudging a badger is not a good idea. The rat shuts up with the disruptive body language and listens to the meeting with me.

"-THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Lord Voldemort roars at his followers, "A bunch of MINORS-no INFANTS are infiltrating our meetings! WHO LET THIS GO ON!"

Not a peep is heard from the Death eaters.

"In that respect what is to be done about it?" He calms down to his normal robot mode that all like devoid of emotions.

"Perhaps we could have guards to the meetings?" A blob of a man suggests.

"Or look out the window," A women with very voluminous black hair suggest pointing at the window with a cackle as the men.

"They're just animals Bellatrix," A man with beautiful blond hair says looking like a prince. Lucius.

"Yes because a rat will sit voluntarily in a tree with a badger."

I'M A BADGER! The rat bites my shoulder hard enough to sting but not wound as he pulls me from the branch. A bolt of yellow light cracks through the window of the dining room. Right new animagious form not a priority at this moment. I wonder why it suddenly changed. Hey maybe my mara- focus Amelia! Bluish white light of a transfigurations spell contacts us as the Rat is chattering franticly.

"-get out of here NOW!" A boy with a blond buzz cut hair shouts. At me or-

"Oh dear Trixie you should always open the window before trying to seriously maim."

"Shut it Rabstan," Bellatrix growls.

"Capture the girl kill the boy," Lord Voldemort's lips turns up and thins in a sneer. At least it's not a leer. Another yellow bolt is aimed at Blondie and I. Oh shit he recognizes me from Christmas time. I shift my eyes and nose really quick to try and throw him off.

The blond boy leaps in front of me, "What do you not understand about leaving?"

"That was directed at me?" I question before I register that he has been hit with the yellow bolt.

"CAPTURE THEM!" Voldemort orders his followers, "I don't care if you have to bring the whole building down on top of use get the damn girl!"

"Got any more tricks hidden up your sleeve? Now would be a good time to use them," He exclaims.

"Just one, it's not exactly legal though," I grip his shoulders and prepare to teleport us to the Potters Palace when a spell hits his back and he starts bleeding.

I lose control of what I'm thinking and can only think of warmth and safety and cold and desperation all the feelings I felt in the bus accident hit me much stronger the time around. I think of Home I want to go home and suddenly there several high pitched screams and gasps.

~RJL~

"No that room is much too big for the dimension I have here, Sirius," James argues.

"Artistically it makes no since," Sirius challenges.

"I thought we were creating an accurate map not an artistic map," James the stubborn stag crosses his arms and growls.

"It is accurate because a room that small would never be on the first floor."

"This is the first floor I thought we were working on the fifth floor."

"The art-

"Something feels wrong," I interrupt the boys quarrel. The black haired marauders look at surprised to see me in the dorm with them.

"We did all our homework," Sirius says.

"And studied," James adds.

"No not that," I narrow my eyes in concentration, "Its different than that."

"Where's Amelia?" James implores.

"She said she was studding with Lily tonight at the library."

"All her test are done," I remind Sirius and James.

"Maybe she's just helping Lily study for potions," Sirius shrugs.

"Like when Peter left!" I shout out.

"What?"

"It feels like when it did when Peter left," I insist.

"You clearly need more chocolate Moony no one we know has died or left, "James declares whiles Sirius fishes out a couple of Chocolate frogs from under the bed and chucks some at my head.

"Yeah you're right it just feels weird without Amelia. I lie back on my bed unwrapping a frog looking at the ceiling remembering Amelia scent during full moons.

"Ever wonder why all the Hogwarts founders all had alliterations in their names?" Sirius asks.

"Because all great heroes have alliterations: Case point Martin the Mad Muggle," James grins.

"That means none of us are great heroes."

"Well except Peter Pettigrew," I remind them.

"What ever happened to him?" Sirius ponders

"I heard he died well he was attacked on the street in broad daylight."

"Like that would ever happen he might have been daft but he wasn't a completely hopeless case," I say.

"We should write him then," Sirius decides.

"NO! Can you image being his mother? If that rumor was true? She'd get a letter from three blokes her baby boy use to write home about almost a year and a half after he's gone and croaked," James has such a way with words does he not?

~AF~

A pair of arms pull around my shoulders, "Amelia are you okay?" A boy asks, Frank asks.

"I'm fine it's him who's bleeding," I wipe tears from my eyes this boy who I have no idea who he is saved me he risked his life for me.

"Alice get Madam Pomfrey someone else get Professor Dumbledore! And McGonagall!" Frank orders at the chaos in the room. The student lounge, I apperated to the student lounge. I- what?

Frank pulls me close to him, "I'm tired," I say.

"Stay awake a while longer Amelia, do you know where James and Sirius are?"

I shake my head as Frank rocks back a forth.

"I don't see the point of coming down here Miss. Prew- Everybody back up!" Madam Pomfrey has arrived, "What happened to him?"

"I-I-I don't know," I yawn.

"To your common rooms now, when there is news your head of house or house ghost will bring word to your dorm," Dumbledore's strong voice is heard.

A womanly gasp is heard from Professor McGonagall, "Where is Charlotte?"

"She is in my office, Minerva, no need to worry. Mr. Belton you are dismissed return to your-"

"She's my friend sir," Mark interrupts, "May I stay until I know she's alright?"

I'm guessing a look is being tossed from Professor Dumbledore to Professor McGonagall and back again.

"Word will be sent to you after she and the boy are stabilized," Madam Pomfrey says from where she is working on the Blond boy.

"Go to your common room too Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall orders.

"She's my sister legally," Regulus insists.

"All the more reason you should listen to your head master and return to the Slytherin common room."

Regulus would do that thing he and Sirius both do with their chins that just oozes defiance, "Gryffendor Common Room that where my brothers are."

"Regulus you are coming to the Slytherin Common room with me," Narcissa says on her way out.

"Mr. Longbottom?"

"I can't carry Amelia to the Hospital wing."

"Then kindly hand her over, Mr. Longbottom," Professor Dumbledore instructs.

"I can walk, I fourteen years old, " I snap. A few eyebrows are raised, "I just need to sleep I'm tired."

"Cheek her eyes make sure they are the same size in diameter," Madam Pomfrey conjures up a gurney to transport the blond boy with.

"We could get you to the Hospital wing much faster if I carried you," Professor Dumbledore says.

"I can walk, just fine thank you." I walk out of the Student lounge and my head won't stop swimming. Dumbledore is talking and I think the portraits are moving that's a bad thing right?

Professor Dumbledore's' arm is held out to me and he looks expecting he must have asked a question. I grab his arm hoping we aren't going to apperating anywhere. He takes a step forward I follow he takes another step forward and I understand his arm is for support.

"I- can I report after I wake up?" I ask.

"That sounds suitable no need to rush these things."

"Did you," I pause to take a breath, "The note figured out?"

"I'll show it to you as soon as you wake," Professor Dumbledore has such pretty eyes I wonder if anyone has ever told him. They like girl's eyes. So bright and sparkly there's a word for that. I should ask Remus…

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"She er...passed out," Albus Dumbledore says as he arrives at the hospital wing with a Minerva McGonagall eyebrow look facing him.

"Put her in a bed, Albus we need to decide what to do with the boy," Minerva tell her boss.

"How is he?"

"His aorta was broken upon arrival," Professor McGonagall says professionally.

Albus Dumbledore's eyebrows wrinkle, "What does that mean?"

"He's dead. More importantly what was Amelia doing running around outside of this school in a clearly dangerous situation?"

"I don't have a very good explanation, has the boy been identified?" Albus sits down.

"No. and it doesn't look like he will be unless Amelia knows his name.

"What am I going to do?" He buries hi head in his hands.

"That's a very good question Albus who is watching Charlotte by the way?" Professor McGonagall challenges.

"An old friend, I fear for that girls future suitors, you a very protective mother."

"There is no hiding this parents will want to know why a strange child died at this school."

"There's been strange happenings for years now, this is just another one off those."

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"When do you think she'll wake?" James turns to Sirius. Sirius is playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I don't know, on bad moons it only takes Remus a day to fully recuperate and he's normally awake by dinner it's been almost two days," Sirius fidgets even more.

"Really, only dinner time?"

Sirius shrugs, "She is okay, isn't she?" James frets.

Remus sniffs the air around Amelia a dreamy look flickers to the corners of his mouth it almost looks like a smile, "She's fine just asleep like in a coma."

"Like Madam Pomfrey said," Sirius put a hand on James shoulder. James flinches away.

"WHAT IF SHE DIES!" James roars striking a nerve because it isn't certain Amelia will wake up soon if at all. "How could we be so stupid as to let her go of on her own!" James wipes tears away from his eyes, "I don't want her to die she's my sister."

"You need to go rest James," Remus says, "And not in the Hospital wing you won't get a wink of sleep here waiting for her to wake up," Remus finally says.

"Will you stay here?" James asks.

"I will," Sirius answers, "She's my sister as much as she is you're sister." Remus tosses Sirius a look. Sirius can normally control himself around Amelia no big emotional displays that would worry her or breaking down and crying when she wakes up Remus is sure of that, but still can Sirius control himself enough to actually sleep come night time tonight?

Remus will visit just to make sure Sirius either comes back or is resting properly with the Matrons approval.

As soon as Remus and James leave Sirius lets his sobs out. Sure he can be strong but perhaps if he had watched Charlotte or asked her to work on the Map with them Amelia would be in a coma right now.

"Amelia you really need to wake up I don't care if you are tired because James needs you. I know he's not all that affectionate under normal conditions but he's _James_. He creates chaos but needs his little bit of order. The dorm room isn't the same without you and your stupidly girly perfume this morning or shampoo whatever it is. I miss it already. You're so pale and still it's unnatural Amelia wake up and tell me I'm being stupid and say some reference I won't get, please?" Sirius rambles. Finally he puts his head between his knees to calm himself A hand lays on his shoulder.

"James go rest you've been up for at least forty-eight hours," Sirius mumbles. The hand moves around him and pull Sirius in to a hug.

"It's no James," Mark's voice makes his presence apparent.

"How did you get in here?" Sirius head lifts.

"I told them I was her friend like that Lupin bloke did. Of course I aim to make that true when she wakes up," It felt so good to hear someone say when she wakes up.

"I think she'd like you or you might confuse her," Sirius pauses to think.

Mark smiles and digs through a bag, "I brought you something." He pulls out a sketchbook, "I took me forever to get it just right, but the rest of the book is yours to draw in or paint." He hand it over to Sirius.

Sirius is mesmerized by the drawing of himself on the first page. He didn't remember siting for this photo he couldn't remember a time where he had been by the lake side by himself. The Sirius on the paper was petting a black dog that looks suspiciously like when James described when Sirius was Padfoot.

"I figured you were sick of everyone asking you how you felt and term ends in two days," Mark reasons.

"No one's asked me how I felt. It's all about James because they have the same last name. Not that I want to change my name. I guess that everyone forgets I'm her brother too," Sirius traces the tree in the picture.

"How are you doing?" Mark asks a sparkle in his eye.

"I'm tired."

Mark smiles even wider, "I have something for that." He pulls out a blue and gold colored blanket and hands it to Sirius. Sirius promptly snuggles into the blanket in his chair.

"Thank you," Sirius mumbles.

"Do you want me to stay here or…?"

"Tell me a story, please?" Sirius looks up at Mark with big puppy dog eyes from under the blanket.

"I'm an artist not an author," Marks chuckles.

"Then tell me about your family," Sirius says.

"My mum left soon after Sophia was born. Sophia's my little sister she'd be a first year next year. She had really bond hair and bright blue eyes. I loved her to pieces. My older brother, Richard is eighteen. He went to New York City because he got a job at a gallery. He's alright. So is Father. Father works as a lawyer at the Ministry. We live in a nice house in a muggle neighborhood. Father like to show that a pureblood can be tolerant of diversity," Something about the way Mark says this doesn't seem like he means it quite the opposite Sirius doesn't say anything he's too tired to, "Just before I started Hogwarts Sophia and I made a huge banner with all her favorite things one it unicorns, fairies, dragons and rainbows you know stuff like that. It took us all afternoon. It was for Richard when he got back from the train station. I think it was his third or fourth year. We held it up for him because I wrote 'Welcome back Richie' on it. his face was priceless when he saw it…"

Sirius hadn't said a word in a while Mark touched his hair to be sure Sirius was asleep when he gave Sirius a gentle kiss at his hair line to say good bye for the summer. He had left a note in the sketch book for Sirius to read explaining why he couldn't return any owl's sent to him over the summer.

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"Sirius," Remus shook Sirius's shoulders, "Padfoot wake up."

"No."

"You can go back to sleep in the dorm in your own bed. Amelia isn't going to wake up any sooner if you exhaust yourself," Remus says a little too logical.

"Fine," Sirius gets up and stubbles forward pulling his new blanket with him. and picking up his sketch book when he falls.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Remus raises an eyebrow.

"Nah just woke myself up more," Sirius replies.

"Charlus and Dorea sent word you are going on vacation for most of the summer."

"They might transfer Amelia to St. Mungo's," Sirius says.

"But there is nothing wrong with her!"

"She's getting colder I touched her wrist and it felt like ice."

Remus licked his lips nervously before biting them as he leads Sirius back to the dorm. He was the strong one no aloud to break down not being Amelia anything but a friend so why did he feel so alone?

~AF~

I blink at the ceiling where there are little plastic stars glowing. I remember painstakingly plotting where they would go behind each there's a little black dot of acrylic paint mapping out the night sky. I remember faces too laugh at my idea but helping all the same. The purple covers are pulled up to my neck which I'm grateful fore because I'm in flannel poke dot shorts and a cami not much coverage. I must be insane because judging by the light on the ceiling its winter. What kind of teenage girl am I? I sit up and look about the room at the trinkets and photos. The one on my night stand is of two girls: one with curly blond hair the other with wavy red hair. They're smiling at the camera I smile at the an tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and look about the room a calendar it's open to December 2011.

I blink back tears. It was a dream wasn't meeting the Marauders and trying to save them. A wondrous dream because her I am awake in my room where Dan covered me up last night because he knew I'd get cold in the night and removed my book.

"There's no need to cry angel eyes."

** Let's see the spell that hit Peter (THE BLOND BOY!) was designed to damage blood vessels. It hit his back where it proceeded to trace to his Aorta which if that damaged you're probably wont live…**


	23. Flaming Death Sticks

**Flaming Death Sticks**

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"What kind of hour do you call this?" Came a voice from the kitchen of the Lupin's house hold. Remus though it was strange because he hadn't seen his mum in about three weeks well since he had gotten home from Hogwarts.

"And damn hour I please."

A boy with black hair popped out of the kitchen, a one Severus Snape with a plate of eggs and bacon, "Why weren't you home last night?"

Remus smokes his cigarette.

Severus's eye brows knit together, "You smoke?"

"You're in my house why should I answer your questions?"

"First of that stick is on fire, it's a flaming death stick basically and you chose to put it in your mouth?"

"You're in my house uninvited." Remus sets down his duffel bag.

"But I'm not harming myself," Severus raises an eye brow questions dancing on his tongue.

"If I put the stupid thing out will you tell me why you are here?"

"Possibly." Severus still looks at Remus with a skeptical look. Remus puts out the cigarette and goes to the sink.

"There it's out what are you doing in my house?"

"I ran away…sort of. My father came home and Lily house is not an option," Severus takes a bit out of his food.

"So you came here instead," Remus clarifies.

"Who else would I run to?"

"I don't know James, Sirius, Regulus maybe Amelia." The name hangs in the air. For a minute both boys won't meet the others eyes.

"Any word from them?" Severus asks quietly.

"No just you and Lily. Alice and Frank wrote but the Potters seem to have dropped off the face of the earth," Remus open the refrigerator door looking for something to eat.

"Don't bother there's nothing in there to eat clearly you can cook as well as you can brew potions," Severus puts his plate down and serves up another plate of food for Remus. "Which by the way _where _are your parents."

"Dad's dead. Mums god knows where. There's money I can't complain."

"This is child neglect."

"Like you'd do anything about that you ran away from your house because your father came home," Remus snaps and storms off.

A half hour later when Severus is done with the breakfast he made himself and the dishes he ventures upstairs to find Remus.

A door is open just a crack. Where the pre-dawn light can be seen from. Severus opens the door up more and finds Remus on his bed in fetal position.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Severus says while sitting on the side of Remus bed.

"Not particularly." Severus looks at the walls in Remus room and smiles as he see poster for Doctor who up. Gryffendor or Slytherin anyone could appreciate Doctor Who.

"I heard they were going to play _Genesis of the Dalek's_ and _Revenge of the Cybermen_ today. Have you watched those yet?"

Remus smirks in spite of himself, "Yeah but who can say no to re-runs. I'm not too sure about Tom baker though."

"I saw a clip for series thirteen the other day. No clues what's going on," Severus confessed.

"That's the best part of Hogwarts. You study for a couple months then there a whole bunch of episode for you to watch by the end of the year."

"I hated waiting for them before Hogwarts. Now I hardly notice the time gone by." Severus says.

~Hogwarts A: Heir~

By noon Remus and Severus are on the couch in from of Remus television watching the re-runs and debating whether the Daleks or the Cybermen were better villains. Severus argued that Cybermen weren't really all that bad something just happened to them to make them the way they were. Remus fiddle with the blanket on his lap and said he could decide.

"I wonder if Amelia has ever heard of this show," Remus says softly while the new Doctor fiddles with his extra-long scarf.

* * *

~RAB~

"Sirius what is he doing?" I whisper to my brother while we do our summer vacation homework. James isn't even pretending to do his. The potions text is open to the right page and a cauldron is set up but James is sitting at a different table scribbling down notes from a mammoth of a tome I'd never want to touch.

Sirius starts at his friend for a minutes blinking, "I don't even have a clue." Sirius eyes are faded dull silver in the sunlight. The purple bags under his eyes and his lanky greasy hair are a sign he's been sleeping as much as I have ever since Hogwarts went on break. He's worried about Amelia. So am I and Charlus and Aunt Dorea. And James.

Charlus appears in the doorway. For the first time in a long while he actually looks old and worn out. His hair is more gray than black now and his blue eyes look the worst because you can see how worried he is and how tired he is and the brave front his putting on for all of us and the terror that lurks in Charlus eyes. I wonder what life would have been like if Amelia hadn't pulled her time travel trick. I'd still be in Grimmuald Place that much is sure, but the rest of my family?

I don't even want to think of the possibilities.

"You boys should be out on the beach, no in here doing homework," Charlus says.

Sirius looks over at James. James hasn't even registered his father's presence.

"He's not going too," Charlus seems to read my mind. I leave my work on the table and Sirius follows. We don't go outside instead we end up in the parlor.

"When I was a young man there was a muggle man, Adolf Hitler. His reign of terror over the Jewish people was almost the equivalent of Grindelwald's terror over all of magical Europe. From what Amelia has let on those had nothing on what the Dark Lords reign could be like. Amelia is in a state between life and death. She has to pull herself one way or the other soon, because there is no cure for what is happening to her. It is metaphysical," Charlus stops and takes a breath and whips his eyes where tears are just beginning to grow.0

"I love Amelia as I love you two, but James…he is my flesh and blood. Dorea and I have never under stood James in the least, not since his first scribble on parchment at fourteen months. Professor Dumbledore happened to be over at the house and in the room when James did that. James presented the parchment to Dorea with the proudest smile you could ever imagine. Dumbledore caught a glimpse of it and asked to see it. You should have seen the look on his face. James Potter at fourteen months old had solved a complex transfiguration therom Dumbledore was working on, untrained," I looked at Sirius reaction to this. His tired silver eyes were a light with something I couldn't quite place.

"James is a genius even if he doesn't act like it. He never wanted special treatment. Dumbledore tried to teach him for almost two years. James being James didn't want to listen. At three years old James told Albus that he didn't want to be a head of the rest of the classes at Hogwarts. Albus was instant arguing with a three year old with a limited vocabulary about mostly transfigurations. Finally Albus decided he was being a little to ridiculous and backed off. Right now James is trying to find a cure or something to help Amelia return to us," Charlus sits back in the chair.

"Right now I just want to see you all through the summer and back to Hogwarts safe, happy and alive, and that job is looking a little impossible right now."

* * *

~AF~

"There's no need to cry angel eyes."

"Who are you?"

"Peter Pettigrew, What's _The Impossible Astronaut?_" I narrow my eyes at him take in the super blond hair and muscles.

"Doctor Who it's just a show where bow ties are cool, stone angels steal your potential life and there's a good reason why you should be scared of the dark and mannequins. Along with the slight chance that your imaginary best friend is real and married to your daughter who just happens to be your other best friend."

"Remus use to talk about that shows all the time never understood a word clearly that doesn't change. Also you're Amelia Fellow and I'm dead."

"Am I dead?" I reach out to grab Peter's hand I swipe at nothing.

Peter shrugs, "Not until you can touch me, I guess. I should probably get to my point don't want you dying that would make this a waste of time an I'd have to become a ghost. I always hated those things they scared me far too much."

"They seem pretty nice."

"They mope and do nothing with their afterlife. Ghosts are useless. Here's the deal Voldemort is after you, except his not too sure who he's looking for, I'd say with you little trick back there he might know you're appearance now. He has the general idea. Oh yeah and he's also looking to attach Hogwarts this fall something in late October and early November."

"Clearly he doesn't know Halloween is the creepy monsters night off," I retort.

"That's a reference isn't it?" Peter is sitting on my desk with his head tilted to the side eating an apple.

"Yeah," I hear voices murmuring downstairs, "How'd you know that?"

"Children are very good spies especially the little blond chick who could never decide on a name. She was the best. I wonder what happens to her…" His eyes got out of focus for a little bit. I count the voices. One male and another one I can't decide on.

"Oh come on now that just bad taste! He's five years older than you!" Peter shouts at nothing.

"Why did you attack the Death Eaters?" I ignore his outburst.

"One of the kids lost it and attacked them. I though we ought to finish the job."

"Who's downstairs?"

"Amelia you need to concentrate, I need you focused here not on the voices." Peters hand rest on my arm for a second before falling through it.

"I know those voices." I say suddenly and head for my door to investigate the voices. They're familiar, but I'm not sure why. My hand slides through the door knob.

"Peter can you open the door?" I ask.

"No," Peter looks terrified.

"Please, I can't."

"You need to wake up and tell Sirius I said thank you." Peter orders standing flush against the door.

"I will after I see who's downstairs," I say firmly.

"No now." I reach through Peter it's a little harder to do this time but I turn the knob a little.

"NOOOO!" Peter shoves be back against the opposite wall where I black out.

* * *

~RJL~

"Lupin really you read this stuff?" Severus berates me as soon as I get home.

He's holding up two of the books I normally keep in my nightstand draw

I scowl it was embarrassing enough when Amelia found it at school, "Here I was thinking you had great literacy taste only to find you read _recipe books_!"

"I like them. They have order I wouldn't get otherwise, besides James and Sirius got me hooked on them it's not my fault," I snap.

Severus chuckles, "You have order Remus. You stay out all night doing hell knows what and then return early in the morning to eat breakfast I make and fall asleep soon afterwards only to wake up in the evening and got out again to repeat it all again. Perhaps you should tell me where you're mother really is Remus, because you moping over the loss of Amelia and you're mother isn't doing you any good."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHERE SHE IS!" I shout. She just disappeared without a word and so did my friends fifteen letters all returned to me unopened with the exception of Lily.

"Go to bed," Severus says coldly.

"You're not my mother."

"Nor am I responsible for you, but it's me who takes care of you and I say go to bed no breakfast for you we'll talk this afternoon when I get back from work."

I look at my calendar on the kitchen wall. "I need to go to my aunts' tomorrow night."

"No. No more of this staying out all night stuff. Go to your room do your homework and then we'll talk."

"It's a full moon tomorrow night I need to go to my aunts," I look at the floor ashamed.

"What the bloody hell does a full moon have to do….oh," Severus stares at me repulsed I imagine. "You're a werewolf?"

"Never really had the chose in that," I say longing for a cigarette Severus hid those some weeks ago.

"How long?"

"Ever since I was born it attacked my father too. He died."

"What do you do during the school months? Do your friends know?"

"I go to the shrieking shack. Of course they know keeping a secret that big from those nosy mutts is harder than it looks."

"I don't care honestly. You couldn't pick it no more than you could pick the color of your hair. Although I blame you if we get some were ass Defense Against the Dark arts teacher. That'll be your fault."

"How so?" I ask. Severus doesn't answer but a mischievous look on his face.

"Go to bed also I tossed your flaming death sticks in the toilet."

I blink at him. Perhaps Slytherins are just slimy snakes after all.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"Well what are we supposed to do not Peter's gone and got himself killed?" A moody insensitive teenage boys asks at the table. Xander watches each of the children's faces carefully at the harsh words.

"I just turned eleven," a blond girl points out like it's obvious.

"Yes but you refuse to use a single name."

"Do you see anyone else volunteering an idea?" She snaps.

"If I do send you to Hogwarts what good will that do?" Xander posies the question for the recruits he knows the girl is smart and has the whole idea prepared for them.

"I could warn Hogwarts about the invasion Dear Old Voldy's has planned," her blue eyes sparkling.

"Like they'd believe a first year what if you get into Slytherin that plan would backfire in an instant," A girl named Winifred says.

"So I won't go in to Slytherin, Hufflepuff seems pretty nice perhaps I could ask to be put in that house."

"You'd still be a first year Hogwarts doesn't work like here does," Xander points out.

"I could win a professors trust and warn them," The eleven year old grins.

Xander purses his lips, "What name would you decide on?"

"Saphira Darkoak." She smirks, "because my eyes are so blue and your skin is so dark."

Xander rolls his eyes, "Winifred you have been spending too much time with her. Anthony take her out to Diagon Alley and get her school supplies I'll get her registered," Xander never indulges his recruits this is merely a mission if the girl has a Hogwarts education while on mission that's fine and dandy, besides she has already made her mind up. If Xander remember correctly her family was mostly Hogwarts train too.

* * *

~AF~

_"Here's the deal Voldemort is after you_

My eyes snap open and my heart is beating fast. I'm drenched in sweat and that ceiling is definitely not the Hogwarts hospital wings. Neither is this room. A warm soft breeze plays on my skin. A full moon's light is pouring in the open French doors. The sea waves are lapping at the white sand. It's warm and not raining there's not a cloud in the night sky, just the moon and the stars on dark velvet.

_and he's also looking to attach Hogwarts this fall _

Again I have no clue where I am. I stare at the stars and the voice is heard again, _tell Sirius I said thank you."_

* * *

**_Review?_**


	24. Sirius' First Kiss

**Sirius' first kiss**

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir ~

"You should really be looking for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Gellert Grindelwald tells Albus Dumbledore over their morning coffee and biscuits as he turns a page in the Daily Prophet.

Albus looks up from his daze, "What?"

"You are moping over Amelia again. You don't give her generation enough credit they are stronger than they look," Gellert sips his coffee.

"No they aren't they haven't even learned the horrors the world can present," Albus argues.

Gellert simply smirks, "You forget Albus, Amelia isn't from this time."

Albus blinks processing what Gellert said then chuckles with understanding, "She's a rare witch."

An owl flies into the Headmasters of Hogwarts' office. Albus looks at the owl carefully before taking the letter from its leg. The owl's hoots and Albus feeds it a bit of his biscuit before it flies off.

"Who's the letter from?"

* * *

~Hogwarts A Heir~

Minerva McGonagall is taking advantage of her scarce free time to enjoy the warm summer sun at the coast of Spain. She's been here for a week with her adoptive daughter and she'll return to England in a week.

Charlotte is currently sleeping under the umbrella she set up to keep their fair skin safe from the sun. She wonders if Charlotte would brown in the sun or burn. Something's she can't help but wonder. If Charlotte had really been a legal heir of Hufflepuff then would her name have been in Helga's will? Helga had other children after she stopped teaching. Minerva was pretty sure that Godric was the only founder to not have a line that she knew of. She's read the original Hufflepuff's will over and over again and not one mention of Charlotte is made. Merlin didn't have a will or much to have been inherited. Charlotte is the only child of Merlin ever to be recorded even just briefly.

Charlotte's fingers flutter in her sleep and Minerva smiles. What features of Charlottes are Merlin's and what are Helga's? The hair is Helga's that much is for sure. Every things else is a wild guess. When first caring for the girl Minerva could not help but wonder what Helga and Merlin's relationship was. Merlin was a student of Slytherins. And the laws were different back then, but still Minerva is sure that raising a family would have had to cause Helga to stop teaching. Prepares the legends were right and Charlotte was really a cauldron baby. A potion formula like that would have been immeasurable in value. If anyone found anything on that couples around the world would benefit from it. Infertile spouses could create heirs. The darker side occurred to Minerva. Children could be born into being weapons and perhaps it was better that the world had lost the formula for that particular formula.

It was all just speculation. The best part of caring for Charlotte was experiencing motherhood.

* * *

~AF~

I wake up panting as if from a bad dream. Silky black hair falls over my exposed shoulder. The white night gown I'm dressed in is a few sizes too big. I push the hair back and breathe in the new air. I left the French doors open last night the dove grey light of dawn peeks in thought the clouds The sea breeze is cold helping me think. I fold up my legs closer to my body and wrap my arms around them resting my chin on my knees.

It was all real though. Peter's dead. Voldemort is after Hogwarts and me. Flashes of what happened fly through my head. The black hair remains.

The door opens to my room and the light is pouring into my room. How much time has passed?

"Amelia?" Charlus seems surprised to see me awake. How long has it been since Peter died? Have I been asleep since then?

"I think I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore," I say quietly out loud. It's a conclusion I reached, not a response to Charlus finding me awake. He sits on the end of my bed.

"Are you alright?" His hand is on my forehead. I notice more grey in his hair than back. Charlus is getting old. Harry's Grand parents died before Halloween, 1981. Naturally I think so How much time does Charlus have left? What does he die of?

"That's not important right now. I need to talked to Professor Dumbledore Hogwarts- is school back in session?"

A brief smile flickers to his face, "it's only August 10th. Amelia you weren't out that long."

"I missed July."

"Just a month and a half, you need food and a shower before Dumbledore gets here," Charlus tells me.

"You'll contact him."

"Of course, not go shower and food will be waiting for you in here before you get done," Charlus pressed a kiss to my forehead.

* * *

~AF~

When I finish eating I realize my necklace is missing. The boys haven't been in to see me but I get the feeling that's Dorea and Charlus doing rather than their fault. No one's is telling me where I am though. So I'm frustrated when Professor Dumbledore sweeps into the room. His eyes focused on me where I'm perched on the bed very much like my animagious, well one of them.

"Are you alright Amelia," He orders.

"Peter's dead," I say, the dull thud of my voice ringing out in my room. Albus gives me a small sympathetic smile.

"Is this good news or bad news?"

"He almost killed me to tell me that Riddle is after Hogwarts. An Attack is planned," I meet Albus eyes. Still unsure if my eyes are the right shade of blue-green. The face that greeted me this morning wore dove grey eyes and black hair on pale skin. Perky nose and pink lips on finely crafted cheek bones with a slight build well slighter than my original.

"Do you know when?"

"The Fall, October or November most likely. Who's the new DADA professor?"

The merry blue eyes flash away and weathered hand scrub's a tired face, "I haven't found one yet."

"Hogwarts needs defending. Get Mad-eye Moody preferably to do it. Unless you know someone else who can defend the school while looking completely ingenious. They'll need to train up the sixth and seventh years. Start a club for the third through fifth years. The first and seconds yeas can tag along on drills to learn how to escape if need be. We'll need Hogwarts subtly preparing for battle."

"I think I know who would do perfectly," Albus says with a sudden moment of clarity.

"Get him. Tell him the plan induct him to the Order of the Phoenix," I pause scanning Albus features that turn readable for me, "Stop worrying about me I'm fine."

A poignant smile paints Albus face, "And sometimes I think that is the trouble with you."

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

In a faraway cottage hidden in a fairy tale forest a women prepares her breakfast. In a little kitchen that looks as if the garden helped create it, the trees limb intricately woven in to walls creating a surprisingly light and airy effect. A sliced apple rest next to a plate of toast and jam a cup of tea on a table made of an old tree.

The women skirts swished through the room as a knocking started at the door.

"Elizabeth can you help me?" The women looked over the elderly man's face. Something in her changes as her eyes met his blue ones.

"Albus what happened?" She puzzled at the man's elderly appearance.

"I aged, Elizabeth," Albus eyes filled unwillingly with tears.

She pulled him close and hugged him as if he were still a little boy she one baby sat at Mould-on-the-Wold. "What can I do for you?" She asked as she lead him to the kitchen.

"Hogwarts needs a Professor."

"What would that have to do with me? Or you?" Elizabeth offers him a seat.

"You still have two chairs," Albus says in a whisper.

Elizabeth smiles presently, "If I had one chair where would my imaginary friends sit?

"Touché," Albus says.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Elizabeth asks from over her shoulder, "You shouldn't drink the one on the table."

Albus looks at the cups set on the table and notes the odor permeating from the hot beverage and the tinged color of the tea, "Yes please."

"Why do you want me for the position at Hogwarts?" Elizabeth sets a sup in front of Albus.

"It's a bit of a story," Albus warns.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes at Albus and plucks at the necklace strapped to her throat, "Time doesn't matter to me hasn't for a quite while."

The blue silk on the women's throat reminds Albus of almost a century earlier. "It started years and years ago. But major things started happening two years ago around Christmas time. A girl appeared at the Potter Palace-"

Elizabeth snorted, "That's what they're calling it now?"

"Charlus is strange. Atticus may have had a hand in that though," Albus says and sips his tea making a face. Elizabeth looks like a deer in the head lights, "I should have washed that cups out better."

"I didn't exactly owl ahead," A wry smile plays on both their faces, "The girl is Amelia Fellow."

Elizabeth's' mouth falls open surprised, "Amelia Fellow? From the stories? Wont that cause Legal problems for Hogwarts?"

"She doesn't know who she is no one else does either she's hiding in plan site."

"But you know who she is."

"And the Potters," Albus adds.

Elizabeth mulls this over for a short time.

"Tell me the rest."

* * *

~AF~

It's hot here, where ever here is… Sirius and Regulus still don't know where they are and they've been here consciously for a week and a month. James is shocked by the sunlight on the sand, clearly he had no idea where he was. I brought them outside after lunch board and body tired. My mind racing a mile minute except that's not accurate to say, my mind races towards Remus worried about him alone on a full moon yet again.

We haven't received any letters or gotten responses from the ones we sent out. It's safe to say we're in hiding. I feel naked without my necklace. Exposed to the world without protection on display for the world to see, I let my metamorphamagus abilities try and cover that. I slip in to the face I woke up in. The fine boned grey eyes and black hair. Sirius still wears his bracelet and so does James.

I wear a white lacy dress with my legs folded under me in the sand, drawing lazy patterns with my left hand. Regulus and James are doing ground Quidditch drills and Sirius is sketching quietly. I turn my face towards the sun.

I'm a girl not a hero. Human not a god. Sometimes I forget that. Sometimes people who should remember I'm only fourteen forget that. One thing I can't forget is how off I feel without my necklace. I centered myself around the silver trinket without even knowing it.

"Hey!" Teenage boy I've never seen before is running at us. He startles James who tatters backwards like a fawn. A ball he's chasing after soars above Regulus head and lands next to Sirius under the umbrella.

Sirius picks up the red soccer ball mystified, "Er… is this yours?" Sirius holds it out.

The new teenager smiles brightly behind acne and sunburned skin his ginger hair is plastered to his forehead. Bright blue eyes look elate, "You're English!" Then slight confusion, "You've never seen a soccer ball before? It's that like the sport of choice here?"

He has an American accent! Oh god another American!

Oh god, another American, this could end very badly.

"He means football Sirius," I call getting up to walk over to them.

"Oh, I don't play, why is it such an atrocious shade of red?"

The strange boys laughs, "My grandparents are very strange. They figured no one would want a ball that color," His eyes flicker over all our faces, "I'm Christopher by the way. Christopher White. Call me Chris."

"Sirius Black," Sirius shakes Christopher's hand.

James starts laughing, "Sirius you can't just do that!" Christopher and Sirius look at each other in total mortification.

"This has got to be a coincidence," Sirius mutters.

Christopher laughs with James, "Your last name is Black. Seriously?"

Regulus groans, "Oh please don't make that pun we have to live with him year round."

"I don't even think that joke is funny anymore, when we were nine maybe, but not today," Sirius puts his drawing stuff on the table with pink ears.

"I'm Regulus."

"James."

"Amelia."

Chris' eyes land on me, "You're American I thought you were all siblings."

"We're cousins," Sirius lies, "Summertime get together."

"You all have a very strong family resemblance," Chris drops his soccer ball.

"English pedigree's what are you going to do," James shrugs.

"Do you want to play some soccer? Or go in to town and watch that new movie in town."

"They all suck," I state.

James looks at me curious and annoyed at the same time, "When do they get better?"

"Luke, I am your father," I snap at him before going off to wade in the sea.

"A date would be nice!"

Chris looks confused, "She's Amelia, she's weird. She has a hard time dealing with people," Regulus explain.

"Because you're so much easier to read Mr. Limes?" James counters.

Sirius laughs, "If you haven't figured that one out then I'm losing all hope for you mate."

"Why do I feel like it was a bad idea to pretend to get my soccer ball lost in your yard to meet you was a bad idea?" My eyes light up at this announcement.

"He's my new best friend." I declare, "In thirty-two years or so this will be such a pivotal moment for you. I hope you won't need therapy. I really do."

Christopher looks terrified. Muggles.

"So before we go in to town my grandparents said I should take my little sister along to, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure," James says, "We should probably tell our grandparents where we are going to."

"Meet you guys in five minutes then?" Christopher says then dashes away. As soon as he's out of ear shot I recognize him.

"He's my seventh grand English teacher," I blurt out to the boys.

"Why is everything with you a coincidence?"

"I wouldn't know the answer to that Reggie." James dashes away to talked to Charlus and Dorea. Sirius looks at Regulus and I sternly.

"Here is our story. James and I are twins. Regulus is our little brother Amelia is our cousin from New York and we're he with our grandparents for a vacation before school starts again. Amelia lives with them because her parents died shortly after coming back here," Sirius says quickly.

"Do you and James work on the same wave length or something?" Regulus sasses his older brother.

"We got to a boarding school that very specific in Scotland."

"This sounds very familiar where have I heard this before?" I tap a finger on my chin pretending to think, "Oh yeah that's right in real life."

"Might as well stick as close to the truth as possible," James says rejoining us.

Regulus and I look at each other for an answer to how these two can read each other's minds.

"Hey you guys coming or what?" Chris calls from the gate.

I'm totally not going to the movies with my seventh grade English teacher. This is far too weird.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"Hagrid," Albus finishes, "I need your help."

Rubus Hagrid looks at Albus Dumbledore with skepticism, "At the School?"

"It's a matter of protection for the students and the safely for the school," Albus reiterates.

"I ain't no teacher though." Hagrid says.

Albus downs some hot tea, "Grounds keeper is not a teaching position."

Hagrid nods in understanding, "What does the school need protectin' from?"

"The Dark Lord," Albus says quietly.

"You ain't scared of names Albus," Hagrid puts a hand on Albus' shoulder. The older man looks at Hagrid with the same look he had on his face right after Hagrid was expelled and just before Hagrid was hired here.

"Names don't frighten me Hagrid, if you were to say his full name though he'd know where you were. And that is what frightens me."

Hagrid smiles his ridiculous smile, "The French don't say escape from death all that often. Besides they're very tough people. Me da was one, at least partly." Hagrid's face falls a bit, "Yo do Know I still don't believe in violence don't you?"

"I'm more looking for your presence than you're protection. You have quite the presence."

"Alright I'll do it."

* * *

~AF~

Mr. White and his little sister Emily are nothing alike. Emily has dark brown hair and brown eyes on a short, curvy body.

Going from my memories of Mr. White's desk Emily doesn't get much taller. Christopher stays tall and skinny for a long time before he starts to gain weight around his middle.

Emily's eyes light up when she sees me, "You're a girl!"

"Yes?"

"All summer it's been just Chris and I no other children certainly not another girl. I like your outfit by the way it looks nice."

I look down at my lacy white dress and black gladiator sandals, "Thanks. I just tossed it together this morning."

"So they're your cousins?"

"Supposedly. I'm not quite sure they are human most the time."

"How old are all of you?"

"James and Sirius are fifteen. Regulus and I are fourteen. I turn fifteen on the twenty-fifth, thought so we're a year ahead of Reggie in School."

"Where do you go to school."

"An elitist boarding school in Scotland. Most of the family has gone there, What about you and Chris?"

"Just a public school around the block from our house nothing fancy, like boarding school," Emily says.

"I went to a public school in America." I say quietly.

"Why did you move to England?" Emily asks me.

I look down at my thumbs, "it's quite complicated. Even if I wanted to move back I couldn't."

Emily catches my somber mood, "Christopher is sixteen and I am fourteen. We've lived with our aunt since Chris was seven."

We walk in silence for a moment watching the boys ahead of us talk to each other. "Are you close to your cousins?"

"The closest," I beam at her, "Some days I want to murder them for being there so much, but I love them. James is obsessed with this one girl named Lily. Lily hasn't quite discovered boys yet and James totally adores her. It's the best thing ever to watch him bumble over himself to try and get her attention."

"What about Sirius and Regulus?"

"Regulus has a crush on a really sweet girl who doesn't know he exists. Sirius is preoccupied with sports. He als fancies himself an artist, but he's really good."

"He's cute."

"He's my cousin," I counter.

"You look tired," Emily says.

"What does your brother like?"

"Board games, Doctor Who anything sifi," Emily says.

I chuckle softly, "He sounds like one of my English teachers."

"Come on Em!" Chris calls to us. We've reached the movie theater I guess they are paying for the tickets and need us there. Regulus is ordering in fluent Spanish. Spain? We're in Spain?

"Is the movie is English?" I ask.

"There's sub-titles and big ka-booms," James says. I glare at him.

"Lovely." James smirks.

* * *

I spend most of the movie board out of my mind, but the boys and Emily are enthralled by it. That's pretty entertaining. On the way back to the beach houses James asks if they want to stay over for dinner. Charlus and Dorea give James a very not impressed look James just brushes it off. We're in hiding aren't we?

Well this explains a lot.

After dinner we're outside again by the sea. Chris sits next to me and watches James, Regulus, and Sirius teach Emily some ground drills for Quidditch disguised as a game.

"They look like they are having fun," He says.

"I suppose, I'd have more fun if I could join them," I tell Chris.

"Why don't you?"

"I- I can't," I admit.

Chris presses his lips, "Is there a reason for that?"

"I-I was in a coma for the past month and a half."

Chris looks shock, "What happened?"

"It's complicated, but there was an accident and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's a miracle I'm alive today. They were sure I was going to die," I pattern the wet sand with a sea shell.

"But you are okay?"

"I'm weaker than normal, but I'm a girl not a hero, I learned that the hard way."

"We live in a strange world I'll say," Christopher says.

"My English teacher use to say that, one I had back in America," I smile. Emily just tackled Sirius to the ground James and Regulus are in hysterics, "She's going to kiss him."

Chris' face snaps towards his little sister and Sirius Who just received his very first kiss and is totally shocked, "I swear if he started it I'd be on him like white on rice."

"It's just a kiss," I snort. "Emily Whites first kiss was Sirius Black."

"Why is that funny?"

"Give it a few decades and then you'll understand."

"Amelia Black you are a strange girl," Christopher says.

"And don't you forget it," I give him a cheeky smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter! The next scene is a bonus seen not related to the story that much because Emily and Christopher are just minor characters who won't appear again…ever. Quick notes: Amelia and Charlotte are in seventh grade hanging out after school. Amelia is making up work she missed for some reason or other.**

"Hey Chris," A petit women with brown hair walks in to Mr. Whites classroom, "What are you girls doing here?"

"Amelia is making up a test, I'm reading Mr. Whites copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, For some reason he trust me to read it but not to read it outside his supervision," Charlotte answers.

"You ruined the last book I let you barrow," Mr. White calls from his desk where he is putting in grades on his lap top.

"Put your feet on the floor Christopher," the women orders.

"Lalala not listing your just my little sister Emily you can't boss me around."

"Can too Christopher, "Emily sets the bos she brought in on his desk, "These are the final copies of your book your editor sent me to deliver. Could you tell Phillip I'm not a delivery service?"

"No," Mr. White leans forward and looks in the box pulling out a white book that has been already marked in purple sharpie, "I was going to ask you to edit one of these but I see you already did that." there are words printed on the book. _You won't ever find your Miss Amelia Black._

"It's true," Emily looks proud of herself.

"I just wanted to interview her on more detail about her life she had a pretty interesting story she told me part of while you were of kissing Sirius Black?"

Charlotte perks up, "From Harry Potter? _You_ kissed Sirius Black from Harry Potter?"

Emily laughs, "He had a brother named Regulus and a 'twin' named James."

"I don't see why you still think they weren't twins," Mr. White says.

"They were clearly best friends not twins. Most of the twin I know can hardly stand each other."

"Do you think they were from the Harry Potter series?" Charlotte asks eagerly.

"Perhaps. I think most likely they were in hiding and the books got some details wrong," Emily says.

"It's a fictional work Char," Amelia says from her desk, "it can't be real." Mr. White and his sister exchange a glance while Amelia hands her test in.

* * *

**This whole chapter is like eleven plus pages on Word we've reached the 75000+ mark with words. o.O Wozers. **


	25. Going Back to Hogwarts: Fifth Year

**Going back to Hogwarts: Fifth year**

* * *

"Trying to impress anyone in particular Lupin?" Severus asks from the door way.

Remus adjust his shirt and shoots Severus a dirty look, "No, shut up it's my last day to look how I want to before there's a dress code again."

Severus chuckles and doesn't say a word about how Remus' mother never showed up again, "We're going to be late if we don't get moving now."

"Yeah I know," Remus looks down at the letters on the table, "I really do think Professor Dumbledore lost his marbles he made me of all people a prefect. I mean what was he even thinking."

"I'm one two, I think you smudged your make up," Severus says then points a finger at Remus kohl outlined eyes.

Remus ducks and looks in the mirror on the wall, "You're a dirty liar."

"And Fashion is not something I understand," Severus looks at Remus torn black shirt and ripped up jeans. The silver chains are a nice touch that much he'll admit, but why wear such worn looking garments?"…at all."

"I know."

"Just a question all hypothetical here, but how did you plan to keep your smoking habit up when you went back to school?"

"I think I see the bus now," Remus pulls his trunk to the curb running to the bus stop. Severus chases after the unusually skinny boy even though they both know that the bus stop isn't for another mile. It's not like the running will hurt Severus it might hurt Remus though.

~AF~

"Is there a particular reason why you are wearing so many white dresses lately Mellie?" Regulus asks me.

"No."

"Are you going to change your hair before you get to the train station?"

"No."

"What are you going to do."

"Tell everyone I dyed it and shift the color a little each day."

"Are you going to put your real face on before we get there?" James asks.

I glare, "It's prettier than this one." He says with his hand covering his face.

"I guess I kind of have to." I look in the mirror of the car, "I like my eyes. thought."

"You have no way of explaining the eyes thought," Sirius says patiently.

"I still don't have my necklace."

"We can't do much about that Mellie," Regulus puts his hand on my shoulder.

I pull up my old appearance and forec my slef to walk around in it, "I'm talker now this feels weird."

"Adjust it a little bit," James suggests.

I trim my waist a little allowing myself to reach my full height a bit taller at fifteen and eight days than at thirteen and four months. I trim the little bit of baby fat on my face making it more angular than rounded face I arrived with. My cheek bones look to sharp, "I'm underweight aren't I?"

"You were in a coma for a month and a half Birdfeather," James says, "Besides think of all the food tonight you'll be a proper weight then."

"I don't feel like a proper girl. I'm so skinny and flat," I pull the extra material from my wrists to extend my skin between my shoulders and on my knees, "I look like a skeleton." My chest isn't very big Hardly makes a dent in the dress I were. I look like Gellert when Dumbledore and I first found him.

"Amelia you are beautiful," Regulus says holding my chin in his hand, " I say that because you are not because I'm required to as an adoptive brother. Is that even a requirement?" Regulus looks at James for advice. James shrugs looking at my feet, "Your feet need to be bigger otherwise you'll teeter like the Chinese women."

"I'll teeter any ways."

James frowns at me sternly, "I'm a skinny twig and I don't teeter."

"You're James Potter," I shoot back.

"And I look funny," James pushed up his glasses on his nose. I can't help it but to giggle because he looks proud of looking funny.

Sirius and Regulus join in. James looks like a petulant child, "It's a fact stop laughing!"

"It's a funny fact Prongsie," Sirius slaps James on the shoulder.

"Facts are neither here nor there they just are," James says high minded.

"Aye, Aye Captain Science!"

"Facts aren't Science!" James hollers are Sirius.

I blink at Regulus releasing what just went on, "He did that on purpose."

"Amelia you're beautiful but I cannot lie you were whining."

"Brat," I mutter.

"You four get out of the care and on to that plate from you have twenty minutes before it leaves!" Dorea yells at us like a drill sergeant. Mothers are so affectionate at times. I drop my hair back to black and bounce out of the care after the boys and grab my trunk and new broom stick. I like racing around the Quidditch field, my own broom would make that easier.

"Do you think Moony is here yet?" James bellows over his shoulder at Sirius and I.

"He's Mr. Prim and Proper! Of course he is!" Sirius darts though the crowd of people to the platform. I grab Regulus hand before darting through to the platform and crashing in to Sirius back, "Oft!"

"James!" Regulus yells annoyed."

"Tell me that's not Remus?" James says quietly eyes a punk looking boy with longish hair in his eyes, "Pretty please?"

"Well he is on time." Sirius says with a smirk.

"But-" I cut James off pushing past him. The boys can dissect this all they want I just want to know what the hell got in to Remus. The bloke heads towards us smiling.

Remus is in torn up clothing a black tee-shirt and silver chains. Screw it I missed him. I wrap my arms around him and he lifts me up in to a crushing hug.

"I bloody missed you Birdie, though you were dead," He growls into my ear.

"You're horrible Remus." I squeeze him tighter.

"And your hair is black anything else you want to point out."

"Lily's going to kill you," I tease his hair back into a pony tail because he's not allowed to have hair in his eyes Remus Lupin is at school to learn not look like a broody werewolf. I tie it off with the red hair tie I conjured up.

"Why do you have to bring up the she-devil?" Remus lets go.

"Because she is one," Severus says.

I look at him quickly, "Oh good you're still normal."

"Where are all my damn letters?" I demand from Severus. He reaches in to his ill fitting jeans an pulls out a stack of letters and hands them to me.

Remus is sniffing the air around us.

"You smell salty and sandy," He announces.

"Yes and?"

"Where were you?"

"Hiding mate enough with the third degree we need to get on the train," James pull Remus on to the train. Sirius pulls a scowling Severus on to the train thinking "Why the hell not."

Regulus looks at me quickly, "They're your brothers."

"They're related to you," I accuse him. bad move Regulus grins at me and grabs my fore arm, "thank for reminding my insanity runs in the family."

More like strolls. Insanity certainly took its time to get to know these boys. Or is that me?

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"You're sure you'll be okay Saphira?" A girl who looks about sixteen with medium brown hair asks the little girl with blue eyes and blond hair. Are they sisters? He looks at the older girls face again then the younger girl, Saphria's face again. Cross referencing them in his mind they look nothing alike. Adoptive siblings?

"She'll be fine, Winifred," A man clearly a wizard with dark skin and a slightly Scottish accent places a hand on the older girls arm. Worry flies across the older girls face. He can see so many emotions and though on the girls face.

One standing out to him,_ Will they be discovered?_

"Mark, the train is going to leave," Mr. Belton points out. _Orders _Mark thinks.

"Good bye father," Mark hugs the man stiffly. Mr. Belton pats Mark on the shoulder awkwardly. If his mother of his sister were still around would they be so stiff and formal to each other? If Richard was still here would they be more familiar with each other or the tension less?

"You'll send word I presume?" A hint of warmth in Mr. Beltons voice.

"Yes sir," Mark answers promptly then dashes off to the train to fine a quite compartment. He stumbles into the blond first year that had the adoptive sister and the man with an accent and nice skin. Mark once saw a tree with soft bark that was almost the same color.

The girls deep blue eyes flash at him in surprise. Muggleborn? He face remains stoic. Low-in-come pure blood with pride, like himself.

"Sorry you go ahead," Mark moves his arms in a go-ahead-I-didn't-mean-to-walk-into-you-fashion and smiles like he's not hiding anything.

"Thank you?" he watches her tongue flash over her pure white teach and listens to her soft soprano and walks by him like a princess, (or a total diva which ever they are both the same.) Slytherin, Mark pegs the girl.

"Do you need any help?" Mark offers.

"No thanks I got it," She snaps at him.

Fine, whatever, Mark didn't have to offer to help the girl at all. In fact he hoped her boat turned over in the lake, she'd arrive soaking wet and be sorted into Slimy Slytherin as opposed to stuck up Slytherin where most purebloods went. Well the ones that were for human consumption. Mark stormed off to find the first empty compartment he could find his finger were itching to draw that man in the forest with the trees with bark that was the same color as his skin. Stupid blond first-y be damned. Mark was an O.W.L. student now.

Marks look behind him were a girl with black hair and a white dress and a boy in ripped clothing an silver chains laughed together at their friends further alone the corridor then themselves. Marks lips were compelled to smile because the scene was really cute given his dour mood.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

The train and carriage ride had gone relatively smoothly for Mark. That Gryffendor Girl Marlene McKinnon had visited him. Over the summer she had transformed. From a pudgy little girl to a bird like women, she was pretty to the artist in Mark but it was strange when he compared her to the younger counterpart. Her arms were thin and her hair was wispy and looked like that Lovegood bloke's hair. Her lips were pouty and red. The shirt she had worn was neon pink and black. It should have hugged her but her slight frame was not what the shirt was designed for. She had on those big shoes and was chewing bubble gum.

She was pleasant to talk to anyway. He still hadn't seen Sirius to asked him about his summer or his adoptive sister, Amelia. The whole student body was concerned when she disappeared without a word from the hospital wing. He heard the occasional rumor: she was in St, Muggo's, she went to a Muggle hospital for comas, she had died in her coma, she had awoken and rampaged thought the Potters house, the Potter house was attacked.

The night she arrived back in the student lounge was a bit of a blur to Mark he couldn't remember what happen only an unconscious Amelia and a lot of blood.

Mark took his seat at the Ravenclaw table. Ravenclaw: Intelligent and creative. That was Mark if you added unconventional and foul.

Professor McGonagall smiles and starts reading off the list of firsties names to get them sorted. Listen Mark? Nope! Not until "Belton, Sophia!" His little sister. The one that died on the way back from the train station the year before Mark went to Hogwarts. Mark bites his lip. John and Paul notice him struggling not to cry. Paul puts a hand on Marks Shoulder and the rest of his house looks at him. Mark closes his eyes so he doesn't feel their pity or wonder or whatever the hell it is. He open his eyes. "Belton, Sophia!" McGonagall call out clueless.

"She's not here!" John calls out. There's a moment of silence Mark meets Sirius eyes. Sirius looks at him questioningly. A few escape tears trickle down Marks face. Mark bites down harder and doesn't scan the line for Sophia. The taste of blood fills his mouth. Mark pressed the heal of his palms to his eyes.

"Bones, Addison."

It's not the first time there was a silence for a student who had died before they reached Hogwarts age, but all the signs had pointed to Sophia being a great witch. Ravenclaw. Sophia would have been better than Mark anyway. It wasn't even a magical death. A car accident had accrued and the Belton family car had been flipped over and they were all render unconscious. Marks spinal cord had been bruised and he didn't walked for a good month after that. He learned to drawn in his time as a paraplegic. Sophia had died before she reached the hospital. Mr. Belton had given her body over to science so there wasn't a proper burial for her. Perhaps it had been easier for Marks father but Mark and Richard had never forgiven him.

"Catermole, Reginald."

Poor kid with a name like that, Mark though. He forced himself to look at the line up and pick out the girl he had seen earlier.

Well she wasn't wet, that was a disappointment. Mark had _really_ hoped. She stood militarily regarding everyone in the room with a sneer. Mark did the calculations quickly there were about one-hundred-forty-four give or take a few new students this year. Fifteen or so were already down with their house. She didn't look like a Zabini or Yaxley. How long would he have to wait to find out her name and watch as she become a Slytherin?

"Darkoak, Saphira." Mark watched as the girl did a sweeping glance of the hall then move forward. Saphira Darkoak. A very dynamic name lots of bright color that stood out, unlike that Reginald Catermole, a bunch of mushy transparent colors. Darkoak, especially Mark would have to look into that family.

She sat gracefully on the stool and the hat fell over her whole head. He knuckles whitened nervously and she started wrapping her fingers around each other. She was arguing over her house with the hat. She crossed her thighs annoyed after another minute. Mark wished she would just hurry up. The hat too apparently. She was clearly a Slytherin perhaps replacement Narcissa? Well in looks anyway, Narcissa could make any one smile.

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

The world hated Mark and Mark hated the world. That's just how it worked.

Tune out society and listen you your heart beat. People are easier to take then, Richard had once told Mark. Mark took that advice right up until Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent, "Welcome new and old!" The man's smile could have light the forbidden forest on fire. He rambled on about the usually boring back to school stuff for a minute.

"And now I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the dark Arts Teacher, Professor Elizabeth Lore!" he holds his hand out gesturing to her. She stands up a gracious smile on her young face, a little flick from Dumbledore prompting her to do something. She scowls slightly at him. He gives her another look. If anyone bothered to ask Mark what Professor Lore did next he'd swear she mouths the words, "I will kill you," to the headmaster. The head master smiled in his genius way.

Elizabeth Lore beamed at all the student, "I am 112. I use to baby sit Professor Dumbledore when he was a wee little boy. Of course I have more embarrassing stories to tell in class. I studied at this very building, one of the few women in my day to graduate. On my nineteenth birth day I was attacked by a vampire," She pauses and Marks pull the pieces together, "I'm a vampire. It's alright though. Let's see. Sunlight doesn't harm me, if that was true than I wouldn't be able to go out at night. Stake through the heart would kill me, but that would kill you to. So would decapitation and fire. I'm on the Ministry approved diet of rabbits and the occasional O negative from the bag. Personally, I like the rabbits better," She smiles and sits down, Amelia Potter looks very impressed. Well most of the hall does. Mark sits there unimpressed.

"And now would Amelia Potter stand up?" This ought to be entertaining; Mark smirks and leans back while Amelia stands up shyly. Black hair, Mark notes. She must have dyed it.

"First years, take a good look at her, because she's _your_ new Defense against the dark arts teacher."

Amelia glares at Dumbledore, "I'm corrupting them. You just charged 144 lives with my care and I'm going to corrupt them," She smiles merrily and sits back down.

It's a very good thing I'm not a first year this year I think I might not survive DADA. "I thought as much," Dumbledore sighs and sits down. Elizabeth smiles grandly at Amelia as if proud.

Whatever.

* * *

~AF~

All through dinner I'm bombarded with questions from my house, I ignore them. No of course I didn't know I'd be on teaching the firsties. I assume it's because Professor Vampire has to get her blood sometime during the week. I'm itching to leaf through my book to find exactly what Dean said after Remus was out-ed as a werewolf. Did Dumbledore literally take a page out of my book?

Lily is still mad about Remus appearance on the train. You can tell because she's not doing their little song and dance thing I've never seen them fail to do on the night of a feast, but she's talking nicely to him and he's sulking. It's the funniest thing in the world. I'll make sure James takes a note and doesn't change anything big about his appearance before consulting Lily.

* * *

**Mark was… he wanted to be like Sherlock. He was figuring out Saphria's background from her actions and the little clues about her. His father is merely strict NOT ABUSIVE! I've gotten use to thinking of Amelia as a slight girl with dove grey eyes and black hair. I have to fix that gradually. Review this is caught up to the version on Wattpad so you can review!**

**Review!  
Review!  
Review!**


	26. First Class

**First Class**

**Slight note so the chapter makes since September first 1975 was a Monday. So that would make September second a Tuesday and that's when classes start again but I think there might have been a tour that day for the firsties. So Gryffendor/Hufflepuff first year class has DADA on Thursday afternoon with Amelia. Wednesday didn't seem like a good day for Amelia to teach or maybe they meet every other day or maybe. Sometimes the class is split up and the 'puffs go first while the 'dors have a break then and vice versa and sometimes its together. Dumbledore decided Amelia should teach all 144 first years by the morning after the sort. Elizabeth could pick up her blood during one class. **

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"Are you excited?" A brunette with curly hair asks Saphira.

"Of course! You only have one first day at Hogwarts!" Saphira fakes enthusiasm a little, but really can it get any easier she has a fifth year for a Professor! A fifth year. Convincing her that Hogwarts is under a threat will be easy-peasey.

"What do you think class with Amelia Potter will be like?" The brunette asks.

"Do I look like I know the girl?" Saphira asks.

"I don't know. Do you?" The brunette asks with a grin._ Be nice and make friends. No one knows you there. _ Winifred's words echo in her head. Be eleven not a soldier. When was the last time Saphira did that? She didn't remember her family, for all she knew they were dead. Xander and the Minors had been her family since she was six, she missed them terribly.

"No yet," Saphira smiles wide, "I didn't catch your name last night?"

"Louise McKinnon, call me Lucy. My cousin Marlene knows Amelia. They're both Fifth year Gryffendor girls. Although I heard Amelia sleeps in the boy's dorm," Lucy whispers delighted.

Saphira take this new information in. At the house with the Minors boys and girls often sleep in the same room. Here at Hogwarts that seemed taboo because there were boys dorms and girls dorms, "So what does that mean?"

"You know what happens when boys and girls sleep in the same room, right?" To Saphira it'd feel like home. But she doesn't know so she shakes her head.

"That's where babies come from!" Lucy says with glee.

"So if you sleep in the same room as a boy you have a baby? That doesn't seem very accurate?" Saphira puzzles this out. Where do babies come from?

"If you're so smart where do babies come from?" Lucy snaps at her.

"Well… I don't know." Saphira pauses taking this new information in. She'd have to write to the House for advice. Winifred sleep in the same room as a few of the boys and so far Winnie hadn't had any babies.

"What does your mum do?" Lucy tries to have a conversation with Saphira again.

"I don't have a mum."

"What does your dad do?" Lucy tries again

"He has uh…," Saphira says slowly, "His work is top secret."

"Fine if you don't want to tell me then don't!" Lucy decides.

What did Saphira do wrong? It was going so well before and now she was eating mushy porridge and friendless.

Actually she wasn't all that hungry anyways.

* * *

~AF~

"Did Lily forgive you yet?" Remus whips his eyes blearily.

"No," he yawns like a tiger or a lion. He yawns like a feline yeah that's right.

"You still have some eyeliner on," I tell him and pour him a cup of coffee. He swallows half of the cup without tasting it.

"Oh dear Merlin, what was that?" Remus asks Drinking the milk on the table right out of the picture.

"Black coffee." I nibble on my toast.

"Why?"

"You looked like you needed it," I flip a page in the Daily Prophet.

"I'm awake now," Remus butters his toast.

"Good, now be coherent I have a lesson to plan for Thursday afternoon, unless you want to teach all the little Hufflepuff's and Gryffendor about werewolf and how they aren't coherent until you force feed them coffee."

"I'm not even sure that was coffee," Remus sniffs the pot of coffee, "Did you make this?"

"Why do you assume I made it? Maybe there is a house elf who hates you."

Remus gives me a look that clearly means, Amelia you are insane. "Where do you even get that idea from I'm a perfect angel."

I stare at him, "Okay I'm the model student then, see I'm a _prefect._"

"Werewolf is a model?"

"What does being a prefect matter?" Ahh Sirius has joined us.

"Amelia fed me poisoned coffee."

"He spit it out."

"And I missed this!" Sirius hollers across the hall.

"Here is your schedule, Mr. Black," McGonagall hands it to him then walks down the line.

"BUT I MISSED REMUS FACE DRINKING COFFEE FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

"Are boys consider magical creatures? Or dark creatures?" I wonder out loud.

Lily breezes past, "Yes."

Remus glares at Lily or what he calls the she-devil.

A few minutes after it all blows over and James joins us.

"Did I miss anything?"

~AF~

Thursday afternoon arrived far quicker than I planned. I'm seated on a wooden desk facing seventy-two little eleven year olds.

"There's a lot of you," I sound so professional, "And one of me."

"Am I even qualified to teach you guys?" The class remains silent.

"Probably not," A little girl in the front says her eyes are rimmed red but she sits stiff as a board and proud.

"What's your name?" I order.

"Saphira Darkoak," She answers promptly.

"Okay Saphira, say you wake up in a foreign room in a bed you don't remember with just your pajamas. A boy walks into the room claiming to be a fictional character, what do you do?"

"What's a fictional character?" She asks me.

"A character from a story that's not real?"

She blinks and presses her lips together, "I'd take in my surrounding with a bit more observation and see what assets I have and what my disadvantages are. It could be a dream I did just wake up right?" She thinks her plan out, "Would the boy be a threat?"

"He's thirteen maybe fourteen, can craft a trap fairly easily, but right now he's a bit mystified by a girl in his bed," I say smiling wistfully.

Saphira beams a smile, "I'd pin him to the ground and have him tell me everything I need to know to adjust to the world I woke up in."

"In your pajamas?" A boy in Gryffendor calls.

"They're fairly functional," Saphira snaps at him.

"What's the point of this? Professor Potter?" A brunette in Hufflepuff asks.

"Don't call me that call me Miss. Amelia in here," I jump of the desk and go to the chalk board.

"Can anyone tell me what this calls is called?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," They call in almost unison.

I write that on the board, "Can anyone guess what this class aims to teach?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" On student says slowly.

"Close," I box in a key word, "Defense; Dark Arts is irrelevant here. You're in first year so magic isn't all that easy to control yet-"

"When does it get easy?" Gryffindor's are impossible.

"Do you remember when reading got easy for you?"

"When I was little," The boys answers of the top of his head.

"Magic is a lot like reading, in terms of learning it, I don't feel I should teach you spell yet but rather defense."

"Like how to throw a punch or immobilize a person?" Saphira asks.

"More like how to think a situation through. Rash behavior is often a mistake," I lean against the wall.

"Is that what happen in June?" Saphira asks me.

"What do you mean?"

She ducks her head and blushes, "I heard you were in a coma."

I smile slowly, "I do believe in a relationship of honesty in the classroom. A very dear friend of mine wasn't honest about his species when he taught and it cost him his job. He was great at his job, but my coma is a bit more complicated than just my rash behavior."

"So do you…" Saphira trails off, "...never mind."

"No, what were you going to ask?"

"Can I stay after class to ask it?" Saphira looks at me shyly.

I sigh, "Yes. Homework tonight is to read the first and second chapter by the end of the week, there will be a test next Friday on it, we'll talk about the chapter in class next week. Now scram all of you to the library to do your homework or learn the wrath of the Marauders."

"But ma'am there is almost an hour left of class," Cheeky Hufflepuff.

"More time to do your homework right?" I raise an eyebrow, "Now scram firsties!"

Saphira sits in her desk prim and proper until the last student is out then she jumps over the desk and walk over to the teacher desk to sit beside me on it.

"Why are you so informal?"

"I'm American," I tell her waiting for the real question.

"Last June you were spying on the Dark Lord. Don't speak until I finish. You and Peter were involved in the cross fire. I was there, I saw Peter bleed I know he died. I didn't know you fell into a coma until the headlines read about Headmaster Dumbledore prodigal student being in a coma. Do you blame Peter for the coma?"

"You were there?"

"Yes, I was in the tree with Jason. We took Peter order a bit late, but we got out in time."

"No I don't blame Peter. Did you see a necklace there?" I say breathless.

"No?" Saphira looks at me like I'm crazy.

"So your part of the Peters crew?"

"We're the Minors and do you mind if this stays a secret?"

"Darling you just gave a secret to a Marauder. Surely Peter explained how we work," Oh god does she know Remus is a werewolf?

"All he ever said was that you were very close. Close enough to become animagia, I didn't know you were one though."

"You won't tell the authorities?" I fret.

"Darling, I'm one too that would be counter-productive. Nice badger though!" She slips out the door.

I- what just happened?

_Amelia you were just taunted by a first year. She should have been in Slytherin._

Shut up Teddy. When did you come back?

* * *

**Teddy...he fluctuates. He's Amelia's conscious when she wont listen to hers he comes and goes, but all his memories sty in Amelia's head.**

**Review?**


	27. Meet the Friends

**Meet the Friends**

* * *

**Curriculum found: . ?board=dada&action=print&thread=7752 I'm to lazy to make stuff up on my own honestly so I Googled.**

* * *

"You're quite bouncy Amelia are you sure you're fifteen and not five?" Remus asks on our way to class with Professor Lore.

"Freshly turned fifteen!" I pull him down the hall.

"But I'm almost six months older than you!"

"That's not that old pick up the pace Mister Moony!" I run faster up the stairs to the second floor. First floor only if you were born in Europe. The first floor is the ground floor.

Remus adjusts his shoulder bag and lunches himself forward faster so that he's dragging me.

We round a corner and Remus stops without warning and spins me into him. We're nose to nose breathing quite fast, "Your eyes are gray," Remus says in a low voice. I let go of his hand to brush back a few strand of hair that escaped my headband and shift my eyes.

"You're good now." Remus says a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks," The bell rings we're late. Remus chuckles, "We'll make a great first impression."

"I don't know what they are thinking putting Gryffendor and Slytherin in the same classes together, these things always end in disaster," I mutter as we walk into the door.

"Miss. Potter and Mr. Lupin it's nice of you to join us now isn't it," Professor Lore glowers at us.

"Amelia fell down the stairs."

"Certainly smells like it," Professor Lore says, "Now take a seat I baby sat Albus I've heard all the excuses."

Severus is laughing at us silently. Remus scowls at him and plops in a seat next to him.

"So you know about-"

"Miss Potter! To your seat. I know all about Albus and his family."

"Do you have a baby picture?" I ask.

Professor Lore pinches the bridge of her nose, "Seat now Miss Potter or I will give you a detention."

I march to an empty seat, not very quickly. Lily is frowning at me. Long lesson, I'm guessing. James and Sirius are on the opposite side of the room laughing their heads off.

"As I was saying. I'm a qualified teacher. And this year as fifth years you will be learning four major lessons. Lesson One: Defensive Charges; a look into a wandless, innate defensive ability. Lesson Two: Hex Deflection; a look into a wandless, learn-able defensive ability against minor spells. Lesson Three: Dark Detectors and Objects; recognizing dark objects and learning the purpose behind the detectors. Lesson Four: Invisible Aids; learning to see the use of and detecting items such as Invisibility Cloaks," Professor Lore has a governess air about her in her muggle dress and intricate up-do. "You should be taking notes on this. Well take a minor detour between lesson one and two in to the physiology of a few Dark creatures: Vampires, Werewolves, Fae, Basilisks and phoenix's. Mostly though Vampires and Werewolves."

I really wish I sat back by Remus or Sirius. I can see Sirius teasing a red faced James on lesson four. Remus and Severus seem to be in a furious conversation via notes. My guess is the minor detour.

"Does anyone know any wandless magic?" Professor Lore asks us.

* * *

~AF~

"So what are your plans for The Halloween Dance?" Lily asks in the student lounge.

"I'm going with Frank, again," Alice beams flashing her engagement ring at us again.

"And if you don't know that by now you are mentally retarded," I mutter under my breath as the girls chat in the student lounge. Severus laughs and draws a little cartoon of Me yelling at Alice and Frank and returns to his homework.

Felicity and Natile titter about their dress designs to Alice. Mary and Marlene discuss dates It funny to watch James, Sirius and Remus draw back at the topic of dates. Frank chuckles at their reaction. On yes let's not forget Frank Longbottom had a steady girlfriend since at least the middle of fifth year and now they are getting engaged. They have their lives figured out.

"It feels strange here without Narcissa," Alice tells the group.

"She's married to Lucius Malfoy now," Sirius offers us.

"I wonder if she's happy." Lily wonder, "Arranged marriages seem so…obsolete now a days."

"It's an old tradition most Wizarding families don't do it any more to few children are born out of them, Narcissa lucked out because she and Lucius actually love each other. They'll probably have a whole herd of screaming blond children," Frank explains to Lily.

"Oh God," I imagine an army of Draco's, "That's the last thing we need can you imagine a flock of Narcissa's or a pack of Lucius'? The world won't survive." The group laughs at my dead serious expression.

"Think about Frank and Alice's children, the world would have order," Marlene grins.

"No they will have one child and name him Winifred the Undead he'll become a hermit who's as badass as they come," I spin out a half cooked version of Neville.

Alice screws up her nose, "Winifred the Undead was a horrid topic in History of magic, and I can't believe it's my last year."

"I don't know Winifred the Undead is a cool name," Frank strokes his chin in though, "And she did have a lasting legacy."

"Absolutely not, Frank, we will not name any child after a zombie," Alice gives him a look that both terrifies and inspires me, but Frank is immune as his pulls Alice close and gives her a wet kiss as she protest all the while.

"Natile, I'm concerned about those two I think they need friends their own age," Felicity says seriously to her best friend.

"Sweetie you know you can't push the children to do something they don't want," Natile replies in a badly cast masculine voice.

"Hey, hey shut up Regulus is asking Gwendolyn to the dance!" Sirius elbows us into silence as we watch his little brother ask out his crush.

It's quite cute to watch Regulus get redder and redder and move his arms out wildly trying to ask the question to the Faith girl. Regulus stops talking and a fifth year Ravenclaw boy walk past. Sirius grabs the boys arm and pulls him down on to the couch he James and Remus are sitting on.

Gwendolyn has a big smile on her face and kisses Regulus cheek before darting off. Regulus walks over to us in a daze.

"She said yes!" Regulus smiles like a dorky James.

"Nice job Reggie!" Sirius fist bumps him, "you now have an official date to the Halloween dance.

"Any you're brother does don't," Severus says. I elbow the pasty boy.

"There is no need to be so snarky Mr. Feathers," I tell him.

"Sometimes I feel you should be at a mental hospital." He admits.

"Can I inquire about the nickname?" the Ravenclaw boys asks Sirius look at the blokes like his head is on fire.

"Yes," I turn back to my homework.

"You have to be specific with Amelia when she gets like this, I'm of sure if she's gotten her recommended amount of daily annoy James and his friends," Sirius tell him.

"I have nothing to do with this," James raises his hands, "Who the hell are you?" James asks the boys.

"Mark Belton," he holds out his hand. James shakes is awkward sly across Sirius' lap.

"James Potter."

"I know Sirius does nothing but talk about all of you," Mark says.

I study the boy for a moment, "Hey I know you your Sirius' Ravenclaw friend!"

Regulus snaps out of his daze, and looks at Mark closely, "You're the one who got Sirius drawing again."

"How do you know that?"

"You're fingers have ink all over them in that artist want not the I've-been-writing-one-of-McGonagals-monserter-essa ys-very-quickly.

Mark pales slightly, "You're uh…observant."

"There's also ink on your tie and school shirt."

"Do you read Sherlock?"

"No," Regulus has a curious expression on his face, "What is that?"

"It's a character in a muggle book series," Marks answers quickly. "Why do you call Severus, Mr. Feathers?"

"His hair is all feathery."

Mark lets out a nice laugh, "Yes and?"

"It's not what I expected," I furrow my brow at Marks third degree shouldn't it be the other way around.

"Well it's _always_ been that way," Mark confides

"It's _always _been this way," Severus says at the same time and narrows his eyes at Mark from the floor, "How would you know?"

"Artist are observant and thief's. I can't tell you the number of times I sketched your hair in First year History of Magic. It's been useful over the years."

"You're er…welcome?" Severus chocks out.

Mark blinks and realizes the slightly awkward situation.

"Hey Mark remember that thing we were working on last year, I think I found a solution to it," Sirius pulls Mark away from the group and out the doors.

"So are you going to go as a stereotypical Vampire to the Ball?" James asks Severus.

"Shut up, James."

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"I don't mean to be rude but what was all that about?" Mark asks Sirius. Sirius shakes his head.

"I actually just wanted your opinion on my sketches, in this sketch book you gave me back in June," Sirius says looking for a classroom that was empty. They always found empty classes room to fill with their art.

"Why couldn't we do this around-" A little first year Hufflepuff walks between the two of them in a huff. Mark spins around to study the girl watching her round the corner to the student lounge, "That's the Slytherin Hufflepuff," Mark says soundlessly.

Sirius laughs-barks like a dog, "Mate you have no attention span in which to speak of. Pretty girl walks by and that distracts you."

Mark laughs with a sarcastic quality, "It's just she looked like a total Slytherin and yet she's in Hufflepuff, its confusing."

"Everyone pegged me for a Slytherin though, no one expected a Gryffendor," Sirius points out as they walk in to an empty class room

"You're a Black that makes their opinion biases. If say you looked like a John Doe then it might have been different," Mark expounds. Sirius jumps up on a desk.

"For an artist you're very analytical," Sirius digs in his rug sack for his beaten up sketchbook, "You do know that don't you?"

"So what you're going to stereotype me now?" Mark pulls out his sketch book and tosses it at Sirius head so Sirius can distract himself and not be a great nuisance while Mark looks at Sirius work.

"You and Mellie would get on well," Sirius flips through Marks book ideally.

Mark inspects the book Sirius gave him. The daring of Sirius and the dog is still on the first page. He smiles at the preservation spell on it and the little smudge marks Sirius must have made before he could get the spell done. There's a bunch of still life's and a few torn out pages. Some pages entirely devoted to James Potters eyes and nose. Then a few of a sleeping girl in a big bed, Amelia, Mark supposes but it doesn't look much like Amelia. A different girl by the sea in a white dress looking at the sun. One in color of a girl with brown hair and brown eyes and curvy. A page of Regulus half dress and blurry eyed looking quite grouchy. A page of Regulus looking up at an amazing night sky that reflect on the ocean. James and Regulus wrestling in the sand, James asleep on a few thick books, Marks lips turn up in a smile.

"These are really good, I didn't know James read books," Mark laughs a flips the page to find and explosion from a movie.

"Where were you this summer?"

"I think Spain, not too sure though," Sirius flips a page and the punk boy and the girl in the white dress pictures appear. Sirius does his bark-laugh again after scrutinizing the image for a minute, "Oh dear Godric this is Remus and Amelia!"

Marks eyebrows aren't visible when he processes the information. "Oh shit, don't look at any more! I had no clue who they were so-"

Sirius turns the page and blushes, "I treated them like models," Mark finishes lamely.

"This is not something I'll ever be able to get out of my head," Sirius stares at the image of Remus pressing Amelia up against a wall ravaging her with a hand up her skirt.

"They were such an interesting combination I had a bit of fun with them," Mark makes a weak excuse.

"You have quite an imagination. This is all imagination right?"

"After the firsts one yes," Mark admits while Sirius flips thought the pages that mark mentally called "The Princess and the Punk."

"It'd be interesting to see what they make of these," Sirius grins.

"Godric no!" Mark protests.

"Calm down. I have yet to show them my work. I won't show them yours," Sirius smiles in earnest.

"I got board on the train," Mark sniggers at the absurdity, "Besides they are good."

"Did you er…_fantasize_ about Amelia?"

"That's an invasive question Sirius," Mark leaned aback against the wall, "But no I'm an artist not a pervert."

"They seem to mesh very well," Sirius says.

Mark chuckles and they are quite for a minute, "Are you okay Mark?"

"No, I'm not, I miss Sophia and it's stupid because she's been gone for so long," Mark closes his eyes.

"It's not stupid Mark," Sirius puts a hand on Marks shoulder, "You told me about her a little she liked unicorns and rainbows. She had blue eyes and blond hair and you loved her. What happened?" Sirius silver eyes display concern.

"We went to the train station to pick up Richard. We went by muggle car. I don't remember what happen on the way home but there was an accident. I was paralyzed that summer. Richie broke his arm and my father had a head injury. Sophia didn't have a seat belt on because she was watching the birds, trying to figure out their migration habits. She was in a phase. The car flipped over and Sophia went flying," Mark whips away his tears and bits his lip, "Father signed her body away for science and we pretend there never was a Sophia. She doesn't have a grave. Her room is exactly as we left it that morning," Marks lip is bleeding.

"I'm sorry," Sirius says realizing that Mark had experienced the same horror that Sirius, James, and Regulus had in June. Mark didn't get his sister back. Sirius James and Regulus did.

Mark sobs for the first time since his little sister died and let Sirius hold him tight like Mark did for Richard.

* * *

**So this chapter was goint to be longer but Mark is rather depressing when I get him thinking of Sohpia…sigh poor Mark. :D**


	28. Little Soldier

**Little Soldier**

* * *

People were not something Saphira pretended to understand, especially not fifth year boys. Or Lucy McKinnon. Lucy was a strange breed. Either way she had to go inspect the Student lounge …and do homework. Who would have thought that Hogwarts would have you do homework on something as silly as the practical use of charms work didn't everyone know that? Most importantly Saphira needed to find Amelia an d make sure this school was safe and soon Winifred had told Saphira that the attack would possibly be as early as mid-October.

A women Saphira had seen around the castle stood in her way.

"The little solider," She said, "You are to come with me."

"Why, I don't even know who you are?" Saphira impertinently said.

"I'm Professor Lore that's enough of an answer for you," Professor Lore grabbed Saphria's arm. Saphira decided she should see how this plays out. And go along with the vamp.

"So where are we going."

"My office," Professor Lore snaps.

"This'll take a while wont it?" Saphira sighs. Peter was always better at special ops, missions.

* * *

~AF~

Severus and Remus give each other a look and few hand motions, what exactly happen between them?

"Amelia have you hear of Doctor Who?" Remus says with a grin lighting up his honey eyes.

"Have I- WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT! You can't just ask people if they've heard of Doctor who Remus. Especially me! That's like the worst thing you could possibly do! Doctor Who is _cool_. With his bow ties and chucks and Captain Jack Harkness. I'm not even sure where he got that gun from because Doctor Who is family show. The Doctor is like a little five year old stuck in the body of a man. And he has to deal with all these grown up things like real emotions. And every times he tries to be happy something kicks him in the face and says haha you're all alone in the universe last of the time lords and all he really has is His T.A.R.D.I.S. and his T.A.R.D.I.S. truly loves him because she has to take care of him and they kiss! Doctor Who/ the T.A.R.D.I.S. is totally cannon. _And_ now I have to wait thirty-eight years for the next episode. I hate you, Remus," I pout.

Remus and Severus look at each other jaw agape, "Did you understand that at all?"

"Captain Jack Harkness?"James says tasting the words, "Who's he?"

"The Face of Boe," I tell him. James nods like he understands.

"The TA.R.D.I.S. kisses the Doctor Who?" Felicity says, "do we watch the same show?"

I press my lips together apprehensively, "Possibly? This is all Remus' fault."

"I didn't tell you to rant."

"It is a strange show," Lily says diplomatically.

"Could you explain this to me, I feel left out of the loop," James says.

"Okay so there this Alien-"

"I though aliens were real," James interrupts Lily.

"This is science fiction, like Martin the mad muggle, and he's a Time Lord," Lily continues to explain the classic Doctor Who and I tune her out.

"Who's your favorite Doctor?" Severus whispers in my ear.

"Ten, he's an adorable fan boy." Of course this is asking how the weather is on the other side of the world and not planning on going there any time soon, but maybe I a couple of decades.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

Saphira and Professor Elizabeth Lore stare each other down for a long while.

"I didn't plan on you," Professor Lore states.

"No one does. Would it surprise you hear about the shock in peoples eyes when I press a knife to their throat,I reebr it quite well. The others tell me it's the age that puts people off I prefer to think it's actually that intimidating."

Elizabeth raises an elegant brown eyebrow, "How old were you when you joined?"

"What do you mean _joined_, they are my family."

If Professor Lore is shocked she doesn't show it, "What's your earliest memory then?"

"Training," Saphira lifts her chin decently.

"Are you the youngest, eleven right?"

"Of course I'm eleven _and_ the youngest to survive."

"Hufflepuff doesn't suit you at all," Professor Lore says.

"What would?"

"Slytherin, or Ravenclaw," Professor Lore says through half lidded eyes.

"Not Ravenclaw," Saphira says.

"Do you even know your real name?" Professor Lore asks the eleven year old.

Saphira pointedly look at the ceiling, "What is the point in knowing that name?"

"Knowing its part of you," Professor Lore inspects her nails, "So you stop feeling afraid that some atrocious name could be yours. It's also a key to your past and your history."

"I'm Saphira Darkoak that is who I am!"

"You put a kink in my plan little lady," Professor Lore grabs the top of the desk between them. The wood splinters. Saphira looks at it merely interested as if it's a new creature to be studied or a weapon. She had a three inch silver dagger strapped to each ankle and a longer one hidden up her sleeves.

"We all have those don't we?" Saphira smirks. Elizabeth Lore lets go of her concentration and growls. She remembered the soldiers from the 30's and 40's. The men and their dirty tricks encroaching on her land, she had snapped necks back then without a second thought. Thinking they could treat a women as they did. Perhaps she had been a bit rash then. People tended to bother her. But here was a girl of eleven who was cracking dirty jokes just to annoy a teacher. Except this wasn't just a girl of eleven this was a soldier of eleven who was a girl.

"You don't get it do you. There is a war going on out there and you and these _Minors _are wild cards. We don't know what side you are on. Dumbledore's, The Dark Lords, or are you just profiting from all of this? Where do you fit into the puzzle?"

"We don't want the slimy Dark Lord to win any more than you do. We're the outcasts from both sides."

"So what are _you, _a Minor doing _here_, at Hogwarts a School under Dumbledore's protection?"

"I'm here to learn," Saphira joked.

"Haha very funny now explain," Professor Lore orders.

"I was of age to go to Hogwarts and we lost a comrade who had found out about the attack planned for Hogwarts, but apparently you guys already know about that," Saphira kicked her feet up on the desk.

"Put your feet on the floor that isn't proper for a lady to sit like that," Professor Lore scolded.

Saphira flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Not a lady, I'm as you put it 'a soldier,' no need to treat me like a prissy little girl."

"So, you being here at Hogwarts, is it a total sham?" Professor Lore wonders, "After the attack what happens?"

"I figured I'd stick it out till December then disappears over winter break," Saphira says quietly, "It also kind of boring most of the stuff they teach is common sense stuff."

"Not even a whole year?" Professor Lore questions Saphira letting the school is stupid remark roll of her shoulder

"Like you'd last longer than a year, your just here to protect the school and teach regulation classes until then," Saphira goads.

"It's not like I could die, like professor two years ago. Or possess a weak stomach, like last years. I can train the student to defend themselves."

"I can attack with and without magic," Saphira brags.

"So they taught you magic?"

"Wandless," Saphira boasts with wide blue eyes. Professor Lore smiles proudly.

"Well an asset like that won't go unnoticed," Professor Lore's fingers tapped on the desk as she plotted.

"We're not at your beck and call, though we stand together."

"Well there are first years at risk here," Professor Lore smirked at her low comment.

* * *

**So Professor Elizabeth Lore is really a good teacher and person (vampire) but she kinda needed to be a super bitch to get through to Saphira, or the girl who uses the name Saphira Darkoak. Lore is also in cahoots with Dumbledore. She not a master strategist like Gellert but she can defended the school with her supper awesome strength. She kind of hates dirty jokes. Men in general bug her because she was attacked by her fiancé who lied about his species and just wanted her to basically be an accessory on his arm, but she has a soft spot for Albus and Aberforth because she baby sat them and they were such awkward children. **

**The tenth doctor isn't actually my favorite. Matt Smith is we'll not get in to how creepy it is that my orchestra teacher looks just like him.**

**The Minors is run militarily, like camp-half blood (Percy Jackson) and that's all Saphira knows so to her that is normal. Also you know that ship between a dark haired genius and a fair haired soldier. (Stony, Johnlock, Methur, Drarry [That's stretching it. Harry isn't very genius like and Draco would never take orders] Doctor/River [it can be hetero!]) I ACCIDENTALLY CREATED ONE! It took me a while to realize it but then I was like Wow that wasn't supposed to happen…**


	29. I had a question

**I had a question…**

**I warn you on fluff overload. Seriously this Chapter is adorable. Sirius especially he has no sense of personal space and boundaries.**

* * *

"So Lily I have a question…" James grabs the straps of his Quidditch bag in trepidation. Lily raises an eyebrow at James and his mouth goes dry.

"Yes what is it James?" Lily smiles shyly up at James. James pushes his glasses up his nose.

"I...er I know it's like two weeks away," James runs a hand through his hair and swallows dryly and open his mouth the close it the starts again, "butIwaswonderingifyou'dgotothehallowenballwithme? "

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Lily sincerely didn't catch a word.

"The Charms test," James says panicking.

"Oh do you need help studying for that?" Lily feels slightly disappointed.

James nods his head mutely not too sure what he was agreeing to falling into Lily's deep green eyes, "I can help you This Wednesday and next if that would work."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"Oh Godric that's pathetic," Remus bites into a chocolate bar, "James can't even ask Lily to a stupid dance."

Severus laugh at the sight of James staring at nothing and running his hand through his hair, "Poor bloke, I feel kind of sorry for him." Severus dangles his legs of the back of the bleachers on the Quidditch pitch. The Gryffendor team had just finished practicing so no one was her except them.

Remus laughs, "I never saw that coming from you."

"She's a pretty girl. He's more determined than I to try and change her mind about how she sees him. They'd make a cute couple, too," Severus pokes Remus, "How do you stay so thin?"

"Wolf-y powers," Remus replies tugging a hat on to his ears.

"You're an arse you do know that don't you?" Severus says.

"Why does everyone assume I don't?" Remus counters.

"Because we all have this warped view of you as the nice guy," Severus eyes the beanie on Remus head as if it would explode.

Remus scoffs, "I'm sorry mate but that's you. The nice guy always finishes in last."

"So why don't you ask that special someone to the Ball?" Severus instigates. Remus stars long and hard at Severus.

"Go to the ball with me?" Remus says with a poker face. Severus balks.

"I- what? You're a nice guys but I see you more as a-" Remus punches Severus in the shoulder with that shit eating grin on his face.

"SEE! That's what I'm talking about. That a totally nice guy reaction to that," Remus sniggers, "What will you do when a girl asks you out?"

"You're an arse," Severus says.

"Tell me something I don't know," Remus smirks

Severus looks at the window of the school for a second, "Someone just dropped a book in the library."

"How would you know that from all the way out here?" Remus says.

"I don't now give me that wrapper I want to chuck it at James head."

"Perhaps you're the arse," Remus watched the crumpled up foil hit James on the head with Severus aiming spell dead accurate again. And laughs at James bewildered expression.

"Poor sod has us for friends," Neither teenager could be mature and not snigger.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"Do you have a date to the Halloween ball?" The little first year asks Mark with total confidence. Mark drops the book he was reaching for. Seriously how did she get into Hufflepuff? She narrow here eye at his clumsy act/

"I was planning on asking someone else," Mark admits trying to keep from laughing. A little first year was asking him to the dance. He pick his book up from the floor.

"Really?" She looks surprised she followed him to a table and sits next to him.

"Yes," Mark twiddles with his quill ready to edit a drawing he did the other day.

"Well fuck." There goes Marks latest skyline.

"That's some strong language for a first year," Mark comments.

The girl narrows her eyes at him, "Yeah so? I kind of need to go to that dance."

"You're in first year," Mark points out, "You can go when you reach fourth year."

"No I need to go this year."

"So you ask a fifth year?"

"You're cute with your dark brown hair and blue eyes and you don't talk to many people. I don't really want to go with a date I just want to go, survey the social seen and all," Mark blushes.

"You're perceptive," Mark looks at the few book she's carrying.

She shrugs it off, "You draw, may I see?"

"No," The skyline was the only thing he'd draw around people.

"Why not?" She stares him down with pleading blue eyes.

"Look, Saphira, I'm a fifth year boy and you're a first year girl. I draw things you shouldn't see."

She doesn't even blink at his using her name, "What like naked girls?"

Mark slams his head on the desk, "Yes."

"May I see it?" Saphira asks again after a moment of silence.

"Fine," Mark shoves the book at her.

"These are…." Saphira flips the pages.

"Graphic, I know," Mark says, "I've been going through a phase."

"The blood splatter here is all wrong," Saphira point to a part of Sophia's hair that was bloody, "It'd be more like a overloaded paint brush rather than a mist of blood if the injury was on her head like that."

Mark doesn't question it. Saphira Darkoak as a strange child, the rumor mill confirmed that.

"Who is she?" Saphira asks after a while of staring at pictures of a dead child.

"Little sister," Mark stars out the window moodily almost wishing there was a Quidditch game this weekend. That was next weekend.

"Do you miss her?"

"More than you could imagine."

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"Hey Mellie!" Sirius bounces through the portrait.

"Yes Padfoot?" Amelia called from the

"What are you doing for the Halloween ball?"

"Going?"

"I have this Idea for the marauder to go in a group costume to the ball," Sirius lights up with the though of it, "We could go as the three little pig and the big bad wolf!"

"We're going in costume?" Amelia tries out the words, "We're going in a group costume? Who's the wolf?"

"Um…"Sirius takes a step back, "I haven't really though it through that far."

"Well you ought to, because only three marauders can go in pink."

"Perhaps this is a bad idea," Sirius says.

"Perhaps."

"But pigs aren't necessarily pink!" Sirius hollers and runs out of the Gryffendor common room.

Amelia shakes her head in disbelief.

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"So I had a question," Regulus asks Gwendolyn, they are outside doing Transfiguration's homework together.

"Regulus you already asked me to the ball," Gwendolyn giggles and tucks a bit of blond hair behind her ear.

"I know, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball in costume. I just saw my brother running through the halls and that reminded me he was talking about a group costume for him and his friends and…" Regulus flushes pink.

Gwendolyn giggles, "That's adorable…I wasn't really thinking about a costume though."

"What were you thinking about?"

"The company," Gwendolyn kisses Regulus cheek and Regulus smiles like an idiot in love.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"A group costume huh?" James crosses his leg in the air and rest then on one of his post on his bed.

"Yeah," Sirius copies James and looks at the ceiling.

"I'm game," James says without even asking what kind of costumes.

"That bad huh?" Sirius.

"Why can I talk to her about advanced transfigurations but not a date?" James curls up into fetal position next to Sirius.

Sirius hugs James with one arm, "Mate girl are complicated just look at Amelia the guy that asks her out is a brave on indeed."

James breaths for a few minutes, "He'd be insane to even try."

"Why is that?"

"We're her friends and brothers," James grins.

"Oh yes because a nerd and an artist are so intimidating," Sirius laughs.

"We're Quidditch jocks!" James bounces up.

Sirius laughs, "You're a nerdy Quidditch jock who can't even ask a girl out."

"Evans is scary!" James protests.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"Did you understand the homework in History of Magic, Marlene?" Amelia asks.

"Not a clue," Marlene eyes a bloke through the shelves, "Do you think Mark Belton has a date?"

"Not on topic Marlene," Lily chides.

"But he's cute," Marlene pleads, "You did see him didn't you?"

Amelia bites her tongue, "Yes I did. His noes has been broken one or twice and his has nicely formed muscle yet he doesn't play Quidditch I assume he races on a broomstick to stay that toned."

"So you did look at him!" Lily squeals.

"Why would you assume I didn't look at him? There's nothing wrong in looking," Amelia smiles slyly.

"But you won't date them?" Marlene asks.

Amelia looks away and answer ready on her tongue, _I want to keep them safe and out of danger,_ Amelia reasons but how could she explain that to Marlene without that being something strange.

"No I won't, not just yet."

"So why are you going to the ball?"

"Group costume," I say, "Sirius idea."

"Amelia can I talk to you for a moment?" Remus approaches his cheeks pink from the cold.

Amelia gets up and walks over the boy, "Yeah sure what is it?"

"You are going to the ball right?" Remus looks slightly nervous.

"Yes…"

"Would you go with me? As a date?"

Amelia looks at Remus confused, "Remus how could you even ask that to me? I'd put you into danger!"

Remus clenches his jaw, "But its okay to go into a group?"

"Remus no, I won't go to the ball with you," Amelia says with a steel voice.

"If I was just a bloke without a fury problem and you were just a girl like Lily would you?"

Amelia walks way instead of answering.

"What was all that about?" Lily asks.

"You still have a spare bed in your dorm right?" Amelia asks.

"Yes…" Marlene answers.

"I think I'll be sleeping in there to nigh and probably tomorrow night," Amelia says.'

"I really wish someone would ask me to the ball," Lily sighs, "I'd go with James at this point."

"James does have that nerd chic look about him," Marlene puts in.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Amelia suggest.

"I think he sees me more as a study-buddy than a girlfriend," Lily sighs, "He asked me to help him with the Charms test in two weeks."

"Lily," Amelia says pointedly, "There is not charms test in two weeks? What is in two weeks?"

Lily's face lights up, "JAMES ASKED ME TO THE BALL?

"You may have scared him some you do have a habit of doing that."

"I don't scare James Potter."

Marlene and Amelia exchange a look.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"Hey you!" A first year Hufflepuff calls out to Severus Snape.

Severus looks at her surprised, "Yes?"

"Do you have a date to the ball?" She asks.

"No, but-"

"Good you can take me!" She grins at him like it's the best thing ever.

_I don't need a date_, Severus thinks. "Hey I don't even know your name!" He calls down the hall at her.

"Saphira Darkoak, first year Hufflepuff!" She shouts, "Think of it as an act of charity, I'll be in the princess costume. It's blue!"

Damn it, Remus was right Severus couldn't say no.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

During the school week the Hufflepuff and Gryffendor Quidditch teams practice hard in the muddy fall weather. James and Sirius go back to their dorm exhausted every night. Amelia moved into the girls dorm for during the week and considered moving back into the boys dorm after the Quidditch game.

Remus and Marlene got in to an argument over Amelia's trunk and what dormitory it should stay in more often than not. Marlene thinking things were temporary and Amelia would move back in after the Halloween dance, Remus insisting she'd never move back in to the boy's dormitory.

Lily still didn't have a date to the Halloween dance, so she decided to go solo. Amelia instead on calling it doe with a crazy little smile on her face. Lily let her.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"A first year?" Sirius laughs, they're eating sweets after the Gryffendor vs. Hufflepuff game, Gryffendor just won. Sirius didn't really want to go back to the Gryffendor common room for a part with noise.

"Yeah a week ago she came right up to me and asked me to the ball," Mark laughs like a hyena.

"She wasn't scared asking a fifth year out?" Sirius raised an eyebow.

"Totally sure of herself, it was hilarious," Mark says.

"Only you mate, what did you tell her?"

"That I was planning on asking someone else," Mark says.

"Really," Sirius raises an eyebrow, "Who?"

Mark laces his finger together nervously. Then grabs Sirius collar and kisses him hard, essentially biting the bullet, the pulls away. Taking a deep breath he launches himself into a semi-prepared rant his hand flying around like crazy, "I was going to ask you to the ball. I know you probably won't say yes because I'm screwed up and unnatural and I like boys the way I should like girls. And now I'm really sorry because that was probably your first kiss and it was from a bloke." Mark runs a hand though his hair.

"That wasn't my first kiss," Sirius corrects, "This bird this summer, Emily something-or-other kissed me."

Mark stares at Sirius with a blank look.

"I…er don't think of you as more than an friend though. Actually if you must know I think of you as my artist friend," Sirius smiles brilliantly.

"So you don't care that I'm queer?"

"Should I?" Sirius asks uncertain.

Mark folds his eyebrows down, "You're…the first friend I told."

"Oh okay…" Sirius is at a loss of words.

Marks hands twitch as he tries to find the right words, "You don't find it unbecoming or disturbing?"

"Hey, the people you like are you're business right. It doesn't affect me at all that much. It's like your eye color right? You're born with it and you can't change it? Well you could…but it wouldn't be your real eyes," Sirius taps a finger on his chin thinking.

Mark gives Sirius a strange look, "How could you change your eye color?"

"Metamorphamagus can. Hey you told me a personal…thing-y want to see mine?" Sirius asks in all seriousness.

"The chances of being metamorphamagus is one in a billion right?" Mark watches Sirius get up and shimmy out of his shirt.

"Something like that its more skewed in old pureblood lines," Sirius says, "I haven't taken this off in a few years…last time it was an accident and Amelia caused it she slapped me, so James, Remus, Reggie and Amelia know about this but they don't talk about it," Sirius looks down at his torso and lets his glamor melt down.

"Oh wow, Sirius what happened?" Mark asked.

"All that evidenced that got Regulus and me out of Walburga Blacks care," Sirius says shyly.

"Does keeping a glamor up for that long hurt?"

"I've worn it since I was little so I feel uncomfortable not wearing it, it's like walking around without clothing on," Sirius admits.

Mark sorts, "And yet you take your shirt of so easily."

Sirius blushes, "It's a shirt. You have been in a locker room before no one really cares."

"So can I take a look at the new piece you did?" Mark asks.

Sirius tosses his note book at Mark and puts his shirt on.

Mark smiles a little more comfortable with a fully clothed Mark.

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"Jamie, Jamie wake, Jamie you need to wake up!" Sirius whispers-shouts in James ear.

"Sirius, it's the middle of the night, I do not need to wake up no matter the size of the moon," James hisse through his closed eye, "You also need to learn the term personal space, not get of me you lazy mutt."

Sirius rolls of James, "I have this perfect prank for the ball," Sirius says staring at James sightless hazel eyes in the half-moon light. With a big grin.

"Prank?"

"It even harmless…well not so much to Reggies date but…" Sirius silver eyes light up as he explain his prank and James smiles.

* * *

~Hogwarts A:Heir~

Remus let out a puff of smoke into the cold air. He smiled ruefully. Sirius and James were in their dorm talking about a prank and here he was on the roof smoking a pack of cigarettes he had found in the room of requirement.

The stares were bright without the clouds and the light pollution a sky without stars wasn't something Remus could comprehends. This past week had been some unknown abuse to Remus. He knew plenty of abuse just not self-caused. He really should have known better than to ask Amelia to the dance She had explained that anyone close to her would be in harm's way if the Dark Lord picked up on her "extra-curricular activities." She mad it seemed as if she was targeted.

Remus flicked a little ash to the ground and watched it fall the long wasy from Gryffendor tower to the ground. Stupid Founder _let's put the Gryffindor's in a tower, they won't be stupid enough to climb up on the roof and kill themselves proving they are brave. _What were they thinking?

They weren't. When did the founders ever think?

The black lake caught Remus eyes. Remus scowled at it and the stares reflected in it because under it Severus was up. The damn Slytherin probably already knew Remus was smoking again.

There were some cigarettes still in the box. Remus couldn't keep them and he didn't want to smoke them.

Merlin, Amelia confused him. All Remus wanted was to take Amelia to the ball and dance with her maybe have a few butterbeer's as well. What was Remus going to do with himself?

The cigarettes presented the biggest right now. Could he reach the lake from here? Or would it be easier to just flame them and drop them over the edge?

That would certainly be prettier. Remus though of the contrast the flames would make with the dark.

That would wake someone up.

He had done so well with staying off the cigarettes, oh well. Remus stood up and walked to near the peak of the tower to aim the box as closely at the lake as possible. He was a werewolf he could use his extra strength to get rid of incriminating evidence. Remus watched as his box of cigarettes flew into the lake. Now dead center but far enough out that no one could accidently find it. Maybe the squid would enjoy them.

"Godric, Amelia. Sometimes," Remus buried his head in his hands. Severus hadn't dared him, but he just had to ask Amelia. The fact that he even liked here was wrong wrong wrong. She was a roommate. She was a Marauder. She was James sister. She was Sirius sister. She was Regulus sister. She was the heir of Hogwarts for crying out loud!

* * *

**This note is long but important. Review?**

**Oh wait Amelia is the Heir of Hogwarts? Who didn't see that coming raise your hand? Me! Nah had this planned from the beginning! Lets go over things. She and Charlotte are cauldron babies.(Disclaimer: no actual skoodilypooping happened in the making of Amelia and Charlotte) Amelia has four parents (blood sources: The Founders) and Charlotte is Merlin and Hegla's cauldron kid. But Does Amelia know that? O.o I think not!**

**The Dates are:  
Regulus/Gwendolyn  
and Saphira/Severus** _Total 2_

**The number of times "Go to the ball with me" is asked:  
James/Lily**-even if James didn't actually ask it a frequency Lily could understand,  
**Remus/Severus**-Utter joke there is a sacred bromance*,  
**Saphira/Mark**-er…Mark is gay,  
**Remus/Amelia**- already explained,  
**and Mark/Sirius. **_Total 5_  
**Let's just let that sink in. Oh also Regulus didn't even ask Gwendolyn out in this one…**

**Sirius doesn't have the attention span required for girls at this point and he's not all that interested just yet.**

***On the topic of bromance between these two. I read a fic where Remus killed a guy with a gun then was pretty awesome throughout the rest of it and he had an epic bromance with Severus**. I forgot the plot. **James and Sirius have one [bromance] to and I'm pretty sure its cannon if you think me incorrect YOU ARE WRONG!**

**Also today was the Day of Silence at my high school, I participated in it. Really I didn't get it till the middle of lunch(8:15-9:00, different rant) on why it was such a big deal. I was silent and totally board so my mind started wondering and suddenly I got the whole thing. People who think there is something wrong with them sit there with it swelling up inside them and their mouth feels big and clumsy and they want to say something but they fear for the other peoples reactions to what they will say. They get frustrated with themselves for not saying the right things and they want to lash out. My silence today was hard on me and my friends who didn't understand why I was doing it or why I stand up for gay rights and ect... (My opinion on the Day of Silence is that it covers a lot). I applaud all those people who don't fit the mold they were born into and are proud of it. My best friend didn't know I was doing it until we got to school to day and I can't explain the look on her face when she realized I was going to do something like this with her and a few others at our school.**


	30. Halloween Ball

**Halloween Ball**

* * *

**I always write yesterday in French when typing out heir *sigh* I cannot have it all. **

Friday, October 31st, 1975 Remus Lupin woke up in a chilly dormitory. James and Sirius were asleep in their own beds. The bed opposite Remus was empty. It was made so pristine that you could have bounced a knut off of it if you wanted to. The curtains were open. They had been that way for almost a week. It was Amelia's bed.

And it was empty. It didn't even smell like her anymore.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"What makes you so certain he will attack today?" Saphira stares up at Professor Lore defensive.

"He's a human. Every 'monster' know not to attack on all Hallows Eve, it's our night off, un less you're a werewolf and it happens to be full moon. He won't have the same respect for this tradition," Elizabeth pull out a heavy volume from her top shelf and descends on the ladder.

"Why exactly is that?" Saphira interrogated.

"Why shouldn't it be?" Elizabeth, "Besides all villain's attack on Halloween."

"Maybe he doesn't see himself as a villain maybe he sees himself as the German guy did the one with the square mustache? I can't remember his name but he did a lot of good for his country and everyone hates him because he killed a lot of people," Saphira sits herself on Elizabeth's desk munching on a red apple.

"Adolf Hitler, Saphira. You tend not to know common names why is that?"

"History is useless unless were talking trends then it's pretty useful," Professor Lore gives Saphira a sympathetic look.

"Did you even have a childhood?" Professor Lore asks, "Don't answer that so the rest of your crew can make it her to-night if need be?"

"They'll already be here. It's a costume ball the Dark Lord could be here and we wouldn't know it," Saphira wines, "Could we make it any easier for him?"

Professor Lore fixes Saphira with a gaze, "I am awfully low on blood I suggest you scram."

Saphira leaves the office without a second look back.

Professor Lore sighs, the girl was going to be the end of her classes, if she got though classes today.

A note is pinned to her door in Saphira hand writing.

_It probably won't be today according to Anthony._

* * *

~AF~

"Mary could you help me with my hair," Natile asks.

"Just a second I have to finish Felicity's first, then do mine," Mary answers. Natile sighs heavily. Felicitys dark colored hair would take longer to color than her own blond hair. I look at my hair in the mirror. How do you put hair up when you have a mask? Lily takes pity on me a pulls out a hair brush.

"I'm going to twist it up in to a knot, then well pin the mask on then curl up a few strands," Lily pulls bobby pins from almost nowhere and starts working her fingers.

"Thank you, Lily," I say.

"You are lucky I like you so much otherwise I'd let you suffer on your own," Lily grumbles. Marlene snorts in the corner where she's brushing out her thick blond hair.

"Shut up Lena!"

"I didn't say anything," Marlene called.

Lily pressed her lips together.

"So what exactly are you going as?" Felicity asks.

I look at my dress hanging up on one of the stalls in our bathroom, "A wolf I think." The material is a silky maroon-brown. The corset meets the full skirt with a trim of creamy lace and the plates of the skirt are smooth and not embroidered except for the borders in a plain fashion the bustle's ruffles imitate a waterfall in their arrangement. The sleeves are puffy and stop just before my elbows. The heels look deadly. Curse Sirius and whoever he contacted for this dress and evil shoes. Who let him pick the costumes anyway?

"Well it's a pretty wolf," Mary says.

"Never let Sirius dress you, or pick your costume," I warn them.

"Why didn't you see this coming in the first place?" Marlene giggles.

I press my lips as Lily yanks my hair back hard, "I'm not a fortune teller."

Lily finished my hair with a flourish and I pull my dress on taking in the other girls costumes. Lily is going as a forest spirit with a green dress that is tied up the back, Her red hair is wrapped around her head like a crown, a necklaces of glass lays at her throat. Felicity and Natile are going as Nymphs and have dyed their hair, Felicity's is purple on her dark locks and Natile's is blue complementing her eyes nicely. Mary is going as a siren and Marlene is…I'm not quite sure. I think an owl well there are feathers anyway.

"Are you every going to go back to the boys dorm?" Felicity asks. Natile pus a hand on the darker irls arm and looks at me, "Not that we want to get rid of you."

I run a thumb over my wrist, "Maybe, I don't know." I circle my wrist.

"Sirius misses you," Marlene says.

"So does James," Mary adds.

"And Remus," Lily bites her lip after saying the words looking horrified. I look resolutely at the very interesting crack in the plaster on the wall by Natile's head and take a deep breath.

"I do need some girl time I missed you guys last year," I pull on my boots, "I spent all summer with James, Sirius and Regulus I need a break every once in a while."

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

Severus check the time on his watch again. He was early to pick Saphira up from the Hufflepuff common room. She said she'd be a princess. He had chosen his costume with care, a prince might be too suggestive and Remus was absolutely useless in advice for a costume. He felt ridiculous in his wings.

He though an angel would be okay, protective not romantic. His wings were dark to match his hair Regulus had helped him spell them to his back the felt funny and they'd fall off at midnight an hour after the ball ended.

Severus defiantly over thought things, he didn't relish going to the ball with anyone not even this bossy Hufflepuff.

The little first year appeared in the hall shocked to see him, "Oh your my date to the ball."

"Yes," Severus mouth went very dry, "You look very nice."

Saphira looks down at her outfit a Cinderella blue gown that matched her eyes, " Thank you," A pink blush spread on her cheeks, "Winifred pick it out for me."

Severus held out his arm to her, she put her hand through it, "Is she your sister?"

Saphira turned her head, "Yeah I guess she is. Are your wings real?"

"For now," Severus smirked.

"So if I stabbed it with a knife would you bleed?" Saphira asked.

"That's a disturbing question."

"I was just wondering."

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"These feel stupid Sirius," James mutters.

"Right next year no costumes," Sirius looks at his pink dress robes with a bit of shock on his face, "Marlene said they'd be more masculine," Sirius buttons up the neck.

Remus walk out of the bath room and James lips twitch at his scowl.

"This are shit Sirius," Remus announces and does a fairly good flounce to his bed to pull out is shoes, "Not all pigs are this awful shade of pink they can be brown or white or black."

Sirius looks up from under his fringe, "Well Marlene ordered them."

James picks at the fabric, "Well just turn them in to different colors it should be easy enough." Jamesie points his wand at Remus and Remus clothing flutter and turn a dusty shade of tan. Sirius and James are spotted black and white.

"Marlene is going to kill me," Sirius pulls on his collar.

James looks quite pleased with himself, "So you think Frankie will help out?"

"Of course he will!" Sirius cries offended by James doubt in him, "I spent an hour on the drawing for them."

Remus raises and eyebrow slightly shocked at the twos behavior, he knew there was going to be a prank but Frank involved?

He had to see what this was.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett walk into the Great Hall whispering.

"I did mention you are gorgeous didn't I?" Frank whispers to Alice again.

"Yes dear but why are you helping Sirius with his prank," Alice asks.

"It seems harmless, besides I think he might be doing this for a friend," Franks says.

"You're a horrible person," Alice kisses Franks cheek, "And I love you."

"Are you thirsty?" Frank asks.

"A little but we just got here," Alice points out, "Will you tell me his reasons for this?"

"Nope now dance with me, Alice," Franks wraps an arm around Alice waist and pulls her out to the dance floor. Alice shirks in delight her green dress fluttering, "We only have an hour to do this," Frank chuckles.

"Stupid fifth years taking time from me and my man," Alice says with venom.

"We have the rest of our lives for us Alice one night won't hurt besides I heard Marceline is a great dancer," Frank rumbles in Alice's ear.

Alice giggles, "You are far too excited about that I did bring my camera to take a pictures of you and your friends dancing."

"Alice and her infamous camera," Franks hums to the music noticing his friends from the younger years. Severus and his wings are being awkward around a little first year, who is scaring the room like an auror. Regulus and Gwendolyn are talking up a storm. His favorite fifth year Gryffendor boys just walked in in their costumes that James probably adjusted. A gaggle of girl are by the punch bowl giggling.

"I can't believe this is our last year here Alice." Franks says.

"I can," Alice says.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

Exactly an hour in a change took place in the Halloween ball, Albus noticed. It started with Frank Longbottom and Alice splitting up and asking two different people to dance then the James Potter started dancing with a random Ravenclaw and Remus Lupin being forced towards Severus. Sirius Back interrupted his little brothers date and danced with him. the rest of the room took the cue and suddenly there were only same sex couples dancing.

Albus chuckled it amused his, this prank. Natile Chasewood and Felicity Smelting were dancing with a glee that was impossible not to catch. The whole room burst with good energy and laughter among different groups of friends. Gellert who had come in full costume squeezed Albus' hand with a smile.

"Would you look at that," Albus said.

"I think it's wondervull," Gellert whispered back slipping into his German accent once more.

Amelia Fellow was now dancing with the first year girl, Saphira Darkoak when Albus heard a comment that made him truly laugh, "Dancing with her teacher how _scandalous._"

Far out in the room beyond either Albus or Gellert's senses Sirius Black walked up to Mark Belton, who had been next to all wall all night, when a slow song came on, "May I have this dance sir?"

Mark raised an eyebrow, but before he could respond Sirius grabbed his hand, "No I think I steal it from you."

"What's going on Sirius?" Mark asked.

Sirius smirked, "You need to meet more blokes maybe you'll fall in love and maybe they'll love you back, but you won't ever know if you're a wall flower."

"So you did this for me?" Mark asks.

"And because I wanted to ruin Regulus date she's just after his inheritance," Sirius steps on Marks toes accidentally, its been a while since he's dance the girls part.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

Sirius shrugs, "I don't like her she likes my little brother and what the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Prince Charming from Cinderella, a muggle movie, Sophia and I use to watch it all the time," Mark says.

"I forgot you were so weird," Sirius says.

"And you are?"

"One of the three little pigs, of course!" Sirius cries in dismay. Mark chuckles, "I had forgotten you were so dramatic so how did this little…shindig get going?"

"Frankie owed me," Sirius twirls, "And anything Frankie does is cool."

"Longbottom am I right?"

"Yeah h's like and older brother to me at times."

"Older brothers are a mixed bag, are you sure he's not just a friend?" Mark teases.

"Older brother, he'd do anything for me but he'd do his best to embarrass me while he's at it," Sirius says with confidence of an older brother.

"Yeah that's how Richard is," Marks agrees.

"Frank stuck up for me in the beginning of first year when no one really accepted me as a Gryffendor. James hero worshiped him back then. So Prongesie took to me without a second thought."

"Any explanation to James nickname?

"No…" Sirius remembered the picture Mark had made of him in June. Did Mark know Sirius was Padfoot?

The sixth year Ravenclaw James had been dancing with earlier interrupted Mark and Sirius, with a flash of white teeth at Mark. Sirius stepped away with a grin on his face.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

Saphira Darkoak sidled up next to Professor Lore, "I told you so," She mutters out the side of her mouth. The students are leaving the great hall and there is yet to be an attack.

"So when is it?" Professor Lore asks impatiently.

"Soon," Saphira shrugs it off, "I came, I danced, I watched and nothing happened just like I said it would," Saphira says. Professor Lore fights a growl down, "I gotta go now being a first year and all."

The Professor watches the eleven year old walk off with her airy confidence that was not hers.

Reincarnations were funny things weren't they, Professor Lore chuckled to herself wondering ideally if Saphira about her past life as an elite spy.

Yeah probably this was Saphira they were talking about.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"Amelia!" Remus called from across the hall. The girl in the wolf costume looked back at him in confusion. Well masks were an advantage in talking to people who currently not talking to each other.

"Yes?" Remus imagined she looked at his costume confused. He hadn't exactly introduced himself earlier. Remus smiled to himself woefully and pulled his mask up in the empty hall.

"It's me I- next full moon?" Remus stuttered out, "It's the eighteenth next month. Are- are you?"

Amelia eyes flickered down away from him, "Yeah I will," Her left hand went up to tuck a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Are you going to move back in to our dorm?" Remus asks after a moment.

Amelia's lips flash in to a quick smile then it leaves her face, "You know how you James and Sirius need time to yourselves to just be guys? Well I need a bit of time to learn how to be a gi-" Amelia scrunches up her nose annoyed at nothing Remus could see she mutter something under her breath, "I need to hang out with the girls for a bit. I'm sure you and the boys need some boy time."

Remus scowls, "I miss you Birdie, and the dorm feels lifeless without you." Remus tries to read the unmasked part of Amelia's face. Her lips Pres together on one side of her mouth and she draws a breath from the other side and looks like she's in an argument with herself.

"I miss you, too," Amelia's voice doesn't sound like her own, "I'll be back before the full moon, I promise."

"Amelia is there something wrong?" Remus asks as she turns away.

"Can't I have some time to myself?" Amelia's eyes flash amber at Remus annoyed.

Remus is left in the middle of the hall alone and confused and slightly heart broken. A flutter of wings interrupts his thoughts. Severus steps into the hall.

"I…er saw the whole thing," Severus blushes his wings ruffled.

"My life is fantastic isn't it?" Remus mutters.

"She didn't seem like the Mellie I know," Severus said. Remus raises and eye brow at him, "Well the Amelia I know knows how to be a girl she wouldn't have to learn how to be because she was one to begin with," Severus says.

Remus scrutinizes Severus face, "What do you mean?"

"I just don't think she's completely Amelia," Severus tries to get his wings back in some kind of order.

Remus smooth's one down for his incapable friend, "Aren't these just going to fall off in a hour?"

"But I have to deal with them until then," Severus pouts.

"So your saying Amelia is not Amelia right now?"

"No She is she's just...a bit different from before the coma," Severus rolls his hand in some sort of explanation with his eye brows furrowed. One of his wings flares up and lands on Remus shoulder.

"This was a stupid costume," Severus mutters to himself. Remus chuckles, "It suits you well, you are totally underestimated."

Severus smiles to himself.

* * *

~Hogwarts: A Heir~

"And you are sure this is Amelia Fellows necklace?" Lord Voldemort questions his servants again.

"It very well cannot,_ not_ be hers she spied on you and it fell off," Bellatrix snapped. Lord Voldemort smirked at the girls feisty demeanor was always refreshing to him.

"She was hardly looked legal age. She could just barely pass for seventeen," Lord Voldemort tapped his fingers rhythmically on the table, "The legends all leave out her age though," He lifted his head in though.

"She's defiantly the founders child," Lucius said from the side lines.

"This could cause some slight problems, if Albus Dumbledore has already gotten to her," Lord Voldemort could help but think that Amelia Fellow would make a nice collection to his army.

"She was with the others," Bellatrix sneers.

"No she wasn't she hardly knew what to do. The other boy had die to get her to listen to him," Lucius restates.

"Has she just returned from the Founders age or has she been here for a while though? That is what really matters," Lord Voldemort taps pout his rhythm again watching his loyal servants faces seeing if it annoys them. All stony cold faces hiding their real emotions, except for Bellatrix with her gaze of sickening adoration. He runs a thumb over the design dangled over the babies hand the house animals proud in their stance. He flicks it open and gazes at the mirror and the complex folds trying to see what it transformed into.

Tom Riddle though of what he had seen over the last few years how the book at Diagon Alley and all wizarding establishments on the legacy of the Hogwarts child had slowly disappeared and a slow ban on the material of the child hood story take place unofficially.

* * *

**Happy with this I am not, Oh well... an original plot bunny with wings has bitten me on the head. She stubbornly refuses to let go and now she has invaded my back. So I am forced to write some of the story, I call it: The Winged Girl. Who's the main character? A girl...with wings who has no memories.**

**I wont even ask you to review this...but will you?**


End file.
